Luna Negra
by MA0U
Summary: Un ser inmortal ha encontrado la manera de evadir su prisión eterna en la Sociedad de Almas e Ichigo debe detenerlo, poco después que derrotara a Juhabach y terminar la guerra con los Quincies. El ser escapa por el Pozo Devorador de Huesos a la era Sengoku quinientos años atrás, y es interceptado por Inuyasha y Kagome. El infierno arderá en la tierra una vez más.
1. Inmortal en el Infierno

**¡Al fin!**

 **Este ha sido un viaje increíble. Concordarán conmigo al presenciar justo hoy el final de Bleach. ¿Será este el final final? Habrá que ver eso luego.**

 **Pero el final, con todos los contras que trae consigo me ha permitido retomar esta historia, para mí ambiciosa y por satisfacción personal. Donde... Bueno... igual que la primera y la segunda vez, el objetivo está oculto y revelado al mismo tiempo. Lo que sí sabrán es que esta es una historia multiverso, donde cantidad de verses verán sus mundos chocar y coexistir. Siempre, repito, siempre, respetando lo más posible las leyes de sus respectivos lugares. O eso espero yo también.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 00**

 **Inmortal en el Infierno**

Fuego. Sensación incandescente recorría su ser, en lugar de la ya acostumbrada sensación de supresión que lo aprisionaba eternamente, y eso era decir poco, sumado a lo que presenciaba frente a él. Tenía ante sí una vasta extensión de terreno, tan grande, que se perdía a la vista en un cielo que no podía ser llamado como tal, cubierto de humo y todo iluminado por la luz del fuego que surgía de todas partes y que consumía el suelo. ¿Qué lugar era este?

A lo lejos, entre las llamas que iluminaban el humo que salía de ellas y las nubes que cubrían lo poco de negro en el cielo arriba, también podía distinguir claramente gritos. Oh sí. Gritos llegaban hasta sus oídos, desgarradores y suplicantes. No de una ni dos, ni de tres personas. Ni siquiera una decena o veintena. Cientos. Quizá hasta más, muchos más, porque provenían de todas partes en aquél infierno. Sin saber cómo lo hacía, como si no lo notara al hacerlo, comenzó a moverse en medio del rumor de las llamas, los gritos de angustia en dantesco espectáculo, y el olor terrible a carne quemada y pobre del desgraciado que se aventurara a saber qué más.

Desde su posición, favorecida por la lejanía al más cercano de los pozos de fuego, de donde claramente podía oír cómo en su interior se achicharraban un montón de desgraciados, siguió moviéndose. ¿Qué clase de lugar tan horripilante a la vista o al pensamiento podía ser este? Ni en el Infierno, que él tan bien conocía, se recreaban tales tormentos. La maldad en ese sitio era incalculable, tamañamente enorme sin exagerar, porque no distinguía de grandes o pequeños, ni jóvenes o viejos, ni mujeres u hombres, al administrar tal pena.

Mejorando la visión a su alrededor, entre el humo, gritos y pestilencia, pudo mirar más hacia donde debería estar el horizonte, pero no lo distinguía. Indescriptible panorama que ya de por sí era inimaginable. Sin embargo distinguió senderos en el suelo negro, flanqueados por llamas que se elevaban tan alto que hasta incluso podrían alcanzarlo si se aventuraba a caminar entre esos senderos. Pero en su existencia jamás se había acobardado antes y no comenzaría ahora, intrigado ante el lugar y deseoso por conocer al autor, o los autores, de semejante sitio.

Se dirigió resueltamente hacia los senderos en el suelo, donde no ardían los huecos en el terreno, algunos tan grandes que contenían hacinadas a muchísimas personas por los gritos que surgían de ellos, y otros más pequeños, de los que surgían simples brazos ardientes de una sola persona entre las llamas. Los tenía tan cerca ahora que podía apreciar la gravedad de la tortura y maravillarse también, que a pesar de estar ya buen rato en el lugar, no notaba que alguna de las voces en el interior de las llamas cesara en su frenético quejido. Esas personas ardientes en el suelo no se morían. El terrible tormento debía ser peor si no se les concedía la muerte ante tal suplicio. Eso lo convenció que el sitio en el que estaba no podía ser del Mundo Humano, y posiblemente ni Hueco Mundo o la Sociedad de Almas. Era un sitio en que los seres no morían, ni su cuerpo ni su alma, y no se descomponían o degradaban a un grado de destrucción.

Luego de caminar un rato junto a las fosas por donde salían gritos espeluznantes, creyó no haber oído bien cuando una de ellas lo reconoció y le habló.

—Sorprendente… —pronunció el dueño de la voz, en medio del rumor de las llamas que lo cubrían en la fosa en la que estaba—. No pensé jamás que iba a verlo en este lugar.

—Más sorprendente aún encontrarte aquí —reconoció él a quien le hablaba, con tanto respeto y casi ignorando semejante tormento al que estaba expuesto. Supo entonces que este debía… tenía que ser el Infierno. Pero un infierno que no conocía y del que no tenía conocimiento, pues el dueño de la voz sólo podía estar en este lugar al haber muerto hacía tiempo—. Ulquiorra.

—Es un honor que me recuerde… —reconoció Ulquiorra desde las profundidades del suelo ardiente—. ¿Acaso también está muerto?

—No —le respondió, seguro de ese hecho y más consciente que nunca del lugar en el que estaba. Apartó la mirada de la fosa de la que Ulquiorra le hablaba y le dedicó una mejor vista alrededor. Una vez más comprobaba que ante sí se extendía el terreno más grande que había visto en su existencia, incluso parecía más vasto que los que había contemplado estando a gran altura. Aguzando la vista a lo mejor que podía distinguió al fondo un muro enorme, también el más grande que vio jamás, que se extendía hasta más allá de donde llegaba su vista, perdiéndose a los lados.

—Dentro de los muros de la Ciudad de Dite se encuentra el Sexto Círculo —le explicó Ulquiorra con calma—. Este lugar está reservado para…

—Epicúreos… —reconoció su visitante de inmediato. Claro. No se esperaba esa revelación en su cultura y educación. Definitivamente no conocía esta parte del Infierno, pero conocía casi al dedillo la leyenda, la historia en la que estaba basada. Pero lo más correcto sería afirmar que el lugar real había originado la historia y la posterior leyenda. Con un vistazo a su alrededor recordó lo que había leído hacía siglos ya, con la obra clásica de la literatura humana: La Divina Comedia.

Eso significaba que, dependiendo de la dirección que tomara, se adentraría más y más en la Ciudad de Dite, la ciudad del mal. Y también en el mismísimo Infierno, hacia el séptimo círculo, que debía estar en alguna parte abajo. Recién notaba la sensación de inclinación en el terreno, como si esta se hubiera encendido mágicamente al notar la revelación...

Entonces, ¿qué demonios era lo que conocían él y el resto de los Shinigami respecto al Infierno? ¿Qué clase de engaño era el que les había privado de conocer los círculos infernales más allá del primero? Todo lo que sabía de ese lugar estaba siendo sacudido desde sus cimientos al ver que casi nada era cierto. Y en cierta forma tenía sentido.

—No puedo decir que esperaba otra cosa —reconoció al fin, luego de una larga pausa que Ulquiorra respetó sin hablar—. De todos los sitios a los que te mandarían al morir, este es el que más te sienta.

—Negar la existencia de algo superior, a pesar de existir aplastantes pruebas de lo contrario —concordó la voz de Ulquiorra, con voz queda—. Sí. Ése fue mi pecado en vida. Como humano y luego como _Hollow_. Y conmigo todos los que yacen ardiendo a mi alrededor en este lugar, en este círculo.

—Así que…

Ataba cabos. Su aparición, del tipo que fuera, en el Circulo Sexto del Infierno de entre todos los lugares, debía responder al interés de alguien poderosísimo. Tan poderoso, que fue capaz de sacarlo de su prisión en el Muken, donde estaba atrapado. Con una última mirada a la fosa en la que el leal Ulquiorra ardía, comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Ha sido bueno verte de nuevo, Ulquiorra.

No oyó ninguna respuesta. No la quería tampoco. El rumor del fuego y el olor eran cada vez más espeluznantes, incluso hasta para él, a medida que se adentraba más y más por el lugar.

Sin saber cómo, al ser tan enorme el terreno, se encontró de pronto cerca del ascendiente muro. No podía estar cerca realmente, a pesar de llevar caminando tanto que no podía saber cuánto había sido ya. ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Acaso más? Así lo sentía. Pero él siempre había pecado de ser paciente como ninguno y por eso no dio señales de desesperarse por llegar hasta quien lo hubiera llevado a ese lugar. Y las revelaciones y epifanías a las que llegó en conclusión en ese tiempo, eran invaluables.

Luego de otro interminable montón de tiempo, al fin se acercó lo suficiente a uno de los bordes del muro, tan alto que se perdía en la negra altura, y las llamas de los condenados ya no podían iluminar su cúspide. ¿Estaría quien lo llamó a ese lugar cerca? Sólo se había movido desde donde apareció, movido por su casi impecable instinto como siempre. Nunca le fallaba, pero dadas las circunstancias a lo mejor debía considerarlo. Se dio vuelta para mirar hacia atrás, hacia el humo iluminado por las fosas ardientes y meditó sobre moverse de regreso, o quizá caminar junto al muro que nunca terminaría de circular. Estaba a punto de moverse, cuando comprobó con placer que alguien lo llamaba desde una de las fosas.

Se acercó, pues, a la fosa entre las otras, al borde de uno de los muros, distinguiendo la voz que lo llamaba en medio de los gritos de dolor de otros. Al llegar hasta la fosa indicada se quedó observándola altivamente, sabiéndose con ventaja al no estar atrapado por las leyes de aquél lugar.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó el dueño de la voz en el suelo, condenado por sus acciones como todos los demás, condenado por negar la inmortalidad del alma, del que lo creó todo—. ¿Es así como te imaginabas el Infierno?

—Si he de ser franco, no —respondió el visitante, sin reconocer la voz que le hablaba desde el suelo, oyendolá quizá por primera vez en su existencia—. Esta visión ha destruido todo lo que creí conocer del lugar. ¿Fuiste tú quien me trajo hasta aquí?

—No exactamente —le respondió el dueño de la voz entre las llamas—. Pero a petición mía te han traído, específicamente para hablar conmigo.

—¿Ah sí? Estoy tentado a terminar tus sufrimientos por traerme a este lugar sin avisar ni consultarme —comentó el otro casualmente, pero la amenaza en su profunda voz era implícita. Si ciertamente lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar, al menos debían conocer la magnitud de sus habilidades. Lo terrorífico de su poder, liberado en el mismísimo Infierno.

—Tienes fama de ser inteligente. Más inteligente que nadie —le reconoció la voz quemada del suelo—. Pero me demuestras lo contrario con tu afirmación. ¿Terminar mi sufrimiento? ¿En serio? Eso sería negar la inmortalidad de mi alma condenada aquí, y por ende te granjearías tu lugar, en este suelo con nosotros.

Sin inmutarse, quien observaba las llamas desde arriba siguió hablando.

—Cuestión de perspectivas —afirmó con convicción—. Habla. Con qué propósito me has traído hasta aquí.

—He oído de ti —explicó la voz en las llamas—. Desde aquí. Desde esta eterna prisión. He oído tus hazañas. Tu poder es legendario, incluso entre los que nunca más veremos las estrellas del mundo de los vivos, ni lo que añoramos.

—¿Sólo por eso? —quiso saber el otro, aburrido por la palabrería—. Supuse algo mejor, para ser capaz de lograr traerme hasta aquí, siendo que no puedo…

Calló. No por írsele la lengua, cosa que nunca pasaba. Sino por lo paradójico de su situación. Inmortalidad del alma. Él sabía muy bien de eso.

—Claro que no —respondió con llameante vehemencia quien yacía abajo—. Quise ver cómo era quien había desafiado el orden de su mundo. Quise ver qué tan capaz era el que casi derriba las bases de la mentira que conocen como la Sociedad de Almas —el tono en su voz cambió cuando notó la oscuridad en el iluminado rostro de su interlocutor arriba sobre él—. Del que casi crea las condiciones para que la joya capaz de transformar las realidades a su antojo y voluntad exista una vez más.

—El _Hougyoku_ nunca funcionó de esa manera —reconoció el otro, casi con desgano—. Era capaz de imbuir mayores habilidades, pero nunca funcionó como se suponía. Nunca funcionó como…

—¿La _Shikon no Tama_?

Sus ojos se abrieron para mirar sin mirar a las incandescentes llamas que salían del suelo y que habían pronunciado el motivo por el que el Hougyoku ejerció tal fascinación en él en su momento. La Shikon no Tama era la joya que cumplía con los requisitos que él siempre había buscado para cumplir su meta. Pero de esa época hacían siglos ya.

—Así es —reconoció reservadamente—. Las características de la Shikon no Tama fueron imposibles de replicar.

—Sí —le concordó desde dentro la voz—. Me estremezco al pensar qué hubieras hecho en su momento con semejante poder. Todo en tus manos, con la visión para utilizarlo que nadie nunca poseyó.

—Por lo que sé, sí. Nunca le dieron buenos usos a tal joya.

Eso era cierto. Era consciente que las leyendas entre los _Youkai_ rezaban sobre la Perla, y los usos que él consideraba como inútiles. Risible le era el deseo del demonio que añoraba a la sacerdotisa que la custodiaba. Tonterías… pensaba.

—Y si… Te dijera que puedes ponerle las manos encima a la Perla... Tu cara de seriedad es espeluznante —se rió la voz dentro del pozo luego de pronunciar esas específicas palabras, al notar la letal oscuridad en el iluminado rostro de su visitante. Sin embargo su único ojo, el izquierdo, pues el derecho lo cubría un negro manto, refulgía.

—No me provoques, alma atormentada —le advirtió el alma libre que ahora flotaba algunos centímetros sobre la caliente tierra—. Me aseguraré que esas llamas sean la menor de tus preocupaciones.

—No te miento —respondió la voz desde el suelo, con seriedad—. Puedes tener esa joya en tus manos. En esta época y en el mundo exterior, allá, donde brilla el sol.

Pero el otro sólo se rió.

—¿De veras? Emprendí una exhaustiva investigación, allá "donde brilla el sol" —se burló—. Jamás quedaron mayores indicios que tontas leyendas Youkai sobre esa perla. Por eso decidí intentar replicarla. Pero el poder de mi imitación nunca la igualó. ¿Ahora me dices que luego de siglos, puedo tener ese gran artefacto al fin? No intentes tentar más tu sino.

—No tengo ningún interés en mentirte —le respondió desde el fuego la voz—. No gano nada con ello. Como te dije, el hecho de hacerte llegar hasta aquí, comprobar tus agallas, y luego contarte de la forma para obtener la Shikon no Tama ha sido todo orquestado por mí. Sólo para divertirme.

—¿Y crees que yo, de entre todos los que pudiste elegir, puedo ser tu burla?

El ambiente en el mismísimo infierno se hizo tan pesado, que el humo y las llamas de las fosas ardientes alrededor del visitante dejaron de ascender, suprimidos hacia abajo por su ira.

—¡Eso! ¡Así! ¡Sigue! ¡Facilítale las cosas a los que custodian las puertas de la ciudad! —se regodeó el alma en la fosa, y en su voz se notaba la presión que el Reiatsu de su visitante ejercía sobre él—. Te atraparán y no saldrás jamás de este lugar, ni podrás cumplir tu ambición.

—¿¡Qué sabes tú de mi ambición!? ¿¡Qué crees que sabes tú!? —gritó con rabia el hombre de arriba.

—¡Sé que sueñas con derribar la mentira del orden en el que estamos! —le respondió el todavía ardiente condenado, ante el poder espiritual de su visitante—. ¿Rey Espiritual? ¿Llave del Rey? Esos fueron patéticos sueños y patéticos objetivos. ¡Ahora sabes la verdad de tu Sociedad de Almas y su patético gobernante! ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer…?

»¿Aizen Sousuke?

Aizen respiraba agitadamente, furioso con el atrevimiento y las palabras del condenado a sus pies, que no dejaba de arder, ni siquiera con semejante despliegue de poder que había demostrado sobre él. Ni aún entonces se apagaban las llamas del Infierno. Lentamente aplacó su rabia, permitiéndose un ligero atisbo de fantasía e incredulidad, tan solo de existir la mínima posibilidad que fueran ciertas las palabras del burlesco personaje debajo de él.

—¿Cómo te llamas, condenado?

Entre las llamas, claramente podía sentir la mirada muerta de ojos derretidos. Mirada sin ver. Silenciosa satisfacción.

— _Onigumo_. Ése es mi nombre.

* * *

El mar se agitaba sin cesar, aterrado quizá por el negro presagio que antecedía a lo que vendría. En medio de la nada, en medio del abismo de aguas sobre el que ningún alma navegaba ni sobrevolaba, e incluso en sus profundidades agitadas, donde no nadaba ninguna criatura acuática, desde el fondo surgió un torbellino y ascendió hasta la superficie, vomitando a un simple individuo en medio de fuego y humo que explotaron en el mar, como fuegos artificiales. Ningún ojo que lo presenciara se podría creer nada del espectáculo ante sí.

Y la persona que arrojó el abismo cayó al agua de nuevo, mientras a su alrededor el mar se calmaba. Una sonrisa complacida iluminaba las facciones de Aizen Sousuke ahora, flotando plácidamente en medio del mar…

* * *

 **También esta vez cuenta con prólogo o capítulo cero. Un punto entre el final de la batalla de Ichigo y la Sociedad de Almas contra Juhabach, el final de Inuyasha, y el saltazo temporal de diez años. Quería que esto sea lo más apegado al canon posible. ¿Nos aventuramos?**


	2. Visitante Inesperado

**Y éste es el primer capítulo. Quien haya leído la versión previa notará pequeñas grandes diferencias ahora.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Visitante Inesperado**

La brisa sacudía ligeramente las hojas de los árboles en el bosque. Mientras el sol se disponía a ocultarse en el horizonte, el día de los habitantes en la aldea de la anciana Kaede tocaba ya a su fin en un bonito atardecer, uno más, en la larga sucesión de días tranquilos.

Habían pasado algo más de tres años desde que los habitantes de aquella aldea vivían sus vidas con relativa paz, sin ataques de guerrilleros, ni rumores de guerras civiles, ni ningún ataque de algún youkai, que lo hiciera a propósito o por despistado. Y se debía a que con la presencia de la miko Kagome e Inuyasha en la aldea, cualquiera de esas situaciones era muy difícil. Al parecer los seres sobrenaturales evitaban por instinto el acercarse a la aldea. Y sin contar también al hábil monje y la exterminadora que vivían también allí. Tales acontecimientos eran ya algo del pasado.

Inuyasha era un Hanyou, un ser híbrido, nacido de madre humana y padre Youkai. En toda la comarca de la provincia Musashi y mucho más allá de sus confines los Youkais eran temidos por el resto de las criaturas por su agresividad, longevidad y habilidades superiores, entre otras cosas. Pero al ser un Hanyou, Inuyasha tenía facetas y un lado humano dócil y amable, aunque le costara demostrarlo, más que a su mujer Kagome y a sus amigos.

Kagome era la miko o sacerdotisa del lugar. Ella procedía de una época impensable para cualquiera que viviera allí. Kagome venía del futuro. Atravesando el pozo cercano de la aldea donde se solía echar los restos de los Youkai muertos, este pozo permitía dar un salto en el tiempo de quinientos años. Habiendo vivido toda una historia de aventuras, desilusiones, todo tipo de sensaciones todas juntas, en compañía de Inuyasha y sus amigos Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara, en el tiempo que perseguían a Naraku, ahora que éste había sido destruido y junto a él la Shikon no Tama, Kagome también pasaba por un periodo de paz. Y mucho más ahora que había regresado a ésta época, luego de tres larguísimos años de ausencia. Pero en esos días que siguieron a su regreso, Kagome podía decir con seguridad que era feliz.

Pues justo después de que Naraku, el enemigo que había truncado los pasados de Inuyasha y su antiguo amor: Kikyo, fue derrotado al fin, el último deseo a la perla, que lo había complicado todo y que podía cumplir cualquier deseo, se llevó a Kagome a un limbo entre el infierno y la nada, condenándola a pasar allí sus días si no le hacía el deseo correcto a la perla. Kagome hizo el deseo correcto, luego que Inuyasha la encontrara en aquél terrible lugar. Pero luego de aquél suceso Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron que estar separados tres largos años, pues el pozo devorador de huesos, o _Honekui Ido_ , se había cerrado a ambos lados y en ambas épocas. Sólo tres años después se abrió nuevamente, permitiendo a Inuyasha y Kagome encontrarse nuevamente.

Luego de su reencuentro, Inuyasha y Kagome vivían la vida de aquél lugar en aquella época. Pasaban los días ayudando a los aldeanos, viajando a otras comarcas para solucionar los problemas con los Youkai, que no les daban tregua en los alrededores. Siempre disfrutaban cada momento juntos y con sus amigos. El monje Miroku y la exterminadora Sango vivían juntos al fin y tenían 3 hijos. Shippou, el pequeño zorro Youkai, iba y venía de la aldea de cuando en cuando, pues estaba ocupado asintiendo a su escuela de zorros Youkai. Kirara viajaba por todo el país junto a Kohaku, el hermano de Sango, ayudándolo a exterminar Youkais problemáticos. Rin vivía junto a la anciana Kaede, y de vez en cuando recibía visitas de Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha. A Inuyasha nada le sacaba de la cabeza que su hermano era un asaltacunas. Pero como los Youkais eran más longevos que los humanos, Sesshomaru sólo debía esperar lo suyo para poder reclamar a Rin como su mujer algún día, igual que el padre de ambos había hecho con la madre de Inuyasha mucho tiempo atrás.

La tranquilidad se respiraba desde hacía dos meses, más o menos, cuando Kagome regresó de su época para vivir junto a Inuyasha. Los tres años que pasaron separados habían sido tranquilos, pero dolorosos para ambos. El no verse había sido una agonía mientras cada uno trataba de representar su papel lo mejor posible en su respectiva época. Pero al regresar Kagome, los días de Inuyasha se llenaron de luz una vez más, similar a los días que vivió con Kikyo, hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Pero justo en aquél atardecer de una noche cálida de verano, en que Kagome ya tenía dos meses viviendo con Inuyasha, su rutinaria noche se orientaba a comenzar con un mal presagio.

Estaban todos sentados alrededor del fuego en casa de la anciana Kaede: Kagome, Inuyasha, el monje Miroku, Sango, sus tres inquietos hijos, la ahora ya no tan pequeña Rin y la anciana Kaede; compartiendo ese cálido anochecer de verano, con aquella felicidad que irradiaba Inuyasha desde que Kagome regresó, compartiendo sus vivencias del día y de la vida en la aldea. Hasta que de pronto todos sintieron aquella ominosa presión sobre sus cuerpos. Algo nunca antes experimentado.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso? —preguntó Inuyasha levantándose, y viendo cómo a los demás el aire los empujaba hacia el suelo.

—Houshi-sama. ¡Los niños! —acertó a resoplar Sango, atrayendo la atención.

Todos, incluido el monje, se volvieron hacia ella y a los tres pequeños, que al estar sometidos a aquella extraña fuerza, se habían acostado de bruces en el suelo de tablas. También Rin sufría el efecto que de pronto el mismo aire les producía. Sango respiraba muy difícilmente, y la anciana Kaede se apoyaba en su arco apenas sosteniéndose de rodillas, mientras aquella influencia en el ambiente no hacía más que crecer.

—Demonios, ¡Miroku, crea una barrera! —le gritó Inuyasha impaciente, al ver cómo los demás sufrían por aquella extraña fuerza. Miró con preocupación a Kagome, y esta estaba agitada, mas no al nivel que los demás. Seguramente sus increíbles poderes espirituales la ayudaban a resistir aquel martirio como lo era para el resto de sus amigos.

—Esto no es bueno, Inuyasha —habló por fin Miroku, respirando mejor dentro de la brillante barrera en forma circular que había erigido alrededor de sí mismo y de todos los demás—. Apenas pude concentrarme en crear la barrera… Es la primera vez que siento una presencia así.

—¿Esto es una presencia? —se sorprendió Inuyasha, pues jamás en su vida había sentido algo como lo que estaba fuera de la barrera.

—Sí, es energía espiritual de alguien muy poderoso —puntualizó Kaede, también respirando mejor dentro de la barrera y mirando con preocupación a Inuyasha—, pero se supone que los seres espirituales están en una existencia separada a los seres vivos.

—Demonios, luego me lo explicas —la interrumpió Inuyasha—. Iré a ver qué demonios es eso.

Y saliendo de la barrera de un salto, corrió por fuera de la casa, hacia donde la presión crecía con cada paso que daba, y a su alrededor los aldeanos que habían salido a ver el origen de aquel ambiente estaban todos, hombres, mujeres y niños, tendidos en el suelo jadeando y luchando como podían contra el aire. Con un sentimiento de molestia que no tenía nada que ver con esa pesadez los tuvo que dejar en donde estaban, pues era mejor detener la fuente de todo ese embrollo de una vez.

El pozo por el que Kagome iba y venía según lo necesitara de su época hasta la era Sengoku exudaba una energía muy diferente esa noche. Un resplandor morado salía de su interior, e Inuyasha se detuvo cerca del pozo al llegar, mientras que con su mano derecha desenvainaba a su fiel Tessaiga. La transformación de su enorme katana alivió en gran medida la presión sobre él.

—Hooh. No esperaba que nadie resistiera mi _reiatsu_ en esta época —se hizo oír una profunda voz desde dentro del pozo—. Para ser tan tozudo debes de ser un espécimen resistente.

—¡Keh! Y tú eres un ser desafortunado, porque hasta aquí llegaste, ¡El poderoso Inuyasha te destruirá! —exclamó Inuyasha, seguro de sí mismo y con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras el resplandor desde la boca del pozo se incrementaba y una figura salía flotando de su interior.

—De todas las figuras a las que podría encontrarme, a la primera me topé con el legendario Inuyasha —pronuncio la figura.

Era un ser ataviado con una capa y capucha negras, mismas que le cubrían el cuerpo y el rostro. Pero una vez afuera del pozo la presión que aquel ser exudaba era tal, que Inuyasha no tenía ninguna duda que un humano normal moriría sin remedio cerca de él.

—¡Así es! Pero antes de eliminarte aún quiero saber qué demonios eres. No tengo ninguna tolerancia con los insectos parlanchines —bravuconeó Inuyasha, apretando la empuñadura de Tessaiga con ambas manos.

—Sí, es muy lógico que no sepas nada, pues nuestros mundos conviven juntos bajo la promesa de no inmiscuirse uno con el otro jamás. Apostaría un brazo a que jamás en tu vida oíste de Shinigamis o la Sociedad de Almas ¿No es así? —habló aquella figura con voz profunda y burlona, flotando ante Inuyasha sin moverse.

—Pensándolo mejor ¿Qué más da? —le espetó Inuyasha—. Siéndote sincero me importa una mierda quién o qué seas, ¡Porque tu camino se termina aquí!

Inuyasha siempre había desconfiado de todos, y no atacaba a menos que lo atacaran. Y aunque aún no había escuchado las razones de este ser, su instinto le ladraba que no podía ser nada bueno. Dando un gran salto se lanzó contra aquella figura blandiendo a la enorme Tessaiga, y de un mandoble la cortó en dos.

Mas eso no paró la presión a su alrededor y peor, la figura que creyó haber cortado se desvaneció ante sus ojos, y con la misma voz burlona le habló desde unos centímetros por detrás de su oído.

—Para ser objeto de tantas leyendas, creo que eres irremediablemente lento…

Esgrimiendo su espada contra el origen de la voz, Inuyasha notó que este ya no estaba tan cerca de él, sino como a diez metros más lejos. De pronto desaparecía y reaparecía en menos de un parpadeo en un sitio cada vez diferente y cada vez menos creíble dada la distancia de un punto a otro.

—Así que te mostraré lo que es poder —le dijo la encapuchada figura de repente—, _Hadou no Yon: Byakurai._

Y desde uno de los puntos por los que aparecía y reaparecía la negra figura, un rayo de blanca y delgada luz recta atravesó a Inuyasha por el pecho, mientras este perdía el equilibrio y se poyaba en Tessaiga clavándola en el suelo. La figura dejó de moverse al ver el estado de Inuyasha.

—Mierda, ¿Qué fue eso? –escupió Inuyasha, mientras le salía sangre por la boca.

—Es _Kidou_. Pero no te preocupes, no lo verás de nuevo. Hoy no tengo intención de acabar con ninguna "leyenda" –se burló la figura. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

—Espera, cabrón. ¡Tú no te mueves de aquí! —Dando otro salto, Inuyasha levantó su espada por encima de su propio cuerpo y la agitó gritando—. _¡Kaze no Kizu!_

De la espada de Inuyasha salieron cuatro grandes haces de luz amarilla en pleno vuelo, y se dirigieron raudos hacia la figura, que sólo suspiró y pronunció—: _Bakudou no Hachi Juu Ichi: Danku._

Una pared translúcida se erigió entre aquél ser y el viento cortante, deteniendo los amarillos relámpagos por completo y la destrucción que provocaban, y dejando intacta la figura que estaba parada detrás—. Supongo que no quieres vivir…

Pero entonces la presión sobre Inuyasha amainó de golpe, mientras una flecha aparecía ante él zumbando y dejando tras de sí una linda luz púrpura; y más rauda que nunca, la flecha se dirigió hacia el ser de negro…

Este permaneció en su sitio, confiado en su barrera, pero la flecha la destruyó como si fuera de papel, y al estar desprevenido el misterioso personaje tuvo que desaparecer con aquellos extraños movimientos que utilizaba para transportarse más rápido de lo que uno tarda en parpadear.

—Había oído que las mikos eran poderosas —pronunció con calma la negra figura, luego de detenerse a mirar a quien le lanzó la flecha—, pero esto excede con creces mis expectativas. Supongo que tú eres Kikyo, ¿No?

—Pues estas mal informado, ¡Mi nombre es Kagome! ¡Kagome! —le espetó Kagome, parada cerca de ambos contendientes, mientras alistaba otra flecha y apuntaba…

—Tú también posees un poder inusual, y no estoy seguro de arriesgarme dejándote vivir. Lo siento —dijo la figura, apareciendo detrás de Kagome.

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! —gritó Inuyasha que, como salido de la nada, también apareció cerca de Kagome, mientras su espada, ahora de un rojo sangre, era agitada contra la figura, que una vez más tuvo que desaparecer a otro sitio.

—Vaya. Lograste incrementar tu velocidad, y más insólito aún: no lo noté. Guardas una gran similitud con Kurosaki Ichigo. Sacan lo mejor de sí cuando los que les importan están en peligro. ¿Sería mejor decir que él es igual que tú? —aventuró el ser de negro pensativamente, dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

—Me importa una mierda. ¡Este es tu fin! —le gritó Inuyasha, convencido ahora que debía destruir a este ser. Por todo lo que Inuyasha había presenciado y porque esa cosa se atrevió a atacar a Kagome.

—Eso sería un problema y no lo puedo permitir. Los que encontrarán su fin aquí serán ustedes —sentenció la figura. Se posó en el suelo, separó las piernas, levantó el brazo derecho y apoyando la mano izquierda en él pronunció—: _Hadou no Hachi Juu Hachi: Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihou._

Un rayo de luz enorme salió disparado desde la palma de su mano derecha, levantada y extendida hacia arriba, y se dirigió raudo hacia Inuyasha y Kagome, iluminándolos con su luz azul tan brillante, que parecía poder devorarlos. Pero estos, sin vacilar hicieron su movimiento:

— _¡Bakuryuuha!_ —gritó Inuyasha agitando su enorme espada contra el brillante rayo azul que se les acercaba, mientras Kagome disparaba su flecha.

De la espada de Inuyasha salió un remolino de energía que se tragó el ataque de la negra figura junto a la flecha que Kagome lanzó, dirigiéndose hacia el negro atacante. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, la figura tuvo que esquivar una vez más. Pero esta vez estuvo a punto de ser impactado por el poderoso remolino de energía que amenazaba con reducirlo a polvo si lo tocaba, sin contar que su propia técnica y la flecha purificadora de esa Miko tan peligrosa venían con todo el conjunto.

—Lo que decían en los registros era cierto —reconoció la figura—. Tienen poderes muy interesantes y al parecer, me costaría acabar con ambos si están juntos. Pero dejarlos con vida me supone un entretenimiento muy sugestivo. Esperaré con ansia el volvernos a ver, mi querido Hanyou…

Y emprendiendo el vuelo, la figura comenzó a alejarse por encima de la copa de los árboles, con su negra capa ondeando y llevándose consigo aquella presión, que en ningún momento Inuyasha y Kagome dejaron de sentir durante toda la batalla.

—¡A dónde crees que vas! —Inuyasha no tenía intención de dejar a esa extraña forma de vida escapar. Dando un gran salto, e ignorando el dolor de su pecho atravesado por el primer rayo de luz que el desconocido enemigo le había lanzado, Inuyasha agitó una vez más a Tessaiga—. _¡Kaze no Kizu!_

Pero aquél encapuchado había desaparecido.

—Demonios… ¡Demonios! —maldijo Inuyasha, frustrado por haberlo dejado escapar y al comprobar que en efecto su velocidad no se comparaba a la de su más reciente enemigo.

—Tranquilízate, Inuyasha —trató de confortarlo Kagome, que se había acercado a él. Kagome se abrazó a él en busca de calma y consuelo. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se vio a sí misma y a él tan cerca de la muerte…

Inuyasha se tranquilizó al ver que Kagome se abrazaba a él, buscando que la conforte. Él la tomó por la cintura y la apretó fuerte contra sí—. Jamás permitiré que esa cosa se te acerque de nuevo. —le prometió con seguridad.

Kagome se limitó a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha, y mientras este controlaba la rabia, no podía evitar maldecir su estrella al haberle enviado a otro enemigo, tal vez tan difícil como lo había sido Naraku. En primera instancia sí, pues acababa de desaparecer ante sus ojos sin que ellos pudieran detenerlo de una vez por todas.

—Volvamos. Todos deben estar bien ahora —ofreció Kagome.

Sin desearlo realmente, pues Inuyasha aun quería perseguir a aquél extraño ser, se dejó llevar por la suave mano de Kagome en la suya.

Regresaron a la aldea, donde desde poco antes de llegar se encontraron con trágicas escenas: las personas de la aldea que tenían una edad avanzada o alguna enfermedad habían fallecido, al ser sometidas al aura que el ser de negro había liberado sólo con su presencia y desde la zona del pozo. Inuyasha había tenido razón: personas normales no soportarían estar cerca de ése ser. Era tan nocivo como el peor miasma de Naraku.

Sango, Miroku, Kaede y Rin ya estaban en la labor de ayudar con los muertos y con los que aún estaban en shock por lo ocurrido. Había pasado tanto desde que tuvieron que tratar asuntos tan oscuros que estaban un poco agotados.

Durante el resto de la noche se ocuparon de ayudar a los aldeanos, en enterrar a los muertos y tranquilizar a los asustados, y era de madrugada cuando al fin pudieron reunirse una vez más en casa de la anciana Kaede para hablar, deteniéndose luego de haber estado toda la noche en vela.

—¿Supieron qué causó todo esto? —preguntó Miroku, sentado como todos los demás alrededor del fuego una vez más.

—Sabemos qué ocasionó esto, pero no por qué —respondió Inuyasha.

—Es la primera vez que siento algo como eso —terció Kagome pensativamente, acariciando su arco—. A alguien con una presencia así de fuerte.

—¿Ya viste algo así antes? —inquirió Inuyasha.

—Si —respondió Kagome—. Hace más de diez años conocí en el templo de mi familia a un niño que nos visitaba con su padre y sus hermanas pequeñas. Acababa de perder a su madre y parecía tan desorientado… Le hablé, me inspiró confianza y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Desde que lo conocí noté algo diferente en él. Además me dijo que podía ver gente muerta caminando por ahí. Pero con todo era un buen chico —terminó Kagome con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Hooh —resopló Inuyasha con una expresión de escepticismo.

—¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome con fingida delicadeza en su sonrisa.

—¿Un buen chico que puede ver muertos? —se burló Inuyasha—. Perdóname, pero no creo que fuera tan buen chico.

Por la forma en la que Kagome hablaba de aquél chico, que Inuyasha ni conocía ni imaginaba, algo en ese recuerdo lo molestaba a más no poder.

—Pero ya te digo yo que sí —respondió Kagome sin alterarse e ignorando aposta los escondidos celos de Inuyasha. La hacían muy feliz.

—¿Y dices que podía ver a los que han muerto? —intervino Kaede.

—Bueno, él me dijo eso —respondió Kagome.

—No lo creía posible —dijo al fin Kaede—, pero creo que sé un poco al respecto, y lo que era este ser que vino a nuestra era.

—¿No es de esta era? —preguntó Sango, mientras mecía a una de sus gemelas en sus brazos, y Miroku a la otra.

—Si salió del pozo, puedo asumir que no —explicó Kaede—. Porque sabemos que el pozo conecta la era de Kagome con la nuestra con una distancia de quinientos años, ¿No es así, Kagome?

—Así es.

—Pues entonces, ése ser podría ser de tu época, Kagome. Debe saber sobre el poder del pozo, y su conexión con esta era. Y lo que es peor, pertenece a una forma de existencia más allá de la muerte que las Miko estudiamos como parte de nuestra preparación, y que sin lugar a dudas existe. Jamás vi una personalmente, pero su existencia es un hecho.

El tono en la voz de la anciana evocaba viejos relatos y leyendas, viejas incluso hasta para ella.

—¿Sólo la estudian? ¿No la han visto en persona? ¿Y hay más como él? —preguntó Rin, sin entenderlo del todo y abrumada por sus propias interrogantes.

—Se llaman Shinigamis, y su trabajo es guiar a las almas de los muertos al más allá —respondió Kaede—. A un lugar llamado Sociedad de Almas. Pero eso sólo alguien que haya muerto nos lo podría confirmar.

—¡Ah sí! Esa criatura me dijo que era normal que yo no hubiese oído de Shini… eso, o la sociedad… esa… —dejó caer Inuyasha, algo pensativo.

—¿Ése ser te lo dijo? —inquirió Sango—. ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

—Yo le pedí que me lo dijera.

—Ya me parecía a mí que a pesar de intentar matarnos, ese ser tenía muy buenos modales —comentó Kagome.

—¿Y no te dijo nada más? —le preguntó Kaede a Inuyasha.

—Pues no, porque habiéndome dicho esas dos cosas intenté matarlo —respondió Inuyasha, rascándose la barbilla.

—De modo que no le sacaste nada más, porque intentaste matarlo. Como siempre Inuyasha, tienes más agallas que cerebro —intervino Shippou, que acababa de llegar y estuvo oyendo la conversación sin hacerse notar.

—¡Tú no sabes cómo pasaron las cosas! —le gritó Inuyasha, mientras lo mandaba a volar fuera de la casa de una patada.

—Inuyasha, ¡ _Osuwari_!

Inuyasha, al oír la orden de Kagome, cayó de cara al suelo, jalado por la fuerza del collar en su cuello.

—¡Demonios, Kagome! ¿A qué vino eso?

—¡Shippou-chan acaba de llegar! ¡Y ya lo mandaste a otra era!

—¡Es que llega de repente y sólo para insultarme!

—Pero en cierta forma tiene razón, Inuyasha. Si no atacabas a ese ser podías haber averiguado sus intenciones. —habló Miroku con tono tranquilizador mientras Inuyasha se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba junto a ellos otra vez.

—Pues lo dudo, y además eso sólo nos hubiese retrasado y más gente pudo haber muerto aquí –—sentenció Inuyasha mirando el fuego.

Todos guardaron silencio, pues era un punto para Inuyasha.

—Y, anciana Kaede, ¿Sabe algo más de la Sociedad de Almas? —preguntó Miroku, retomando el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! —reaccionó Kaede, que había estado observando los intercambios con diversión y miradas divertidas con Rin—. La Sociedad de Almas y los Shinigamis son existencias separadas de los vivos, y sólo gente con poderes sobrenaturales pueden verlos. Sería posible para los Youkai, Mikos, Houshis y gente con poderes especiales el poder verlos. Pero al estar en el anonimato y habiendo jurado jamás hacer notar su presencia con los vivos, la aparición del ser de anoche, si es que se trata de un Shinigami, es muy insólita.

»Además, si vino de la época de Kagome, significa que su existencia perduró por 500 años más, a diferencia de los Youkai, que según me dijiste Kagome, en tu época ya no existen ¿No?

—Jamás noté a ninguno —corroboró Kagome.

—Pues sea lo que fuere, la próxima vez lo destruiré —sentenció Inuyasha con determinación, arrancando sonrisas a todos los presentes, incluido Shippou, que acababa de volver, sabrá Dios de dónde lo mandaría a volar la patada de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no podía sacarse de la cabeza que esa criatura era peligrosa. Apenas resolvieran los asuntos con la aterrorizada gente de la aldea, Inuyasha se lanzaría en la búsqueda de aquél ser. No lo dejaría respirando en esa época por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Y a quinientos años de distancia, en otro sitio alejado, un chico de 18 años y cabello naranja dormía rendido en su habitación. Estaba de vacaciones de la universidad en su casa de Karakura, su pueblo natal. Pero cada noche se la había pasado sin descanso combatiendo Hollows hasta muy tarde. Luego de regresar a casa casi de madrugada, no despertó hasta que el ruido de algo pequeño y rápido entró por su ventana abierta y se estrelló en su pared.

Con una creciente molestia abrió perezosamente los ojos, se incorporó bostezando, encendió la luz de su mesita y leyó las letras color rojo-sangre escritas en su pared:

 **"Kurosaki-san, tengo noticias mucho muy importantes qué contarte. Sería bueno que me hagas una visita."**

—Sí, claro. Tal vez mañana… —bostezó Ichigo.

Apagó la luz, cerró los ojos, y otro "mensaje" entró por la ventana y acabó de manchar el resto de la pared.

—Mierda, debo tapiar esa ventana —rezongó Ichigo.

Encendió la luz de nuevo y leyó:

 **"No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy…"**

—¡Sólo son dos horas!

 **"P.D. Los siguientes mensajes serán con tinta indeleble"**

—¡Cómprate un celular, demonios! —exclamó el chico, lanzando su almohada a la pared con bronca.

Bostezando otra vez se terminó de levantar, fue hacia su escritorio, agarró su pase de Shinigami y, presionándolo contra su pecho, su cuerpo se dividió en dos. Y mientras su cuerpo sin vida caía en la cama, su forma Shinigami, vestida de negro, saltaba por la ventana.

—Espero que sean buenas noticias.

Bostezó de nuevo adentrándose en la mañana, cada vez más clara.

* * *

 **Ahí se va...**

 **Si visitan el perfil, pillarán una ilustración de este primer capítulo. Espero hacer más.**


	3. El Pozo del Destino

**Capítulo Dos**

 **El Pozo del Destino**

—¿Tienes idea lo difícil que es levantarse tan de madrugada?

El largo bostezo que Ichigo soltó al llegar a la tienda de Urahara lo decía todo, y su usual ceño fruncido estaba más pronunciado de lo habitual. Después de todo, a nadie le gusta que lo despierten durante un buen y necesitado sueño.

—El asunto que debo confiarte es muy importante, Kurosaki-san.

Urahara Kisuke era un hombre de recursos, de mucho mundo, y de gran edad para la apariencia que tenía.

—No lo dudo, pero sigo preguntándome si eso "tan importante" realmente no podría esperar hasta mañana. ¡Ni siquiera pude acordarme de apagar la luz de mi cuarto! —respondió Ichigo terminando de desperezarse.

—Me alegro que lo consideres importante, porque lo es —alegó Urahara con gravedad. —Se trata de una temible concentración de reiatsu que apareció en Tokyo anoche. Y no me creerás a quién pertenece.

—Pruébame.

—Ese reiatsu guarda un gran parecido con el reiatsu de Aizen Sousuke —explicó Urahara, escondiendo parte de su rostro tras el abanico que traía siempre consigo y disfrutando la reacción de Ichigo que, al oír eso, se despertó por completo. Ichigo se quedó pensativo, recordando la poca comunicación que sostuvo con Aizen cuando terminaron juntos con Juhabach. Lo que Ichigo y todos en la Sociedad de Almas sabían era que Aizen estaba de nuevo prisionero en el Muken. ¿Cómo podía entonces su reiatsu estar fuera, y en Tokyo?

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo llegaste a saberlo? —había tanto que preguntar, pero Ichigo sólo podía preguntar eso en aquél momento. Tal era su estupefacción y las posibilidades que el dueño el reiatsu fuera de veras Aizen, y no le gustaba mucho la idea.

—Pues bien. Desde que fui básicamente exiliado de la Sociedad de Almas hace más de cien años, trabajé e investigué todo tipo de cosas. No sólo almas. —Urahara comenzaba una de sus consabidas explicaciones—. Una de ellas, que descubrí por casualidad al estudiar el Dangai, era viajar en el tiempo. Sabía que en el Dangai el tiempo fluía de manera diferente, pero ajustar las condiciones para que se permita un viaje al pasado o al futuro aún no las podía ni las he podido establecer. Ni siquiera en el Dangai.

Ichigo notó que Urahara tenía un tinte de frustración en su semblante al contarle eso, aunque tratara de disimularlo.

—Más de un siglo, y no pude acercarme. Hasta ahora —Kisuke se detuvo un momento, antes de seguir.

»Aparentemente sólo existían en leyendas, no sólo de Japón sino en todo el mundo, de accesos específicos en determinados lugares a ciertos puntos exactos en el tiempo. Una de las leyendas más famosas era la del Pozo Devorador de Huesos, o _Honekui Ido_. Parecía mentira, pero tal pozo puede que exista y lo que es más, estaría en alguna parte de Tokyo.

Ichigo había estado oyendo la explicación sin interrumpir, pero ya no pudo contenerse.

—Uno de esos… accesos está… en Japón, ¿Y es real? Y déjame ver si lo entiendo, ¿Aizen lo usó para viajar por el tiempo?

—¿Parece simple, no? Pues no lo es. Aizen aún está atrapado en el Muken —explicó Urahara, e Ichigo casi suspiró de alivio—. Aizen no utilizaría ése acceso sólo por capricho. Yo sólo puedo especular sobre cuál sería la razón del ser que apareció ayer para viajar por el tiempo, pero creo que mi teoría puede ser la correcta. Pienso que lo hizo para buscar el máximo Hougyoku, que también es una leyenda. Pero que si existiera debería estar existiendo todavía en lo que se conoce en la historia como la Era Sengoku.

Era todo tan confuso que Ichigo comenzaba a perder el hilo.

—¿La era Sengoku? ¿La de las Guerras Civiles? ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese Hougyoku está allí? No, espera… ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Al ser un Shinigami Sustituto no lo sabes —le sonrió Kisuke—, pero los Shinigamis estudiamos todas las formas de vida diferentes, aparte de humanos, almas y hollows. Una de ellas son los Youkai. Si, existen, —añadió al ver la cara de desconfianza de Ichigo—. Existen y hoy viven en el más oscuro anonimato para no hacer notar su presencia con los humanos. Pero hace más de quinientos años los Youkai no cuidaban el viejo juramento que ellos mismos hicieron hace milenios, y hace quinientos años es donde su actividad fue más notoria. Pero la Sociedad de Almas tenía prohibido meterse en el camino de los Youkai al ser seres que interactuaban directamente con los humanos vivos. Algunos Youkai eran tan poderosos como el más poderoso Shinigami, pero jamás una especie buscó pleitos con la otra.

»Hace quinientos años, cuentan las leyendas, existió una perla capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, al humano o Youkai que se lo pidiera. Pero su historia está escrita con la sangre de ambas especies. También cuenta la leyenda que la Miko que la protegía le hizo el deseo correcto y la perla desapareció por completo. Pero el ser debió oír de la joya, y en caso de que ya no exista en el punto al que viajó en el tiempo, debe tener una forma de restaurarla.

—Rayos, ¿Cómo averiguaría eso? —preguntó Ichigo, con los ojos cerrados y rascándose con frustración la cabeza.

—No me sorprendería que el mismo Hougyoku se lo hubiese revelado —aventuró Urahara—. Resulta que el Hougyoku era plenamente consciente que no era el primero que se creaba, y que su creación era artificial. Él sabía que existió un Hougyoku hecho de manera natural hace siglos, y que su poder superaba sin límites al que tú conociste.

Al oír eso Ichigo no pudo evitar sobrecogerse. Para poder derrotar a Aizen y el poder del Hougyoku que había obtenido, Ichigo tuvo que sacrificar sus poderes Shinigami aquella vez.

—Si estuviese destruida, ¿de qué manera se podría restaura la perla? —Ya no había lugar para las dudas en la mente de Ichigo.

—Aún no se me ocurre alguna idea lo suficientemente convincente —respondió Urahara—. Las posibilidades son variadas e interminables.

—Mierda, entonces no hay tiempo. Debemos ir tras él —dijo Ichigo con determinación, levantándose para salir de la tienda al patio de fuera—. Es en buen momento —añadió con algo de ironía—, debo regresar a Tokyo ahora, y de paso iré a ver ese pozo —agregó saliendo de la tienda. El sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte y el día era cada vez más claro.

—Me agrada tu actitud como siempre, Kurosaki-san. Pero ¿Cómo piensas encontrar el pozo? —preguntó Urahara desde la puerta, haciendo que Ichigo se tropiece al andar.

—Siempre lo mejor para el final, ¿no? —preguntó Ichigo con sarcasmo desde el suelo—. Tú y mi viejo sí que se parecen en eso.

—No te pongas así. Te lo iba a decir, pero comenzaste a irte sin esperar a nada más. El pozo se encuentra en el templo de una familia de Tokyo. Es el templo Higurashi.

Al oír ese nombre, el recuerdo de una niña muy amable y hermosa asaltó a Ichigo. Conocía ese templo, y si era así, de seguro conocía a las personas que vivían allí.

—¿De casualidad en ese templo no viven un viejo, su hija y sus dos nietos? —aventuró Ichigo sacudiéndose el polvo de su negra túnica.

—Me sorprendes, Kurosaki-san —reconoció Kisuke, parpadeando—. Así es, justo esas personas viven allí. Según mi investigación el hombre es ya anciano, su hija es ama de casa, su nieta mayor acaba de terminar la preparatoria, y su nieto menor está en secundaria. La mayor debería estar en la universidad, como tú. ¿Pero cómo sabes tú eso?

—Hace años visité el templo —respondió Ichigo—. Mi madre acababa de morir y mi viejo nos llevó a Yuzu, Karin y a mí a Tokyo. Así conocí a Mee-chan.

—¿Mee-chan?

—Bueno, recuerdo que así llamaba yo a la niña que vivía en el templo. Ella era muy amable. Supongo que por eso pudimos congeniar tan bien. No recuerdo su nombre real.

—¡Pues más vale que no te hagas ilusiones con ella! —le gritó alguien por detrás mientras le daba una patada que lo devolvió de vuelta a la tienda dando vueltas por el suelo. —¡Para saciar tu ansiedad ya tienes a Orihime!

—¡Vete a la mierda! —le gritó Ichigo, una vez más desde el suelo, a Shihouin Yoruichi, que acababa de aparecer. Ella vestía como siempre. Su jersey naranja sobre su apretado y negro atuendo. El moreno de su piel resaltaba más con la luz del sol naciente.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en ponerle los cuernos a la pobre Orihime? ¡Estás saliendo con ella, palurdo! ¡Ella te ama! —Yoruichi era buena fingiendo indignación.

—¡Cállate! ¡No pienso ponerle los cuernos a Inoue, maldita gata, yo también la amo! —De pronto, Ichigo supo lo que dijo sin pensar—. Maldita, ¡Mira lo que me hiciste decir!

—Pues misión cumplida. —dijo Yoruichi con satisfacción, sacando una grabadora de su suéter naranja y apagándola—. Te aseguro que Orihime se muere de felicidad cuando oiga esto.

—¡Dame eso!

Mientras Ichigo perseguía a Yoruichi por todo el lugar sin poder atraparla. Urahara chequeaba los ajustes de dos celulares que tenía en ambas manos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Entonces, Kurosaki-san —dijo Urahara, terminando de ajustar los celulares—. Toma éste —le ofreció a Ichigo el celular de su mano derecha, mientras Ichigo dejaba de saltar por todo el lugar para atrapar a Yoruichi, que en forma de gato, ahora asomaba por el hombro izquierdo de Urahara.

—¿Ahora por fin me llamarás por celular? —se alegró Ichigo al recibir el aparato— ¡Qué bien! Inoue sufre mucho tratando de limpiar esa cosa roja de la pared de mi apartamento en Tokyo.

—Pues sí —le respondió Kisuke seriamente—. Por dos razones tuve que crear estos dos celulares. Una razón es porque espero que, con los ajustes que les hice, podamos comunicarnos entre épocas, si es que logras viajar en el tiempo; y la otra es porque la sangre está muy cara últimamente.

—¡Cabrón! ¡Entonces sí era sangre! —reaccionó Ichigo—. Espera, ¿Tú no irás conmigo a ver el pozo? —preguntó Ichigo, dándose cuenta de las palabras serias del tendero.

—Esta vez no podré acompañarte. El capitán Kurotsuchi y yo hemos estado investigando entre otras cosas el Dangai. Otra vez. Y no puedo detener la investigación. ¿Por qué no te llevas contigo a Inoue-san? Seguro ella querría ir.

—Oí que los Youkai fueron más activos hace 500 años. Ver eso de seguro le gustará —aseguró Yoruichi sonriendo con su cara de gato—. Y de paso ella podrá vigilar que tu reencuentro con tu amiguita de la infancia sea de lo más inocente.

Yoruichi chistó, al ver que Ichigo ya no se dejaba llevar por sus provocaciones.

—Pues entonces bien, Kurosaki-san. Espero que logres encontrar al dueño de ese reiatsu. Y no dudes en usar el celular. El mío es el único número registrado.

—Bien —le respondió Ichigo, comprobándolo.

Ichigo se despidió de Urahara y Yoruichi, y regresó a su casa. El sol ya estaba dando fuerte cuando llegó. A pesar de no haber dormido sus horas reglamentarias, ya no sentía nada de sueño. Sólo deseaba ponerse en acción de inmediato.

Entró de vuelta a su cuerpo y decidió ponerse en marcha inmediatamente. Sus hermanas y su padre hacía rato que se habían levantado. Ichigo alistó su equipaje, se lavó, se cambió de ropa, y bajó al primer piso.

—¡Ichigoooooooooooooooooo!

Esquivó como de costumbre la patada voladora de su padre, al tiempo que éste se estrellaba aparatosamente en la pared del vestíbulo de entrada de su casa.

—Buenos días para ti, Oyaji —saludó Ichigo, sin amilanarse.

Entró al comedor para despedirse de sus hermanas pequeñas; Karin, la mayor, de pelo negro, y vestida con un uniforme deportivo, estaba desayunando mientras veía la televisión.

—…y las personas pulverizadas en diferentes sitios de Tokyo han sido totalmente identificadas, y se sabe de más casos, ocurridos todos en una noche… —decía el anunciador de un programa de noticias en el televisor del comedor. La noticia era bastante horrida y así lo demostraba el rostro del presentador. Ichigo se aseguró de no comentar nada al respecto, pues sabía de buena tinta quién era el responsable. Karin dejó de mirar la televisión y lo saludó:

—Oh, Ichii-nii, Buenos días.

—Hola, Karin.

—¡Onii-chan, buenos días! —saludó alegremente su hermana menor, Yuzu. Ella tenía el cabello castaño, y siempre se veía alegre y vivaz.

—Hola, Yuzu.

Ichigo se sentó a la mesa y desayunó junto a sus hermanas. Era una de las partes que más echaba de menos en su estancia en Tokyo. Dada la hora decidió apresurarse.

—¿Vas a algún lado, Onii-chan? —le preguntó Yuzu, al notar la prisa con que Ichigo desayunaba.

—Es hora de volver a Tokyo —aclaró Ichigo, mientras su padre entraba al comedor sujetándose la nariz. Ichigo terminó así de rápido y se levantó—Cuídense mucho, y también cuiden a este imbécil.

—¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto? —Yuzu era la hermana que más propensa era a demostrar sus sentimientos—. Pero estuviste en casa por muy poco tiempo…

—Estuve aquí casi dos semanas. ¿Te parece poco? Pero te prometo tratar de regresar pronto, no te preocupes —le aseguró Ichigo a Yuzu, mientras le sobaba la cabeza con la mano derecha.

—Bien Ichi-nii, cuídate mucho —dijo simplemente Karin, mirándolo fijamente.

—Pues Ichigo, Von Vouyage —exageró su padre al despedirse—. Te acompaño a la estación.

—Gracias viejo. Pero pasaré a recoger a Inoue y regresaremos juntos —dijo Ichigo al tiempo que salía del comedor y tomaba su equipaje del vestíbulo de su casa.

—¡Adiós Onii-chan! —se despidió Yuzu, acompañándolos a él y su padre hasta la entrada.

—Cuídate, Ichi-nii —oyó Ichigo que Karin repetía de nuevo, desde el comedor. Yuzu los despidió en la puerta.

Y ya afuera de la casa, su padre abandonó su comportamiento despreocupado y adoptó una expresión seria mientras caminaba con Ichigo por la calle.

—Ichigo, sé que Kisuke te encargó buscar al dueño del reiatsu de anoche —le dijo su padre al tiempo que Ichigo caminaba junto a él y se detenía al oír esas palabras para mirarlo. ¿Cómo lo sabría ya? No por nada era un viejo amigo de Urahara Kisuke—. Hasta ahora te has vuelto muy poderoso y fuerte, y es posible que no te cueste atraparlo, pero no te confíes. Aizen es un oponente muy astuto y ya tendrá estudiado el terreno en que está.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Ichigo, al oir las sospechas de su padre.

La verdad era que él también lo sentía así. No podía quitarse de la cabeza, desde que dejó la tienda de Urahara, que era Aizen quien estaba detrás de los problemas en Tokyo. Aunque hubiera encontrado la forma de engañar a todos en la Sociedad de Almas.

—Lo sé, Oyaji —concedió Ichigo, mirando de nuevo al frente y continuando su camino. Así de fácil le era entenderse con su "viejo".

—Cuídate, Ichigo —lo despidió su padre. Por toda respuesta Ichigo sólo levanto el brazo derecho y lo agitó mientras seguía caminando.

Desde que se enteró que en su sangre corría más sangre que la de un humano, Ichigo también tenía la certeza que su familia era extraña. O extraña para los estándares humanos. Su padre era un Shinigami. Su madre había sido una Quincy. E Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu eran fruto de ellos y no podía decir que fueran normales. Tal vez Yuzu no demostraba tanto sus habilidades hereditarias, pero Karin sí que parecía saber hacia dónde se dirigía Ichigo una vez más. De su padre era sólo lo esperado.

Ichigo llegó muy pronto al apartamento de Orihime, y buscó su celular en sus bolsillos para hacerle saber que él ya estaba allí, pero encontró dos. Había olvidado lo importante que era el segundo, el que Urahara le había dado para comunicarse con él en su tiempo. Así que lo guardó con el resto de su equipaje.

—Inoue, ¿Estás lista? —preguntó Ichigo, habiendo llamado a Orihime con su propio celular.

—Ah, ¡ya estás aquí Kurosaki-kun! —saludó Orihime, con voz muy alegre desde el otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Ichigo sonriera. Siempre le había gustado el carácter alegre de Orihime.

—Sip, ¿Tú ya estás lista? —preguntó Ichigo una vez más.

—Si, ya salgo —le respondió Orihime.

—Te espero —terminó Ichigo.

Colgó y se apoyó en la pared del muro del conocido lugar. Allí había salvado a Orihime por primera vez, cuando su fallecido hermano se había convertido en _hollow_ al estar celoso de la importancia que ella le daba a Ichigo. Si Ichigo hubiese sabido antes lo importante que él era para ella…

Y ahora a pesar de lo peligroso que era el viaje que emprendería, aún quería que Orihime lo acompañara, pues ella se había ganado ese derecho en todas sus anteriores batallas. Y sincerándose consigo mismo, y no sin sonrojarse un poco, Ichigo no concebía ya la vida sin ella.

Algo así no lo había sentido por nadie, ni por la amable y hermosa niñita que conoció hacía tantos años en Tokyo, y que ahora posiblemente volvería a encontrar. ¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Seguiría allí? Obviamente sí, si Kisuke se lo había confirmado. Con todo, este sería un viaje muy interesante.

—¡Ya estoy lista, Kurosaki-kun!

Orihime ya había salido de su apartamento arrastrando su maleta. Vestía muy parecido a la vez que habían regresado a Hueco Mundo para detener a los Quincies: Llevaba una blusa con los brazos descubiertos, y un pantalón jean corto, casi a partir del nacimiento de los muslos. Y simples sandalias.

A Ichigo siempre le gustaba cómo se vestía Orihime, mientras él estuviese cerca para pararle el carro al gracioso que osara molestarla por lo bella que era. Si bien hubo un tiempo que pensaba que ella enseñaba demasiado, y seguía pensándolo, ahora que estaban juntos no importaba tanto pues él la podía proteger.

No engañaba a nadie. En el mejor de los casos desearía que ella se vistiera así sólo para él.

—¿En marcha? —ofreció Ichigo, con una sonrisa.

Orihime se sonrojó, y con una sonrisa de su parte le confirmó el sí.

El trayecto a la estación no fue muy ajetreado, más que por la insistencia de Ichigo en llevar el equipaje de Orihime, cosa que después de negarse encarecidamente, ella terminó por aceptar. Iban caminando por los sitios tan familiares que ahora se disponían a abandonar de nuevo. Llegaron a la estación justo a tiempo para tomar el tren que partía a Tokyo a las 9 de la mañana.

Luego de abordar y acomodarse cómodamente en un compartimiento, Ichigo al fin decidió contarle todo lo que Urahara le dijo sobre el destino del ser del día anterior, las sospechas del sitio, y las criaturas que allí habitaban. El tren ya había avanzado mucho para cuando Ichigo terminó de hablar.

—¿Y Urahara-san te pidió que fueras a ése lugar? —preguntó Orihime con la vista en la ventana.

—Sí, y si no te importa… —Ichigo vaciló, pues aún le costaba pedirle cosas a Orihime.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —le preguntó Orihime de repente, con estrellitas de ilusión en los ojos.

—C… claro que sí.

Ichigo respiró aliviado. Ella siempre estaba un paso delante de él.

—¡Genial! ¡Es una pena que nos saltemos clases, pero este viaje lo vale! ¿Y que Youkais crees que nos encontremos? Las Yuki Onna siempre me gustaron cuando me contaban sobre ellas, y también Nurarihyon. ¡Hay tantos Youkai! Y también…

Orihime estaba completamente en su modo entusiasta. Ichigo simplemente se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento sin dejar de sonreír ni de responder divertido sus dudas, o lo que él creía que eran respuestas, pues estaba tan en duda como ella sobre qué encontrarían en la era Sengoku, y si ellos podrían siquiera llegar allí.

Más tarde llegaron a Tokyo y fueron directo a sus apartamentos, donde dejaron sus cosas. Ichigo no olvidó tomar su pase de Shinigami ni el celular de Urahara. Se encontró de nuevo con Orihime, que no olvidaba nunca sus Shun Shun Rikka, y esperando no necesitar nada más, almorzaron y terminando tomaron un taxi que los llevó al templo Higurashi. Este templo estaba muy cerca de los distritos _Furinkan_ y _Tomobiki,_ _un par de distritos de los muchos que Tokyo tenía_ _._ El taxi les costó un ojo de la cara, además que el taxista no tenía ni zorra idea de dónde estaba el lugar exacto. Gracias a Dios el GPS les diría dónde estaba el templo que buscaban, y ya era bien entrada la tarde cuando llegaron al fin. Era uno de esos templos en lo alto de una colina, a la cual se podía subir por las interminables gradas que tenía.

Terminaron de subir aquellas gradas totalmente cansados, y llegaron al templo que era como cualquier otro en Japón: lleno de edificios de un piso y el arco que los recibía en la entrada. Y el pozo no se veía por ningún lado. Estaban a punto de buscar cuando alguien les habló:

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?

Se trataba de una mujer mayor, de pelo corto y mirada bondadosa, que en ese momento era de duda. E Ichigo la reconoció en el acto.

—¿Higurashi-obaasama? —preguntó algo inseguro.

—¿Si? Perdóname, pero no te reconozco. ¿Tú eres…?

La señora se le acercó más para verlos bien, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta. —¡Ah! Eres el pequeño Ichigo-kun!

La señora Higurashi lo reconoció, e Ichigo no pudo evitar alegrarse. Ella se le acercó y le apretó las manos entre las suyas. —¡Cómo has crecido! Aún conservas ese ceño tan lindo en tus cejas. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y quién es esta adorable jovencita?

—Me alegro de volverla a ver, Higurashi-obaasama. Ella es Inoue Orihime —dijo Ichigo, atrayendo a Orihime con un brazo.

—Buenas noches, soy Inoue Orihime. Es un placer conocerla —saludó Orihime, inclinándose con educación y una sonrisa.

—Tu novia es muy hermosa, Ichigo-kun. El placer es mío, Orihime-chan —respondió la señora Higurashi, mientras los otros dos miraban sonrojados en otra dirección—. ¿A qué debo el gusto de su visita?

—Bueno, pasábamos por aquí, y Kurosaki-kun recordó que en este templo estaba cerca, y a pesar de la hora decidimos visitarlo —respondió Orihime con naturalidad, ignorando el color de su cara—. Lamentamos que sea tan tarde.

—No se preocupen. Para mí es un placer volver a ver a Ichigo-kun, y más si trae a una jovencita tan linda como tú. Pasen —ofreció la señora Higurashi, avanzando hacia la casa de dos pisos que estaba entre los edificios del templo. Orihime e Ichigo se miraron, pues no estaba en sus planes ser descubiertos por la dueña de casa en pleno vuelo de reconocimiento, pero Ichigo la recordaba con mucho cariño y Orihime también gustaba ya de ella, así que la siguieron.

—Lamentamos la intromisión.

Al final decidieron que lo mejor sería seguir el flujo de los acontecimientos, por lo que siguieron a la señora Higurashi al interior de la casa. Era un sitio acogedor y hogareño, típico de las familias modernas de Japón, quitando el hecho que estaba en un templo budista.

Luego de que se quitaran los zapatos, la señora Higurashi los condujo hasta el living que hacía las de comedor, y les ofreció sentarse a la mesa. —Se quedarán a cenar, ¿Verdad? —les preguntó con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

—Está bien, sería un placer —aceptó Orihime por Ichigo. La señora Higurashi se retiró a la cocina, y mientras esperaban su regreso oyeron un ruido en la puerta principal.

—¿Es que no piensa visitarnos nunca? —rezongaba una voz, de hombre mayor, y luego otra más joven le contestó:

—Debe estar muy ajetreada. No es un sitio con muchas comodidades según me dijo…

Los dueños de las voces llegaron al comedor donde estaban sentados Orihime e Ichigo, y al verlos detuvieron su conversación que se había tornado bastante poco de fácil de entender.

—Ah, buenas noches. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó el anciano, encorvado y con largo bigote blanco.

—Lamentamos la intromisión. La señora Higurashi nos invitó a pasar —respondió Ichigo, levantándose de la silla junto a Orihime, y haciendo ambos una inclinación.

—Papá, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Es Ichigo-kun —dijo la señora Higurashi, volviendo de la cocina—. Souta, tú si te acuerdas, ¿Verdad? —le preguntó a su hijo, que también estaba en la habitación, y debía tener la edad de Karin y Yuzu.

Souta se quedó pensativo un rato, y de pronto golpeó con el puño derecho la palma abierta de su mano izquierda—: ¿Tú eres Ichi-nii?

—Hola Souta, mira que has crecido —respondió Ichigo estrechándole la mano a Souta y luego a su abuelo—. Señor Higurashi, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¡Ah, tú eres el pequeño Ichigo! ¿Cómo has estado? —El señor Higurashi lo saludó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Y esta señorita tan linda, quién es?

—Soy Inoue Orihime, es un placer Señor Higurashi, Souta-kun —saludó Orihime sonriendo, ya acostumbrada a la reacción de la gente al hacer notar lo linda que era. Al ser saludado, Souta pareció salir de un embotamiento en que se había metido al mirar a Orihime, sabría Dios cómo.

—¿Y qué haces por acá estos días, Ichigo-kun? —preguntó el señor Higurashi, sentándose a la mesa e indicando a los dos invitados a hacer lo mismo.

—Pues estábamos por el lugar, y recordé que el templo estaba cerca, y decidí visitarlos. Espero no haber causado molestias —respondió Ichigo con seriedad.

—¡Qué va! Nos da mucho gusto verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo está Isshin y tus hermanas? —inquirió el señor Higurashi.

—Ah, ellos están muy bien, se quedaron en Karakura —contestó Ichigo. Supuso que el resto de la visita se lo pasarían discutiendo de viejos temas, y no tenía más remedio que esperar para volver cuando todos estuviesen dormidos e investigar el pozo, que aún no tenía ni idea de su ubicación exacta.

Y mientras hablaban de su padre, de sus hermanas, de Orihime, la universidad y otras cosas, mientras cenaban lo que había cocinado a señora Higurashi, Ichigo notó que alguien aún no había aparecido. ¿No se estaba haciendo más y más tarde? ¿Estaba bien que se quedara en la calle hasta tan tarde?

Sí que carraspeó. —Y Mee-ch- No… ¿Kagome- san no está aquí? —preguntó, sin poder contenerse. Ese era el nombre de su vieja amiga.

Los tres Higurashi se miraron entre sí. Era una mirada sospechosa, o eso le pareció a Ichigo; Orihime los miraba con curiosidad a él y a los Higurashi.

—Ella está de viaje con su novio —respondió con naturalidad la señora Higurashi luego de una pausa. —Regresará cualquier día de estos.

—Ah.

Ichigo no hizo más comentarios. Era de esperarse. Ya de niña Kagome era muy hermosa. Era obvio que tarde o temprano alguien se fijaría en ella.

—Lo lamento, pero quien es Kagome-san? —preguntó Orihime, con genuina curiosidad.

—Kagome-san es una amiga de la infancia que tuve, y la hija mayor de la señora Higurashi —respondió Ichigo, antes que cualquiera de los Higurashi abriera la boca.

—¿Y está de viaje? Qué lástima, hubiese querido conocerla —se lamentó Orihime.

Los Higurashi les contaron cómo estaba Kagome, y cómo casi no había terminado los estudios en la secundaria, al estar aquejada de diversas y raras enfermedades, como explicó su abuelo. Algunas enfermedades eran tan raras hasta en los nombres, que Orihime e Ichigo no podían sino preocuparse que Kagome estuviese bien en ese momento.

—Pero la preparatoria le sentó muy bien y la pasó sin problemas —continuó la señora Higurashi—. Dejó de enfermarse al iniciar la preparatoria, y ahora está de viaje. Su novio es un chico muy confiable.

Y para cuando terminaron de hablar de todo lo que les había pasado en ambos lados desde hacía tantos años, y viendo lo tarde que era, la señora Higurashi les ofreció incluso quedarse a dormir allí.

—Lo sentimos, Higurashi-obaasama. Pero ya es hora de marcharnos. Tomaremos un taxi —le agradeció Ichigo con sinceridad.

—Mañana estaremos muy ocupados, y debemos irnos. Muchísimas gracias por todo —añadió Orihime levantándose junto a Ichigo, al tiempo que los Higurashi hacían lo propio. Todos salieron de la casa, y los tres Higurashi acompañaron a Ichigo y Orihime hasta las gradas que bajaban a la calle.

—Pues bien Ichigo-kun, si viven en Tokyo, no duden en ningún momento en visitarnos de nuevo. A lo mejor un día de estos se encuentran con Kagome —aseguró la señora Higurashi, al tiempo que los despedía agitando la mano desde la parte alta de las gradas, con su padre y su hijo.

—Así lo haremos, Higurashi-obaasama. —le respondió Orihime con una sonrisa.

—Seguro que un día de estos regresamos —aseguró Ichigo. Y era verdad. Al menos eso creía él mientras bajaba las interminables gradas junto a Orihime.

—Cuídate Ichigo-kun, ¡Y cuida mucho a tu novia! —le gritó desde arriba el señor Higurashi, mientras Souta los despedía agitando la mano.

Debían de ser las diez de la noche. Al verse solos, Ichigo y Orihime se miraron. Su plan era claro. Se irían a casa y regresarían dentro de unas horas. Esta vez con todo el sigilo posible para no hacerse notar. Y no sin antes preguntarle a Urahara, dónde demonios estaba el pozo.

Pasado el tiempo acordado, regresaron. Ichigo venía ya en su forma Shinigami, habiendo dejado su cuerpo en su apartamento. Ocultando sus presencias lo mejor que podían entre los árboles, llamaron a Urahara.

—Ah, ¿Pasa algo, Kurosaki-san? ¿Ya estás en la era Sengoku? —preguntó Urahara desde el otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Ichigo por poquito arroje el celular lo más lejos que le permitiera su fuerza sin romper ninguna ventana.

—¡Cabronazo! ¿Cómo iremos si no sabemos en qué parte del templo está el pozo? —respondió Ichigo iracundo.

—¡Kurosaki-kun, baja la voz! —lo urgió Orihime, con un dedo en los labios.

—¿Es que no hay rastros de reiatsu, Kurosaki-san? —preguntó Urahara, sonando desconcertado—. Para alguien con el reiatsu de Aizen, debió haber dejado algo. Aunque eso explicaría por qué los dueños del lugar están a salvo.

Urahara una vez más parecía haber comprobado una teoría, y eso cabreó más a Ichigo.

—¿Acaso somos tus sujetos de prueba o qué? ¡Dime ya cómo encontrar el condenado pozo!

—Bien, sentir reiatsu no es tu fuerte —le dijo Kisuke, haciendo que a Ichigo le latiera peligrosamente una vena en la frente—. Pásame a Inoue-san.

Ichigo le pasó el celular a Orihime con los ojos cerrados y murmurando por lo bajo. Orihime lo tomó y se puso a escuchar las instrucciones de Urahara. Luego le indicó a Ichigo que la siguiera, sin dejar de escuchar. Orihime parecía muy concentrada, cerraba y abría los ojos mientras caminaba y se detenía. Iba de aquí para allá en la noche, bajo las estrellas y la luna, que esa noche estaba muy grande. Los condujo hasta aquél árbol en el terreno del templo, el cual hasta ese momento era lo más extraordinario con que se habían topado, pues estaba rodeado de papeles sagrados, y le faltaba un gran trozo de corteza en el tronco. El árbol poseía una gran energía que ninguno sabía cómo identificar. Y del árbol localizaron una pagoda cerrada con una simple puerta corrediza, y ya llegados a este punto, entraron con decisión.

Dentro, bajando por unas escaleras, estaba un viejo pozo, o eso podían distinguir ellos, con la luz que entraba gracias a las estrellas y la luna.

—Gracias, Urahara-san. Lo encontramos. Te llamaremos si logramos ir a la era Sengoku —se despidió Orihime de Urahara. Y colgó, al tiempo que miraba a Ichigo mientras éste cerraba la puerta cuidadosamente y ambos bajaban hasta estar junto al pozo. No se veía el fondo, e Ichigo dudaba que ese pozo funcionara como esperaban. No parecía muy sobrenatural a simple vista. Pero al ver la mirada de ilusión y la sonrisa eterna en cara de Orihime, no le cupieron dudas sobre qué hacer a continuación.

Con un asentimiento, ambos pusieron una pierna sobre el borde de madera del pozo, y luego pasaron la otra, quedando ambos sentados encima del borde. Se miraron una vez más y se lanzaron hacia abajo, hacia el negro fondo.

Supieron de inmediato que había funcionado simplemente lanzándose desde arriba, pues no llegaron al fondo. En vez de eso el oscuro ambiente dentro del pozo se iluminó de una luz azulada, y antes que comenzaran a disfrutar de su ingravidez, tocaron fondo.

Ambos estaban parados en el fondo del mismo pozo, pero no se veía el techo de la pagoda en la que sabían que el pozo estaba, sino un cielo estrellado y el ruido de vegetación agitada por el viento y animales pequeños. Se sonrieron el uno al otro una vez más.

Y mientras Orihime se encontraba a sí misma en uno de los hombros de Ichigo antes de poder decir una palabra, para que este saliera del pozo de un salto, una voz les gritó desde afuera:

—Tienes que ser muy estúpido si regresaste sólo para que ahora sí te haga pedazos. ¡No te quedes ahí y sal de una vez!

* * *

Fue el capítulo dos.


	4. Las Caídas del Perro

**Capítulo 3**

 **Las caídas del Hanyou**

Inuyasha había tenido un día muy ocupado. Él y sus amigos habían estado ayudando desde la madrugada a la gente afectada por el fenómeno de la noche anterior, junto a Kagome, Miroku, Sango y los demás. El ser que había aparecido por el pozo, fuera lo que fuere, los había afectado a todos de diferentes maneras, siendo la peor la muerte de algunos aldeanos por sofocación.

Y ocuparse todo el día de gente asustada nunca fue el fuerte de Inuyasha, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo porque Kagome y los demás estaban trabajando muy duro en ello. Así se habían pasado todo el día. Desde la madrugada, durante la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Solo al final del día pudieron descansar. Al menos los demás descansaron, porque él no lo necesitaba y lo único que hacía era quejarse internamente por la falta de acción.

Inuyasha aun recordaba la esencia de ese ser: era aplastante. Algo que no había sentido nunca. Era una forma diferente de dirigir la energía que no había conocido en todos sus años de existencia. E Inuyasha no lo había exterminado. Por no usar sus mejores técnicas con Tessaiga, y por no envolver a nadie en el fuego cruzado. Y sin la ayuda de Kagome, el exterminado por poco terminó siendo él, al descuidarse de aquel ser tan diferente y peligroso.

¿Qué estaría buscando aquella cosa? ¿Cuál sería su propósito? Kaede había dicho que probablemente aquél ser no era de esa era. ¿Entonces era de los tiempos de Kagome? ¿Existían seres tan fuertes en los tiempos de Kagome? Posiblemente Inuyasha lo hubiera percibido en sus muchos viajes a la época de Kagome, pero nunca notó nada digno de mención. Inuyasha no solía cavilar tanto sobre ningún tema y sus amigos notaron este hecho, cuando éste estaba sentado solo en su viejo árbol, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, rememorando sin querer a viejos tiempos sólo con estar allí.

—Inuyasha, ¿está todo bien?

Kagome se le había acercado en aquella cálida tarde, e Inuyasha sólo hizo un ruido evasivo con la boca, al tiempo que notaba como la Miko se sentaba en la base del árbol para hacerle compañía.

—Te prometo que lo destruiré —le dijo Inuyasha una vez más, con su determinación habitual. Inuyasha aún no se perdonaba que aquél cabrón, fuera lo que fuere, hubiera atentado contra la vida de Kagome.

—Lo sé, Inuyasha. Lo encontraremos juntos.

En ese punto no importaba lo que dijera Inuyasha, pues Kagome estaba decidida a buscar junto a él a ese ser que, con tan solo unos minutos de conocerlo, ya les preocupaba tanto como los había preocupado Naraku. El deseo de estar junto a Inuyasha en ese nuevo viaje era tan fuerte en Kagome como la primera vez.

—No ganaras nada ensimismándote con eso —se oyó una voz. Sango y Miroku se les habían unido debajo de aquél árbol.

—Terminaremos con los asuntos de la aldea y partiremos a buscar a esa presencia tan peligrosa —les aseguró Miroku, cuando él y Sango se acomodaron.

—Esta vez no hace falta que vengan también —dijo Inuyasha desde arriba, adelantándose a cualquier otra declaración—. Yo puedo encargarme de atraparlo por mi cuenta. Inuyasha suponía que Miroku le saldría con alguna cursilería como, "Estamos juntos en esto", pero para su sorpresa Miroku estaba contento con esa declaración.

—¿En serio? Eso me viene bien, porque debemos cuidar de los niños, y no podemos si nos vamos de cacería. ¿En serio crees que puedes con él?

Inuyasha no se lo esperaba, pero se mantuvo impertérrito.

—Claro que puedo. Estuve a punto de destruirlo, pero tiene varios trucos. Y no hay duda, seguiré su rastro y lo encontraré.

—Qué alivio.

Era ya de noche cuando ultimaban los detalles de su plan de acción. En casa de la anciana Kaede estaban reunidos todos, incluido Shippou. Su plan era que Sango y Miroku se quedaran a cuidar de la aldea y de sus críos por si el ser regresaba. Mientras, Inuyasha partiría con Kagome a buscarlo siguiendo su rastro. Kagome no había aceptado un no a su insistencia de acompañar a Inuyasha. No soportaría apartarse de él sabiendo el peligro que corría. Partirían al día siguiente, de modo que al haber sido un día agotador, se retiraron a dormir en sus respectivos hogares. Kagome e Inuyasha se habían construido uno, no muy lejos del de los demás. Ambos estaban recostados, o al menos Kagome lo estaba, ya que Inuyasha parecía dispuesto a retomar su antiguo hábito de dormir sentado, alerta ante cualquier eventualidad.

No había pasado de la medianoche cuando la alerta le llegó a Inuyasha en forma de dos presencias, muy cerca, y una de ellas similar en gran manera a la presencia del día anterior. Inuyasha se levantó de un salto. Y Kagome, que no había dormido mucho debido al calor, se incorporó en el futon que se llevó a casa desde su época.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo Inuyasha con autoridad, antes de salir como una bala hacia donde procedía el aura que ambos, y seguramente todos en la aldea, sentían.

—¡Como si pudiese hacer eso! —le grito Kagome, aunque sabía que el no podría escucharla al estar ya bien lejos, seguramente saltando enardecido, por llegar al sitio de donde procedía aquella sensación en el aire.

Inuyasha corría y saltaba entre los árboles que rodeaban la aldea a toda velocidad. La presencia procedía del pozo una vez más. Y esta vez eran dos, pero en ellas no se notaba esa agresividad que tenía la presencia del día anterior. Y además, la segunda era definitivamente humana, por el olor y la sensación que emitía. Pero Inuyasha no se dejaría engañar, de modo que llegó más rápido que nunca al pozo, y con una mano sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga gritó:

—Tienes que ser muy estúpido si regresaste sólo para que ahora sí te haga pedazos. ¡No te quedes ahí y sal de una vez!

Se hizo el silencio e Inuyasha creyó oír murmullos dentro del pozo, y la presión sobre el aire se aligeró muchísimo. Y del pozo, sin ningún tipo de luz ni ningún otro aspaviento, salió un joven, con el cabello más extraño que Inuyasha hubiese visto jamás. Era de color naranja. Era mucho más raro ver ese color de cabello en ese chico que la variación de color en el cabello de la mujer que colgaba de uno de sus hombros, la cual tenía el cabello naranja mucho más oscuro, a juzgar por lo que la luz clara de las estrellas y la luna le permitían ver. Además, cuando la mujer se bajó de los hombros del muchacho de cabello naranja, los pechos más grandes que Inuyasha hubiera visto jamás en una mujer se balancearon como esos dulces que Kagome le traía de su época. Parecían pudines gigantes.

—Por la pinta que traen ya puedo decir que son peligrosos —sentenció Inuyasha, contemplándolos con calma y quitando la mano de Tessaiga. El chico que tenía enfrente vestía totalmente de negro y su atuendo era bastante parecido al de Inuyasha, pero más como un kimono que usaban en los templos. Además llevaba una espada enorme en la espalda. En tanto, la mujer definitivamente era de la época de Kagome por esa tendencia de las mujeres de esa época a mostrar más de la cuenta. Tenía los brazos y las piernas totalmente descubiertos, y sus pechos volverían loco a cualquier hombre en su época y en la de Inuyasha.

—¡Y qué me dices tú hablando de pintas extrañas! ¿Te has visto en un espejo? —contraatacó sarcásticamente el chico de cabello naranja, mirando a Inuyasha.

Para Ichigo, el raro era el tipo con el cabello plateado más largo que había visto en su vida. Y aunque conocía tipos con colores de cabello tan inusuales como el que tenía enfrente, ninguno tenía orejas de perro en la cabeza ni vestía tan raro, ataviado todo de rojo. Pero Ichigo no se podía permitir subestimarlo, pues a pesar de dar lastima en lo de sentir las energías de otros, Ichigo podía decir que la de este ser era bastante respetable.

—Estee… ¡Buenas noches! —saludó Orihime con una sonrisa. ¡Ella e Ichigo habían encontrado su primer Youkai! Y era un youkai muy lindo en todo aspecto que, sumado a ese cabello plateado que se veía tan sedoso, ese rostro tan lindo, lo remataban unas orejitas de perro que se movían con el ambiente en el que estaba. ¿Sería un Youkai perro? Orihime no podía esperar por ver más youkais, a pesar de que su tarea allí era muy diferente.

—¡Eres bastante atrevido, mocoso; y tú no me engañarás, Súcubo!

Inuyasha no se dejaría engañar. Aquella presencia femenina, que tan bien se hacía pasar por una humana, no podía serlo en realidad. Definitivamente tenía que ser un Súcubo.

—¿Su-súcubo? ¿Te refieres a esos demonios que engañan hombres? ¿Te refieres a mí? —Orihime estaba desconcertada, pero no parecía ofendida.

—¡Cabrón! ¡Nadie se sale con la suya insultando a Inoue! —le gritó Ichigo a Inuyasha pero sin saltar a darle su merecido, por no iniciar una pelea física en vez de la simple verbal que mantenían.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Acaso te has visto tú en un espejo? —Inuyasha tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a irse a las manos. Se estaba conformando por el momento con insultar a aquel rarísimo muchacho. — Es la traza más ridícula que he visto en mi vida.

—¡Pues seguro no has buscado donde deberías! —Esa pelea comenzaba a tornarse algo ridícula. Hasta que de pronto...

—Inuyasha, _¡Osuwari!_

Para asombro de Ichigo y Orihime, el chico de las orejas de perro cayó de bruces al suelo de tierra y pasto, tan fuerte, que se hundió unos centímetros en él.

—¡Demonios, Kagome! ¡Te dije que no vinieras! —ladró el chico de orejas de perro cuando sacó su cara de la tierra, incorporándose.

Ichigo creyó no haber escuchado bien. ¿Aquél chico había dicho Kagome? Buscó alrededor con la mirada y localizó a una chica de largo cabello oscuro que se acercaba a ellos caminando, con un arco en la mano y un carcaj lleno de flechas en su espalda. Ella llevaba el vestido típico de las miko de los templos, blanco y rojo, pero con todo ese aspecto ella aún se veía muy bien.

—Ese viejo hábito tuyo no ha cambiado nada, Inuyasha —le dijo Kagome al chico de orejas de perro, que se quedó sentado, y toda su aura amenazante se había esfumado por completo. Ahora parecía un manso perrito que, fiel a su dueña, espera que ésta deje de castigar su desobediencia. Sólo le faltaba la cola.

—Estos tipos despiden la misma aura que el de ayer, y de seguro son aliados suyos. El cabrón este… —Inuyasha palideció con la mirada que Kagome le estaba dando—. Y… ésta… esta…

—Lo siento. Inuyasha no es muy bueno tratando con desconocidos, pero por lo general es un buen chico —se disculpó Kagome con los dos recién llegados, haciendo una inclinación y una sonrisa.

—¡Kagome! No debes disculparte, es culpa de esas criat… —Inuyasha calló cuando un nuevo _"Osuwari"_ sonó con calma en el bosque. En el suelo, Inuyasha sólo podía pensar en alguna manera de cómo desenmascarar a esos impostores. ¿Es que Kagome estaba ciega? Despedían un aura similar al ser del día anterior.

—Soy Higurashi Kagome. Este de aquí es Inuyasha —les indicó Kagome a los visitantes, acuclillándose para jugar con las orejas de Inuyasha entre sus manos—. ¿Y ustedes son…?

—Mee-chan ¿Eres tú?

Ichigo había dado un paso adelante, sin poder acabar de creérselo. Atrás de él Orihime seguía viendo a Inuyasha con diversión y estrellitas en los ojos.

—¿Mee-chan? Hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así, desde que… —De pronto Kagome cayó en la cuenta—. ¿Acaso eres… Ichii-kun?

Kagome parpadeó, viéndose confundida.

—¿"Mee-chan"? Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llama así… —De pronto Kagome se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando—. ¿Acaso eres… Ichii-kun?

—Sí, soy yo —Ichigo no podía creerlo, ¿Kagome estaba en la era Sengoku? ¿Qué diablos hacía ella ahí?

—Increible! ¡Mira cómo has crecido Ichii-kun! ¡Estás tan alto! ¡Y ese cabello tuyo tampoco ha cambiado para nada! Sigue tan lindo… —Kagome tampoco podía creer que Ichigo estaba en la era Sengoku, ¿Acaso el pozo ahora le permitía la entrada a quien quisiera cruzarlo?

—Debes ser de las pocas personas a las que les gusta mi cabello. Todos creen que es demasiado —aclaró Ichigo con algo de timidez.

—¡Como yo! —Inuyasha se había levantado cuando Kagome se distrajo con Ichigo y había dado un salto hacia él, pero Kagome fue más rápida.

— _¡Osuwari!_ —gritó Kagome una vez más, e Inuyasha se precipitó desde el aire de nuevo hacia el suelo.

—Maldición…

—¿Tú controlas a este Youkai? —le preguntó Ichigo sin terminar de dar crédito. Kagome podía derribar a Inuyasha sólo con palabras.

—Bueno, algo así. Sólo lo hago cuando se pasa de maleducado, y por lo visto hoy está más maleducado que nunca —respondió Kagome acercándose a Inuyasha otra vez y acuclillándose a su lado—. Inuyasha, éste es Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, un amigo mío de la infancia. ¿Y ella es…? —preguntó Kagome con amabilidad dirigiéndose a Orihime.

—¡Uy lo siento! —reaccionó Ichigo—. Ella es Inoue Orihime.

—Vaya Ichigo-kun —los demás notaron el cambio en la forma en que Kagome se dirigía a él—, te has echado una novia preciosa. Es un placer conocerte —continuó Kagome, hablando con Orihime ahora—. Yo soy Higurashi Kagome, y este es Inuyasha —concluyó Kagome, señalando a Inuyasha.

—¡Mucho gusto! —Orihime le respondió con rapidez, incorporándose. Se había estado acercando a Inuyasha, que seguía en el suelo—. Soy Inoue Orihime. ¡Encantada de conocerte, Kagome-san!

—Ya vamos, no hace falta que me llames así. Debemos tener la misma edad —respondió Kagome con naturalidad y una amable sonrisa, restándole importancia a los honoríficos—. No seamos tan formales, Orihime-chan.

—¿En serio? Un gusto entonces Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-kun —volvió a decir Orihime, contenta por lo fácil que era congeniar con Kagome.

Mientras, Inuyasha se levantó al fin y miró a los recién llegados. Debían ser las personas más raras que había visto en su vida. El chico del pelo naranja, y rebelde como ninguno, llevaba una espada bastante grande en su espalda, (aunque no tanto como Tessaiga, pensó Inuyasha con orgullo) La espada era de una hoja tan negra como la ropa que el chico llevaba puesta, y estaba envuelta en una tela blanca. Y la mujer, aparte de ser muy linda e Inuyasha no lo podía negar, (aunque no tanto como Kagome, pensó con orgullo otra vez), vestía como las mujeres de la época de Kagome, así que debía de ser de allí. Además que era imposible que una mujer de la época de Inuyasha tuviese las ubres que ésta mujer tenía, a falta de otra palabra para definirlas. Eran senos demasiado grandes. Era difícil creer que ambos jóvenes fueran humanos, pero era obvio que no lo eran completamente. Al menos el chico del cabello naranja tenía algo más en su interior.

—Sólo por Kagome no los despedazaré hoy —se tranquilizó Inuyasha y mirándolos a ambos. Ichigo sólo lanzó un suspiro de censura—. Declaren su propósito y piérdanse.

—Ay Inuyasha. —Kagome sólo meneaba la cabeza ante su rudeza—. Perdónenlo, tendrá que pasar un rato para que deje esta actitud tan defensiva. ¿Pueden decirnos qué hacen en esta época?

—Así que ésta es definitivamente otra época —comenzó Ichigo mirando alrededor—. Bien, vinimos persiguiendo a un fugitivo que escapó de nuestra prisión y creemos que se trasladó a esta época a través del pozo que está en tu casa —le dijo a Kagome.

—¿Entonces esa criatura sí vino por el pozo? ¿Mi abuelo, mi mamá y Souta están bien? —quiso saber Kagome. Aquél detalle no lo había contemplado aún.

—Ellos están bien, no te preocupes. Estuvimos con ellos hace unas horas. Seguramente _Aizen_ quería ocultar su presencia y por eso no les afectó a ellos —Ichigo evitó deliberadamente hablarle a Kagome que sí hubo gente que murió en su época por culpa de Aizen.

—Qué bueno —suspiró Kagome aliviada, y algo avergonzada consigo misma por no haberlo pensado antes—. ¿Dijiste "nuestra prisión"?

—Me refería a la de la Sociedad de Almas —le explicó Ichigo—. ¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de ella?

—La anciana Kaede nos habló algo, pero no mucho. Y esa aura que despedía esa criatura. ¿Era su presencia? Si los aldeanos se le acercaban estoy segura que los hubiera pulverizado. —respondió Kagome pensativa—. ¿Dices que ese ser se llama Aizen?

—Si —respondió Ichigo—. Aizen Sousuke. ¿Pero cómo es que a ti no te afectó su presencia? —Ichigo no podía creer que la gente en esta época fuera tan fuerte.

—No nos compares con ustedes, humano. Somos muchísimo más resistentes que ustedes —le respondió Inuyasha por Kagome con arrogancia. Kagome sólo podía sonreír, pues estaba acostumbrada al carácter de Inuyasha.

—¿Ahora eres un policía o algo así, Ichigo-kun? Dijiste que ese ser, Aizen, se les escapo de su prisión. ¿La Sociedad de Almas es como una cárcel sobrenatural o algo así?

—Ah bueno. —Esta era la parte chunga del asunto. ¿Debía o no decirle a Kagome lo que él y Orihime eran? Le escrutó el rostro a Kagome y luego de intercambiar una mirada con Orihime, Ichigo decidió que era mejor decirle la verdad—. Yo soy un Shinigami, e Inoue posee poderes espirituales. Y ambos podemos ver espíritus —resumió Ichigo.

—Vaya.

—¿Eso que emanas es Reiryoku? —le preguntó Inuyasha y ahora todo tenía sentido para él, pues podía sentir a la perfección la inconfundible energía característica de los espíritus que tan pocas veces había sentido y que tanto se parecía a la del día anterior. Ichigo asintió—. Kagome, tú también lo posees, pero el tuyo tiene una constitución diferente —aclaró Inuyasha, levantando el brazo para acariciarle la cabeza a Kagome con la mano.

—¿Sí? ¿En serio eres un Shinigami, Ichigo kun? ¿Regentas las almas de los muertos al más allá? —le preguntó Kagome a Ichigo, disfrutando del tacto de Inuyasha sobre su cabeza.

—Así es —respondió Ichigo, intrigado por saber de los poderes de Kagome—. Los Shinigamis las mandamos a lo que conocemos como la Sociedad de Almas. O al más allá si así le quieren decir.

—Eso es increíble, Ichigo-kun. ¿Y tú Orihime-chan?

—Yo soy más como un apoyo para Kurosaki-kun —respondió Orihime—. Mis poderes son los de rechazar los eventos pasados. Gracias a eso puedo devolver las cosas a un estado anterior —explicó Orihime haciendo salir a sus Shun Shun Rikka de su prendedor de cabello, y luego estos daban vueltas alrededor de ellos. Orihime notó que las orejas de Inuyasha se movían con la trayectoria que sus Rikka marcaban en el aire.

—Y han venido a perseguir a esa cosa con la que luchamos ayer —Inuyasha estaba atando cabos—. ¿Esa persona es un Shinigami también?

—Sí —le respondió Ichigo—. O algo así. Antes lo era por completo. Pero sufrió una serie de transformaciones y ahora no sé qué es con exactitud. Pero hemos venido a detenerlo y llevárnoslo.

De todos modos no les dijo aún que era posible que Aizen siguiera preso en la Sociedad de Almas. En un nivel del Infierno más concretamente.

—Bien, puedo sentir hacia dónde se fue su olor. Deberíamos partir ahora —sentenció Inuyasha poniéndose de inmediato en movimiento—. No perdamos más tiempo.

—Te recomiendo que no te metas en esto —le dijo Ichigo, mirando a Inuyasha—. Este es un oponente formidable. No podrás con él.

Y antes que Ichigo pudiera notarlo, Inuyasha estaba ante él, y de un puñetazo en el rostro mandó a Ichigo a estamparse contra un árbol, que se partió con el impacto.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —Orihime corrió hacia él, preocupada.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Kagome estaba molesta, pero la mirada de Inuyasha la hizo detener su furibunda replica.

—No pienso tolerar a nadie que me subestime, mocoso. Será mejor que lo tengas en cuenta.

Ichigo se incorporó sobándose la mejilla. Le dolía como nunca. Inuyasha no era ningún debilucho. Y si se ponía serio… Ni siquiera notó cuando apareció junto a él. No era tan rápido como el shunpo le permitía a él serlo, pero era una velocidad para nada desdeñable.

—Me dijeron que los Youkai eran fuertes, pero tú superas mis expectativas. Bien, lamento haberte subestimado. Pero sólo quise ser considerado —aclaró Ichigo.

—Quédate tus consideraciones, y para que lo sepas, no soy un Youkai completo. Soy un Hanyou —respondió Inuyasha, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Kagome les hizo a Ichigo y Orihime una inclinación y una señal para que la sigan, y corrió detrás de Inuyasha. Ichigo y Orihime se miraron, el primero aun sobándose la mejilla, y la otra preocupada por él. Y los siguieron en silencio.

Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando llegaron a una aldea no muy lejos del pozo. Podían notar a la gente que vivía cerca. Ichigo y Orihime siguieron a Inuyasha y Kagome hacia una de las chozas que estaba casi en las afueras de la aldea. Una vez dentro no pudieron dejar de notar el aura acogedora de la casita de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Inuyasha se había tendido de costado en el suelo de la entrada con la cabeza apoyada en el antebrazo. Kagome había encendido un fuego y canturreaba contenta alguna canción moderna. Orihime e Ichigo se sentaron con ella mientras Kagome sacaba ingredientes muy medievales, según vieron, para un aperitivo nocturno.

—Kagome, no hace falta cocinar nada. Ya comimos algo donde tu madre —comenzó Ichigo, tratando de aliviarle a Kagome la necesidad de cocinar tan tarde.

—¿En serio? Me alegro mucho. Y extraño la sazón de mi mamá. Pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo porque luego de discutir o pelear, Inuyasha siempre tiene hambre.

Kagome se notaba feliz, a pesar del hecho de tener que cocinar a esa hora.

—¡Keh! No te preocupes, Kagome. Puedo cazar algo por ahí más tarde. Deberías dormirte ya —Inuyasha trataba de hacerla descansar un poco, pues aunque Kagome era resistente, había estado todo el día corriendo de allí para allá ayudando a las personas.

—Bien, esta vez te lo tomaré en cuenta Inuyasha —sonrió Kagome y fue hacia una habitación más al fondo de la que estaban, y de dentro sacó dos futones que tendió cerca al suyo—. Ichigo-kun, Orihime-chan, por esta noche deberíamos dormir. Que mañana hay mucho de qué hablar y qué hacer.

Orihime e Ichigo se miraron, y luego de asentir y agradecerle la hospitalidad a Kagome, se tendieron en los futones. A pesar de ser algo rústicos por el ambiente allí, eran bastante cómodos. Inuyasha se levantó un poco más tarde y salió afuera en la cálida noche de verano.

—¿A dónde va? —quiso saber Ichigo.

—No te preocupes, está un poco alterado por todo lo que ha pasado desde anteayer y se tranquilizará si camina por ahí un poco. Es un mal hábito Youkai que tiene —le explicó Kagome mirando a la puerta.

—¿En serio?

Se dieron las buenas noches y trataron de dormir. Tardaron un poco porque aun habían tantas cosas que decir y preguntar, pero todas tendrían que esperar hasta la mañana.

Se despertaron cuando el sol estaba ya bien alto. Orihime e Ichigo se despertaron uno de cara al otro. Se miraron y apartaron la mirada al recordar lo desaliñados que deberían verse. Pero luego recordaron dónde estaban y miraron alrededor.

Kagome estaba afuera. La oían acarrear algo. E Inuyasha venía a su lado. Pero al entrar vieron que el que traía algo era Inuyasha. Traía una enorme y pesada olla y un atado de vegetales y carne de algún animal. Mientras Kagome le hablaba trayendo ciertas verduras en un cesto que tenía entre sus manos.

—No es buena idea. Cuando viajábamos hace tres años no llevábamos más que lo necesario... —Kagome notó que Orihime e Ichigo estaban despiertos—. Buenos días. Estábamos considerando qué llevar y qué no.

—Yo tampoco creo que debamos llevar una olla de ese tamaño —aclaró Ichigo, al tiempo que Orihime bostezaba con una mano cerca de su boca.

—¡Buenos días, Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-kun! —los saludó ella alegremente cuando terminó de desperezarse.

—Muy buenos días, Orihime-chan —la saludó Kagome de nuevo, sonriéndole a Orihime.

—Días, súcubo.

— _Osuwari._

El ruido que producía Inuyasha partiendo el suelo con su cuerpo y su cara era crudo y seco. Pero Orihime e Ichigo pensaron que podían acostumbrarse a ello. Miraban con diversión a Inuyasha y Kagome discutir, pues se veía que se adoraban a pesar de estarlo haciendo siempre.

Kagome y Orihime cocinaron, o al menos Kagome lo hizo. Pues al no tener experiencia con la comida de la época, Orihime sólo la ayudaba en cosas puntuales. En secreto Ichigo estaba aliviado, pues sumado a la horda de raros ingredientes, si le añadían el raro gusto de Orihime al cocinar, el resultado podría ser catastrófico. Desayunaron uno de los desayunos más extraños, pero no por ello menos deliciosos, de su vida. El hecho de haberse cocinado a la leña le daba un delicioso toque salvaje a pesar de lo pintoresco de los ingredientes.

Luego Kagome los guio a casa de la anciana Kaede, mientras Inuyasha cerraba la marcha con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, caminando aburrido detrás de ellos. Ichigo se preguntaba si podría acostumbrarse al tan peculiar carácter de Inuyasha, que no variaba en absoluto desde que se conocieran la noche anterior.

La anciana Kaede resultó ser una anciana muy amable y sabia.

—¿Tú eres un Shinigami? —le preguntó a Ichigo—. Es extraordinario. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que veo uno.

—¿Ha oído de nosotros? —quiso saber Ichigo, sorprendido que la anciana lo pudiera ver en su forma Shinigami.

—Desde luego. El entrenamiento de las Miko incluye el conocimiento de otras criaturas, tanto tangibles como intangibles —le explicó Kaede a Ichigo.

Estaban todos sentados una vez más, formando un círculo en el suelo de la casa de la anciana Kaede, con Ichigo y Orihime como invitados. Miroku estaba sorprendido también, y tomado de las orejas por Sango y sus hijos pues, aunque no le había puesto el ojo encima a ninguna mujer desde hacía tres años, Sango no confiaba en el monje por obvias razones. Y menos cuando sus gemelas gatearon hacia las posibles "razones" con la intención de ver si de esos enormes pechos salía más leche.

—¡Kyaa!

—Niños, eso no se hace. Pero no tengo corazón para culparlos —razonó Miroku, ganándose un fuerte golpe con una cacerola voladora que Sango tenía en la mano un segundo antes.

—Bien, Miroku, te quedas a cargo de todo —le dijo Inuyasha, levantándose e ignorando a su camarada caído—. Espero ver la aldea de pie a mi regreso —bromeó algo sarcásticamente.

—Inuyasha, ¿Te preocupas por la aldea? —le preguntó Kagome conmovida, levantándose con él.

—No, pero no quiero que la casa que tanto nos costó edificar se vaya al diablo por más apariciones estúpidas.

—Ya lo sabía... —suspiraron Shippou, Sango, Miroku y Kaede al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo, Orihime, Kagome e Inuyasha se despidieron de ellos y salieron de la aldea en la ruta hacia otra aldea conocida a la perfección por Kagome e Inuyasha. Llevaban un buen rato caminando hasta que en la orilla de un río cercano, al adentrarse por el sendero hacia un bosque, se encontraron a Rin.

—Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-san, ¿Van a algún lado? —les preguntó Rin al notarlos.

—¡Rin-chan! Con razón no te vimos en casa. Iremos a buscar a la criatura que salió del pozo hace dos noches. Ellos nos acompañarán —le dijo Kagome, señalando a Orihime e Ichigo.

—Hola —saludó Ichigo simplemente.

—¡Hola, pequeña! ¡Eres muy linda! —la saludó Orihime amablemente como siempre y extasiada con la visión de Rin sentada junto al brillante río.

—¿En serio lo cree? ¿Cree que mi señor lo crea también? —le preguntó Rin a Orihime esperanzada.

Antes que nadie le aclarara a Orihime quién era el "señor" de Rin, Orihime respondió:

—Seguro que sí, chiquita.

—¡Gracias! ¡Espero que les vaya bien en su viaje! —los despidió Rin, feliz con las palabras de Orihime.

—Gracias a ti.

Y cuando reanudaron el paso, habiendo dejado algo atrás a Rin, Kagome les explicó a Orihime e Ichigo que el "señor" del que Rin hablaba era Sesshomaru. Un poderoso Youkai y el medio hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

—¿Tu hermano? —le preguntó Ichigo a Inuyasha, incrédulo.

—Yo no lo considero como tal —fue la simple respuesta de Inuyasha.

Así siguieron su camino, siguiendo el olor que el ser llamado Aizen había ido dejando y los rastros de reiatsu inconfundibles que Orihime podía percibir en el trayecto, confirmando las pesquisas del olfato de Inuyasha. El viaje se perfilaba para varios días. Pero el entusiasmo de Ichigo e Inuyasha era combustible suficiente para los cuatro, de modo que la marcha era amena y divertida en aquél largo camino.

* * *

 **Tres.**


	5. La Resurrección de la Araña

**Capítulo 4**

 **La Resurrección de la Araña**

* * *

En los días que siguieron luego de dejar la aldea, Inuyasha, Ichigo, Kagome y Orihime siguieron la pista que el olfato de Inuyasha y los rastros de reiatsu que Orihime sentía y que les marcaban el camino, acerca de la ruta que hubiera seguido Aizen. Inuyasha y Kagome no salían de su asombro todavía al enterarse que en la época de Kagome aún existían seres de semejantes poderes y habilidades que los Youkai, ni que dos de esos seres estuviesen viajando con ellos ahora. Sin embargo, esa revelación no les afecto al momento de decidir que debían detener al ser llamado Aizen a cualquier costo.

El viaje que seguían era nuevo para Ichigo y para Orihime, pues no conocían el lugar, y estaban en un sitio totalmente diferente a los que habían estado hasta entonces. Era su propia tierra, pero quinientos años atrás y, aunque habían oído algo y sabían hechos históricos importantes del lugar y la época, lo que veían sus ojos respecto a las criaturas y algunas de las costumbres de la gente eran algo que definitivamente no habían visto que se mencionaran en ningún libro de historia, y hacían del viaje algo muy llamativo. Por ello se sentían como turistas en una tierra extranjera e encantadora.

Inuyasha seguía con su actitud de siempre, totalmente a la defensiva. Aun no confiaba en Ichigo, y respecto a Orihime, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que era una humana excepcional con poderes sobrenaturales, y con un cuerpo también sobrenatural que definitivamente hipnotizaba a los ingenuos humanos que se cruzaban en su camino. Los pobres terminaban hablando con ellos pero sin apartar los ojos de la delantera de Orihime. Cuando Ichigo crujía los nudos de sus puños era la señal que Kagome y Orihime interpretaban a la perfección para alejarse.

Ichigo sólo contaba con el hecho de que Kagome confiaba en Inuyasha. Ichigo jamás pudo olvidar que Kagome fue un gran consuelo siendo niño, y el hecho que ella pusiera tanta fe en alguien era suficiente para él.

Kagome iba dividida entre la felicidad de haber vuelto a ver a Ichigo, y algo resignada a que Inuyasha mantuviese su desconfianza hacia él. Se consolaba pensando que terminaría en una relación de respeto mutuo, algo parecido a cómo Inuyasha se llevaba con Koga o Sesshomaru. Y sobre todo, el volver a viajar de esa forma con Inuyasha la hacía muy feliz.

Orihime iba como siempre, con un eterno entusiasmo y con ganas cada vez más incontrolables de tocarle las orejas a Inuyasha. Al ser una persona respetuosa por naturaleza Orihime no se había atrevido a hacerlo, pero le podían las ganas. Kagome no dejó de notarlo en el rostro de la chica, graciosamente ávido por dejarse llevar por su impulso. Kagome no podía evitar sonreír ante la situación.

Durante el día se detenían sólo para lo más básico: comer, dormir y otras cosas. La comida se encargaba de Inuyasha de obtenerla, pues Ichigo, a pesar de ser muchísimo más rápido que Inuyasha, le temblaba la mano a la hora de matar a algún ciervo, jabalí o cualquier animal para poder usarlo de almuerzo o para la cena por las noches. En las noches Inuyasha y Kagome dormían como en los viajes que realizaban antes, sólo que esta vez faltaban Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara; pero en su lugar tenían a Orihime e Ichigo. Kagome y Orihime dormían en bolsas de dormir que inteligentemente se trajeron consigo desde la aldea; mientras que Inuyasha dormía sentado, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, con los sentidos bien agudizados como siempre, y sus orejas moviéndose con cada sonido nocturno. Ichigo decidió seguir su ejemplo y también dormía sentado, con su espada Zangetsu cerca por cualquier eventualidad.

Eran las noches también cuando Inuyasha reconocía internamente lo mucho que añoraba ya su vida tranquila junto a Kagome. Tan sólo era la noche luego de dejar la aldea, y él ya estaba ansioso por hacer a Kagome suya como era su costumbre cada noche. En las noches Inuyasha ya estaba en casa cuando no serían ni las 9 y le hacía el amor hasta que ella le rogaba que la dejara descansar. Aquellos tres años que habían pasado separados les habían costado a ambos un montón de experiencias y vivencias, y él no quería perderse ninguna, por lo que trataba de estar con Kagome el mayor tiempo posible. Tales momentos le recordaban infaliblemente sus días con Kikyo, y cómo eran así de pasionales antes que sus destinos se torcieran. Ahora sus noches eran una de las cosas que extrañaba desde ya en ese viaje.

En su camino de vez en cuando se encontraban con algún Youkai destrozado, descuartizado o cortado de alguna manera por el camino. Ningún Youkai con el que Aizen se hubo encontrado pudo con él por lo que se veía. Y no pudo ser nadie más que Aizen pues Orihime reconocía su reiatsu restante en los cortes, e Inuyasha aun sentía su olor en los lugares por los que iban. Era casi evidente que el ser se dirigía hacia la antigua aldea de exterminadores, cerca de aquella cueva en donde la antigua sacerdotisa Midoriko estaba petrificada junto a todos aquellos Youkai petrificados con ella. De alguna manera, tanto Inuyasha como Kagome supusieron que allí se dirigiría Aizen, que les había demostrado tener más de una maña y ser más inteligente que muchos. Esa era una de las razones por las que Inuyasha iba muy inquieto. Cuando Kagome le pregunto la razón, él solo respondió "Un mal presentimiento."

En el camino también aprovecharon para saber más de sus compañeros de viaje, como si se tratara de una excursión en busca de un objeto preciado, pero en su caso el objeto estaba vivo y era maléfico. Experto en eludir y engañar.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en Shinigami, Ichigo-kun? —le preguntó Kagome mientras caminaban.

—Es una larga historia.

—Nuestro viaje será largo —le respondió Kagome, riendo ante su simple respuesta.

—Viéndolo así…

Ichigo le relató a Kagome, consciente que Inuyasha también lo estaba escuchando, cómo obtuvo sus poderes Shinigami a los quince años, gracias a la ayuda de su amiga Kuchiki Rukia. Le contó de su trabajo como Shinigami Sustituto en Karakura, su pueblo, y cómo perdió sus poderes Shinigami una vez, tratando de detener a Aizen.

—Kurosaki-kun estaba muy deprimido —siguió contando Orihime—. Pero Kuchiki-san y los demás lo ayudaron a recuperar sus poderes otra vez.

—¿Tuviste que sacrificar tus poderes? —preguntó Kagome—. ¿Tan poderoso era ese Aizen?

—Bastante —respondió Ichigo con gravedad—. Ni siquiera junto a nuestros amigos en la Sociedad de Almas, atacando juntos, pudieron hacerle un rasguño. Aizen era demasiado hábil y escurridizo. Y las técnicas de su Zanpakutou lo ayudaban a engañar a cualquiera.

—¿Zanpakutou?

—Es ésta…

Ichigo le señaló a Kagome la espada en su espalda y Kagome la miró bien por primera vez, muy sorprendida.

—Las Zanpakutou son el arma que los Shinigami poseemos —le explicó Ichigo—. Cada Shinigami posee su respectiva Zanpakutou para poder despachar a las almas de los que han muerto hacia la Sociedad de Almas, y cada Zanpakutou tiene una habilidad precisa dependiendo de cada Shinigami.

Ichigo no era ni fue jamás de explicar las cosas. Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto el tener que explicarle esas cosas a Kagome que, por las caras que ponía, era el mejor público para tal historia.

—Entonces la Zanpakutou de Aizen les complicaba mucho las cosas… —recapituló Kagome.

—Si. La habilidad de su Zanpakutou era la de producir alucinaciones tan reales que engañaban a todos los sentidos de los que estaban bajo su influencia.

—Suena aterrador…

—Lo fue —dijo Orihime—. Les fue muy difícil derrotarlo la primera vez…

—¿Pero luego recuperaste tus poderes, Ichigo-kun? —siguió preguntando Kagome.

—Una vez más gracias a Rukia y a mis camaradas en la Sociedad de Almas. Luego pasaron otras cosas. Acabamos de librar una guerra con los Quincies y…

—¿Una guerra?

Una vez más entre Ichigo y Orihime le explicaron a Kagome lo de la guerra con los Quincies que había terminado no hacía mucho y en la que habían perdido a mucha gente que apreciaban.

—Todo eso es muy impresionante —dijo Kagome, sorprendida por las aventuras obviamente resumidas de Ichigo y Orihime y con respeto por lo demás—. Y tú Orihime-chan, cómo lograste obtener tus… ¿Cómo se llaman? —le preguntó Kagome.

—¿Estas? Son mis Shun Shun Rikka —señaló Orihime, tocando a sus Rikka en sus prendedores de cabello y desplegándolos a su alrededor mientras caminaba. Seis pequeños brillantes seres estaban volando a su alrededor—. Como les dije puedo rechazar casi cualquier evento con ellos.

—¿Cómo funciona eso?

—Mmm… Por ponerte un ejemplo: si estuviese herida con un profundo corte, simplemente despliego a Shun'o y a Ayame… —mientras decía eso, dos de las seis brillantes formas volando a su alrededor formaron un óvalo resplandeciente alrededor de su brazo extendido para ilustrar su función—, y con ellos puedo curar casi cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Casi. Hay algunas heridas que son más difíciles que otras. Luego también con las otras puedo conjurar escudos poderosísimos y otras cosas más…

—Eso es sorprendente, Orihime-chan…

—Y tú Kagome, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —le preguntó Ichigo.

—Fue muy confuso. Un día mi gato se metió en la pagoda donde estaba el pozo de mi casa y mi hermano tenía miedo de sacarlo y…

Kagome les relató las circunstancias en las que viajó por el tiempo, a través del pozo y cómo conoció a Inuyasha.

—Vaya, no se llevaban tan bien al conocerse —observó Ichigo al conocer más de cómo les pasaron las cosas.

—Nop. De hecho Inuyasha no dudaba en atacarme con todo lo que tenía, antes que lo pudiera domar con su Kotodama no Nenju —les dijo Kagome con orgullo.

—¡Keh!

—¿Te refieres a esas kotodamas y magatamas en el cuello de Inuyasha? —preguntó Orihime señalando las esferas y esferas con punta que formaban el collar que Inuyasha traía en el cuello. Por alguna razón, Orihime ya no usaba honoríficos con Inuyasha, pero este ni lo notó.

—Sip. Gracias a ellos puedo detener o castigar a Inuyasha sólo diciendo _"Osuwari"._

E Inuyasha cayó al suelo de cara una vez más.

—¡Demonios, Kagome!

—Perdóname Inuyasha, a veces pasa.

Siguieron contándose casi todo cuanto podían. El rescate de Rukia y el rescate de Orihime por Ichigo y sus amigos, y cómo ambas situaciones fueron orquestadas por Aizen, así como algo de la reciente Guerra de los mil Años con los Quincies. Mientras que Kagome les contó de sus aventuras de hacía tres años junto a Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara, en busca de Naraku y la perla de Shikon, por aquellos tiempos rota y fragmentada por todo el país.

Fueron tres días de camino que pasaron de aquella forma hasta que por fin llegaron al sitio donde estaba la antigua aldea de exterminadores. Al verla a lo lejos ni Orihime ni Ichigo sentían el reiatsu de Aizen cerca. ¿Acaso no estaba allí?

—¿Esta es la aldea? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Así es —corroboró Kagome—. Es la aldea de Sango-chan y muy cerca de aquí… —Kagome miró hacia unos árboles delante de ellos y a un lado de la aldea—. Fue también donde la Shikon no Tama fue creada…

Ichigo y Orihime estaban muy atentos a ello. Kagome también les había contado acerca de aquella antigua joya, a la que habían querido obtener para poder frustrar los planes de su viejo enemigo Naraku, entre otras cosas. Además Ichigo tenía muy presente el posible objetivo de Aizen en aquella época.

—Kagome, vamos a ver la aldea —dijo Inuyasha, agachándose para que Kagome se trepara en su espalda.

—Es cierto —respondió ella, subiendo a su espalda y comprendiendo la preocupación de Inuyasha, pues seguro que este había pensado en Kohaku, que solía ir por esa aldea a menudo para abastecerse de venenos y explosivos. Antes que Inuyasha comenzara a correr, Kagome les indicó con una seña a los desconcertados Ichigo y Orihime para que los siguieran

Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha se alejaban a grandes saltos notaron que Ichigo los seguía de igual manera, sólo que Orihime, en vez de ir sujetándose cómodamente a la espalda de Ichigo, iba colgando en su hombro derecho, pues Ichigo la había cargado con un solo brazo en su hombro y emprendido el vuelo. Kagome e Inuyasha los miraron sorprendidos, y mucho más cuando Ichigo los miró con expresión despreocupada mientras que Orihime, de espaldas a él, sólo intentaba tapar lo roja que se había puesto su cara.

No dándole más vueltas al asunto llegaron pronto a la aldea. Esta, hacía tiempo deshabitada, no parecía haber sido tocada en absoluto por ninguna fuerza sobrenatural, ni Youkai ni espiritual. De inmediato Inuyasha cambio de rumbo antes de entrar a la aldea por su amurallada entrada y se lanzó en dirección hacia donde sabía que estaba la cueva donde estaban los restos de Midoriko en su lucha contra los Youkai. Notó de inmediato que Ichigo lo iba siguiendo pisándole los talones. No parecía tener intención de quedarse de ninguna manera rezagado.

Ichigo lo tenía muy claro: Inuyasha no era santo de su devoción. Y no veía que podía haber visto Mee-chan en un tipo como él, pero trataba de entenderla, porque de lo que Ichigo podía estar seguro era que Kagome adoraba a Inuyasha. E Inuyasha también la adoraba a ella. Y a Ichigo no le cupo duda que si existiera alguna vez alguien que pudiera darle lecciones sobre cómo proteger a una mujer, ése era el hombre de cabello plateado y orejas de perro que saltaba un poco más adelante que él.

Rápido llegaron a la cueva, pero estando ya a varios metros de la entrada de inmediato los cuatro notaron algo extraño en el ambiente alrededor. Inuyasha y Kagome notaron que la usual barrera translúcida en la entrada de la cueva, que impedía a los seres con pensamientos impuros de pasar al interior, no era la misma. Más bien ahora era más poderosa, pero la energía que emitía no era sólo del tipo espiritual, sino definitivamente parecía más agresiva. Parecida al campo de energía que Naraku solía conjurar a su alrededor para protegerse cuando aún vivía.

Ichigo y Orihime no habían visto muchas de esas barreras en su vida, pero a Orihime la asaltó el recuerdo de una parecida. Ichigo la bajó de su hombro con delicadeza, y ella se acercó a la entrada de la cueva, pasando la mano cerca de aquella pared transparente y sólida, sin tocarla.

—Esta es una barrera hecha con Kidou, Kurosaki-kun —dictaminó Orihime,

—Vaya, ¿Puedes reconocer una? —preguntó Ichigo sorprendido. Orihime era buena en todo, pero siempre lo sorprendía más.

—Sí. Recuerdo haber visto una parecida, pero no tan poderosa —respondió Orihime—. Aquella vez cuando Hacchi-san y los demás te enseñaban a dominar tu máscara, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo cayó en la cuenta de aquellos tiempos cuando el hollow en su interior amenazaba con tomar posesión de su cuerpo si no recibía la oportuna ayuda de Hirako Shinji y el resto de los Vizards para poder controlar al hollow. ¿La barrera ante él era igual entonces?

Inuyasha también se había agachado para dejar que Kagome se bajara de su espalda, y con autoridad habló:

—Apártense.

—No intentes nada, no funcionará —le advirtió Ichigo, con voz aburrida sin mirarlo. Pero Inuyasha simplemente hizo una mueca desdeñosa y se lanzó de un salto hacia la entrada.

—¡Diablos!

Ichigo apartó a Orihime a tiempo, para que el cuerpo de Inuyasha pasara por donde ellos habían estado sólo unos segundos antes. Pero Inuyasha llegó a la entrada, alargó hacia atrás su brazo derecho y le dio un zarpazo a aquella pared transparente y brillante.

No hubo éxito, porque en cuanto su brazo y sus garras tocaron la barrera, esta lo repelió como si nada, arrojando a Inuyasha hacia atrás muy lejos hasta que se estrelló con estrepito contra los arboles del bosque, partiendo en el acto varios troncos con su cuerpo.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó Kagome preocupada, y corrió hacia donde, entre los troncos y árboles derribados, Inuyasha se incorporaba con rabia.

—Demonios…

Y para sorpresa de Ichigo y Orihime, de la funda de su espada desenvainó una katana tan grande que parecía un colmillo gigante. Era tan grande como Inuyasha mismo, y mientras Kagome llegaba a su lado y le rodeaba los hombros con sus brazos, preguntándole si estaban bien, esa espada tan grande comenzó a irradiar un resplandor amarillo.

—¿El Viento Cortante? ¡No puedes Inuyasha! Los restos de Midoriko-sama están allí dentro! —le recordó Kagome, angustiada.

Ichigo y Orihime no lo entendían, pero algo parecido al instinto le decía a Ichigo que debía apartarse. Si Inuyasha hacia su movimiento, tanto él como Orihime se verían envueltos en lo que fuera que estuviera tramando, y siguiendo a ese instinto Ichigo agarro a Orihime por la cintura y levantándola con él se la llevo de varios saltos hasta estar junto a Inuyasha y Kagome.

—¡No tenemos opción, Kagome! Esa barrera es fuerte. Se parece a esa que Aizen creo cuando lo conocimos —le recordó Inuyasha, sosteniendo a su enorme Tessaiga con ambas manos.

—Se parece… ¡eso es! —recordó Kagome, y de pronto tomó el arco de su hombro y sacó una flecha del carcaj en su espalda, mientras decía—: _¡Osuwari!_

Inmediatamente Inuyasha cayó al suelo de cara, mientras Kagome apuntaba con su arco hacia la entrada de la cueva. Ichigo y Orihime los miraban sin perder detalle.

—¡Aquí va! —exclamó Kagome.

La flecha salió disparada a gran velocidad, y emanó de ella una cálida y bonita luz rosada, e impactó contra la pared transparente destruyéndola en el acto.

—¡Bien! ¿Ves que no hacía falta destruir nada? —jugueteo Kagome acuclillándose para jugar con Inuyasha alegremente.

—KA-GO-MEEEE —Inuyasha, aun con la cara en el suelo, sólo acertó a gruñir.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Ichigo no podía creerlo. ¿Kagome poseía tales poderes? Y no parecía agotada ni agitada en lo más mínimo, así que para ella debió ser tan fácil como respirar. Ichigo no se lo creía a pesar de haberlo visto.

Y Orihime tampoco. Observó la entrada de la cueva y a Kagome con creciente admiración. Tanto por su habilidad con el arco, como por su dominio total de Inuyasha, al que Orihime aun veía como un espíritu libre, o casi…

— _¡Osuwari!_ —probó Orihime alegremente, para ver si Inuyasha, ya levantado, volvía a obedecer a esa orden.

Inuyasha, que había estado mirando a la cueva con el fuego en los ojos, al oír el _Osuwari_ de Orihime, la miró. Su expresión gatuna, y la sonrisa de ilusión en sus ojos eran suficiente. No pudo enojarse con ella.

—¡Keh! ¡Chica boba, eso sólo funciona con Kagome! —le dijo orgulloso, Inuyasha.

—¿En serio? Qué mala suerte —respondió Orihime con tristeza.

—Inuyasha… —Kagome lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de adoración y felicidad al oír sus palabras.

—Inoue… —A Ichigo Orihime lo sorprendía cada vez más, y le gustaba que fuera tan espontánea y valiente. Sólo pudo sonreírle a esa chica que tantas risas le provocaba a diario.

Sosegados, los cuatro miraron con aprensión de nuevo hacia la ahora libre entrada a la cueva. A Inuyasha le llegó el inconfundible olor de Aizen casi de inmediato, y tanto Orihime como Ichigo y Kagome notaron esa ominosa presencia, tan pesada que Aizen poseía, disipándoles toda duda. De alguna manera, Aizen se había escapado de la Sociedad de Almas.

—¡Bien!

Inuyasha se lanzó de golpe hacia la entrada y penetró en la cueva a grandes saltos. Ichigo hizo lo mismo, mientras tanto Kagome como Orihime los llamaban a los gritos para que las esperaran.

Inuyasha e Ichigo recorrían la cueva lado a lado, a grandes saltos. Ya no les importaba picarse mutuamente sobre quien iba primero ni a dónde. Sólo querían detener la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos adelante, y pronto llegaron al corazón de la cueva, donde al principio no vieron más que la imponente figura de Midoriko siendo devorada por los Youkai. Pero pronto notaron que, sentado a los pies de la hermosa antigua sacerdotisa petrificada y contemplándola con toda la naturalidad del mundo, estaba Aizen. Sin su capucha, y exhibiendo su patentada sonrisa de sabida superioridad. Se dio la vuelta para dar a bienvenida a los recién llegados.

—No podían haber llegado en mejor momento. El héroe de la Sociedad de Almas, y el Hanyou de más renombre de la historia. Son un gran público para el espectáculo que se avecina.

Aizen dijo eso sin el menor signo de duda o vacilación al tener a Ichigo e Inuyasha allí. No parecía ni remotamente sorprendido por enterarse que Ichigo había hecho el viaje de quinientos años solo para detenerlo, si acaso más bien parecía habérselo estado esperando. Y con la mayor de las tranquilidades se dio vuelta otra vez, aun sentado, para ver a Midoriko.

—Aizen, ¡esta vez te detendré de una vez por todas! —declaró Ichigo con las manos dirigiéndose a su espalda.

—No dejaré que las cosas te salgan como quieras, cabrón —gruñó a su vez Inuyasha, empuñando a Tessaiga contra Aizen.

—Cielos. Miren que son insistentes, a pesar de que ninguno pudo derrotarme por completo jamás. Pero no se agobien, antes de que mi espectáculo inicie les daré una breve introducción sobre lo que pasará.

Dijo Aizen, sin molestarse en volverse hacia ellos. Seguía contemplando a Midoriko con embeleso.

—Esta es la mayor de las sacerdotisas que ha existido. Su poder espiritual era tan grande que pudo condensarse y fusionarse con el de los Youkai que estaban aquí atacándola, para poder crear aquella legendaria joya. Si… El agujero en su pecho debió ser donde… —Inevitablemente Ichigo e Inuyasha miraron en esa dirección para ver el hueco en el pecho de Midoriko—. En mi poder tuve una vez una joya parecida, producto de años de incansable investigación. Pero su poder no podía compararse ni de lejos con el de ésta, capaz de conceder cualquier deseo, capaz de cualquier transformación o mutación, y sorprendentemente letal dependiendo de las manos en las que esté….

Inuyasha e Ichigo no se atrevían a despacharle ningún ataque por temor y respeto al sitio en el que estaban, pero Inuyasha iba perdiendo los estribos a cada palabra que decía Aizen, tan tranquilamente.

—Y ahora, le pediré a mi imitación de la _Shikon no Tama_ , a este nuevo "Orbe de Destrucción" —de pronto Aizen se levantó y sacó de entre los pliegues de su túnica negra una roca parecida a un diamante—, que me conceda un único deseo, y con ayuda de mi reiatsu lo nutriré para conseguirlo —diciendo eso, Aizen ascendió hacia Midoriko y depositó el diamante en el orificio que había en el pecho de la petrificada sacerdotisa.

De inmediato la blanca joya comenzó a brillar, y la luz blanca cegadora les nubló la vista a Ichigo e Inuyasha a pesar de conservar una prudente distancia.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué está haciendo ese bastardo?

—No lo sé, ¡pero no puede ser bueno!

Ambos muchachos se taparon la cara del cegador resplandor con las mangas de sus túnicas. Alrededor ambos sentían que las cosas no iban a mejorar.

—¡Inuyasha!

—¡Kurosaki-kun!

Kagome y Orihime habían llegado por la larga entrada de la cueva, muy cansadas, hasta el centro. Y con preocupación miraron cómo la luz blanca se comía todo con su resplandor.

—¡Salgan de aquí!

Sin ninguna delicadeza, Inuyasha les ladró que se fueran, muerto de preocupación al ver que la luz blanca, se transformaba luego al morado, y luego a un rosa perlado. Mientras el ambiente dentro de la cueva se hacía de pronto insoportable cuando la energía de Aizen les caía encima una vez más como de seguro el peso de todo en el mundo lo haría.

—Así es, el deseo correcto.

Escucharon la profunda voz de Aizen, salida de alguna parte entre ese rosado ambiente, y eso hizo que los cuatro se preocuparan aún más. Mientras que Kagome notó cómo una presencia conocida se materializaba en el espacio en que estaban y sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas por el shock.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Siento la presencia de la Perla!

—¡Mierda!

Ichigo podía sentirla también. Era algo sumamente desconcertante, pues jamás había sentido nada parecido. Ni siquiera sabía cómo definir la sensación de aquella presencia. Pero luego notó otra cosa. La presencia de la espada de Inuyasha, a la que recordó cuando este la desenvaino fuera de la cueva y que ahora pulsaba como un corazón.

—¡Los destruiré a ambos ahora!

—¡Inuyasha, no!

— _¡Kaze no Kizu!_

El resplandor dorado apareció entre la rosada luz que lo cubría todo y viajó desde el punto donde debía estar Inuyasha, permitiéndoles al fin ver algo entre tanto estropicio. Los relámpagos dorados se dirigieron raudos hacia el origen de la luz rosa. Pero luego, sin previo aviso, una esfera transparente y de un rosa brillante se desplegó desde el interior de la luz, e interceptó el ataque que Inuyasha les había lanzado, repeliéndolo contra las paredes y el techo de la cueva, que comenzaron a derrumbarse con los impactos.

—Tan impaciente como siempre… Inuyasha…

Aquella odiosa voz les mandó escalofríos desde la coronilla hasta las plantas de los pies a todos los presentes, mientras Inuyasha escupía al suelo de rabia.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí!?

Ichigo no podía entender la rabia y el odio en la voz de Inuyasha hacia el que hubiese pronunciado aquella burla. Pero podía decir que por su presencia y por el escalofrió que le recorrió la espina, que las cosas sólo iban a empeorar más y más.

—¡Naraku, te voy a regresar al infierno!

—Como no has aprendido nada de paciencia, ¡Una vez más experimentarás el poder de tu espada contra ti y tus amigos!

De la brillante esfera por la que aquella voz salía, comenzaron a salir relámpagos dorados como el que Inuyasha le había lanzado antes, y ahora volaban en todas direcciones, destruyendo lo poco que se podía ver en la cueva. Los restos de los youkai petrificados, las figuras de piedra con formas de vida de antaño. La figura de Midoriko había desaparecido, pues desde que los dorados relámpagos del Viento Cortante iluminaron el lugar, su congelada figura ya no estaba a la vista.

—¡Inoue, usa tus Rikka! —gritó Ichigo preocupado, lanzándose hacia donde debían estar Orihime y Kagome. Pero allí no encontró a nadie. Sólo las oyó gritar su nombre y el de Inuyasha en medio de tanta luz y las explosiones por doquier. El estruendo era ensordecedor. Pero la voz del nuevo ser que Inuyasha llamaba Naraku se podía oír perfectamente.

—Pero me parece que no es suficiente. Les mostraré algo que no pude demostrar en nuestro último encuentro. Es un ataque sumamente especial, y estoy seguro que les gustará tanto como a mí —se burló Naraku, con diversión en la voz.

Incrédulo, Ichigo seguía buscando a Orihime y Kagome, y podía oír cómo Inuyasha las llamaba a voces también. Ellas gritaban sus nombres pero no se podía distinguir donde demonios estaban. Era como si la realidad se hubiese distorsionado. Y de pronto todo allí saltó: el piso de piedra y las paredes, los restos de los Youkai muertos y petrificados, sus propios cuerpos se elevaron en el aire junto a un remolino de tierra y rocas. Los cuatro fueron lanzados por el aire, contorsionándose y gritando mientras, al romperse la cueva desde sus cimientos, se abrieron paso hacia el soleado exterior junto al montón de rocas y tierra que volaban junto a ellos.

Salieron volando por los aires hacia un destino desconocido, sin conocimiento.

El ultimo pensamiento de Inuyasha mientras volaba por el aire, luchaba por mantenerse despierto y lo golpeaban las rocas, fue en Kagome, y que debía llegar hasta ella a como diera lugar. Pero de pronto, de entre los restos de la cueva a los que podía ver apenas entre el humo, el polvo y la altura, hubo una segunda explosión, pero esta vez de un Shouki color purpura, conocido y letal. Y ya no le cupieron dudas. Junto a la Shikon no Tama, Naraku también había regresado a este mundo.

La nube del peligroso miasma lo alcanzó en el aire, e Inuyasha perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Recomiendo a Sangre Azul. Tremenda banda.**


	6. Por un Mundo sin Kikyō

**Capítulo 5**

 **Por un Mundo sin Kikyō**

* * *

A su alrededor Inuyasha sólo podía oír el ruido de las hojas en los arboles al ser sacudidas por el viento. Y la brisa le agitaba el cabello mientras poco a poco iba recobrando algo de sus sensaciones. Debajo, la hierba del bosque le impregnaba con su olor la nariz. Debajo de su cuerpo habían rocas duras y pequeñas, y su túnica traía consigo un olorcillo a quemado inconfundible. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Se despertó con brusquedad, al recordar de golpe la razón por la que había salido disparado por los aires y había aterrizado en un lugar tan alejado, al menos desde donde sabía que estaba la cueva. Pues sentado allí en la hierba del bosque con Tessaiga yaciendo a su lado en su forma normal, podía oír sin problemas el ruido de un riachuelo cercano, los espantados animales cerca de él, la dirección del viento y otras cosas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el olor que sentía más cerca que ninguno.

Esa mujer tan voluptuosa estaba cerca y era la única que lo estaba de los tres que Inuyasha echaba en falta. De modo que Inuyasha se levantó, envainó a Tessaiga y siguió el curso que el aroma de esa mujer le trazaba a su olfato. Y entre arbustos y árboles no tardó en encontrarla, recostada con los brazos extendidos y partes de su revelador atuendo rasgadas.

Ella estaba inconsciente pero milagrosamente viva, luego de haber volado junto con la cueva y de caer de semejante altura a tal velocidad. ¿Era que acaso los seres humanos de la época de Kagome eran más resistentes entonces a los golpes? Eso era imposible.

Con una rápida inspección Inuyasha pudo notar que ella no se había roto nada. Era sorprendente. De modo que su primer impulso fue despertarla, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Tener a esa mujer despierta significaría una distracción innecesaria además de un incordio porque, o se pondría a llorar por el shock o lo incordiaría con temas innecesarios, como sus orejas de perro por ejemplo. _'Condenada mujer'_ , pensó Inuyasha con ironía y diversión por la divertida cara de esa boba incluso estando inconsciente.

De modo que la hizo incorporarse con suavidad, pero no sabía cómo transportarla más cómodamente. Si la llevaba en sus brazos perdería una importante defensa delantera y se ganaría una preocupación por el peligro de soltarla, tal vez desde un lugar elevado, y no podía arriesgarse a que ella sí se rompiera algo esta vez. Soltarla era imposible y él lo sabía pero prefería no arriesgarse. Rascándose la cabeza con algo de impaciencia, Inuyasha pensó que la mejor opción sería cargarla en su espalda.

Una vez con ella apoyada en su espalda, bien sujeta por los muslos para asegurarse que no cayera y todavía inconsciente, Inuyasha emprendió la carrera en dirección a la cueva y en busca de Kagome. Trataba de ignorar los pinchazos que le producía la preocupación por ella en su pecho, llevando sus pensamientos a otros derroteros. Como en cómo diablos Naraku pudo regresar a ese mundo; cuál sería el objetivo de Aizen con la Shikon no Tama; que ese mocoso altanero de pelo naranja pudiera cuidarse; y en lo ridículamente enormes que eran los pechos de la chica que cargaba en su espalda, ya que se apretaban contra ella inevitablemente.

Mientras se movía en dirección hacia donde esperaba que estuviesen los otros dos, Inuyasha no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la distancia en que las dos explosiones lo arrojaron. La primera había conmovido la cueva desde los mismos cimientos, arrojándolos como muñecas de trapo al exterior, y la segunda explosión trajo el miasma de Naraku consigo. Por pura suerte también, la mujer no se había visto envuelta en ese veneno, pues se habría visto muy perjudicada. Mirando alrededor Inuyasha se confirmó una vez más que de veras que estaban lejos, y una vez más recordó que la chica que llevaba en la espalda pudo sobrevivir a semejante porrazo. ¿Cómo lo haría? Ojalá que Kagome también estuviera bien.

* * *

Ichigo suspiró entre sueños. Estaba en aquél viejo templo con aquella niña tan amable y algo parlanchina que le había ayudado tanto, mientras que Yuzu y Karin se despedían con tristeza de ella, y su padre los miraba comprensivo. La pequeña Kagome se despedía de ellos agitando el brazo y sin perder su radiante sonrisa, tomada de la mano por su mamá. Era lo último que recordaba de ella.

De pronto el dolor de su reciente caída le llegó a Ichigo súbitamente, desde los dedos de los pies hasta la coronilla. Y el peso de alguien encima de él ayudaba a acrecentar esa sensación de incomodidad que sentía desde hacía rato sobre él allí donde estuviera yaciendo.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Kagome descansando boca abajo inconsciente sobre él.

Ichigo se incorporó, y preocupado le sintió el pulso. Ella estaba bien, sólo que inconsciente y no era para menos. Además su traje de sacerdotisa estaba rasgado y maltrecho en algunas partes. Qué alivio. Estaba aliviado porque a pesar de haberla atrapado apenas en el mismo aire cuando salieron volando con la primera explosión, cabía la posibilidad que ella se hubiese lastimado gravemente con lo de la caída, las rocas y todo lo demás. Gracias a Dios ella estaba bien.

De inmediato Ichigo se levantó, la cargó hacia un árbol cercano y allí la hizo recostarse. Luego Ichigo miro a su alrededor. Estaban muy lejos de donde partieron, pero no era la primera vez que un poder enorme lo mandaba a volar. Ichigo aun recordaba a Zaraki Kenpachi, capitán de la Onceava División del Gotei 13 en la Sociedad de Almas, y sus arranques de efusividad, con reiatsu y vuelos incluidos.

Él y Kagome estaban en alguna parte de una montaña, pues veía todo desde una perspectiva muy elevada. Un bosque enorme se extendía muy lejos, había más montañas en la lejanía, y en medio del bosque una columna de humo púrpura oscuro se elevaba al cielo… ¡púrpura! Aquél humo le traía a la mente el recuerdo del veneno de la Zanpakutou de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitán de la Doceava División, veneno que había tenido la malísima suerte de probar alguna vez.

Volvió al árbol donde había dejado a Kagome descansando, y la levantó para colocarla sobre su hombro y llevársela con él hacia el lugar de la explosión, pero a lo mejor la dejaría no muy lejos de allí para que ella no corriese más peligro. Aunque ella le había dado la impresión de ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba a simple vista y con su delicada apariencia. Cuidadosamente, con ella colgando en su hombro, Ichigo comenzó a correr hacia los restos humeantes de la cueva. En su interior el frío se sentía y él trataba de ignorarlo esperando que Orihime estuviera bien.

* * *

Inuyasha ya llevaba largo rato dando saltos por las ramas de los árboles y aun no podía llegar a su destino. ¿Qué tan lejos habían salido disparados? Y aunque hubiera querido no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome y esperar que ella estuviese a salvo. Pero no podía descubrir su aroma aún, y el viento iba en su favor, lo que le dificultaba mucho más las cosas pues se llevaba los olores que venían desde la dirección de la cueva.

Pero mientras corría y cavilaba, notó una extraña sensación en sus orejas, y no pudo evitar moverlas en todas direcciones para eludir las suaves manos de la chica que intentaban agarrarlas, les hacían cariños y las rascaban cariñosamente por detrás. Inuyasha mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba, pero él no era ningún perro.

—Si no paras ahora, aquí te dejo.

—Sólo un poquito más… —Orihime se había despertado y estaba jugando con sus orejas en su cómoda posición en la espalda de Inuyasha, mientras este seguía saltando y corriendo.

—Qué mujer tan tonta.

Inuyasha dejó que ella se diera el gusto, pues no tenía ánimos de impedírselo en ese momento. Por lo que se concentró en ir muchísimo más rápido, pues ya no existía el riesgo de despertarla.

—¡Arre! —se entusiasmó Orihime al sentir la velocidad, extendiendo las piernas y brincando en la espalda de Inuyasha, y sobre los brazos que la sostenían.

—Tampoco soy un caballo —fue lo que pudo refunfuñar el otro.

* * *

Kagome se despertó en la posición más absurda que hubiera esperado. Se encontraba colgando por la cintura del hombro de alguien, y sólo veía el suelo alejarse y acercarse a medida que esa persona daba gentiles saltos en el aire al moverse.

—Hum… Ichigo-kun… ¿Te importaría bajarme?

—Oh, ¿despertaste?

Ese alguien era Ichigo, y aunque la situación era un poco cómica por cómo él las trataba a ella y a Orihime, como sacos de patatas muy delicados, había algo en sus acciones que denotaba su genuina preocupación por su bienestar. Ichigo se detuvo en medio del bosque por el que corría y suavemente bajó a Kagome de su hombro.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Kagome, mirando alrededor.

—Dímelo tú. Yo no conozco nada en este lugar —respondió Ichigo.

Kagome miró alrededor. Estaban en un bosque, y no sentía la presencia de Inuyasha ni la de Orihime cerca. Sólo la conocida presencia de la Shikon no Tama, que no sentía desde hacía tres años, a lo lejos.

—Tampoco yo lo sé, pero la Shikon no Tama está cerca —dijo Kagome, apretando las manos sobre su pecho.

—Shikon… ¿Te refieres a esa perla antigua?

—La misma—reconoció Kagome, preocupada por tener ese viejo mal entre ellos otra vez. —Aparentemente regresó a este mundo. Aunque no se me ocurre cómo.

—Debe ser cosa de Aizen —sentenció Ichigo con rabia—. Seguro ese bastardo encontró la manera…

Así fue, según Ichigo recordaba. Aizen había hecho algo con el Hougyoku artificial que tenía y los restos de Midoriko en la cueva. Su poderosa energía había contribuido también a que aquella supuestamente todopoderosa joya estuviera en circulación otra vez.

—Ahora es la menor de mis preocupaciones —dijo Kagome, sujetándose los brazos con ambas manos, abrazándose—. El hombre que revivió junto a la perla está de vuelta en este mundo, y ahora hay que pensar cómo detenerlo de nuevo.

—¿Era ese tipo de voz burlona? —recordó Ichigo—. Su primera explosión fue bastante poderosa, pero la segunda sí que me preocupó, tenía un poderoso miasma. Si nos tocaba estaríamos envenenados.

—Lo sé. El Shouki de Naraku es muy fuerte.

—¿Así se llama el tipo? —preguntó Ichigo, confirmando el nombre que Inuyasha ladraba hacía rato con tanta rabia—. A lo mejor él y Aizen se matan el uno al otro, estaban en el mismo lugar.

—Tal vez.

—¿Y no estás… preocupada por el orejas de perro?

—¿Inuyasha?

Kagome miró a Ichigo, y luego apartó la mirada y se acercó a unas flores que estaban cerca, se agachó y acercó una a su rostro para olerla—. No, él es muy capaz de cuidarse solo.

Ichigo guardó silencio por un rato, hasta que Kagome lo rompió preguntando sin levantarse.

—¿Y tú no estás preocupado por Orihime-chan?

Ichigo no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza. Desde que despertó no podía evitar desear con todas sus fuerzas que Orihime estuviera a salvo.

—Ella es fuerte. Seguro que está bien —dijo Ichigo, con voz monocorde.

—De todos modos, creo que lo primero que ambos harán es ir de regreso a la cueva, si es que salieron volando tan lejos como nosotros —dijo Kagome, en parte para aliviar la tensión. Y se volvió hacia Ichigo con una sonrisa, levantándose del suelo—. Así que debemos alcanzarlos o esperar por ellos allá.

—Sí —le respondió Ichigo, sintiendo la tranquilidad que la sonrisa de Kagome regalaba.

De modo que antes que ella pudiera decir nada más, Ichigo la tomó por la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro una vez más, y salió disparado hacia donde se podía ver una columna de humo púrpura subiendo muy alto en el cielo.

* * *

Inuyasha y Orihime hablaban mientras avanzaban hacia la cueva. Él lo hacía para distraerla y así ella dejara de tocarle, jalarle y acariciarle su cabello y orejas. Inuyasha se sentía como un animalito pequeño en manos de su dueña infante, pero Orihime le hablaba y respondía sin cesar ni por un instante en su labor de darse el gusto. Ella ya le había contado que sobrevivió a la horrible caída usando sus Rikka para que la protegieran poco antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¿Ese Aizen es tan fuerte como dicen? —le preguntó Inuyasha, saltando por las ramas de altos árboles.

—Es mucho muy fuerte. A Kurosaki-kun le costó muchísimo derrotarlo… —le dijo Orihime, con dos mechones del largo cabello de Inuyasha en ambas manos.

—Con suerte él y el bastardo de Naraku se matarán el uno al otro —siseó Inuyasha, mirando al frente.

—¿Naraku-san…?

—Naraku es…

Inuyasha le explicó a Orihime quién era Naraku, lo que había hecho y su enemistad con él desde hacía tiempo, pero omitió detalles referentes a Kikyo. Para Inuyasha, el saber que Naraku estaba vivo otra vez le hacía recordar a Kikyo inevitablemente.

—Waaa. Naraku-san parece ser muy malo —dijo Orihime ingenuamente, cuando Inuyasha acabó de resumirle su experiencia y la de Kagome con Naraku de hacía tres años.

—¡Keh! Puedes apostar que sí —le respondió Inuyasha sin impacientarse.

Cuando sintió por el olor del veneno que ya estaban cerca de la cueva, Inuyasha ya recordaba el lugar por el que iban, y sabía que faltaba poco. De modo que afianzó su agarre sobre Orihime para no dejarla caer y aceleró aún más el paso.

—¡Arre! —se emocionó ella otra vez.

—¡Que no soy un caballo!

Pero no pudo evitar el atisbo de una sonrisa asomándole en los labios.

* * *

—Creo que ya pronto llegaremos —decía Kagome por séptima vez, viendo el terreno que tenía delante al avanzar.

Le había pedido a Ichigo que si la iba a llevar así, colgando en su hombro, por lo menos le permita ver el camino de adelante. Por lo que Ichigo la bajó, y la volvió a cargar del revés.

—Sí, séptima es la vencida —ironizó Ichigo.

—Pues ya verás que sí —le respondió Kagome con dignidad.

Y no se equivocó. Pronto llegaron a un claro en el bosque en el que hacía tiempo debió pasar alguna explosión o algo lo suficientemente destructivo, porque no había un solo árbol en un radio de trescientos metros. Se detuvieron allí e Ichigo bajó a Kagome de su hombro pues notó al fin el reiatsu de Aizen más adelante, así como la presencia de esa Perla tan poderosa.

Pero mientras miraban a los árboles de enfrente que ocultaban la destruida cueva, pero no la ascendiente columna de humo en el cielo, pensaban si debían o no adelantarse e ir a ver la cueva que estaba a unos centenares de metros. Luego oyeron voces por detrás de ellos, desde el bosque que tenían detrás.

—¡…tengo orejas de perro, pero ni soy perro ni soy caballo!

—Lo sé, Inuyasha. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!

—¡Haz el esfuerzo!

—¡No puedooo-!

Inuyasha y Orihime aterrizaron muy cerca de Ichigo y Kagome en medio de su divertida conversación, pero no los vieron. Kagome de inmediato notó la manera en que Inuyasha llevaba a Orihime apoyada cómodamente en su espalda y sostenida con seguridad, y no pudo evitar sentir ciertos celos. Pero los disimuló y se los señaló a Ichigo.

—¿Ves? Así es como debes llevar a una chica.

—¡Bah!

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Orihime-chan! —les gritó Kagome para que ellos los notaran.

—¡Ah! Son Kurosaki-kun y Kagome-chan!

Inuyasha los vio también, y cambió de rumbo, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, dejando salir su alegría de ver que Kagome estaba a salvo.

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!

Kagome estaba contenta de ver que Inuyasha estaba bien. Lo sabía desde siempre, pero nada era mejor que confirmarlo. Ella e Ichigo también avanzaron hacia Inuyasha y Orihime.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo también estaba resoplando de alivio. Para él era mucho más difícil tener la certeza que Orihime estuviera bien mientras no lo comprobara con sus propios ojos. Ichigo pensaba que luego podría barajar la posibilidad de agradecérselo al imbécil que la trajo de vuelta a salvo. Era un gran alivio ver que ella estaba bien, exceptuando que ahora su atuendo era mucho más revelador por las rasgaduras en los sitios más absurdos.

Los cuatro estaban muy alegres de comprobar que todos estaban bien. Al llegar junto a ellos Inuyasha se agachó y dejó que Orihime se bajara de su espalda. Luego Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola del suelo.

Orihime se acercó rápidamente a Ichigo y le rodeó el cuello con un fuerte abrazo, que al principio Ichigo no pudo corresponder por pena, pero viéndola tan feliz le devolvió el abrazo con mucho sentimiento, pues el cuerpo se lo pedía.

—¡Escucha, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Inuyasha es muy rápido! —le contó Orihime feliz, cuando se separó un poco de Ichigo.

—¿De veras? —le respondió Ichigo divertido.

—¡Sí! ¡Me cuidó mucho, y me trajo como un caballito!

—¡Keh! No lo volveré a hacer, así que será mejor que no te acostumbres, chica boba —le respondió Inuyasha por encima de la cabeza de Kagome, que había ocultado su rostro en la roja túnica de Inuyasha. Orihime no lo tomó a mal, sino que sólo sonrió porque había estado con él el tiempo suficiente para saber que Inuyasha no lo decía en serio.

—Inuyasha, no seas malo —lo reprendió Kagome separándose un poco, y enjugándose las lágrimas con la enorme manga blanca de su kimono de Miko.

—Créeme, no querría volver a hacerlo. Además lo único que pesa en esa chica son sus pechos —dijo Inuyasha inconscientemente, incapaz de cerrar la boca. Orihime sólo sonrió, un tanto abochornada. Ichigo frunció el entrecejo aún más, y Kagome se separó de Inuyasha con una mirada asesina.

— _Osuwari._ —dijo Kagome simplemente.

Inuyasha cayó cuan largo era de cara al suelo. Hubiese acabado allí, pero al intentar levantarse otro _Osuwari_ lo volvió a tender en el suelo. No se acabó allí tampoco, porque Kagome parecía dispuesta a enterrarlo vivo, mientras Inuyasha penetraba más y más en el suelo y sólo podía quejarse con ruidos guturales cada vez que se daba de cara contra el suelo.

Orihime se abrazó a Ichigo y este la reconfortó con sus brazos al ver la brutalidad del asunto. A ninguno de los dos jamás se le hubiera podido ocurrir que Kagome fuese tan violenta, si era tan amable con todos. Seguro los asuntos de Inuyasha le sacaban el diablo en el cuerpo a la gentil Kagome, que se veía imponente mientras decía su conjuro. A Inuyasha casi ya no se le veía, pues había ido hundiéndose más y más en el suelo con cada _Osuwari_ que Kagome pronunciaba.

— _¡Osuwari! ¡OSUWARI!_ ¡De modo que lo único que notaste de Orihime-chan fueron sus pechos! ¡Eres el peor! _¡Osuwari!_

—¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Con un último y cansado suspiro, Kagome se dio vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la cueva. Y fulminando a Ichigo y a Orihime con la mirada les dijo imperativamente: —Vamos.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a contradecirla, de modo que silenciosamente se tomaron de la mano y siguieron a la furibunda Kagome en dirección a la cueva, tratando de no mirar el hueco con forma humana por el que pasaron.

—¡Ey, no me dejen aquí! —gritó Inuyasha desde el fondo del hueco con su forma, en el que había sido abandonado.

* * *

En medio del caos que provocó, Naraku estaba flotando tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación. Con toda la calma del mundo se examinó las manos, el cuerpo, y su atuendo de mandril, tan blanco y clásico como la primera vez. Y en su mano derecha la Shikon no Tama brillaba con un resplandor hermoso, rosado e inmaculado. No había sido corrompida aún y ya era la hora. Y su maldad hizo negro aquél puro resplandor en la esfera dentro de su mano.

Luego que la perla estaba contaminada con su Jyaki, su maldad, Naraku miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba. La cueva. Era la cueva donde Midoriko había producido la perla la primera vez. Muy apropiado. ¿Pero cómo había pasado eso? Su deseo final había sido que Kagome terminara dentro del Meidou de Inuyasha si él, Naraku, moría. Y si sí había muerto, ¿por qué entonces estaba de vuelta en aquél mundo?

Pero luego recordó. En aquél mundo ya no estaba Kikyo.

La sensación de malestar, extraña y humana que tanto odiaba, creció en su corazón podrido. Como la maldad imperaba en su mente y sus acciones, al ser creado de la unión de un avaricioso humano y un montón de malvados Youkai, la idea del amor le era risible y ridícula. Pero era precisamente ese corazón de hombre, corrompido y codicioso por aquella estúpida mujer el que le producía la ansiedad y la sensación de vacío al verse allí, sabiendo que Kikyo no estaba más en ese mundo. ¿Qué hacer? No podía recordar su objetivo, el objetivo que tuvo antes de morir la primera vez. Sólo su deseo interno de poseer a la sacerdotisa tan compasiva, hermosa, majestuosa y miesteriosa que lo había cuidado, cuando nadie más lo haría.

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que no aprovecharía la oportunidad que se le había dado. Descubriría el cómo y por qué después. Aunque tal vez, tuvieran algo que ver con el hombre que intentaba cortarlo en dos en aquel momento.

Aizen esgrimió su espada e intentó cortar a Naraku, sólo para ver cómo el más poderoso de los campos de protección que hubiera visto hasta ahora retenía el ataque y hacia que su katana le devolviera el golpe con fuerza. Como si un niño inexperto golpeara una dura piedra con el machete de su padre.

—Qué hostil, mi nuevo amigo. ¿Ni siquiera te presentas? —le preguntó Naraku a Aizen con tono burlón. Aizen sólo lo miró con tranquilidad, en medio del remolino de veneno, que poco a poco empezaba a notar.

—Es muy admirable, tu campo de energía. Debe ser el más fuerte que haya visto —observó Aizen.

—Qué honor. Es una lástima que no me importen los halagos.

Un tentáculo de carne salió de dentro de la túnica de mandril y luego del campo de energía, y atacó a Aizen que lo esquivó con un perezoso giro en su negra capa. Y Aizen reapareció detrás de Naraku, pero una vez más esa brillante esfera detuvo su letal estocada.

Descartando esta táctica al ver que ni con su reiatsu lograba penetrar la barrera, Aizen reapareció en otro sitio desde el cual recitó:

" _La cresta de la turbidez, se filtra hacia fuera. Un buque de la locura insolente. Hervido, negar, entumecimiento, parpadeando, obstruyendo el sueño. La princesa de acero que se arrastra. El muñeco de barro, cada vez se desintegra. ¡Unida! ¡Oponiéndose! ¡Llenado de la tierra, conoces tu propia impotencia! ¡Hadou no Kyuu Juu: Kurohitsugi!"_

Naraku vio hacia arriba, hacia una negrura insondable que lo encerró en medio de una total oscuridad. Él y su esfera de energía estaban atrapados dentro de la más oscura situación en la que se hubiera encontrado jamás y así se lo hizo saber su instinto, pero dentro apretó la perla negra en su mano derecha, y el brillo de su campo se intensificó, justo en el momento en que de la oscuridad surgieron cuchillas, que raudas se dirigieron hacia él. Pero su campo las rechazó con total facilidad.

Sin embargo, la habilidad y el poder requerido para poder hacer algo semejante eran remarcables. Naraku podía sentirlo en el aire y dentro de su esfera. No podía permitirse subestimar a este sujeto tan interesante.

Aizen vio con asombro que su poderosa técnica con Kido no le hizo mella al campo del tipo de los tentáculos, y vio que estos, al ser cortados por Aizen, se unían otra vez y se regeneraban si estaban fuera del campo. Tenía también una vaga idea acerca de la posible identidad del sujeto. Con su largo cabello negro, su mirada astuta, su traje de mandril cubriendo su cuerpo, y la presencia de la joya contaminada en su mano derecha brillando de color negro, no le dejaba casi ninguna duda a Aizen que se trataba del Youkai que, como Inuyasha, estaba en los registros de la Sociedad de Almas: Naraku. La Shikon no Tama de veras era increíble, si se había traído consigo a semejante estorbo. Debía poner sus manos sobre ese poder y pronto.

Naraku desplegó más tentáculos, mucho más fuertes que los primeros, pero Aizen los esquivaba con perezosos movimientos y los cortaba como si fueran fruta. No podían seguir así, el uno protegido eternamente en un campo irreductible y el otro con una superior habilidad de combate. Para poder derrotarse les costaría todo su ingenio e inventiva para poder aprovechar cualquier instante de debilidad o distracción en su oponente.

Ambos contendientes se miraron a los ojos. En ambos se reflejaba una expresión de avidez y frialdad. Ambos se leían mutuamente, y ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación.

Dentro de su campo de energía, Naraku sacó una espada de alguna parte. La cuchilla de la espada se volvió negra, con un ligero resplandor morado en los bordes de la hoja, y Naraku, dándose vuelta hacia la nada, agitó la espada hacia allí.

Una esfera negra salió de la espada. Parecía hecha del mismo material que la hoja, y se podían apreciar galaxias y estrellas en medio de su oscuridad total mientras la esfera crecía en tamaño hasta ser tan grande, que dentro podría caber una multitud de personas sin problema. Aizen observó cauteloso, cómo Naraku elevaba un brazo y solícito le ofrecía el paso, al tiempo que su campo de energía se desvanecía a su alrededor.

—Después de ti.

Y Aizen, comprendiendo el mensaje y así como así, envainó su espada ocultándola en su negra túnica, y se adelantó hacia aquella oscuridad, cuidándose de no tocar el borde de aquella esfera tan parecida a las Gargantas de los Hollow. Una vez adentro, se mantuvo flotando en la oscuridad con su reiatsu, y materializó un brillante puente de reiatsu en el que Naraku y él se posaron, después de que este entrara flotando tras él.

—Ambos debemos ser muy estúpidos para darnos la espalda de este modo —observó Aizen, mirando a Naraku parado en la entrada a la esfera, con la poca luz opacada por el humo que entraba allí desde afuera.

—Tal vez. Realmente no importa —reconoció Naraku—. No tengo intención de entregarte la perla, ni puedo derrotarte con ningún medio que conozca. Así que, ¿qué más da? Lo que aguarda en lo desconocido puede ser más interesante que una eterna batalla… ¿Qué me dices?

—Eso significaría que estás dispuesto a… compartir el poder de la joya —comenzó Aizen, pronunciando con calma las palabras—, porque…

—…esta vez no me queda opción —continuó Naraku.

—Bien por mí —concedió Aizen—. Lo que me has mostrado ahora supera cualquiera de mis previsiones. Pero descuida —sonrió—. Soy un maestro convenciendo a otros acerca de las acciones a tomar.

—Suena a que tienes un plan —dijo Naraku, sonriendo otra vez.

—Ambicioso. Capaz de conmover los cimientos del mundo y tal vez del universo mismo…

—Estoy ansioso por oírlo…

—Antes, ¿qué es esta técnica tan… oscura? —preguntó Aizen, mirando alrededor. Estaban sobre su puente de brillante reiatsu, y el puente flotaba en la oscuridad.

—Originalmente, esta técnica se llama _Meidou Zangetsu Ha_ —explicó Naraku al expectante Aizen, con calma—, y sirve para enviar al enemigo con el que se usa al infierno. El padre de Inuyasha la dominó, para poder heredársela a Inuyasha luego de que su hermano Sesshomaru se la regalara. Y antes de morir yo le robé una forma de ejecutarla sin usar su Tessaiga. Así pude descubrir que, con los ajustes necesarios —Naraku alzó la mano que sostenía a la negra Shikon no Tama— se la puede usar para ir donde uno lo desee. Ahora dime, porque pareces muy inteligente y de seguro ya lo sabes, ¿a dónde crees que nos lleva?

Era una pregunta capciosa, pero Aizen no era ningún imbécil.

—La Perla orientará a la espada, ¿no es así?

—Es emocionante —reconoció Naraku, con una sonrisa macabra—, el no saber a dónde vas…

La salida detrás de Naraku se cerró. Y así ambos iniciaron el viaje, caminando encima del brillante sendero y sobre aquella oscuridad.


	7. El Beso del Arcángel

**Capítulo 6**

 **El Beso del Arcángel**

Cuando Ichigo y las chicas llegaron a los restos de la cueva, ya no había nadie allí. Estaban parados sobre los escombros de roca y humeante tierra que era ahora la cueva donde la Perla había sido concebida otra vez. Ichigo, Orihime y Kagome no veían nada concreto entre tanto estropicio pero tampoco podían percibir nada. Kagome ya no sentía la presencia de la perla por ningún sitio, como si otra vez hubiese sido destruida. ¿Qué había sucedido?

—No siento a ninguno de los dos —dijo Orihime que, aunque no era Shinigami ni experta en Kidou, podía distinguir sin problemas las energías sobrenaturales de otras formas de vida. Porque ahora su mundo ya no era sólo el de las almas y los muertos. Se estaban adentrando más dentro de aquél derrumbado lugar.

—Tampoco siento la presencia de la Perla —añadió Kagome. Estaba preocupada, porque era imposible que la perla hubiera desaparecido así sin más, sin dejar ningún rastro visible o rastreable. ¿Acaso Naraku se había auto inmolado de alguna forma y matado a Aizen en el proceso? Era imposible. ¿Y qué pasó con Aizen? ¿Qué pasó con ambos? Lo único que podían sentir los tres eran restos de Reiatsu y Youki bastante agresivos entre tanto veneno, polvo y humo a medida que avanzaban más a donde estuvo antes Midoriko, y donde ahora sólo estaban rocas desmenuzadas y humeantes. Al llegar al centro de la cueva lo único que se sentía era el polvo asentándose junto a otras cosas más siniestras.

Se pusieron a indagar. Orihime y Kagome iban agarradas la una a la otra muy juntas, detrás de los Shun Shun Rikka de Orihime, mientras Ichigo trataba de pensar qué pudo haber sucedido en aquél lugar, y exploraba alrededor. No se creía lo fácil que repentinamente habían desaparecido esas tres poderosas energías. Como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado, pero Ichigo no se lo tragaba. Algo frustrado por no haber detenido a esas amenazas a tiempo, Ichigo se movía entre los escombros con mal humor. La cueva ya no tenía su techo de roca pero ni aun así la luz del sol podía llegar a ellos, pues la nube púrpura que ascendía al cielo desde la cueva lo bloqueaba. El veneno era tan fuerte que Ichigo comenzó a notarlo.

—Inoue, extiende a tus Rikka alrededor de ti y Kagome —le dijo a Orihime—. El aire está contaminado.

—¿En serio? No puedo sentirlo —le respondió Orihime, mirando a Ichigo un poco confundida.

—¿Cómo es que no lo sientes? —preguntó Ichigo llevando una mano a su cabeza—. A mí me está mareando.

—No lo sé. ¿Se te ocurre por qué no lo sentimos, Kagome-chan? —le preguntó Orihime a Kagome preocupada, ella caminaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano.

—Tal vez no te está afectando porque yo lo estoy purificando —dijo Kagome, mirando alrededor y preocupada por Ichigo.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —pregunto a su vez Ichigo, mirando a Kagome sorprendido.

—Mis poderes espirituales me permiten hacer cosas como esta —explicó Kagome—. Ha pasado antes. El miasma de Naraku no suele afectarme y como estoy muy cerca de Orihime-chan ella tampoco lo siente. Pero ahora —Kagome extendió un brazo y Orihime el otro dentro del caminante escudo—, tú te vienes acá dentro, Ichigo-kun.

Resignado, y decidiendo que si estaba debilitado por aquel veneno no podría darlo todo si algo ocurriese, Ichigo se metió dentro del escudo junto a Orihime y Kagome, para experimentar dentro, el alivio que la presencia de Kagome proporcionaba. Y para, junto a Orihime, asombrarse de los alcances del poder de aquella chica.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos cientos de metros de la cueva tras pasar por los árboles que la cubrían de su vista, Inuyasha trataba de ponerse en pie para salir del hueco con su forma en el que estaba hundido literalmente. Inuyasha estaba terriblemente molesto porque esos malagradecidos lo habían abandonado allí, luego que él abriera su bocaza, a pesar que Inuyasha deseaba detener a Naraku más que nadie.

Sacó primero la cabeza del agujero, se puso en cuatro patas, y sacudió su pelo y orejas como si de un perro de verdad se tratara, aunque él prefería no pensar en ello. Luego de sacudirse, una risita cantarina de mujer resonó ante él. Inuyasha levantó la vista, y la visión de una despampanante mujer parada ante él lo deslumbró, más no por su hermosura en extremo, sino porque ella brillaba. De alguna manera esa mujer brillaba ante él, y su resplandor sin llegar a ser cegador, era hermoso. Esta mujer no estaba allí un segundo antes que Inuyasha pudiera oír su pequeña carcajada, podría jurarlo.

—Finalmente puedo hablar contigo, Inuyasha.

Incrédulo, Inuyasha pensó que tal vez estaba oyendo mal, estando allí postrado en cuatro patas ante esa hermosa mujer. Ella le extendió una mano blanca para ayudarlo a levantarse e Inuyasha se la tomó, desconfiado como siempre que conocía a alguien nuevo o extraño, pues esa era su costumbre desde siempre. Pero esta vez, al sentir lo suave y cálida que era la mano de aquella mujer, Inuyasha podía decir con seguridad que ella no era alguien con malas intenciones.

Pero eso no le restaba nada de raro al asunto.

—Últimamente termino conociendo a las personas más absurdas —soltó Inuyasha, importándole poco lo que sus palabras pudieran provocar. Pero la mujer sólo sonrió brillantemente mientras le soltaba lentamente la mano.

Ella era alta y esbelta. Su cabello era dorado, largo y formaba círculos en su espalda. Rizos, los llamaba Kagome. Estaba ataviada en una tela entre amarilla y verde con los hombros descubiertos, larga y simple, que no ocultaba ni por asomo sus atributos femeninos, bastante pronunciados, como los de Orihime. Su rostro era hermoso, Inuyasha no pudo dejar de notarlo, e irradiaba una felicidad misteriosa. Y sus ojos transmitían bondad. Al ver en los dorados de Inuyasha, parecían sumergirse en ellos mientras le traspasaban con nostalgia, cariño y algo más fuerte. Esto consiguió inquietarlo un poco.

La mujer parecía lista a lanzarse a sus brazos, pero se contenía de alguna forma. Cómo lo sabría Inuyasha si no la había visto en su vida era algo que ni él podía explicarse, pero de alguna forma tenía esa certeza. La delataba la expresión anhelante con que ella lo miraba. Inuyasha se inquietó más aún con la intensidad y el hambre en los ojos de aquella dorada belleza.

—No sé cómo decirte esto, Inuyasha —le dijo vacilante la bella mujer.

—¿En serio? Dime lo que tengas que decir—le respondió Inuyasha, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella. Dada la actitud de esa mujer, Inuyasha no se perdía detalle de su comportamiento.

—Es algo difícil de decir.

Ella se veía nerviosa entonces. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, más no la adoración en sus ojos.

—Dilo ya —le espetó Inuyasha. Ella era una hermosa y rara mujer sin duda.

—Pronto te embarcarás en un largo, peligroso, y triste viaje. Pero no desfallezcas nunca, porque siempre tendrás a mucha gente que te apoyará y amará, y a un amigo leal que te acompañará allá a donde vayas —pronunció la mujer lentamente.

—Vaya profecía más precisa. ¿Eres una adivina o algo así? Lo lamento, pero no creo en esas cosas —le dijo Inuyasha con brusquedad. Había oído suficiente y decidido internamente que esa hermosura no estaba en sus cabales. La apartó firme pero suavemente, y trató de ir tras Kagome, Ichigo y Orihime, que estaban más adelante en los restos de la cueva. O lo intentó.

Un par de brazos lo habían aferrado por detrás, y si lo hubieran intentado con mala intención Inuyasha se habría defendido descuartizando al dueño de los brazos que ahora le rodeaban el cuerpo por detrás. Sin embargo, sólo sentía un cuerpo agitándose en llanto silencioso en su espalda.

—Oye…

' _Si Kagome me ve en esta situación, me mata'_ pensó aterrado Inuyasha, cavilando sobre cómo soltarse de la mujer que lo abrazaba por detrás sin lastimarla. Demonios, ¿era que esa mujer tan voluptuosa y llorona también era del futuro o algo así? ¿Por qué tenía que tener los pechos tan grandes?

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo... —gimió aquella mujer desde la espalda de Inuyasha—. Debo ser la única que ha sufrido tanto por volverte a ver —gimoteó—. Todas las demás podían verte cuando quisieran. Sólo yo tuve que esperar quinientos años. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha no le encontraba pies ni cabeza a lo que decía aquella mujer, y estaba empezando a confirmar que estaba un poquito mal de la cabeza. Hasta que…

Ella se movió rápidamente, luego de un silencio de aparente determinación. Lo soltó y se puso delante de él, era hermosa en extremo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y lo besaba directo en la boca.

Al principio Inuyasha no pudo pensar en apartarla por lo sorprendido que estaba. Ninguna mujer, jamás, aparte de Kikyo y Kagome, había demostrado interés alguno en él, ni lo había besado con tal pasión. Los labios de esta dorada mujer le eran dulces así como la lengua que Inuyasha podía sentir invadiendo su boca y acariciando la suya con ardor. Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados en éxtasis silencioso.

Sin apartarse ni dejar de besarlo, aquella mujer se había aferrado a la roja túnica del desprevenido Inuyasha, y moviendo las manos con rapidez y precisión, ella agarró el collar de kotodamas que le colgaba en el cuello y la empuñadura de su espada en el cinto. Con un claro movimiento ella desenfundó a Tessaiga de su vaina, transformándola en aquél enorme colmillo; y le arrancó a Inuyasha el collar jalándolo de su cuello, mientras sus labios se separaban y las piezas del collar se desparramaban por el suelo.

—¡Qué…!

Inuyasha estaba desconcertado, y tomó una posición defensiva sin su espada, mientras veía cómo la mujer conjuraba a Kuroi Tessaiga, la Tessaiga negra, y gritaba con tristeza.

— _¡Meidou Zangetsu Ha!_

Pero Inuyasha no se apartó de su lado, porque aquella mujer le apuntó al aire, a ningún lugar en específico. Estaba sorprendido que aquella mujer pudiese manejar a Tessaiga, si aparentemente sólo un Youkai podría, si acaso la barrera de Tessaiga no lo repelía ni quemaba sus manos primero. Impotente, Inuyasha vio cómo un Meidou negro aparecía y crecía donde ella había apuntado a Tessaiga y vio, sorprendido cada vez más, cómo a la mujer le crecían doce blancas alas de ave en sus espaldas, extendiéndose como si ella fuera a alzar el vuelo.

Ella clavó a Tessaiga, sujetándola con sus dos manos, en el suelo. Se notaba que hacer la hazaña le había costado muchísimo, para empuñar y utilizar a Tessaiga, porque de inmediato su bello rostro parecía bastante cansado y agobiado. Pero luego ella soltó la espada, juntó las manos y sus dedos en una forma característica de las sacerdotisas, y las piezas del collar consistentes en kotodamas y magatamas del rosario de Inuyasha se reunieron en el aire desde el suelo, y formaron el collar una vez más delante de ella.

—El único vínculo que te une a las dos mujeres que más has amado en este mundo, ahora desaparecerá.

Y el collar se separó de nuevo, y sus brillantes piezas se metieron dentro del Meidou que flotaba sobre ellos, desapareciendo en su interior. Inuyasha vio con pesadumbre que el Meidou se cerraba con su collar roto adentro.

—¡Qué hiciste!

Pero lo que vio ahora lo asustó más que nada aquél día. El resplandor que esa mujer irradiaba se desvaneció, y ella cayó de rodillas, agitada como si hubiese corrido muchísimos kilómetros sin parar. Y miraba con tristeza a Inuyasha.

—Estos fueron quinientos años. En otros quinientos años más, yo… —balbuceó.

Inuyasha llegó hasta ella de un salto y la recostó en sus brazos, mientras notaba cómo ella se iba desvaneciendo, como el agua entre los dedos, en sus brazos. La tenía allí, sosteniéndola, pero se le escapaba.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué te pasa!

A pesar de lo que ella había hecho, de usar a Tessaiga y de quitarle su collar, Inuyasha no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. La mujer parecía estar despareciendo, como esos muñecos de nieve que él había hecho alguna vez junto a Kagome cuando el invierno se trasformaba en primavera.

—¿Te preocupas por mí? Eres tan lindo como te recuerdo. Trátame mejor cuando nos volvamos a ver ¿sí? —le sonrió ella acariciándole el rostro a Inuyasha con una mano. Las alas de su espalda habían desaparecido ya.

—¡Cállate, idiota! Te llevaré con Kagome. Seguro que ella sabrá qué hacer.

—¡No! ¡Todo menos eso!

La súbita postura de aquella mujer de no dejarse ver con Kagome asustó más aun a Inuyasha, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello, porque la mujer se desvanecía en sus brazos cada vez más.

—El tiempo… pasa siempre tan lento… pero ahora se me ha ido tan rápido…

Ella le sonrió una vez más. Apartó su mano de la cara de Inuyasha y se perdió en la nada por completo, dejando a Inuyasha totalmente desorientado. Él se quedó allí acuclillado, con los ojos desorbitados, mirando la tierra y la hierba que veía frente a sus ojos donde, segundos antes, estuvo la visión de aquella misteriosa mujer en su brazos aun extendidos. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no se lo podía explicar y jamás se lo habría imaginado en su vida.

—¡Inuyasha!

Kagome venía de regreso desde la cueva, y de inmediato Inuyasha recordó a Naraku y Aizen que debían estar delante. Vio que Kagome iba hacia él con expresión preocupada, y colgando de un hombro de Ichigo, mientras que Orihime venía colgando en el otro.

—Así se hace, mocoso —dijo Inuyasha, tomando a Tessaiga que estaba clavada en su forma normal en el suelo, y colocándola de vuelta en su funda.

—¿Tienes alguna queja? —se sublevó Ichigo al llegar junto a Inuyasha. No estaba de humor.

—¿Si así fuera qué?

—Inuyasha…

Éste se encogió al oír el tono característico en la voz de Kagome, y más cuando anticipó lo que vendría: — _Osuwari._

Pero no pasó nada. Inuyasha había cerrado los ojos, pero la caída de siempre no llegó. Ichigo bajó a Kagome y Orihime de sus hombros, y los tres se miraron con asombro. ¿Acaso Inuyasha ya no oía a Kagome?

Pero Kagome, con un sentimiento de preocupación creciente se acercó a Inuyasha y lo obligó a encararla. El collar de kotodamas no estaba.

—Inuyasha… tú… ¿Cómo pudiste…?

—Oye… sé lo que estás pensando pero no es mi… —trató de explicar Inuyasha, alarmado por la expresión de Kagome.

—¡IDIOTA!

Inuyasha se encogió de puro miedo, pero Kagome se dio vuelta y se marchó a grandes zancadas con su largo cabello negro ondeándole detrás. Orihime se lanzó detrás de su amiga con preocupación.

Sólo se quedaron Inuyasha e Ichigo en aquél claro. E Ichigo sólo acertó a decir:

—No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero te felicito.

—Yo no lo hice.

Inuyasha se sentía triste. No quiso jamás que Kagome lo mirara con aquellos ojos, que parecían expresar la mayor de las decepciones.

—¿Y entonces…?

Sin notarlo ni preocuparse por ello, Inuyasha le contó a Ichigo lo que pasó. Desde el momento en que lo dejaron en el suelo y lo de la bella mujer que lo ayudó a levantarse y que tantos conflictos le había causado con tan pocos minutos de conocerla.

—Y dices que desapareció. ¿Se desvaneció o algo así? —inquirió Ichigo pensativo, cuando Inuyasha terminó de contar su experiencia.

—No sé cómo explicarlo. Realmente no tengo idea—respondió Inuyasha. Lo más parecido que experimentó a aquello fue cuando Kikyo murió en sus brazos, hacía años. Pero eran situaciones totalmente distintas.

—¿Y sólo agarró y te quitó tu collar?

—Sí.

—Qué raro.

Inuyasha no tenía respuestas. Siempre que Kagome usaba su conjuro con él, Inuyasha pensaba lo feliz que sería sin el maldito collar en su cuello, pero ahora sin él se sentía desnudo y extraño. Una prueba de lo raro que terminó siendo era que ahora hablaba como si nada con el chico del cabello naranja, así que algo debía estar mal con él de seguro.

Kagome no podía contener las lágrimas de rabia y tristeza mientras caminaba desolada sin rumbo por entre los árboles. Pero su rabia ya no era contra Inuyasha, sino contra ella misma. ¿Acaso había lastimado a Inuyasha con tantas órdenes de 'abajo'? Ahora él no quería saber nada de ella. Kagome había sufrido mucho cuando estuvo viviendo lejos de él por tres largos años. Ahora sentía que hasta sus entrañas le dolían. Dolía tanto…

Orihime la alcanzó a la carrera y la detuvo tomándola de la mano, y la hizo girar para encararla. Suavemente la abrazó con ternura mientras comenzaba a anochecer.

—Tranquila… tranquila…

—Inuyasha… Inuyasha ya… ¡Inuyasha ya no me quiere! —lloró Kagome, aferrándose a la rasgada ropa de Orihime y escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

—Pero Kagome-chan, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

—Él se arrancó el collar. ¡Ése era nuestro vínculo, y además es…! —Kagome recordó las veces que pudo salvar a Inuyasha de morir gracias a que tenía puesto el collar. El collar era una de las razones que los había unido en primer lugar.

—Pero Kagome-chan, yo vi que él quería decir algo. ¡A lo mejor todo tiene una explicación!

—¿Tú crees? —Kagome apartó la cara de entre los pechos de Orihime y la miraba con una expresión en extremo ilusionada.

—Kagome-chan, ¡incluso cuando lloras eres tan hermosa!

Orihime abrazó a Kagome con fuerza y Kagome, por un rato, se dejó querer y mimar con ella. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Inuyasha e Ichigo salieron en busca de Kagome y Orihime pasado un rato. En el camino Ichigo puso a Inuyasha al tanto de lo que había pasado en los restos derrumbados de la cueva. También que las presencias de Naraku, Aizen y la Shikon no Tama habían desaparecido por completo del lugar, y el hecho que la Midoriko petrificada y los Youkai habían desaparecido también. Ichigo y las chicas los buscaron con ahínco pero no encontraron ni rastro de ellos en el lugar. Y entonces les llegó el alboroto producido por la mujer que estaba con Inuyasha y regresaron a buscarlo, aunque no supieran por lo que él estaba pasando.

—Demonios. No es la primera vez que ese cabrón desaparece sin dejar rastro —recordó Inuyasha, ya más acostumbrado a hablar con Ichigo. Ambos se dirigían hacia donde Inuyasha podía oler el aroma de ambas chicas.

—No me sorprende. Con todo, el tipo parecía tener muchas mañas escondidas.

Tanto Ichigo como Inuyasha habían tratado con tipos duros a lo largo de su vida de combates que parecían no acabar jamás. Pero para uno y para el otro tanto Aizen como Naraku eran sus respectivos enemigos jurados. Aunque si de enemigos jurados se trataba, Ichigo aun recordaba a Ulquiorra y su aparente e inalcanzable habilidad superior.

Alcanzaron a las chicas, y para cuando lo hicieron era ya de noche. Ellas estaban jugueteando, sentadas muy juntas a los pies de un árbol. Ichigo e Inuyasha se miraron confundidos, pues el dialogo de las chicas era tan raro, tanto, que era mejor no darle vueltas. Cuando ellas los notaron se levantaron y esperaron que ellos las alcanzaran bajo el árbol.

Los cuatro sabían que ya no tenía sentido buscar por allí a Aizen si su rastro, olor y Reiatsu terminaban en la cueva, así que decidieron volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Pero decidieron pasar la noche en el primer claro de bosque que se encontrasen.

Ya establecidos allí alrededor del fuego, Ichigo le pidió a Orihime que lo acompañara a buscar comida, y ella entendió de inmediato sus intenciones por la significativa mirada que el chico le dirigió. Así que ambos se fueron de la acampada dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome solos.

Sentados junto al fuego y uno al lado del otro, entre Kagome e Inuyasha el silencio podía cortarse. Ninguno atinaba a decir palabra. Se miraban de rato en rato sin atreverse ninguno a tomar la iniciativa.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más Inuyasha abrió la boca, pero…

—Perdóname… perdóname… —Kagome se había aferrado a la túnica roja de Inuyasha y le hablaba entre hipidos, escondiendo la cara en ella. A Inuyasha se le hizo un nudo la garganta. Su peor debilidad era el llanto de las mujeres. En especial el llanto de Kagome.

—No quiero que me odies… Ya no podría vivir sin ti ahora. Tres años sin ti fueron mucho, y ahora… y ahora… —gimoteaba Kagome, tratando de ganar aire entre sollozos.

Inuyasha sólo la abrazó con fuerza, intentado transmitirle toda su entereza y confianza mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

—No seas tonta. Jamás te dejaría. Es más, era yo el que temía que fueras tú quien me deje a mí.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Pensé que creerías hasta el fin que yo me saque el collar por gusto —reconoció Inuyasha—. Es verdad que siempre pensé en hacerlo y en lo feliz que sería sin él, pero jamás me atreví a intentarlo siquiera. Y ahora que ya no lo tengo me siento vacío. Pero cuando estás tú conmigo, estoy completo.

—Inuyasha…

Kagome rompió a llorar otra vez y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. De rato en rato le daba golpecitos en su pecho con sus puños cerrados, pero el sólo la tenía apretada en sus brazos. ¿Desde cuándo Kagome era tan frágil? Inuyasha tampoco se sentía muy contento con la idea de soltarla ahora. Además que el olor de ella lo embriagaba y, dada otra circunstancia, las ganas de hacer algo más que abrazarla se lo estaban comiendo.

Ya más sosegada, Kagome preguntó:

—¿Pero cómo perdiste el collar?

Inuyasha le contó entonces lo que le pasó. No omitió nada, ni el hecho que aquella mujer que apareció de la nada pudo quitarle y usar a Tessaiga, ni cómo lo hizo, ni el hecho de que lo besó.

—¡¿Ella te besó?! —Kagome estaba escandalizada y separó la cabeza del pecho de él.

—¿Raro no? —Y ni así Inuyasha captó el peligro.

— _¡Osuwari!_

—¡Espera, no! ¿Eh? ¡Hahaha! ¡Ya no tengo el collar! —luego del susto, Inuyasha dijo lo último sin pensar.

—¡Eres un tonto, Inuyasha! ¡WAAAAA!

—No, por favor. Ya no llores.

Orihime e Ichigo habían visto casi todo, porque Ichigo pudo pescar rápidamente en un riachuelo cercano y ambos habían regresado sigilosamente. Se miraron sonrientes, porque todo se había aclarado entre esos dos, o casi…

Al día siguiente los cuatro emprendieron el camino de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Les tomaría otros tres días regresar, pero como no tenían pistas eso ya no les preocupaba demasiado. Al menos a dos de ellos, porque Inuyasha e Ichigo querían regresar rápido para pensar pronto en otras cosas que pudiesen haber hecho Naraku y Aizen en el tiempo que los perdieron de vista.

En el camino de regreso Inuyasha se había abierto más con Ichigo y Orihime y supo, sin darse cuenta de cómo, que eran de confianza. Kagome estaba contenta con eso. Y más cuando veía que Inuyasha e Ichigo iban a cazar juntos ahora, charlaban en sus ratos de espaciamiento, y se llevaban mucho mejor que cuando se conocieron. Inuyasha no era de los que enseñaban nada, pero Ichigo aprendía rápido sobre las cosas que Inuyasha le comentaba a la rápida y pronto aprendió como cazar sin sentir tanto remordimiento por los animales utilizados.

Tal vez demasiado rápido regresaron a la aldea de Kaede, porque los cuatro se habían divertido con el viaje de regreso, si ignoraban la angustia de no saber el paradero de aquellos dos desaparecidos. Al llegar a la aldea visitaron en tropel a Miroku y Sango. Allí se enteraron que Sesshomaru había regresado a visitar a Rin, pero se marchó antes de que ellos pudieran llegar y verlo. Tanto Orihime como Ichigo sentían verdadera curiosidad con Sesshomaru, porque se preguntaban qué tipo de persona era el hermano de Inuyasha.

—Es un idiota —era todo lo que él decía.

Rin los recibió radiante en casa de la anciana Kaede, que era donde vivía, pues hacía poco había visto a su "Sesshomaru-sama" y se había estado muriendo de ganas de verlo desde hacía tan sólo un mes que la había visitado por última vez. También la adoración que Rin le profesaba a Sesshomaru les incitaba la curiosidad a Ichigo y Orihime. Esa niña estaba aflorando sentimientos muy complejos por un Youkai y eso los intrigaba. Seguramente Sesshomaru era menor que Inuyasha, pero sabían que era imposible. ¿Entonces como era que esa niña estaba obviamente enamorada de aquel Youkai?

Luego de los reencuentros, saludos y dudas respecto al paradero de Aizen que compartieron en casa de Kaede una vez más, así como shock al saber que Naraku había vuelto a la vida, Ichigo se apartó del grupo y salió de la casa, dejando a Orihime con los demás.

Ichigo sacó el teléfono celular de entre su túnica negra, el que Urahara le había dado para la comunicación entre eras, y marcó. Milagrosamente ese aparato no se había arruinado con tantos vuelos y carreras.

—Iyaaaa, han pasado 6 días Kurosaki-san. ¿Algún progreso? —contestó Urahara desde el otro lado con su usual tono alegre.

—Calla y escucha —Ichigo no estaba de humor al recordar el tema—. Encontramos a Aizen, pero se nos escapó.

Sólo hubo silencio por un rato.

—Bueno. ¡Debió de haberse vuelto muy fuerte! —Urahara intentaba aliviar la tensión desde el otro lado. Tampoco mencionó el hecho que confirmaba la evasión de Aizen del Muken en su época. Lo cual era grave.

—No —corrigió Ichigo, derrotado—. Ni siquiera pudimos ver o averiguar hacia dónde se fue ahora.

—¿Qué pasó, Kurosaki-san?

—Es complicado de explicar. Sólo llamé para informarte, y porque olvidé que traía el celular conmigo...

—¡Qué malo, Kurosaki-san! Está bien, traten de regresar pronto.

Ichigo colgó. Era verdad, había olvidado que traía el condenado celular.

Ahora él y Orihime debían regresar a su época, asumiendo que el pozo también funcionara a la inversa. Seguro que sí, ya que Kagome les había mencionado que solía ir y venir de su casa en el presente. Ichigo miró hacia el grupo de amigos nuevos que tenía ahora a través de la puerta de la casa, y Orihime estaba con ellos. Parecía estarse divirtiendo. Era obvio que le dolería tener que regresar, a pesar que tenían deberes que cumplir con la vida en su mundo.

—Pareces derrotado…

La burlona voz de Inuyasha le llegó por detrás. Ichigo sólo cerró los ojos y contraatacó de inmediato.

—¿Lo dice quien ni siquiera pudo llegar a la cueva en cuestión?

—Cabrón…

Se miraron con furia, y luego sonrieron. Esa sería su relación ahora.

—¿Qué harán ahora? —preguntó Inuyasha parándose junto a Ichigo para mirar con él a la casa.

—Supongo que regresaremos a nuestra época. No tenemos la más mínima pista de dónde pudo irse el infeliz de Aizen o si sigue con vida.

Ichigo aún no se acostumbraba a la vista de Inuyasha sin su acostumbrado rosario de kotodamas en su cuello. El mismo Inuyasha no dejaba de sobrase el cuello de vez en cuando, como si tratase de calentar esa parte de su cuerpo que ahora carecía de calor por algún motivo.

—¿Dijiste que una mujer con alas te arrancó el rosario? —recordó Ichigo con curiosidad.

Inuyasha notó que su comportamiento había delatado su ansiedad—. Sí. Jamás había visto a alguien así. Bueno, quitando a la voluptuosa de tu mujer.

—¡Inoue no es mi mujer! —se escandalizó Ichigo, enrojeciendo.

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Mi… ¿Mi novia…?

—Bueno, para mi ninguna definición es la correcta —aclaró Inuyasha, llevando los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. La que más se acerca a la relación que tengo con Kagome es "Mujer" y ya. Además, lo es mucho más si… cómo te lo pongo sin que hagas un escándalo… si tu "novia" ya se ha apareado contigo.

La reacción no pudo ser peor. Ichigo pudo masterizar a la primera la forma gigante que Kagome adoptaba siempre que Inuyasha decía o hacía algo que la disgustara. El Ichigo gigante se cernió sobre Inuyasha que, espantado por el parecido de los ojos de Ichigo con los de Kagome, retrocedió un paso. Pero luego recordó quien era el que tenía delante y se impuso.

—Apa… apa… ¿Aparearse? ¡No pudiste elegir peor palabra! ¡Por lo menos llámale hacer el amor!

—Kagome me dijo lo mismo —reconoció Inuyasha, rascándose la barbilla—. Kikyo le llamaba "dormir juntos", aunque de dormir la cosa no tenía nada…

Inuyasha se detuvo. Aunque Kagome y Kikyo eran la misma persona a través de quinientos años, sus personalidades, actitudes y vivencias, en especial las que tenían que ver con él, eran totalmente distintas.

—¿Kikyo? ¿Acaso estuviste con otra mujer aparte de Kagome? —preguntó Ichigo, desconfiado.

—Hace mucho. Es complicado de explicar —le respondió Inuyasha lacónicamente, recordando la complicada relación entre Kagome y Kikyo y que de seguro no se olvidaría nunca.

—Si nos volvemos a ver, tomémonos una copa y me lo cuentas —ofreció Ichigo con inocencia y las ganas de saber sobre el asunto le ganaron.

—Mocoso ¿Acaso tú bebes? —inquirió Inuyasha con altanería.

—En la Universidad me han enseñado de todo —era sólo la verdad, pues allí Ichigo también había aprendido que ciertos lazos podrían forjarse con una copa de por medio.

—¿La qué?

Antes que Ichigo le respondiera, Kagome y Orihime se habían acercado a ambos para oír su conversación. Pero Ichigo dejó de hablar abruptamente y les sonrió con nerviosismo. Inuyasha sólo suspiró altanero, y miró a otro lado.

—¿De qué hablaban ustedes dos? —Kagome preguntó al notar su actitud.

—De que Inoue y yo ya debemos marcharnos —respondió Ichigo rápidamente.

—¿Tan pronto? —le respondieron Kagome y Orihime al mismo tiempo.

—No hay de otra .Tengo que ir a informar sobre lo que pasó aquí y ver qué haremos ahora. —respondió Ichigo resignado. Orihime lo miraba con ojos tristes.

—Inuyasha ¿Qué tal si vamos con ellos? —preguntó Kagome—. De todos modos quiero visitar a mi mamá y ver cómo están las cosas.

—¡Puedes ir en cualquier momento!

—Pero podemos aprovechar ahora, y así acompañamos a Orihime-chan y a Ichigo-kun de vuelta a casa.

—¡Genial! ¡Será más divertido si Kagome-chan e Inuyasha nos acompañan! —Orihime literalmente daba saltos de alegría.

—¡Keh!

Inuyasha simplemente elevó la nariz. Al menos ahora tenía algo qué hacer, pues sin olores ni pistas estaba totalmente desorientado. Qué malo era no tener a dónde ir.

* * *

 **Alguien descifrará quién es la rubia?**


	8. Un Calvo sin Suerte

**Capítulo 7**

 **Un Calvo sin Suerte**

* * *

Miroku, Sango y los demás salieron de la casa de la anciana Kaede para ver también a Ichigo e Inuyasha. Kagome les anunció de inmediato sus planes.

—Chicos, Inuyasha y yo regresaremos a mi época —les explicó—. Me han dado ganas de ver a mi mamá, a Souta y a mi abuelo.

—¿Se van, Kagome-chan? —preguntó Sango, con sus dos crías gemelas a cuestas—. ¿Cuándo regresarán?

—En cuanto podamos. Básicamente sólo es una visita.

—Regresen pronto —le dijo Sango, mirándolos con algo de preocupación.

Ichigo y Orihime se despidieron de todos uno a uno. Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha, que estaba en su modo indiferente, sólo se despidieron de manera casual pues regresarían en poco tiempo.

—Todos eran muy amables —reconoció Orihime más tarde y viendo atrás de rato en rato, mientras ella y los otros tres caminaban hacia el pozo en las afueras de la aldea—. Y me hubiera gustado poder conocer a tu hermano, Inuyasha.

—¡Keh! Ese imbécil no vale la pena.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Tranquila, Orihime-chan —intercedió Kagome sonriendo al caminar—. Es sólo que Inuyasha y su hermano no se llevan bien.

—Ojala sí lo hicieran, Quería ver cómo son las orejas de su hermano.

—Sesshomaru tiene las orejas normales. O más o menos.

—¿De veras? Qué pena.

Con una divertida sensación, llegaron pronto al Pozo Devorador de Huesos. E Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por la cintura y ella lo tomó a él por los hombros. Con una mirada a los otros dos para que los siguieran, Inuyasha se metió al pozo con Kagome a su lado dando un salto hacia adentro.

Ichigo y Orihime sólo vieron un pequeño resplandor que salió del pozo cuando ellos se metieron, y mirándose luego ambos asintieron. Se acercaron al pozo, pusieron una rodilla encima del borde, subieron la otra y estaban a punto de lanzarse, pero Ichigo tuvo de pronto una inspiración, luego de ver a Inuyasha y su forma de llevar a Kagome. Ichigo tomó la mano de Orihime y ella lo miró sorprendida, ruborizada y halagada por su súbita galantería. Y con una sonrisa mutua, se lanzaron al interior del pozo.

La misma luz azul brillante les dio la bienvenida como la primera vez que se metieron en el pozo. Y pronto sus pies tocaron tierra firme, y vieron que Kagome e Inuyasha no estaban esperándolos dentro del pozo desde el cual se podía ver el techo de la pagoda en la que sabían que ahora estaba. Habían regresado a su época.

Ichigo sujetó a Orihime por la cintura, de forma parecida a como vio que Inuyasha hacía con Kagome, y la sacó del pozo dando un salto desde el fondo. Al salir vieron que la puerta hacia el enorme patio de afuera estaba abierta y, como en la época que acabaron de dejar, era de día. Una luz fuerte se colaba desde fuera y algo más, pues Ichigo y Orihime lo sintieron de inmediato. Junto a la presencia de Kagome y la de Inuyasha afuera estaban unos reiatsus conocidísimos para Ichigo y Orihime. Con preocupación, los dos salieron de la pagoda hacia afuera.

Inuyasha estaba allí de espaldas a ellos, con su enorme Tessaiga desenvainada y dispuesta. Kagome estaba agarrada a la ropa de Inuyasha, y ambos miraban al montón de desconocidos que los habían recibido en el patio de su propio templo.

Ichigo vio a Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán de la Décima División, con su haori de capitán blanco igual que su cabello. A Madarame Ikkaku y Ayasegawa Yumichika, ambos subordinados de la Onceava División y de Zaraki Kenpachi. Y a Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente de Toushiro, y con su bello y maduro rostro demostrando disposición. Todos con sus formas Shinigami, y su reiatsu liberado. Y todos miraban a Inuyasha con la misma desconfianza con la que él los miraba a ellos.

—¡Qué diablos están haciendo! —gritó Ichigo, dando un salto y parándose en medio de la posible trifulca, llevando la mano derecha a la Zangetsu en su espalda—. Toushiro, ¡Por qué demonios tratan así a Inuyasha!

—¿Él es Inuyasha? —respondió Toushiro, viendo a uno y a otro, y a Kagome y Orihime sujetas a la ropa de Inuyasha e Ichigo—. Nos informaron que contactaste con él.

—¿Y el comité de bienvenida incluía a la inquisición? —ironizó Ichigo mirando a todos los que los habían recibido.

—Muchachos, tranquilicémonos. No hace falta hacer tanto alboroto por conocer a una leyenda. —La voz de Urahara Kisuke se hizo oír, y él apareció cerca de Ichigo e Inuyasha—. No queríamos ser maleducados.

—¿Entonces por qué parece que están a punto de atacarlo? —preguntó Orihime, viéndolos con reproche.

—Bueno, él iba a atacarnos primero —respondió Yumichika, acomodándose el cabello como era su costumbre—. No podíamos esperar que nos ataque sin defendernos.

—No iba a atacarlos. ¡Es sólo que jamás había visto juntos a tipos tan raros! Sólo a este imbécil —soltó Inuyasha, indicando con un gesto a Ichigo.

—¿Ya se conocen tan bien? ¿Ya son tan amigos? —preguntó Urahara, al ver que Ichigo e Inuyasha discutían sin irse a los puños o sus espadas.

—¿De este perro rabioso?

—¿De este anormal de cabello raro?

Hasta habían sincronizado sus reacciones sin querer. Rangiku se rió con una mano cerca de la boca.

—Ichigo, sigues siendo tan divertido… hahaha —le dijo riendo y su risa alivió la tensión y hasta los reiatsus se aligeraron. Luego ella miró fijamente a Inuyasha—. ¿Este es tu nuevo amigo?

Inuyasha la miró decidido, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron las dos enormes bolas de grasa que le sobresalían a esta mujer Shinigami. Más grandes incluso que las de Orihime. La sensación de estar fuera de lugar lo invadió, mientras los demás envainaban sus espadas.

—Debo estar volviéndome viejo —dijo Inuyasha, agachando la cabeza y sobándose el puente de la nariz con pesar. _'¿Por qué todas las mujeres de esta época tienen que tener las ubres tan grandes?'_ Pensó algo desorientado.

—Vaya, ¿qué tiene tu amigo? —preguntó Rangiku acercándose a Inuyasha, ahora que el peligro había pasado—. ¡Taicho! ¡Mire! —exclamó ella, dirigiéndose a Toushiro—. ¡Este chico también tiene el cabello blanco! Ah no. El de él es un poco plateado.

Rangiku se había acercado a Inuyasha y había tomado un mechón de su cabello en sus manos.

—¡También tiene lindas orejitas!

—MA-TSU-MO-TOOO…

Hitsugaya Toushiro estaba a un tris de perder el control con la actitud de su teniente. Inuyasha lo miró mientras la mujer que llamaban Matsumoto estaba divirtiéndose con su cabello. El chico era de apariencia joven, de cabello blanco y su haori blanco sin mangas estaba sobre su vestimenta Shinigami negra. Igual a la de Ichigo y como la de los otros recién llegados.

—Apuesto a que no estás viejo, corazón. ¡Eres adorable! —le dijo Rangiku a Inuyasha, mientras le atrapaba la cabeza en un abrazo.

—Pfff aaaaahhhhhh!

Inuyasha estaba siendo básicamente ahogado entre los pechos de Rangiku, que no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba ahogando, y estaba totalmente ciega de ternura.

—¡Rangiku-san, no es justo! ¡Yo también quería hacer eso!

Orihime estaba haciendo un berrinche por no haber mimado más al ser con orejas de perro que, cuando no estaba enojado o demostrando su carácter, era irresistiblemente tierno.

—¡Ejem!

Kagome, que no había sido tomada tan en cuenta todavía, carraspeó. E Inuyasha sacó como pudo la cabeza de entre los pechos de Rangiku, y gritó:

—¡Kagome, salv…! —Rangiku lo enterró otra vez y lo silenció.

—Eres un sinvergüenza. _¡Osuwari!_

Inuyasha maldijo en su interior al oir la voz de Kagome, preparado para la caída, pero una vez más había olvidado que ya no tenía su rosario consigo. Pero en esta ocasión hubiese matado por tenerlo puesto.

Kagome de pronto notó que Inuyasha estaba contrariado, y eso la ayudó a apartar por un rato de su mente que Inuyasha ya no estaba bajo su control. Acercándose a la alegre Rangiku, que tenía también a Orihime a un lado diciéndole que suelte a Inuyasha, Kagome le dijo:

—¿Te importaría soltar a mi hombre? ¿No ves que no le gusta lo que haces?

Orihime se había temido algo así, y esa fue la razón por la que no siguió su primer impulso de atrapar a Inuyasha en un abrazo al conocerlo. Ni siquiera le hubiese importado cómo se vería para los demás tener a un youkai, por más tierno que fuese, entre sus brazos. Pero viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Kagome, Orihime también se hubiera molestado. Miró a Ichigo que estaba viendo la escena sin creérselo y, con cierta ironía, ello le recordó a Orihime acerca de una Arrancar hermosa y de enormes pechos ahogando a Ichigo en un abrazo monumental.

Rangiku miraba a Kagome algo desconcertada. Pero se recompuso de inmediato, sonrió y le dijo:

—¿Me lo prestas?

—¡NO!

Kagome jaló a Inuyasha por el cabello, y el pobre salió al fin de su prisión. No era que no había podido liberarse por la fuerza, sino que no tenía las fuerzas para arriesgarse a lastimar a una mujer.

—Tacaña.

—Matsumoto, eso es lo que te buscas por no pensar las consecuencias —la sermoneó Toushiro.

—Pero Taicho, su cabello es tan sedoso.

—Como un osito de peluche —le dijo Kagome, presumiendo a Inuyasha, que ahora estaba refugiado en su pecho de menos proporciones.

—¡Luego no te quejes si me lo llevo conmigo un día!

—¡Inuyasha no se iría con alguien como tú!

—Ya, ya, chicas, cálmense —las intentó tranquilizar Orihime.

Inuyasha se hizo soltar de Kagome con suavidad y se acercó a Ichigo, que había estado observando todo junto a Urahara con expresiones de genuina incredulidad y diversión.

—Ni siquiera estás aquí una hora y ya eres tan popular —lo picaron Ikkaku y Yumichika. Inuyasha resopló.

—Cállense, ni siquiera los conozco —les espetó.

—Yo lo mato —gruñó Ikkaku mientras Yumichika lo tranquilizaba, conciliador.

—¿Tú eres Inuyasha, no? ¿Inuyasha-san? —inició Urahara, que seguía viendo a Kagome, entre Orihime y Rangiku.

—Así es. Veo que mi fama ha llegado hasta aquí. No me sorprende —presumió Inuyasha orgulloso, mientras examinaba al único allí que no vestía como Shinigami.

—Bah, sólo eres un presumido —le dijo Ichigo con sorna.

—Y tú un envidioso.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Tranquilos, muchachos. No quisiera que se peleen como las chicas allá —dijo Urahara, girando para ver a Ichigo e Inuyasha—. Déjame presentarme, Inuyasha-san. Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, humilde propietario de una tienda de dulces.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Ichigo.

—Es la pura verdad, Kurosaki-san. —Urahara volvió a mirar a las mujeres discutir, en pleno sol —. Me gustaría saber qué pasó allá, hace quinientos años. Conociste a Aizen, ¿No es así, Inuyasha-san?

—Desde que el muy cabrón fue a mi época, hace siete noches —respondió Inuyasha, molesto con el recuerdo—. El tipo es muy escurridizo.

—Me lo imagino —coincidió Urahara—. Quisiera saber exactamente cómo sucedieron las cosas, si pudieran contármelas.

Inuyasha e Ichigo le contaron cómo se habían conocido en aquella noche, el viaje que hicieron siguiendo el rastro de Aizen hasta la aldea de los antiguos exterminadores, y la cueva donde se había originado la Shikon no Tama. También cómo Aizen estaba allí, y cómo de alguna manera logró revivir a la Perla junto a Naraku.

Ichigo les contó cómo los cuatro salieron volando a causa de dos devastadoras explosiones. Cómo el veneno de Naraku, quien había revivido junto a la Perla, era el más poderoso y corrosivo que había visto. Y cuando él, Orihime y Kagome, llegaron de regreso a la cueva luego de una larga caminata de regreso y aun percibían el reiatsu de Aizen. Pero las presencias de Naraku y la de la Perla se desvanecieron abruptamente junto al reiatsu de Aizen.

—¿Se desvanecieron? —Urahara parecía desconcertado—. ¿No supieron cómo ni a dónde?

—No, porque no vimos lo que hicieron. Sólo se perdieron entre el polvo y el veneno.

—¿Y tú no pudiste rastrearlos, Inuyasha-san? —preguntó Urahara mirando a Inuyasha, consciente del poder de su olfato.

—No pude llegar con ellos a la cueva. Hubo… complicaciones. Y luego ellos regresaron a donde me dejaron y me contaron lo que vieron y sintieron —explicó Inuyasha.

Ichigo notó cómo Inuyasha no le contó a Urahara lo de la misteriosa mujer, que le había quitado su rosario de kotodamas, ni lo que el collar significaba para él y para Kagome.

—Regresamos a la aldea. Llegamos esta mañana y Kagome quiso venir a su época y nos encontramos a todos ustedes para darnos la bienvenida —siguió Inuyasha.

—Me sorprende —reconoció Urahara—. ¿Será que Aizen pudo ocultar su reiatsu de alguna manera infalible? No es imposible ocultar el reiatsu totalmente, pero siempre deja rastros. Ocultarlo totalmente es muy extraño.

Urahara estaba metido en sus pensamientos y se calló mientras miraba distraídamente a las chicas otra vez. Inuyasha lo miró algo confundido. No estaba acostumbrado a ver razonar a nadie más que a Miroku. Estaba pensando en ello cuando sintió algo que rozaba sus pantorrillas, y se agachó para tomar por el lomo a un gato negro que se estaba restregando contra él.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Tu familia adoptó otro gato, Kagome? —preguntó Inuyasha, al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo y tendía al gato de espaldas. Kagome no le respondió—. Eres un gato muy chistoso.

Inuyasha se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo de cemento y se puso a jugar con el gato, jalándole las patas sin lastimarlo. Con las yemas de los dedos le masajeaba las costillas y le rascaba, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, por detrás de sus orejas. Muy pronto el gato estaba ronroneando en su cercanía con Inuyasha.

—Ah, Inuyasha…

Ichigo no sabía cómo exponerle el dilema que se desarrollaba ni el problema en que Inuyasha se metería. Y Urahara detuvo su cavilar para ver interesado lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—¿Quién es un gato chistoso? ¿Quién es un gato chistoso? —Inuyasha estaba disfrutando jugar con el gato, y éste ronroneaba de puro placer por las torturas de Inuyasha.

—Ah ¿Un gato callejero, Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome, que se había acercado junto a Orihime y Rangiku a Inuyasha y los demás.

—No lo sé. ¿No es de ustedes?

—No.

—¿De dónde vienes, gato? —le pregunto Inuyasha al gato, a modo de juego.

—No me creerías si te lo dijera —le respondió el gato, con voz de hombre viejo.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco. Había visto youkais que eran parte gato, pero un gato de pura cepa que hablaba era insólito hasta para él.

—Vaya, tu época resultó ser muy sobrenatural, Kagome —le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome, no sin razón.

—Sí —Kagome tampoco se lo creía.

—Toushiro, a todo esto, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —le preguntó Ichigo a Toushiro, que no había dicho nada en un buen rato.

—Pues Urahara Kisuke le informó a la Sociedad de Almas que regresarías, y nos mandaron por ser los que más experiencia tienen como grupo en el Mundo Real y contigo —respondió Toushiro aburrido, como si la idea de conocer mejor el Mundo Real le molestara—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que recibir a una vieja leyenda del pasado.

Inuyasha no había oído eso, porque estaba jugando con el gato, con el que ahora Kagome también estaba sentada jugando.

—¿Por qué no vinieron Rukia y Renji? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Kuchiki y Abarai están ocupados.

—Ya veo.

—Pero no vinimos aquí por nada. ¿O sí? —cuestionó Ikkaku, sacando su Zanpakutou de su funda y lamiendo la hoja al tiempo que miraba a Inuyasha —¿Qué tal una prueba? Te hacen mucha propaganda, pero hasta no ver cómo son las cosas en realidad, no me creo que seas la gran cosa.

—¡Keh! No veo por qué tendría que rendirle cuentas de mis habilidades a un calvo.

Inuyasha se había levantado y miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de suficiencia a Ikkaku, que estaba azul de rabia por el comentario de Inuyasha. El gato se puso a rondar por las piernas de Inuyasha cuando éste se levantó para ver qué hacían a continuación.

—Inuyasha... —comenzó Kagome, que lo había oído todo—. No olvides que esta es la casa de mi familia. ¡No puedes destruirla por un capricho!

—No hace falta poner en peligro tu casa, Kagome —le respondió Inuyasha—. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? —le ofreció Inuyasha a Ikkaku, que lo miraba con rencor.

—¡Huy! ¡Cachorrito, no tienes nada que demostrarle a este calvito! —intercedió Rangiku con algo de preocupación. Sin conocerlo mucho ella no quería que Inuyasha se lastime.

—¡Keh! Ahora no me queda más que enseñarle una cosa o dos —respondió Inuyasha, lleno de seguridad.

Luego sacó a Tessaiga de su funda y esta se transformó en el colmillo de siempre. Urahara y los demás se sorprendieron por la energía que liberaba. Era bastante considerable y muy diferente al Reiryoku que siempre habían sentido de las Zanpakutou. La katana con forma de colmillo era mucho más grande que cualquier forma de las Zangetsu de Ichigo, de eso no había duda.

Inuyasha concentró sus pensamientos en Tessaiga, y la hoja de esta adoptó un color negro de resplandor morado oscuro, con galaxias y estrellas en su infinita negrura. De inmediato todos los presentes notaron el peligro. Si esa cosa se usaba podría resultar muy devastadora.

Pero Inuyasha sólo la agitó una vez hacia el aire, y una medialuna negra, del mismo color y contenido que el de la hoja de su Tessaiga, salió de la espada y creció hasta hacerse lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran todos dentro. Inuyasha miró a Ikkaku y le indicó con una seña que lo siguiera mientras se dirigía hacia donde flotaba la media luna.

—¿A dónde vas, Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome, preocupada de ver a Inuyasha entrando al Meidou. Temía que Inuyasha estuviera yéndose solito al infierno.

—Llevaré al calvo a un lugar más tranquilo.

—¡El infierno no es un lugar tranquilo!

Una vez más todos, Orihime e Ichigo incluidos, se sorprendieron. ¿Qué clase de técnica era esa? Ikkaku estaba decididamente preocupado. No le convenía irse de buenas a primeras al infierno, si acaso las palabras de esa miko eran ciertas. Esa cosa negra que Inuyasha había conjurado despedía un aura diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido, y en su negrura se podía prever una caída infinita.

—Ah sí, olvidé decírtelo —reconoció Inuyasha, rascándose la cabeza y mirando a Kagome—. Desde que entré al Meidou a buscarte hace tres años –Ichigo frunció el entrecejo. ¿Kagome estuvo en el infierno?— pude hacer que el Meidou me lleve casi a donde yo quiera. En esos tres años perfeccioné al Meidou para transportarme. Pero el ambiente del salto es muy asfixiante para un humano y por eso no lo utilicé para ir a la aldea de Sango.

—¿No me dijiste algo tan importante? —se escandalizó Kagome—. Es el colmo Inuyasha.

—¡Lo siento! Lo olvidé, es todo.

¿Inuyasha tenía un medio de transporte tan rápido? ¿Quién era este tipo? Hasta Rangiku empezaba a tenerle más respeto a pesar de su tierno aspecto. Y algo de duda también.

—Bien, ¿Vamos o no? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Ikkaku, luego de terminar su discusión con Kagome.

—¡¿Tú qué crees?! —le respondió Ikkaku. El Meidou no le daba buena espina, pero como hombre y oficial de la Undécima División no podía retroceder en sus propias palabras.

—Pues sígueme —le dijo Inuyasha, dando un salto hacia el Meidou, introduciéndose en él.

Sin que las dudas en su mente cesaran, Ikkaku lo siguió, y detrás de él Yumichika. Toushiro miró a Rangiku y luego de un asentimiento con la cabeza ambos se lanzaron detrás de ellos. Urahara y Yoruichi, aun en su forma gatuna, también. Urahara notó los bordes del Meidou al acercarse y observó que no debía tocarlos bajo ninguna circunstancia, pues rebanarían lo que los tocara.

—¡Inuyasha, regresa! —gritó Kagome, a pesar que sabía que Inuyasha ya no podía oírla.

Pero de pronto sintió que la levantaban por la cintura y vio que ella y Orihime estaban una vez más sobre los hombros de Ichigo, que no las miraba, sino que veía el Meidou con cautela. Pero se lanzó hacia sus oscuras profundidades con las dos a cuestas.

Al ingresar a ese negro vacío de inmediato sintieron que les faltaba el aire, y Kagome apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Al levantar la cabeza vio que Orihime definitivamente había perdido el conocimiento. Deseó que se terminara porque temía por su amiga, por sí misma y por Inuyasha que estaba más adelante. Ichigo lo llevaba bien estando allí, pero la expresión de malestar leve en su cara era innegable.

Así de duro fue y le pareció que duró una eternidad pero en realidad fue sólo un instante. Pues en el momento en que Kagome pensó todo eso, se vio saliendo de un Meidou similar al que se metieron junto a Ichigo, que lucía algo cansado. Orihime estaba inconsciente colgando sobre su hombro y Kagome estaba cansadísima, como si hubiese acabado una maratón en ese instante. ¿Cómo pudo soportar esa atmósfera la primera vez?

Vio a su alrededor. Estaban en algún sitio desértico, sobre mucha arena al calor del día y no se veía a nadie más que a los que estuvieron en el patio del templo de Kagome. Y todos exhibían la misma expresión de ligero cansancio. Sólo Inuyasha parecía estoico, mientras los miraba con su Tessaiga, ahora en su forma normal de enorme colmillo blanco apoyada en su hombro. Hasta que vio a Kagome en hombros de Ichigo junto a la desmayada Orihime.

—¡Maldición, Kagome! ¡Es peligroso que estés aquí!

Inuyasha sabía muy bien que la atmósfera del Meidou era asfixiante y más si se la visitaba por primera vez. Pero ahora lo era más pues algo había afectado el interior de aquél limbo que lo mandaba a uno al infierno, aunque fuera sólo un salto pequeño.

—¿Y qué? ¿Esperabas que me quede como una triste princesa esperando que su hombre regrese a salvo de la guerra? Sigue soñando —le espetó Kagome, bajándose con brusquedad del hombro de Ichigo, que no se atrevía a culparla y que estaba un poco apenado por haberla traído sin pensar. Y preocupado porque Orihime estuviera bien.

—Espera Inuyasha —dijo Ichigo, decidido a sumir su responsabilidad—. Yo la traje conmigo e Inoue.

—No debiste —dijo Inuyasha, molesto—. Aunque fue un pequeño salto esta vez, a veces toma más tiempo. Y es terrible de estar ahí dentro.

—No te atrevas a culpar a Ichigo-kun —intervino Kagome—. Le agradezco que me haya traído, porque así puedo ver qué locura vas a cometer ahora.

—¡Keh! —dijo Inuyasha por toda respuesta, luego de llegar a la conclusión de que, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, Ichigo y Orihime estarían junto a Kagome. Justamente en ese momento Orihime se estaba moviendo en el hombro de Ichigo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Orihime, algo desorientada.

Kagome e Ichigo le explicaron mientras Rangiku se le acercaba preocupada. Ella y Orihime eran amigas después de todo.

—¿Terminaste tus cursilerías, chucho? —preguntó Ikkaku, con decidida mala sangre. Quería ver de qué estaba hecho el tipo con pintas tan estrafalarias.

—Cuando quieras, calvo —contraatacó Inuyasha, mientras los espectadores se alejaban de ellos, y Kagome era casi arrastrada hacia atrás por Orihime e Ichigo.

Ichigo sentía genuina curiosidad por las habilidades de Inuyasha. Intuía que Inuyasha era poderoso por el respeto que influía a pesar de estar casi siempre en plan despreocupado delante de sus camaradas. Sabía que aunque tenía mal carácter a veces, era confiable al cien por ciento.

Y Urahara también se preguntaba cómo sería aquel, cuya leyenda junto a la de su hermano habían llegado a la misma Sociedad de Almas. Recordó con algo de entusiasmo los informes vagos en la biblioteca del Seiretei acerca de las katanas que empuñaban, y sus increíbles poderes.

Los demás seguían la situación con algo de cautela e interés. Sólo Toushiro parecía reticente y hasta aburrido, como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lado. Rangiku estaba algo preocupada, pero no por Ikkaku. Yumichika estaba expectante. Ichigo y Orihime tenían muy cerca a Kagome, para prestarse a cualquier eventualidad que surgiera.

Ikkaku al ver desierto el lugar de inmediato desenvainó su Zanpakutou, sacó la vaina de Houzukimaru, su espada, del obi de su shihakushou, y apuntó con ella y su espada a Inuyasha, que seguía con su enorme Tessaiga al hombro.

—Debes ser un tipo _sin suerte_. Si ni siquiera has peleado con Ichigo, y no tienes ni idea del potencial del Gotei 13. El tener que pelear conmigo a la primera es una clara muestra de mala suerte. ¿O no?

—Deja ya de parlotear, que parecías más dado a la acción hace rato —le respondió Inuyasha.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era no subestimar el filo del colmillo que Inuyasha llevaba en el hombro, Ikkaku elevó su espada y la vaina, y juntándolas recitó:

— _Nobiro: ¡Houzukimaru!_

Inuyasha vio con asombro cómo la espada y la funda se habían unido y ahora formaban una lanza larga. La lanza parecía simple, pero empuñada por Ikkaku era obvio que no podía confiarse. Bajó a Tessaiga de su hombro y la apuntó a Ikkaku. Pero antes que pudiera decir nada Ikkaku se había lanzado contra él y descargó un rápido golpe sobre Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó Kagome, preocupada.

Pero Inuyasha bloqueó el filo de Houzukimaru con Tessaiga, y empujándola al frente, obligó a Ikkaku a retroceder. Ikkaku volvió de un salto sobre Inuyasha, que bloqueaba cada ataque. Ikkaku notó que no llegaría a ninguna parte así, de modo que comenzó a usar Shunpo para aparecer más rápido en cada dirección alrededor de Inuyasha, pero este sólo aceleró el ritmo de su bloqueo sobre sus ataques, hasta que…

—Los Shinigami parecen rápidos. Eso vi en Aizen e Ichigo. ¡Pero tú no eres más rápido que ellos! —dijo Inuyasha atacando al fin.

Elevó a Tessaiga sobre él y la jaló hacia abajo, Ikkaku vio el peligro y gritó: — _¡Sakero!_ –y Houzukimaru se convirtió de nuevo en una espada con la funda en ambas manos de Ikkaku.

—Qué listo. Tessaiga hubiese partido tu lanza —le dijo Inuyasha, viendo lo que Ikkaku hizo.

—Ya no habrá más distracciones —sentenció Ikkaku.

Y volviendo su Zanpakutou a su forma de lanza, siguió atacando a Inuyasha, pero este lo evadía retrocediendo. Inuyasha le lanzó un corte horizontal, antes que Ikkaku pudiese alejarse, y éste lo recibió colocando su lanza en un costado.

Pero Tessaiga no partió a Houzukimaru, sino que la lanza de Ikkaku se dobló. Inuyasha pensó que la había partido, pero vio que esta se había dividido en tres partes separadas por una especie de cadena. Y en una de esas partes metálicas era donde había golpeado con Tessaiga.

—¿Ah, sí? –—dijo simplemente.

Y volvió a agitar a Tessaiga contra Ikkaku, aunque esta vez usó más fuerza y atacó por arriba. Ikkaku bloqueó otra vez el filo de Tessaiga extendiendo a Houzukimaru por encima de su propio cuerpo, pero Tessaiga partió la cadena, e Ikkaku se alejó de un salto antes que lo partiera en dos.

—¿Seguimos? —preguntó Inuyasha, viendo cómo Ikkaku se tocaba el rostro ensangrentado y cortado de arriba abajo con la mano que sostenía una de las partes de su lanza rota.

—Bien, creo que no me queda otra opción. ¡Ya lo saben todos! —gritó Ikkaku, dirigiéndose a sus camaradas Shinigami—. ¡No deben decir una palabra a nadie sobre esto!

Los demás se miraron desconcertados, y más cuando al ver de nuevo a Ikkaku, este golpeó los pedazos de su Shikai, y gritó:

— _¡Bankai! "Ryuumon Houzukimaru!_

Ante el asombro de Inuyasha, la lanza de Ikkaku se transformó en medio del polvo que levantaba su reiatsu en dos enormes armas, una en cada mano de Ikkaku, que apuntó con ambas a Inuyasha. La primera era una hoja enorme que terminaba en una letal punta, y la segunda era otra hoja terminada de forma circular. Inuyasha no había visto esos tipos de hojas de ese tamaño jamás. Estaban unidas por una enorme cadena por detrás de Ikkaku, que sonrió orgulloso de su Bankai.

—Comencemos —dijo feliz.

Y se lanzó hacia Inuyasha, que retrocedió para evitar que lo corte en tres cuando Ikkaku agitó ambas armas en contra de Inuyasha al mismo tiempo y desde diferentes lados. Bloqueó una cuando Ikkaku la lanzó con violencia por encima y apartó de un manotazo la otra que quería abrirle las tripas. Inuyasha se vio superado de pronto en ataques que le costaba bloquear a riesgo de quedar descuartizado.

Ikkaku estaba eufórico. Y soltaba palabras y burlas a Inuyasha, que parecía muy concentrado, mientras Ikkaku lo azuzaba con cada sablazo de sus enormes espadas. Inuyasha no había dicho nada, mientras cavilaba su siguiente movimiento.

De pronto Inuyasha hizo algo insólito. Se alejó de un salto de Ikkaku, para evitar una vez más que este lo hiriera de gravedad, y una vez alejado le lanzó a Tessaiga con todas sus fuerzas. Ikkaku la vio venir volando hacia él y en el momento justo la alejó esgrimiendo una de sus espadas, pero luego vio que justo detrás de Tessaiga Inuyasha se había lanzado hacia él. Trató de recibirlo con otro corte letal y certero, pero Inuyasha giró en el aire y, esquivando la peligrosa trayectoria de la hoja por los pelos, gritó:

— _¡Sankon Tessou!_

Inuyasha descargó su brazo derecho con su mano abierta y sus filosas garras en el torso de Ikkaku, del cual de inmediato salió sangre a chorros, de las cinco heridas por cada garra que cortaron su piel y carne como si fueran de papel. Ikkaku abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras Inuyasha lo miraba luego de alejarse de él otra vez, para luego caer de bruces por la gravedad de sus heridas.

—Mierda… creo que se me saldrán las tripas y el sake que me tomé antes de venir… —bromeó Ikkaku antes de perder el conocimiento.

Urahara estaba mirándolo todo junto a los demás, tieso. No sólo la treta que Inuyasha hizo había sido temeraria, sino que pudo acabar en pedacitos y, por un instante, Urahara sintió un poder maligno muy amenazador en Inuyasha, justo en el instante en que éste soltó su espada. ¿Acaso era más fuerte sin ella? No podía decirlo con seguridad. Inuyasha recogió su espada y la guardó en su funda.

Kagome había corrido hacia Inuyasha junto a Orihime e Ichigo. Orihime de inmediato desplegó sus Rikka sobre Ikkaku para sanarle los profundos cortes que tenía en el estómago. A Orihime se le encogieron las entrañas cuando vio que las garras de Inuyasha habían penetrado casi sin problemas la piel de Ikkaku y cómo habían llegado hasta sus órganos internos. Si no se le trataba pronto podría ser grave. De modo que se apresuró en concentrarse y rechazar las heridas.

—Te pasaste, Inuyasha —lo retó Kagome—. No hacía falta lastimarlo tanto.

—Lo sé —reconoció Inuyasha—. Pero algo me decía que si no lo hacía así, él se levantaría de nuevo y el combate no acabaría.

—Conociendo a Ikkaku, es posible —terció Ichigo, agachado junto a Orihime e Ikkaku. Las heridas en el cuerpo del último no eran nada desdeñables según lo que Ichigo podía ver.

—Sé que debería sentirme mal por el calvito, ¡pero me alegro por ti, Cachorrito! —Rangiku estaba a punto de lanzarse de nuevo hacia Inuyasha, pero Toushiro la detuvo sujetándole el Shihakushou. Rangiku suspiró resignada.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —le preguntó Toushiro a Inuyasha, entre admirado y desconfiado. Lo había estado observando todo con aburrimiento, pero el combate entre Ikkaku e Inuyasha le demostró a Hitsugaya que no era bueno tomarse a Inuyasha a la ligera.

—Creí que sabías que soy el poderoso Inuyasha —le respondió Inuyasha, haciendo que Kagome, Orihime, Ichigo y Rangiku sonrieran por su descaro.

—Vaya, es bueno saber que estás de nuestro lado —le dijo Toushiro, más tranquilo. Sin soltar a Rangiku observó a Ikkaku. Las heridas estaban cerrando con los poderes de Orihime.

—¿Estos son tus poderes, niña boba? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Orihime al notar mejor l oque ella estaba haciendo. Ella le sonrió.

—Sip. Puedo rechazar casi cualquier evento o ataque y revertir sus efectos.

—Impresionante.

Ikkaku se movió de nuevo dentro del sitio donde Orihime lo estaba curando. Abrió los ojos y miró primero a Orihime arrodillada sobre él, a Ichigo que estaba cerca, a Rangiku que le hablaba algo al capitán Hitsugaya, a Yumichika mirándolo compasivo, y a Kagome, en brazos de Inuyasha que lo miraba fijamente.

—Pocas veces me he encontrado a alguien así. Hasta donde sé, tu leyenda es cierta —le concedió Ikkaku a Inuyasha desde el suelo.

—¡Keh! ¡Claro que lo es! —le respondió él, haciendo que todos los presentes sonrieran una vez más.

—Sin embargo, me encantaría que midieras tus fuerzas con mi capitán —lo tentó Ikkaku, con afán de divertir a la vez que retar—. Yo no puedo compararme a él en ningún nivel, y me muero de ganas de ver cómo pinta el piso con tus sesos.

—¿En serio? ¡Tráelo aquí!

—Inuyasha, ¡Ya no molestes!

Y mientras comenzaban otra discusión Urahara, que tenía a Yoruichi sentada en su hombro, miraba junto a ella con ojos evaluadores a Inuyasha y Kagome, de quien no sabían nada aun. ¿Qué clase de amigos se habían traído Orihime e Ichigo desde la era Sengoku?

—Una batalla espléndida, Inuyasha-san —dijo Kisuke acercándose al grupo, y aplaudiendo. Inuyasha lo miró imperturbable—. Pero me imagino que esos no fueron todos tus poderes.

—Eso no era nada. NADA. Comparado a lo que aun puedo hacer —le respondió Inuyasha.

Por la mente de todos bailaba todavía la imagen de Inuyasha esquivando una rápida y letal estocada y destripando a su camarada. Orihime terminó y se levantó, luego Ikkaku hizo lo mismo.

—Bien, ahora que ya terminaron debemos ver cómo regresar al templo de Higurashi-san —les recordó Urahara mirando alrededor—. Creo que estamos en algún lugar cerca de Tokyo, pero no se ha aparecido un alma en este lugar…

—Le pedí a Tessaiga que nos abra el camino hacia un sitio desierto cercano —explicó Inuyasha—. Ella me lleva donde quiera, mientras esté a cierta distancia de donde estoy yo. No ha podido llevarme más lejos de eso todavía.

Urahara se quedó de piedra. ¿Una técnica capaz de viajar en el espacio? Era la primera vez que veía una manera tan infalible a un salto de distancia. Tenía que saber más.

—Esta espada —dijo Urahara, señalando a Tessaiga—, era, como dicen las leyendas, de tu padre, ¿verdad?

—¿Hasta eso saben? Así era. El viejo nos legó a mí y al idiota de Sesshomaru dos de sus tres katanas —respondió Inuyasha con indiferencia, abrazando a Kagome por la cintura.

—¿Sesshomaru-san?

—Sesshomaru es el hermano de Inuyasha —explicó Kagome—. Él e Inuyasha no se llevan bien.

—¡Keh!

—¿Dijiste que su padre les dejó dos de sus katanas? —intervino el gato negro—. ¿Dónde está la tercera espada?

—Esa estúpida de Sounga —recordó Inuyasha—. Venció su sello de setecientos años hace tres años, e intentó matarnos a Sesshomaru y a mí. Pero logramos mandarla al infierno.

—¿La destruyeron?

—No, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha la mandaron al infierno literalmente —respondió Kagome.

Una vez más los sorprendía el mundo en que esos dos vivían o habían vivido. Y pensar que existían otras dos espadas como Tessaiga era demasiado para la imaginación. Y ni pensar en la leyenda de la espada de Sesshomaru, la cual se decía que provenía del mismo Cielo.

—Para regresar esta vez irás envuelta en esto, Kagome —le estaba diciendo Inuyasha a Kagome, al tiempo que se quitaba el hitoe, la prenda superior de su túnica de las Ratas de Fuego, y se lo colocaba encima a ella. No la sometería otra vez a la tortura de cruzar el Meidou sin protección.

—¡Orihime-chan, tú también! —llamó Kagome a Orihime, que se levantó luego de terminar de curar a Ikkaku y corrió hacia Kagome—. Ambas nos cubriremos con esto.

—¿Nos cubrirá a ambas?

—Yo creo que sí.

—¿Y Rangiku-san?

—No se preocupen —les respondió Rangiku—. Pude soportar el viaje de venida y no pasará nada con el de regreso.

—Bien —dijo Inuyasha, al ver que estaban listos. Desenvainó a Tessaiga, y en sus manos la enorme hoja de la espada adquirió el color más negro con sus habituales galaxias y estrellas en el fondo y, agitándola, aquella medialuna salió de la espada y creció hasta hacerse lo suficientemente grande. Luego Inuyasha guardó de vuelta a Tessaiga en su vaina y se agachó para que Kagome subiera en su espalda. Pero en cuanto ella lo hizo otro peso se añadió a su espalda y alguien comenzó a tocar sus orejas por detrás—. Maldición.

—¿Y cómo esperas que Orihime-chan se cubra con tu hitoe entonces? —le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha al notar su inconformidad.

—¡Y yo qué sé! Puedo llevarte a ti, traer de vuelta la túnica y…

—No exageres Inuyasha. Sólo serán unos segundos.

—De los más largos —ironizó Inuyasha.

—¿Y tú no dices nada? —le preguntó Yoruichi a Ichigo desde el hombro de Urahara, al ver que Kagome y Orihime iban cómodas en la espalda de Inuyasha.

—Es por su bien —respondió Ichigo—. Si Inoue está más segura así no tengo nada qué decir.

—¿Era para eso? —protestó Rangiku, viendo también a Kagome y Orihime sobre la espalda de Inuyasha—. ¡Yo también quiero ir!

—Olvídalo —le respondió Kagome, sacándole la lengua.

—¡Vámonos! —gritó Inuyasha, y de un salto se lanzó al Meidou.

Al entrar, Kagome sintió el ambiente tan opresivo del Meidou, pero no fue tan grave como la primera vez de hacía unas horas. Supuso que la túnica de Inuyasha la ayudaba. Y al ver a Orihime a su lado la vio consciente, pero extenuada, y miró hacia atrás a donde pronto Ichigo, Urahara con el gato negro al hombro, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya. Ikkaku y Yumichika los seguían. Justo acababa de ver eso y de pronto salió al patio de su casa desde el Meidou y pudo respirar tranquila otra vez.

Al llegar Orihime se bajó con suavidad, y corrió al encuentro de Ichigo que aterrizó cerca —¿Estás bien, Kurosaki-kun? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Claro que sí. Algo como eso no basta para marearme —le respondió Ichigo son una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

—Bien, ¿Alguien más quiere comprobar alguna otra cosa? —les preguntó altanero Inuyasha, luego que Kagome también se bajara y mirando a los Shinigami con sus brazos cruzados.

—Primero ponte esto —le dijo Kagome, colocándole en la cabeza su roja túnica.

—¡Demonios, Kagome!

Todos se echaron a reír, hasta Ikkaku y Yumichika. Toushiro tuvo que mirar a otro lado para ocultar la sonrisa que le asomó. Era imposible que Kagome e Inuyasha no les cayeran bien.

—Pues me gustaría, Inuyasha-san —comenzó Urahara—, que me prestaras tu espada para ver cómo funciona.

Todos dejaron de reír. Inuyasha miró a Urahara impasible, pero le preguntó: —¿Estás loco, verdad?

—Hablo en serio, Inuyasha-san. Si esa técnica de transporte tan conveniente viene de tu era, no es de extrañarse que Aizen y el demonio Naraku hayan desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

La seriedad los golpeó a todos. Urahara podría tener razón. Pero Inuyasha no se lo pondría tan fácil.

—¿Y cómo cualquiera de esos imbéciles podría usar esta técnica, que sólo yo se dominar? —preguntó Inuyasha seguro de sí mismo—. Es imposible que alguno de ellos me la haya copiado.

—De hecho… —Kagome comenzó a atar cabos, recordando con las palabras de Inuyasha que algo así pasó antes—. Naraku la usó contra nosotros. ¿Lo recuerdas, Inuyasha? Shippou-chan vio a Mugen no Byakuya tomar algo de la senda que dejó tu Meidou en el cuerpo de Naraku, y luego me cortó a mí por detrás para que me quedase atrapada dentro del Meidou. ¡Naraku sí tenía un Meidou!

Inuyasha se quedó rígido. ¿Naraku con su Meidou? Aquello había pasado el día que derrotaron a Naraku, hacía tres años.

—Es imposible. —murmuró Inuyasha, colérico.

Todos lo miraban. Ninguno entendía el odio explícito que le tenía Inuyasha a Naraku y cuanto le dolía la idea que éste usara su mayor técnica. Ni tampoco entendieron mucho de lo que Kagome le dijo a Inuyasha. Seguramente sería algo de su pasado, pero Orihime e Ichigo sí que sabían un poco de aquello.

—Mierda…

—Inuyasha… —Kagome lo rodeó con un brazo.

—Si es el caso —dijo Urahara pensativamente. Habló con lentitud—, o Aizen y Naraku combatieron, uno mató al otro, usó el Meidou y desapareció con la Perla. O Naraku y Aizen se mataron usando el Meidou, y destruyeron la Perla junto a ellos. O usaron el Meidou y desaparecieron juntos. Son las tres teorías que se me ocurren —les indicó mirándolos a todos.

—Naraku es bien capaz de engatusar o manipular a Aizen. No me sorprendería —puntualizó Inuyasha.

—Tampoco Aizen es ningún inocente. Él también podría estar maquinando algo o controlando a Naraku como nos controló a todos alguna vez —recordó Toushiro con rencor.

—En todo caso, es importante que nos prestes tu fuerza, Inuyasha-san —pidió Urahara, inclinando la cabeza en dirección de Inuyasha que tenía a Kagome a su lado—. Serías una invaluable ayuda contra cualquiera de los dos, o asumiendo que alguno o los dos sigan con vida.

Kagome le apretó la mano, e Inuyasha, luego de mirarla, dijo:

—Espero que se me acaben los problemas luego de comprobar que esos dos estén bien muertos —dijo Inuyasha mirando a otro lado. Orihime y Rangiku se abrazaron, Urahara respiró aliviado, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción asomaba en las caras de Ichigo, Toushiro, Ikkaku y Yumichika.

—¿Ahora qué? —les recordó Yumichika.

—Primero que nada, debo desempolvar mi vieja guarida en Tokyo —dijo Urahara—. Luego todos podrán ir allá, y veremos las capacidades de la Tessaiga de Inuyasha, si él está de acuerdo.

—¡Keh!

—¿Kagome? ¡Volviste, Kagome! —era la madre de Kagome, que había subido las gradas desde abajo del templo—. Inuyasha está aquí también, y…

—Demonios —maldijo Ichigo. La señora Higurashi no los vería a él ni al resto de los Shinigami allí.

—Orihime-chan, ¿Nos visitas otra vez? —le preguntó amablemente la mamá de Kagome a Orihime.

—¡Ah sí, Higurashi-obaasama! Buenas tardes.

—¿Dónde está Ichigo-kun? ¿Vino contigo?

—Kurosaki-kun está… está…

Era obvio que la mamá de Kagome no podía ver a la tropa que estaba ahí, todos Shinigami.

—Muy buenas tardes —se adelantó Kisuke a la mamá de Kagome—. Estaba acompañando a Inoue-san, que me habló muy bien de este templo, y me estaba guiando —le explicó.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la mamá de Kagome a Urahara, al que sí podía ver—. ¿Eso es verdad, Orihime-chan? ¡Gracias! —le agradeció radiante la señora Higurashi a Orihime.

—Eh… sí… —le respondió Orihime, algo apenada.

—¿Y tú cuándo regresaste, Kagome? —le preguntó a Kagome su mamá.

—Hace un rato —le respondió Kagome—. Recién acabamos de llegar. Inuyasha y yo quisimos venir a visitarlos.

—Tú quisiste venir.

Una vez más todos sonrieron ante la sinceridad o la boconería de Inuyasha.

Mientras Urahara y Orihime estaban adentro de la casa junto a Kagome y su mamá, pues está casi los había amenazado para que entren, Inuyasha hablaba afuera con el resto de los Shinigami y con el gato negro subido en su hombro.

—Bien, ya comprobamos que no nos supones ninguna amenaza —decía Toushiro, mirando a Inuyasha—. De modo que regresaremos a la Sociedad de Almas.

—¿No les supongo ninguna amenaza?

—Se refiere a que comprobamos que estás de nuestro lado —se apresuró a aclarar Rangiku, mirando conciliadora a Inuyasha, que ya estaba enojándose.

—Dile a Inoue que vendré a por ella luego que vaya por mi cuerpo —le dijo Ichigo a Inuyasha.

—Sí. Esa boba estará bien aquí con Kagome.

—No la llames boba.

—Espero que te prepares, Inuyasha —le dijo Ikkaku, mientras él y Yumichika se alejaban hacia la doble puerta corrediza que salió de la nada y que se abría para darles paso, con cuatro mariposas negras volando sobre sus cabezas—. La próxima vez no te será tan fácil.

—¡Keh! Eso lo veremos.

—¡Espero volver a verte pronto Cachorrito! —se despidió Rangiku, dándole a Inuyasha un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Demonios!

—Pronto tendrán noticias nuestras —le aseguró Toushiro a Inuyasha cuando Rangiku lo soltó—. Detener a Aizen o a cualquier secuaz suyo es prioridad de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Me alegra oírlo.

—Adiós —le dijo simplemente Yumichika e Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza. Y vio cómo los cuatro se metían en las puertas y estas se cerraban detrás de ellos.

Ichigo las miró cerrarse también. Vaya que ese día había aprendido más de sus dos nuevos amigos. Pero otra cosa lo estaba carcomiendo desde que vio a Toushiro y los demás. Kisuke salió de la casa para verlos.

—Urahara-san, a todo esto, ellos no parecían tan contrariados por la ausencia de Aizen en el Muken.

—Ay —suspiró Urahara, viendo venir el momento—. Quizá sea porque hay un Aizen Sousuke todavía preso en el Muken.

Ichigo no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Él había visto a Aizen, todo campante y destructivo en la época de Inuyasha!

—No es obra de su espada —se apresuró a aclarar Kisuke—. Estoy seguro que no ha sido Kyoka Suigetsu la que hace que ese locuaz Aizen esté en el Muken —explicó, con algo de pesadumbre. —Pero nos ha imposibilitado mover más planes. Ya sabes cómo es la gente de la Cámara de los 46.

—¿No han aprendido hasta ahora que no siempre tienen a razón? —se enojó Ichigo, pensando con rabia cómo podía ser posible tanta necedad. —Yo vi a ese infeliz. ¿Está vivo y coleando allí afuera y se quedarán como si nada?

—Comprendo tu rabia, Kurosaki-kun —concedió Kisuke. —Pero aún así, ni siquiera luego de las crisis por las que hemos pasado, podemos desafiar a los que rigen la ley —Ichigo escupió con rabia, un mal habito que le pegó una mala influencia—. Pero no creas que no estamos haciendo nada. Estoy coordinando el curso de acción con el Capitán Kyouraku.

Ichigo miró fijamente a Urahara y vio que era verdad. Al menos no estaba todo quieto y girando como si nada ante la amenaza que tenían encima. Respiró con más calma mientras Inuyasha lo miraba con curiosidad, sin decir nada desde que los Shinigamis se fueron.

—Yo también me voy. Luego regreso por Inoue —le recordó Ichigo a Inuyasha, decidiendo que sería lo mejor por ese momento.

—No te tardes —le respondió este, mientras Ichigo se alejaba de un salto en la noche que empezaba a caer. Inuyasha se quedó solo con el gato y Urahara.

—Te voy a presentar al gato de la casa. Buyo tiene la cara muy graciosa y de seguro le caes bien.

—Ya veremos —le respondió el gato.

Entraron a la casa e Inuyasha fue directo al comedor. La mamá de Kagome hablaba de cualquier cosa con Orihime y Kagome, que estaban sentadas una cerca de otra y reían de rato en rato, sabría Dios de qué. Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo y bajó al gato de su hombro.

—Eres un gato muy divertido.

—Y tú sí que sabes dónde poner tus manos —le respondió el gato, haciendo que Orihime y la señora Higurashi los miraran, y que Urahara escupiera la bebida que acababan de pasarle. Inuyasha había estado haciéndole cariños y mimos al gato, arrancándole ronroneos.

—¿En serio? Me lo han dicho antes, pero es la primera vez que un gato me lo dice. Debe ser verdad —le respondió Inuyasha con orgullo, totalmente ignorante de a quién estaba tocando y que de pronto Kagome estaba roja como un tomate.

—También es la primera vez que veo un gatito parlante. ¿Eres alguna forma de Youkai? —le preguntó Kagome al gato, tratando de ignorar su vergüenza con las palabras de Inuyasha.

—Él es… —Orihime no sabía cómo responder. Si lo hacía con sinceridad Inuyasha moriría, pues de seguro Kagome lo mataría al enterarse que todo el día él estuvo acariciándole el cuerpo de gato a una belleza morena.

—¡Mira la hora! Ya debemos irnos. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Higurashi-san —dijo atropelladamente Urahara. Y antes que nadie dijera nada más, tomó al gato de entre las manos de Inuyasha y echó a correr hacia la salida—. Inoue-san, Kurosaki-san vendrá pronto por ti. Inuyasha-san, mañana hablaremos.

Y Urahara salió disparado.

Inuyasha estaba desconcertado pero no dijo nada. Orihime estaba algo apenada, pero Kagome estaba lívida, aunque no dijo una palabra. La señora Higurashi tampoco dijo nada del significado oculto en las palabras del gato que todos habían notado, pero que Inuyasha no.

Luego de un rato Ichigo regresó, con su cuerpo humano, y la señora Higurashi lo obligó a entrar y a cenar con ellos. Dada la ocasión hizo sukiyaki, algo que a Inuyasha le encantaba por la cantidad de carne que tenía. Y al terminar charlaron un rato más e Ichigo y Orihime decidieron marcharse.

—Mañana también estaremos ocupados, Higurashi-obaasama. Pero ya que hemos venido otra vez lo haremos más seguido —le aseguró Orihime a la mamá de Kagome mientras se despedían en las gradas del templo afuera de la casa.

—Bien, porque el abuelo y Souta no estaban hoy y les hubiera gustado verlos —les aseguró la señora Higurashi, mientras Kagome los despedía agitando la mano e Inuyasha estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

—También nos hubiera encantado verlos.

—Nos vemos. Bye bye —les dijo Kagome.

—Hasta luego, Kagome-chan. ¡Nos vemos Inuyasha!

—¡Keh!

Ichigo y Orihime bajaron hasta debajo de las gradas a la calle y tomaron un taxi, que les costaría mucho. Pero no tenían de otra porque ya no había trenes a esa hora. Y más tarde, luego de dejar a Orihime en su apartamento, Ichigo pudo volver al suyo para por fin poder descansar en su propia cama.


	9. Las Pantimedias no son una Enfermedad

**Capítulo Ocho**

 **Las Pantimedias no son una Enfermedad**

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se despertó algo tarde a lo que había planeado. Aquél día se suponía que debía ir a la universidad, pero aún no podía ir pues había quedado en recoger a Orihime, e ir juntos de vuelta al templo de la familia de Kagome. De seguro Urahara y Yoruichi ya estarían allí cuando Ichigo y Orihime llegaran, por lo que Ichigo se levantó de inmediato, se vistió y salió rumbo al departamento de Orihime, donde ella lo estaba esperando lista y arreglada. Ella vestía una blusa blanca con los brazos descubiertos, una chaqueta negra encima y una corta falda negra. Y también lo tenía todo dispuesto para desayunar en cuanto Ichigo llegó a su departamento. Desayunaron juntos y luego de ello ambos fueron en tren otra vez hasta el templo Higurashi.

Como Ichigo lo había previsto, allí ya estaban Urahara y Yoruichi, que seguía en su forma de gato. Inuyasha los esperaba vestido con su atuendo rojo de siempre. ¿Es que no se lo quitaba nunca? Y Kagome ya no vestía su traje de Miko, sino un vestido amarillo de una pieza, corto hasta varios centímetros por encima de las rodillas y que le quedaba muy bien. Urahara les estaba hablando a ella y a Inuyasha cuando Ichigo y Orihime terminaron de subir por las interminables gradas del templo, y se detuvo cuando los vio llegar para saludarlos.

—¡Buenos días! —los saludó con energía.

—¡Buenos días, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san! —Orihime le devolvió el saludo alegremente. E Inuyasha y Kagome se sorprendieron que Orihime saludara a alguien más, pues ellos sólo podían ver a Urahara y al gato. ¿Acaso Orihime le estaba saludando al gato? —¡Buenos días Kagome-chan, Inuyasha! —los saludó luego Orihime con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Yo —dijo Ichigo simplemente, para todos cuando llegó con ellos.

—Buenos días, Orihime-chan. Ichigo-kun —le respondió Kagome con educación y sonriente. Inuyasha sólo asintió con la cabeza y miró a otro lado.

—Ya estamos todos —Urahara comenzó a contarles su plan a grandes rasgos a Orihime e Ichigo—. Les estaba diciendo a Inuyasha-san y a Higurashi-san que ahora haremos un viaje en tren no muy largo. A un distrito de Tokyo que está algo alejado de aquí. Allí tengo una vieja base de operaciones, donde confío que podremos comenzar el trabajo.

—¿Ya desayunaron? —les pregunto Kagome a Orihime e Ichigo, luego que estos asintieran al plan de Urahara—. Podemos…

—Vinimos desayunando. No te preocupes Kagome —le respondió Ichigo, mientras Orihime asentía.

—¿Acaso los cuatro locos de ayer no vienen con nosotros? —preguntó Inuyasha, mirando alrededor y esperando ver a Hitsugaya o a alguno de ellos.

—Es posible que nos alcancen allá —indicó Urahara—. Tienen muchas cosas que hacer en la Sociedad de Almas.

Los seis bajaron por las largas gradas del templo y fueron a la estación de trenes más cercana. Inuyasha se preguntaba por qué demonios no iban a pie al sitio al que iban que estaba tan lejos, pero a él y a Ichigo les resultaría más rápido ir así si llevaban a Kagome y Orihime en sus espaldas. Y así lo hizo notar.

—Es que no queremos llamar la atención de nadie en una mañana normal en Tokyo. Si ven a tres personas dando saltos por el aire definitivamente llamaría la atención ¿No? —respondió Urahara mientras seguían caminando hacia la estación.

—¿Y ahora quieren que me meta a las entrañas de ese gusano metálico gigante? —preguntó Inuyasha. Aun recordaba que Kagome se había metido varias veces en el interior de esa cosa que ella llamaba tren, como gran parte de las personas de esa era.

—No es un gusano gigante, Inuyasha —le dijo Kagome con paciencia y riendo con la ocurrencia—. ¡Es un tren! Ah, espera… —y ella sacó de su bolso una tela mediana y de color blanco y se la puso en la cabeza a Inuyasha, tapándole las orejas de perro al amarrarla—. Con esto no creerán que haces cosplay o algo peor.

—Bien pensado —la secundó Ichigo, viendo con los demás el resultado. A Inuyasha le sentaba bien la tela que Kagome le había puesto en la cabeza. A pesar de su atuendo y el color inusual en su larguísimo cabello era difícil de creer que debajo de la tela en su cabeza él tuviese orejas de perro—. Parece que ya has hecho esto antes, Kagome.

—Hemos salido algunas veces —reconoció Kagome, sonriendo con nostalgia de aquellas veces hacía tres años.

En la estación compraron un ticket para Inuyasha, mientras que Kagome, Orihime, Ichigo y Urahara deslizaban sus celulares sobre el detector. Inuyasha miraba a su alrededor mientras caminaban por la estación, detectando muchísimos olores de todo tipo: desde deliciosamente dulces hasta horribles olores corporales de todas esas personas yendo y viniendo por allí. Las paredes estaban forradas con caras enormes de mujeres jóvenes, sonrientes y vestidas de manera extraña. Era todo muy extraño para él. Inuyasha no veía con agrado tantas cosas que no entendía, pero no dijo nada mientras se acercaban a aquella cosa que los demás llamaban tren para subirse. Y estaba reacio a subirse a las tripas de aquella cosa que no tardaría en partir. Los otros lo instaron a hacerlo, pero ni siquiera entre Kagome y Orihime podían jalarlo hacia adentro.

—Inuyasha… ¡el tren nos va a dejar! —jadeó Kagome jalándolo de las largas mangas de su túnica…

—¡Tienes que… subir! —Orihime tampoco tenía más suerte empujándolo por su espalda. Ambas lo estaban jalando con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta que se deslizaba sola y que en cualquier momento se cerraría, pero Inuyasha no se movía.

—Creo que no. Prefiero ir corriendo detrás de esta cosa.

—Por favor señor, no sea tan caprichoso y suba —dijo de pronto alguien con una dulce voz.

Al mirarla, vieron que se trataba de una chica con cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura, y claros ojos castaños. Vestía un traje de color azul oscuro con eso que Kagome llamaba falda hasta arriba de las rodillas, que eran, junto al resto de sus piernas, de un color diferente a su piel según notó Inuyasha. ¿Estaría enferma de algo en sus piernas? Por debajo del traje azul llevaba otra prenda blanca hasta las muñecas y una tela negra colgándole del cuello. A pesar de su aspecto las demás personas la veían con normalidad. Y el mismo Inuyasha notó que ella parecía amable, vivaz y contenta, sólo con ver la expresión amable en su bello rostro.

—¿Estás enferma o algo? —le preguntó Inuyasha, sin ánimos de ofenderla y con una genuina preocupación acerca del color de las piernas de aquella chica.

—¿Enferma, dices? —le respondió ella, extrañada por la pregunta y la preocupación del chico vestido tan raro.

—Sí. Tus piernas tienen un color diferente.

Kagome y los demás casi se caen al suelo por el impacto de sus palabras. Era verdad. Inuyasha no sabía mucho de esas cosas.

—Esas son pantimedias, Inuyasha —le aclaró Kagome. Al ver que Inuyasha no comprendía alzó una pierna y extendió la pantorrilla hacia él para recordárselo—: ¿Recuerdas que yo solía llevar medias parecidas? ¿Unas blancas?

—¿Esas cosas blancas de lana?

—Sí —suspiró Kagome, bajando la pierna alzada.

Inuyasha se soltó con suavidad de Kagome y Orihime y, acercándose a la chica y antes que nadie pudiera detenerlo, se agachó y deslizó sus manos de arriba abajo por las piernas de aquella chica, deslizándolas por sus pantorrillas y lo que estaba al descubierto de sus muslos.

—¡Hiiiii!

La chica no gritó de pura entereza, pero se le escapó un gemido con el contacto. Kagome y Orihime se alarmaron y jalaron a Inuyasha lejos de la chica que tenía las rodillas dobladas, la cara roja y parecía lista para caerse. Ichigo le dio un puñetazo a Inuyasha en plena coronilla, Urahara se tapó parte de la cara con su abanico, y el gato se reía con ganas.

—¡Qué carajos crees que haces! —le gritó Ichigo a Inuyasha.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces, tocándola de la nada!? —Kagome estaba enojadísima, y Orihime trataba de tranquilizarla. Ichigo tenía a Inuyasha inmovilizado contra el suelo, y este no había intentado levantarse.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo quería ver qué eran esas pantimedias. ¡Para qué diablos las lleva en primer lugar!

—Está bien, no se preocupen… —les dijo la chica débilmente, aunque su cara estaba roja todavía y seguía algo agitada—. ¿Es usted extranjero? —le preguntó a Inuyasha.

—¿Soy qué?

—¡Sí! —le respondió Ichigo rápidamente, dejando que Inuyasha se levante—. Es de otro país en que sus costumbres no son tan parecidas a las nuestras, y aún le falta algo de sentido común.

—¡Si lo dices así haces parecer que soy algún desquiciado!

—¡Tal vez eso es lo que quiero decir!

Ichigo e Inuyasha comenzaron a discutir, mientras Kagome y Orihime se inclinaban una y otra vez disculpándose con la chica, que era en realidad una miembro de la Oficina de Seguridad Publica de Trenes de Tokyo. Los que se encargaban de la seguridad y manejo de las vías de trenes.

—Lamento mucho que te haya atacado de esa forma. Es que no está acostumbrado a muchas cosas del Japón moderno ni de la vida en la ciudad —se disculpó Kagome.

—¿Ese muchacho viene del campo? —preguntó la chica, mirando de las chicas a Inuyasha otra vez.

—Algo así —respondió Orihime con pena.

—Pues que no se hable más del asunto —les dijo la chica con entereza y una sonrisa—. No ha sido culpa de nadie. Además, no me ha molestado nada… Es más… —añadió ella con algo de súbita picardía—. Si toma responsabilidad por lo ocurrido lo olvidaré de inmediato…

—¿Responsabilidad? Bien, dime qué hago —le dijo Inuyasha mirándola decidido, ignorante del silencio letal que las palabras de la chica ocasionaron en los demás.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

Kagome le dio otro puñetazo a Inuyasha, porque ya recordaba que no tenía el rosario para castigarlo. El golpe le dolió más a ella que a él, pero su intención quedó clara.

—Kagome, si nos libramos de esta situación así de fácil no habrá problema, ¿O sí? —le preguntó Inuyasha tomándole la mano lastimada a Kagome y sobándola entre las suyas.

—Es que ella… es que tú… —Kagome no sabía cómo explicarle a ese ignorante a lo que se refería la bella funcionaria. El dolor de su mano se aliviaba un poco entre las rudas manos de Inuyasha. La oficial se rio traviesamente, tapándose la boca con una mano.

—Sólo bromeaba. ¿Gustan pasar? El tren no ha partido porque no he abordado.

—¡Sí!

Todos entraron apresuradamente, hasta Inuyasha, mientras los de adentro los miraban con curiosidad y algo de molestia al enterarse que era por su culpa que el tren no partía.

—Síganme, los llevaré a un lugar tranquilo —les dijo la oficial, para no crear más malentendidos con nadie.

La siguieron a través de largos pasillos en el interior del tren, con asientos mullidos y gente sentada en ellos. Inuyasha miraba con desconfianza cómo el tren comenzaba a moverse, porque no estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada mientras se transportaba o al menos, viajar en criaturas en las que no confiaba. Kagome y Orihime se sonreían ante su desconfianza; mientras Urahara, con el gato al hombro e Ichigo seguían a la belleza castaña hasta unos cómodos asientos apartados de los demás.

—Aquí espero que disfruten el viaje.

—Gracias Iida-san —le dijo Urahara, hablando por fin mientras él y los otros se sentaban en los asientos.

—De nada —le respondió ella. Y con una última sonrisa hacia Inuyasha y los demás ella se alejó por un pasillo.

—Eres increíble Inuyasha —le dijo Kagome, sentándose junto a Orihime en una fila de asientos y cruzando las piernas con molestia—. Ha sido una suerte que esa amable guardia no haya hecho mayor escándalo por lo que le hiciste.

—No pensé que fuera algo malo —Inuyasha estaba sentado con los pies sobre el asiento, como se sentaría un perro, frente a ellas.

—En esta época... ¡En cualquier época! Está mal tocar a una mujer sin su consentimiento…

—No era mi intención lastimarla —trató de razonar Inuyasha, seguro de su inocencia.

—No se trata de eso. Ella debe consentir que la toques o sino… mira… ¡Ya no sé ni de lo que hablo!

—Lo puedo notar.

—¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?

—¿De Ichigo?

—¡De ti, idiota!

—Por cierto, Urahara-san —dijo Ichigo apartando el rostro de donde estaban sentados Inuyasha, Kagome y Orihime—. ¿Cómo supiste el nombre de la guardia?

— _Iida Nana_ —musitó Urahara, mientras Yoruichi se lamía una pata en su hombro—. Lo traía colgado en su distintivo en la ropa.

—Ah, no lo leí.

El trayecto estaba tranquilo, pero era largo. Tokyo era muy grande y debían pasar por distintos lugares y distritos para llegar a la vieja guarida de Urahara. Los sitios pasaban a gran velocidad mientras el tren se movía.

—Diablos, ¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó impaciente Inuyasha, mientras sentía llegar el hambre.

—Aún falta un poco. El sitio está lejos, en una zona roja de Tokyo. Pero no pasa nada teniendo a estos dos hombres en las filas —jugó Urahara. Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza e Ichigo sólo suspiró. Kagome y Orihime se habían dormido la una apoyada en la otra hacía un rato.

—¿Son ustedes los que estaban molestando a Iida-san? —se oyó preguntar a una voz de chica, de repente.

Inuyasha torció la cabeza y miró hacia la entrada del compartimiento. Allí estaba una chica con el mismo uniforme que la anterior, pero esta tenía el pelo rojo y las largas piernas negras. Inuyasha supuso que sería otra "pantimedia" y no hizo ningún comentario, pero el tamaño de sus pechos, fuera de su estándar, le llamó de nuevo la atención.

—¡Qué va! Sólo somos unos viajeros esperando no meternos en dificultades, es todo, Sakurai Aoi-san —le respondió Urahara tapándose media cara con su abanico, habiendo leído obviamente el nombre colgado en su pecho.

' _Pero no podías hacer ni decir nada más sospechoso'_ pensaron Yoruichi e Ichigo a la vez.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Eso es muy sospechoso. No me mientan. Vi el puñetazo que te dio el tipo del cabello naranja —le espetó la chica llamada Aoi a Inuyasha. Era obvio que era muy suspicaz.

—Ah eso. Supongo que también viste por qué se lo di, ¿No? —le preguntó Ichigo.

—Claro que sí. Y es por culpa de ustedes que tuve que subirme al tren cuando estaba arrancando. Pensé que estaban amenazando a Iida-san.

—Qué tonta.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Inuyasha se fue de la lengua otra vez, pero miró a la altanera chica a los ojos. La intensidad con que los dorados ojos de Inuyasha la miraban pudo con ella y ella miró a otro lado.

—¿Quién es Iidasan? —preguntó Inuyasha, haciendo que todos los que estaban despiertos se cayeran al suelo.

—Mierda. Todo es por tu culpa, ¿y ni siquiera sabes quién es Iida?

—Nop.

Mientras el chico de cabello naranja reñía con el loco del cabello plateado, Aoi se había estado sulfurando más y más.

—¡No me tomen por tonta!

—No grites. Kagome y esta boba están durmiendo —le dijo Inuyasha, señalándolas aburrido con su mano.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa?

—Nada, pero si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a estar calladita.

—¿Y qué harás si no me callo?

Inuyasha se movió muy rápido. Se levantó de un salto hacia ella, y antes que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, él la tomó por la cintura y atrayéndola contra sí para no lastimarla con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Inuyasha se lanzó fuera del tren por una de las ventanas abiertas, con la chica pegada a él.

—¡Ese cabrón!

Ichigo no gritó ni dijo eso en voz alta. Algo le decía que si despertaba a Kagome él sería quien sufriría su venganza. Así que se limitó a mirar por una ventana, mientras Urahara y Yoruichi miraban por otra, viendo cómo Inuyasha giraba en el aire con la aterrorizada chica en sus brazos y aterrizaba de pie limpiamente en el terreno afuera del tren, a pesar de la velocidad con que iba antes de salir, sobre un sitio con césped. Más abajo estaba un río y un puente cercanos.

—Ahí lo tienes, si no te callas aquí te quedas —le dijo Inuyasha burlón a la llorosa chica que, superado su miedo inicial a ese salto, lo miraba con rencor.

Antes de poder decirle nada, Aoi vio cómo el chico vestido de rojo le sonreía, le daba la espalda y comenzaba a correr. Incapaz por el momento de hablar o gritar, ella se consoló con el hecho que, aunque el infeliz no se había roto nada al saltar de un tren a semejante velocidad, al menos lo habría perdido. Pero Aoi se quedó de piedra cuando el chico comenzó a correr y saltar de un sitio a otro entre los edificios y postes, y más rápido que el tren pronto lo alcanzó, y con un cálculo increíble se coló de un salto por la misma ventana por la que ella y él acababan de salir.

—¡Te atraparé, maldito! —le gritó Aoi a nadie en particular, pues los que la oían sólo creían que ella y el chico del cabello plateado eran parte de algún evento o alguna cosa no tan extraordinaria de la vida de Japón. Sus rodillas la vencieron por la impresión del salto, y cayó arrodillada sobre el césped.

* * *

—¡Eres un maldito loco! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Ichigo todavía no se animaba a subir la voz, pero su enojo hacia Inuyasha era evidente. ¿Era acaso que Inuyasha no tenía autocontrol? Lo había perdido con su rosario. ¿O siempre había sido así? El futuro sería muy caótico con semejante inconsciente en su camino.

—A mí me pareció muy gracioso —dijo el gato negro, mirando a Inuyasha desde el hombro de Urahara y riendo—. Cada vez me sorprendes más y más.

—Así es el gran Inuyasha, Gato.

—Pero Kurosaki-san tiene razón, Inuyasha-san. Pudiste lastimar a esa chica —le dijo Urahara, mirando a Inuyasha con seriedad.

—Nah, es imposible que la lastime por algo tan tonto.

—¿Algo tan tonto? ¿Y qué te parece asustarla con semejante salto y dejarla tirada en medio del camino? —le preguntó Ichigo.

—Bueno, en su era ustedes tienen más medios de transporte, ¿no? —trató de razonar Inuyasha —. ¿Los caballos cuestan mucho?

—En Tokyo no hay caballos con ese fin. Los hay pero no para ir donde uno quiera —le dijo Urahara a Inuyasha—. Es posible que esa chica no tenga dinero, o que esté tan asustada que no pueda moverse. Las chicas de hoy se asustan muy fácilmente.

—Ojalá y todas fueran como Kikyō o Kagome —dijo Inuyasha sin pensar. Los otros tres lo miraron fijo, confundidos. ¿Quién era Kikyō?

—Perdonen…

Otra chica de cabello largo, rosáceo y esponjoso los miraba desde la puerta del compartimento. Vestía el mismo uniforme azul que las otras dos y, Inuyasha una vez más notó su rasgo característico de esa época: sus pechos eran enormes. Seguramente era algo que las mujeres de esa era comían.

—¿No han visto a mi amiga? Es una chica miembro de la Oficina de Seguridad Publica y hace rato vino por acá. O eso me dijo que haría —les preguntó aquella chica con preocupación.

Urahara e Ichigo se miraron. Kagome y Orihime seguían durmiendo profundamente.

—Ella está…

Ichigo le pegó otro puñetazo en la coronilla a Inuyasha antes que a este se le fuera la lengua otra vez. Urahara estaba mirando a la chica de la guardia con amabilidad, y le dijo:

—No, no vimos a nadie por acá.

—No nos mientan, por favor —dijo otra voz conocida antes que Ichigo pudiera abrir la boca, pues no quería dejar a la nueva guardia sin saber qué pasó realmente con su amiga. La primera guardia que conocieron en la estación, Iida Nana, había regresado y los miraba con determinación. ¿Cómo sabría ella que mentían? —. Vi por las cámaras de seguridad del tren que tú la apartaste de nuestra vista. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —le preguntó Nana a Inuyasha, preocupada, mientras este se sobaba la cabeza y miraba a Ichigo con rabia.

—Me hizo enojar y la saqué del tren —dijo Inuyasha simplemente, mientras Urahara e Ichigo localizaban la lente de la cámara por la que Nana aseguraba haberlos visto.

Nana se tambaleó. Y su colega de pechos grandes corrió a sostenerla para que no se cayera—. ¿Tú…? ¿Dices que tú la sacaste del tren en movimiento?

—Bueno, sí —le respondió Inuyasha, no muy seguro de por qué Nana y esa chica se lo tomaban tan en serio. Sus expresiones iban de la preocupación al terror en segundos.

—No puede ser… pero parecías ser buena persona… ¿Por qué?

—Diablos. Si tanto te molesta puedo ir por ella —le dijo inseguro Inuyasha, y contrariado porque la chica parecía tan alegre hacía rato. Seguro que Ichigo tenía razón, y sacar a alguien por la ventana de ese bicho enorme cuando estaba corriendo no era buena idea.

Así que antes que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Inuyasha se lanzó por la ventana, movido sólo por su sentido de culpa. Nana gritó de miedo y alarma, preocupada porque el culpable (quitando el hecho que le era bien parecido) muriera al lanzarse por la ventana de un tren a toda velocidad. Y justo pasaban por un sitio alto, donde las vías estaban a varios metros de altura entre edificios. Su compañera gritó de miedo también y ambas corrieron a la ventana por la que el chico había saltado. Mientras Ichigo se llevaba los dedos al puente de su nariz por el coraje y Urahara suspiraba, las dos chicas que dormían se despertaron por los gritos, y Kagome de inmediato gritó:

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

—Tranquila Kagome —le dijo Ichigo con abatimiento—. Él está allí.

Ichigo estaba señalando a una ventana. Kagome se acercó a ella junto a Orihime, mientras veía que la guardia de hacía rato y una de sus camaradas seguían algo con la mirada por la ventana abierta, y también tenían la boca abierta literalmente. Con un sentimiento de temor, Kagome miró por la ventana y Orihime también, para ver a Inuyasha, inconfundible con su traje rojo y su pelo ondeando al viento, alejándose a grandes saltos entre edificios, postes y cualquier cosa donde pudiera poner los pies. Kagome le gritó pidiéndole que volviera sin saber lo que le decía realmente, pero sabía que todo lo que estuviera pasando era culpa de él. Inuyasha se detuvo al oírla, pero luego el tren viró por una curva e Inuyasha se perdió de vista.

—No puede ser… no puede ser…

Nana se arrodilló porque no podía sostenerse en pie, y se agarró con fuerza al marco de la ventana mientras el tren seguía en movimiento. Sintió que Haruka, su subordinada y amiga la rodeaba con los brazos. No podía dar crédito a lo que había visto. Ese chico tan honesto y espontáneo era alguien definitivamente especial, si era capaz de saltar de un tren en movimiento y no romperse nada por la hazaña. ¿Acaso iría aquél chico por el cuerpo de su amiga Aoi? ¿Sería que a pesar de ser tan fuerte y hábil, era algún retorcido mental? Sin saber por qué, Nana no quería creer tal cosa.

—Lamento mucho lo que está pasando —le dijo una voz. Nana se dio vuelta aun arrodillada y vio que el chico de cabello naranja hablaba con la chica de vestido y la otra de cabello naranja. Sin fuerzas vio al que le habló y era el tipo rubio vestido de verde, con el abanico tapándole la cara—. Las hemos inmiscuido en esta situación por no ser más cuidadosos. Pero no te preocupes, lo arreglaremos todo.

El hombre del abanico terminó de hablar apenado. Y a Nana se le escapó una lágrima.

* * *

Mientras tanto Inuyasha buscaba a la chica de cabello rojo entre las calles por las que ahora saltaba. Recordaba bien su olor y que era un olor demasiado dulce. No era su olor natural de hembra que Inuyasha podía sentir por debajo del olor dulce que seguramente esa chica se colocó artificialmente. Inuyasha siguió ambos aromas, caminando y olfateando entre la gente que lo miraba incrédula. Había estado buscando desde el punto en que saltó del tren hasta el punto en que la dejó y, luego de un rato buscando, la localizó caminando cabizbaja por una calle concurrida un poco más allá de donde ella se había quedado.

—¡Oye! ¡Roja! —le gritó Inuyasha pero ella no lo escuchó—. Diablos.

Dando un largo salto la alcanzó, la tomó de un brazo y le dio la vuelta con suavidad. Con el susto de sentir súbitamente a alguien a su lado, ella intentó de inmediato darle un puñetazo bien dirigido sin ver siquiera de quién se trataba, pero Inuyasha apartó la cabeza perezosamente de la trayectoria del puño y la sujetó por los brazos con ambas manos.

—No me lo pongas más difícil —la urgió con calma—. Tus amigas están muy asustadas. No sabía que fuera para tanto.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —le gritó Aoi, soltándose caminado hacia atrás y dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino. No podía creer que ese loco hubiera regresado a atormentarla más.

—No te pongas así —le dijo Inuyasha, caminando detrás de ella y sin poder enojarse, pues sabía que la culpa era suya—. Vine por ti. Volvamos con tu gente.

Ante la estupefacción de Aoi al verlo otra vez, Inuyasha la levantó en brazos porque sabía que ella no se subiría a su espalda ni aunque se lo suplicara de rodillas. Y ante sus balbuceos, sonrojo, y golpes que ni sintió, Inuyasha levantó el vuelo a grandes saltos, mientras los desconcertados ciudadanos veían a un tipo de cabello larguísimo y plateado con traje rojo que se llevaba a una oficial de trenes en sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora?! —lloró la chica aferrándose a la túnica de Inuyasha, muerta de miedo con cada altísimo salto que éste daba.

Él se quedó callado pues no sabía qué decir.

—No te haré nada. No fue mi intención pasarme así de la raya. No pensé que te asustarías tanto con el salto —logró decir Inuyasha.

—¿Es que no tienes sentido común? —le reprochó Aoi con furia.

—Algo así, y mira… lo siento.

Ella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Aunque había tratado muy poco con él, ella sabía que era imposible esperar una disculpa de su parte. Era obvio que eso no era el fuerte de Inuyasha, ya que si ni siquiera la estaba mirando a la cara cuando lo hizo. Y de pronto, Aoi ya no sentía miedo con los temerarios saltos que el chico tan extraño daba entre postes y techos.

—Y ahora te llevaré con tus camaradas. ¿Eso te gustaría? —le preguntó Inuyasha, sonriente al no tener más la culpa que sentía desde que vio a Nana tan preocupada.

Aoi sólo se aferró más a su túnica y ocultó la cara en su pecho. Inuyasha suspiró y aceleró el paso.

* * *

Kagome tenía rodeada a Nana con un brazo, tratando de confortarla mientras que Orihime hacía otro tanto con Haruka. Ichigo las observaba, seguro de que Kagome mataría a Inuyasha en cuando lo viera. Urahara y Yoruichi miraban de rato en rato por la ventana.

—No te preocupes —le decía Kagome a la afligida Nana—. ¡Todo va a salir bien!

—No —le respondió Nana con la cabeza gacha—. Descuidé a una subordinada y, ante todo a una amiga. Esto no me lo puedo perdonar.

Kagome quiso responderle pero se quedó mirando a Haruka, la amiga y colega de Nana, que lloraba abrazada a Orihime. Sabía que Inuyasha no lastimaría a Aoi, pero definitivamente se las pagaría por haber ocasionado todo aquel drama. ¿Es que no tenía sentido común?

— _¡Hekushii!_

Oyeron un estornudo que les llegó un nano segundo antes que Inuyasha penetrara por una ventana al compartimento, con la chica pelirroja segura entre sus brazos. Aterrizó en el suelo que estaba entre dos sillones en que los pasajeros se sentaban y miró a los demás mientras bajaba a la llorosa chica y la ponía de pie en el suelo. Sin embargo la chica no lo soltó ni al sentirse segura en el vagón otra vez.

—Oye… —empezó Inuyasha al notarlo, dirigiéndose a Aoi.

—¡Tonto! ¡IDIOTA!

Kagome e Ichigo molieron a golpes a Inuyasha, tendiéndolo en el suelo y logrando que la chica pelirroja lo soltara. Orihime trató de calmarlos, pero ellos estaban fuera de sí.

—¡La dejaste tirada en plena vía! ¿No tienes sentido común?

—¡Y asustaste a Iida-san con tu otro salto! ¿No podías parar un rato y explicarle?

Nana abrazaba a Aoi, mientras lloraba de alegría. Le alegraba comprobar que el chico no era ningún maleante o algo peor. Y que Aoi estuviera a salvo. Haruka se agarraba a las dos como si la vida se le fuera si las soltaba. Kagome e Ichigo pararon de matonear a Inuyasha para mirarlas.

—Mierda. No pensé que se lo tomarían tan mal. ¿No lo entienden? —les dijo Inuyasha resentido, levantándose y mientras se le caía la tela blanca de su cabeza por la violencia de la paliza. Nana, Haruka y Aoi miraron sorprendidas a Inuyasha, y luego a la tela que parecía caer al suelo en cámara lenta. Inuyasha les devolvió la mirada desafiante, hasta que notó que le faltaba la tela sobre su cabeza. Ellas ahora seguían el movimiento de sus orejas de perro, que se movían con los ruidos del tren y de la calle.

—Ah…

—¡Idiota!

De otro golpe, Ichigo y Kagome lo volvieron a tender en el suelo.

—Tú… ¿Esas son orejas de cosplay o algo así? —le preguntó Nana a Inuyasha, viendo cómo Kagome e Ichigo lo golpeaban en el suelo.

—¡Sí, son orejas de cosplay! —se apresuró a responder Orihime, parándose ante Nana y agitando los brazos. No podían permitir que se armara el escándalo ahora por las orejas de Inuyasha. Pero Aoi fue más rápida. Esquivó a Kagome e Ichigo y se acuclilló junto a Inuyasha haciendo que dejaran de golpearlo. Y le tocó las orejas con los dedos.

—Son… reales.

—¡Claro que son reales! —exclamó Inuyasha, molesto por los golpes y sentándose.

—¿Pero cómo es posible?

—Es que no soy humano. ¿Crees que un simple humano podría hacer una pequeña parte de lo que hago yo? —le espetó Inuyasha.

—En eso tienes razón, pero… ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo…? —Aoi se terminó de sentar sobre sus piernas, sintiendo el tacto de las orejas del sentado Inuyasha en sus dedos. Nana se había acercado, y como Aoi se acuclilló para mirar de cerca a Inuyasha. A sus ojos dorados, y cómo sus orejas se movían con molestia entre sus dedos. Como cualquier cachorro.

—¿Puedo…? —y sin esperar que le responda nadie, Nana tomó entre sus manos las dos orejas de Inuyasha.

—Otra vez no…

Nana no fue la única. Pronto Haruka también se acercó y entre las tres rodearon a Inuyasha con los brazos sobre él y tocando sus orejas. Alguna le rascaba por detrás pero él ya no se sentía con ganas de ladrarles para que lo dejaran en paz, por lo que dejó que se sosegaran con sus orejas. Al fin y al cabo se las debía. Ichigo miraba desconcertado la falta de interés de Inuyasha y cómo este no notaba los bamboleantes pechos de las tres bellezas que, con los brazos levantados por encima de su cabeza, se movían como péndulos.

—Ese chico es un suertudo —dijo Yoruichi desde el hombro de Urahara. Al oír a Yoruichi, Kagome le dio otro golpe a Inuyasha, que intentaba levantarse y lo tendió en el suelo otra vez, ahora subiéndose sobre él y alejando así a las tres bellezas uniformadas—. O tal vez no.

Orihime sólo podía sonreír con nerviosismo ante todo lo que había pasado en ese trayecto. Era todo bastante irreal y todo había sucedido por un capricho. Con algo de alivio vio que estaban entrando a la estación del distrito al que suponía que iban, y en efecto así era.

—Bien muchachos, ya llegamos —anunció Urahara, mientras el tren se detenía en una estación a la que acababan de llegar, y todos vieron en el anuncio de fuera: Distrito Kabuki o Kabukichou.

—Hablando de barrios peligrosos.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —les dijo Nana, mirando a Inuyasha en el suelo y algo contrariada por haber llegado ya a su destino—. Es un barrio lleno de yakuzas, delincuentes y estafadores.

—¡Keh! Todos ellos me tienen sin cuidado —le respondió Inuyasha, levantándose con suavidad mientras Kagome se bajaba de él.

—Gracias por la preocupación, Iida-san —le agradeció Urahara.

—Eres una niña muy amable —le dijo el gato y Nana sólo sonrió. Ya no ni que el gato hablara le sorprendía tanto. Pero la imagen la perseguiría un buen tiempo.

—Cuídense mucho. Espero volverlos a ver —los despidió Haruka inclinándose, y haciendo acopio de su voluntad para decir esas palabras luego de todo el incidente.

—Ya no te metas en problemas —le dijo Aoi a Inuyasha, cuando éste pasó por su lado para bajarse del tren, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Aún me debes una —añadió ella, dándole un fuerte golpe en un brazo.

—¡Keh!

—Espero volver a verlos —se despidió Nana, sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha—. Cuídense.

—Tú también —respondió Inuyasha sin mirar atrás, mientras caminaba por la estación y agitando la mano lentamente. Él y los demás siguieron a Urahara a través de la estación hacia la salida. No podía decir que había resultado todo mal, pues esas tres no eran malas personas ni había sido tan malo conocerlas.

—No sé qué pensarías, Kisuke. Pero llamamos la atención mucho más que si hubiésemos venido a pie —le hizo notar Yoruichi mientras Urahara caminaba guiándolos.

—Lo sé, Yoruichi-san. Inuyasha-san es el chico más impulsivo que he visto en mi vida.

—Y que lo digas. Esas chicas fueron muy amables al no preguntar por el origen de este tonto —dijo Yoruichi

Salieron de la estación y caminaron por varias calles, bajo un sol abrasador de verano. El ambiente húmedo hervía como caldera y pronto todos desearon estar en la playa o en alguna piscina, menos Inuyasha, que no se quejaba nunca del calor a pesar de estar enfundado en semejante traje rojo.

Caminaron por calles llenas de todo tipo de personas, pero no se metieron con nadie ni miraron a nada más que su camino al frente. Ya habían destacado muchísimo, y el traje de Inuyasha ya llamaba la atención demasiado sin que hicieran nada. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un galpón edificado con ladrillos, cerrado con una puerta vertical deslizable que chirrió muchísimo cuando Urahara la abrió.

Dentro del edificio había una puerta trampa en el suelo y mucho polvo.

—Oh mierda. Adentro hará un calor más terrible que aquí —rezongó Ichigo.

—Ya verás las prestaciones que le hice, Kurosaki-san —le dijo Urahara, abanicándose—. ¿Entramos?

Sin vacilación todos se metieron dentro del edificio.


	10. El Científico Sonriente

**Capítulo 9**

 **El Científico Sonriente**

Antes de bajar por la trampilla que estaba en el suelo dentro del edificio, que era lo suficientemente ancha para que todos descendieran por ella de uno en uno por la escalera de mano, Urahara los precedió descendiendo primero a lo que sería un sótano debajo. Cuando llegó al iluminado piso de abajo, Inuyasha sólo dio un paso en la boca de la trampilla y cayó detrás de él sin molestarse en usar la escalera. Luego Ichigo bajó, seguido de Orihime y Kagome. Mientras Ichigo bajaba por la escalera de mano, no se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba y ver cómo las chicas bajaban sobre él, pues una llevaba una falda y la otra un vestido, ambos muy cortos y que ofrecían una brillante perspectiva desde su posición. Maldiciendo su suerte, Ichigo continuó el descenso con la vista en cada peldaño de madera de los que se sujetaba.

Dentro Inuyasha ya miraba sorprendido el sitio que se desplegaba hasta muy lejos. Estaba iluminado con un falso cielo azul en donde debería estar el techo, el cual estaba a gran altura. El terreno asemejaba a un cálido desierto con erosión y arena real. Ichigo y Orihime no se sorprendieron cuando terminaron su descenso pues habían estado antes en sitios similares construidos por Urahara, pero Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo en toda su extensión.

—¿Éste sitio está debajo de Kabukichou? —preguntó Kagome sorprendida, mirando alrededor.

—No es el mejor sitio para poner algún negocio que se precie de ser honesto y normal, pero precisamente por eso podría ser el último lugar en que alguien te buscaría, ¿O no? —le respondió Urahara con alegría, mientras Inuyasha silbaba y se acercaba a Kagome a comprobar que estuviera bien con el larguísimo descenso.

—Acá abajo no hace tanto calor como arriba —observó, mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada.

—También me encargué de ello la primera vez —dijo Urahara, sonriendo detrás de su abanico con orgullo.

—¿Qué haremos aquí? —le preguntó Ichigo a Urahara. No tenía ni idea de lo que podrían hacer allí. ¿Entrenar tal vez?

—Dado que este es el sitio más cercano a sus actuales viviendas, me pareció correcto que aquí veamos los siguientes cursos de acción —le respondió a su vez Kisuke—. Observaremos las anormalidades que se presenten en Tokyo. Y además es idóneo para observar el Meidou Zangetsu Ha de Inuyasha-san.

Cuando Urahara dijo eso todos captaron que ésa era la principal y posiblemente única razón por la que estaban allí.

Se pusieron a ver los alrededores. El sitio era muy espacioso, tanto que les parecía que se extendía hasta donde les llegaba la vista en el horizonte al fondo.

—¿Quieren ver hasta dónde llega? —les ofreció Kagome alegremente a Inuyasha, Ichigo y Orihime.

Ichigo sonrió cuando sacó su pase Shinigami y lo presionó sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo e Ichigo vio cómo Inuyasha se agachaba para que Kagome se subiese a su espalda. Haciendo acopio de valor, Ichigo pensó en tomar una iniciativa esta vez.

—Inoue… —llamó Ichigo a Orihime, al tiempo que se agachaba de manera similar a como Inuyasha había hecho para que Kagome se subiera en su espalda—. ¿Vamos?

Orihime lo miró sonrojada y radiante y, subiéndose rápido a la espalda de Ichigo, vio que Kagome e Inuyasha los miraban sonrientes, la una ya subida y bien sujeta sobre el otro. Ichigo se aseguró de sostener firmemente a Orihime, y a tratar de contener la avalancha de sensaciones que le provocaban sentirla tan cerca de él, tan impunemente.

—Qué dramáticos son —se burló Inuyasha.

—¡Bah! —le respondió Ichigo, pero le era imposible ocultar su sonrojo. Suponía que Orihime lo estaría pasando igual que él.

Kagome sólo le sonrió a Orihime con alegría desde la espalda de Inuyasha. Orihime le retornó la sonrisa con júbilo y algo de pena. En tanto, Inuyasha e Ichigo se miraban con el desafío claro en los ojos, y al notarlo las chicas se temieron lo peor. Se suponía que sería un pacífico y tranquilo viaje de exploración o eso habían creído ellas. Sin decir una palabra, ambos chicos se lanzaron hacia el final del enorme ambiente en el que estaban a toda velocidad, ante la vista de Urahara, que se quedó preparando sus artefactos en el lugar de descenso. Ichigo e Inuyasha estaban casi igualados al correr, pero en la euforia de la carrera ellos no contaban con la inercia, la gravedad y otros factores. Como el que, con el aire cortado con su paso a través de él, producirían efectos en sus acompañantes. Efectos que por alguna razón jamás habían notado antes en situaciones parecidas. Cuando se adelantaban el uno al otro, el uno terminaba viendo sin querer el efecto del viento sobre la falda o el vestido de su amiga montada en la espalda del otro. Y las reacciones eran variadas. Cuando Ichigo junto a Orihime se veían rebasados por Inuyasha y los miraban a él y a Kagome por detrás, no podían evitar ver el vestido de Kagome elevado por el viento, e Ichigo por poco no se tropieza al correr y saltar ante semejante vista. Sólo la voz apenada de Orihime lo mantenía firme. Cuando Ichigo lograba pasar a Inuyasha, a este le pasaba diferente: miraba sin ningún pudor la ondeante falda de Orihime, mientras Kagome lo molía a golpes por detrás. Pero es que a Inuyasha no le afectaba el asunto de manera particular, aunque las dos chicas sí que le parecían unas descuidadas por vestirse de esa manera y luego quejarse.

Luego de un rato llegaron al final del sitio, que era una pared simple y de color azul cielo, confirmándoles que el cielo de arriba era falso. Vieron hacia atrás y vieron que estaban muy lejos de Urahara, a quien ya no veían y habían dejado haciendo los preparativos para ese día.

—Pobre Kisuke, lo dejamos solo —dijo el gato, al tiempo que asomaba su negra y peluda cabeza de entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

—¿Cuándo fue que…?

Ninguno notó en qué momento el escurridizo gato se les había colado en medio. El gato también era muy misterioso. A ratos se podía notar el hecho cuando este, aparte de hablar, también hacía cosas tan inverosímiles como colarse entre ellos, sin ser detectado.

Luego que Inuyasha y Kagome admiraran el lugar, y lo mucho que se asemejaba a estar en un desierto de verdad, regresaron con Urahara, esta vez haciendo que Ichigo e Inuyasha sujetaran los pliegues de las bailantes faldas de sus apenadas compañeras con las manos mientras se desplazaban, ya no tan rápido al regresar. Al llegar, Urahara había desplegado un montón de cacharros a su alrededor, y estaba ajustándolos.

—Estos son medidores de energía —les dijo Urahara notando la estupefacción de los recién llegados y señalando hacia los diversos aparatos con pantallas y botones con lucecitas que tenía a su alrededor. Inuyasha había visto la pantalla de la televisión en casa de Kagome, y pensó que estas también mostrarían gente y todo tipo de cosas en su brillante interior—. Estas me ayudarán a medir las condiciones en que se permite el viaje en el espacio de la técnica de Inuyasha-san —Urahara señaló a otra máquina con pantallas incorporadas, mientras Kagome y Orihime se bajaban de las espaldas de Inuyasha e Ichigo—. El capitán de la Doceava División me ayudó a preparar ésta, aunque no le dije para qué —añadió con picardía—. Ojalá pueda lanzar algún dato para nosotros, porque la habilidad de Inuyasha-san es insólita —concluyó.

—¿Toda esta chatarra te ayudará a medir… eso que dijiste? —le preguntó Inuyasha con el gato sentado al hombro, mientras Orihime y Kagome rondaban por el lugar y examinaban los aparatos con interés—. No lo creo.

—Bueno, eso espero —le contestó Urahara—. Dado que jamás vi cómo funciona exactamente el Meidou y no puedo decirlo con seguridad. Por eso quisiera que me prestaras un momento tu Tessaiga para ver cómo funciona.

—Vaya, vaya. ¡Qué frío eres al comenzar tú solo el experimento! —habló una voz salida de la nada.

Inuyasha y los demás giraron para ver que, de esas puertas deslizables por las que los Shinigami se marchaban, abiertas, de su interior salía el tipo que había dicho esas palabras. Se trataba de un sujeto con traje Shinigami y un haori parecido al que el mocoso albino tenía el día anterior, pero con mangas blancas y largas. Tenía el pelo azul y una cara pintada de blanco y negro, con dorados dientes al descubierto, que ahora sonreían. A Kagome le recordó a los Guasones o payasos con la cara pintada, pero más que gracioso o divertido, el tipo parecía siniestro y aterrador. Llevaba consigo una espada, que de seguro era su Zampakutou. Detrás de él venía una niña aparentemente normal, de cabello negro, vestida de un traje de Shinigami y con expresión ausente.

—¡Kurotsuchi-san! No esperaba que se presentara aquí. Tenía entendido que tenía deberes con el Seireitei el día de hoy —le dijo Urahara al recién llegado, que sonrió más malvadamente todavía.

—Si creías que no iba a venir a ver el fruto de tanta investigación, es que no me conoces Urahara Kisuke —le dijo Kurotsuchi con rencor—. Además, estos nuevos especímenes me llaman la atención como nada en los últimos años —siguió Kurotsuchi, mirando a Inuyasha y Kagome de arriba abajo con codicia, omitiendo las presentaciones.

—Bien, este tipo se quiere morir —dijo Inuyasha moviendo la cabeza, desenvainando a Tessaiga y apuntándola a Kurotsuchi—. ¿Eres un capitán? Espero que tu segundo al mando sea un tipo capaz para poder sustituirte.

—Mi segunda al mando está aquí —le aclaró Kurotsuchi con calma, señalando a la niña que estaba detrás de él, todavía sin ninguna expresividad—. Y aunque es capaz, no veo por qué tendría que sustituirme.

—¡Porque esta será tu tumba!

Inuyasha se lanzó contra Kurotsuchi, pero un puñetazo de Ichigo lo tumbó en el suelo de bruces. Luego Kagome y Orihime se sentaron en su espalda para que no se levantara.

—Disculpa al Capitán Kurotsuchi —se disculpó Urahara, mientras Inuyasha les ladraba que lo dejaran levantarse—. Su sentido del humor es un poco crudo.

—¡Ya le mostraré yo lo que es crudo! ¡Bájense de mí! —les gritó Inuyasha a Kagome y Orihime, que no se movieron.

—Vaya, el chico es muy impulsivo —observó Kurotsuchi—. ¿No nos presentarás, Urahara Kisuke?

—Ah sí —reaccionó Urahara—. Inuyasha-san —se dirigió a Inuyasha, todavía en el suelo con Kagome y Orihime sentadas sobre él—, Higurashi-san, éste es Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Capitán de la Doceava División del Gotei 13. Y ella —añadió, dirigiéndose a la niña—. Es su teniente, Kurotsuchi Nemu.

—¿Teniente? ¿Ella es una pariente suya? ¿Y es su teniente? —preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

—Es muy capaz —intercedió Urahara, recordando a la perfección lo que podía hacer Nemu. El octavo de los especímenes de ella que Mayuri había hecho.

—Bien capaz —recordó Ichigo con un escalofrío, recordando también sus encuentros con la séptima.

—¡Keh!

—Perfecto. Ahora que… estamos todos, hagamos la tarea que vinimos a hacer —continuó Urahara—. Como te decía, Inuyasha-san, quisiera que me prestases a Tessaiga para ver sus características.

Kagome y Orihime se levantaron del cuerpo de Inuyasha, que se levantó mirando a Mayuri con desconfianza, pero de todos puso a la enorme Tessaiga de vuelta a su vaina.

—¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de cómo funcionan las Youtou? —preguntó Inuyasha con desconfianza. Él se refería a las espadas con energía demoniaca Youkai, como la suya o la Tenseiga de Sesshomaru.

—Tenemos gran experiencia con las Zanpakutou, las espadas de cada Shinigami, y creo que haríamos un buen trabajo con tu Youtou también —le respondió Urahara, cubriendo su cara con su abanico.

—Si noto alguna eventualidad o si noto que le hacen algo raro, los descuartizo —les advirtió Inuyasha, mientras sacaba la espada con todo y vaina y se la entregaba a Urahara. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero esta vez, ya que había recorrido todo ese camino con ellos y especialmente por Ichigo y Orihime, Inuyasha no veía otra opción más que tomar el camino que el conocimiento de esos tipos podría mostrarle.

Y Urahara lo notó una vez más. Una energía agresiva emanó por un instante de Inuyasha cuando le dio su espada. Era muy agresiva y maligna, eso Urahara podía decirlo sólo con sentirla, pero tenía un medio de confirmarlo. Se acercó a uno de sus aparatos de medición de energía y vio los niveles que registraban la energía del ambiente en el que estaban. En aquella pantalla una línea se había asomado sobre las que marcaban el Reiryoku de los Shinigami y la energía de los presentes. Con un peligroso color rojo, por un instante, la línea roja ascendió por encima de la media que los demás marcaban. Mayuri silbó al ver la pantalla, notando también el ascenso.

Mientras Urahara, Mayuri y Nemu iban de aquí para allá, luego de dejar a Tessaiga en medio de un enorme metal redondo y ovalado y rodeado de otra chatarra, Inuyasha los miraba con desconfianza desde lejos. No dudaría en matarlos si le hacían algo extraño a Tessaiga, aunque la inexpresiva niñita podría librarse de su venganza. Pero Kagome lo agarró del brazo y lo miró a los ojos tratando de tranquilizarlo. Ichigo y Orihime le asintieron por detrás de la cabeza de Kagome, e Inuyasha se tranquilizó un poco a su pesar. Pasaron el resto del día yendo y viniendo por todo el lugar, con el gato cómodamente sentado en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras este cavilaba y caminaba alrededor. Los cuatro iban y venían, viendo y encontrando de todo en aquella vieja base: como viejas radios, viejos periódicos y máquinas viejas, todo cubierto por el polvo. Encontraron la comida que Urahara había llevado de alguna forma sin que ellos lo notaran y recordaron lo hambrientos que estaban. Luego de comer algo siguieron explorando y hallaron viejas espadas y hasta siluetas de práctica. Sitios quemados o destruidos por técnicas anteriormente ejecutadas en el lugar, indicando que al parecer el sitio se había usado como lugar de entrenamiento alguna vez. En tanto Urahara y Mayuri veían y analizaban a Tessaiga desenvainada en el sitio donde estaban investigándola. Y notaron con desconcierto cómo esta no se transformaba de la raída y desgastada katana que tenían en la mano, al enorme colmillo que Inuyasha manipulaba tan fácilmente. Condujeron a través de ella su reiatsu, pero la espada no se transformaba. También detectaron en las pantallas que un increíble poder manaba de la vaina así como de la espada, tanto, que parecía imposible que éstas lo contuvieran. Así que llamaron a Inuyasha para satisfacer sus dudas.

—¿Cómo transformas a Tessaiga, Inuyasha-san?

—Era obvio que no podrían —presumió Inuyasha con gusto, al acercarse a ellos—. Así.

Inuyasha tomó a Tessaiga de las manos de Urahara y ante la mirada de todos esta se convirtió en la enorme espada de siempre.

—¿Pero cómo lo haces?

—Como si nada. Sólo lo hago, y Tessaiga se transforma —dijo Inuyasha, haciendo que Tessaiga regresara a ser una espada normal.

Urahara se quedó pensativo. Algo debía de hacer Inuyasha aparte de sólo hacerlo.

—¿Puedes venir por aquí, por favor? —le pidió a Inuyasha, conduciéndolo a la misma plataforma metálica en que había dejado hacía rato a Tessaiga—. Ahora transforma a Tessaiga por favor —le pidió Urahara a Inuyasha cuando este estaba parado sobre el metal.

Inuyasha lo hizo y la máquina que registraba energía marcó una vez más un incremento en la línea roja, pero esta vez no era tan errática, en ningún caso.

—Creo que ya lo tengo —les dijo contento Urahara a los demás—. La energía de Inuyasha-san es muy diferente al Reiatsu o a nuestro Reiryoku como Shinigamis o agentes espirituales. La energía de Inuyasha-san es Youryoku. Una forma demónica de expresar el poder.

—Vaaaya —ironizó Inuyasha—. Pero eso ya lo sabía.

Todos cayeron al suelo, menos Kagome que les dijo—: Es verdad. Inuyasha y yo ya sabíamos lo del Youryoku.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijeron? —exclamó Ichigo.

—Porque no nos lo preguntaron —les respondió Inuyasha como si fuera algo obvio.

—Entonces —siguió Urahara, mientras él y los demás se levantaban—. Si como Shinigami que somos poseemos Reiryoku, y lo expresamos en el Reiatsu; Inuyasha-san posee Youryoku y lo expresa en Youki, ¿Verdad?

—¿Fácil, no?

Ichigo vio entonces el por qué la energía de Inuyasha no era parecida a ninguna que hubiese sentido antes de ninguna forma de vida, ni nada que hubiese conocido con anterioridad. Sólo se le parecían la del zorrito de su época, la de los Youkai que se encontraron por el camino en su aventura en la era Sengoku, la del demonio Naraku que Aizen había revivido junto con la Perla. Tampoco Inuyasha expresaba su Youki como lo hacían los Shinigami, con su pesados Reiatsu, sino que: o no sabía hacerlo igual o no tenía mayores poderes, o no tenía idea del potencial interno que poseía.

—Y ahora me gustaría que utilizaras una de tus técnicas, Inuyasha-san —le pidió Urahara a Inuyasha.

—Pero, si tu base se va a la mierda… no me culparán ¿No?

—Mejor modérate un poquito. No quisiéramos que nada nos caiga encima —añadió Urahara notando el punto de Inuyasha.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Inuyasha, y apuntando a Tessaiga donde no había nadie, la agitó mientras gritaba—: _¡Kaze no Kizu!_

Los rayos de luz dorada cortaron el aire y todo lo que se encontraron, y una nube de polvo amenazó con ensuciar todo el equipo, pero Orihime desplegó sus Rikka y mantuvo todo limpio y a todos, mientras su escudo los cubría del polvo.

—Impresionante —reconoció Mayuri, leyendo la pantalla de energía más cercana y lamiéndose lo que se suponía eran sus labios—. Leíamos en los vagos informes que los Youkai eran poderosos, pero esto es impresionante. Los demás lo miraron inseguros de si bromeaba o no, porque él no se tomaba en serio a nadie jamás.

—¿Esa es tu mayor técnica? —le preguntó Urahara a Inuyasha.

—Nop —respondió Inuyasha—. La más poderosa que tengo es el Meidou Zangetsu Ha. Pero no puedo usarla aquí con Kagome tan cerca. Luego hay otras más pero todas son peligrosas de usar en un sitio cerrado —razonó Inuyasha sorprendiendo a algunos por su muestra de madurez.

—El Meidou… Esa técnica que mencionaste suena a algo relacionado al infierno —notó Mayuri y todos lo miraron—. ¿Puede usarse ofensivamente?

—Ese era su propósito original.

—¿Y en qué consistía? —aunque Urahara creía recordar que Kagome e Inuyasha lo habían mencionado antes.

—Manda a mis oponentes al Infierno.

Hubo un sobrecogimiento general. Sólo uno de ellos había estado en el infierno y no le había gustado la experiencia.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le preguntó Urahara a Inuyasha para asegurarse.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Inuyasha a su vez.

—Si eso fuera cierto, entonces el Meidou Zangetsu Ha es una técnica muy peligrosa —dijo Mayuri, acariciando su propia Zampakutou.

—Puedes apostar el culo a que sí.

—¡Miren la hora! —exclamó Urahara de repente, sin mirar ningún reloj, antes que ni Inuyasha o Mayuri pudieran seguir discutiendo—. Seguramente quieren algo de comer, ¿o no?

Era la hora del almuerzo. A pesar de haber comido algo hacía poco, Kagome y Orihime querían salir por algo de comer y traer para todos, pero ni Inuyasha ni Ichigo les permitieron ir solas, así que fueron con ellas. Mientras dejaron a Urahara y Tessaiga junto a Mayuri y Nemu. Afuera ya era bien entrada la tarde, y ellos habían creído que era sólo la hora de almorzar. Salieron del galpón a buscar una tienda de conveniencia o alguna tienda de comida rápida, de las que abundaban en la ciudad. Compraron ramen, que llevaron de vuelta a la base subterránea con cuidado de no derramar el líquido en los paquetes en que se los entregaron. Inuyasha había probado antes el ramen, y no sólo los instantáneos, pero el que llevaron de regreso a la base le gustó muchísimo. Y durante el resto del día los científicos siguieron sus investigaciones con Tessaiga. Inuyasha se había resignado a que la tuvieran en las manos, pero no podían dirigir su reiatsu en ella para poder transformarla. Al parecer Tessaiga sólo funcionaba con Youki, e Inuyasha sonrió a escondidas por ello.

—Bien hecho, Tessaiga.

Pero esos pensamientos le recordaron a Inuyasha sobre lo que había ocurrido hacía unos días, en que aquella alada mujer con cabello dorado había podido usar a Tessaiga e incluso crear un Meidou, sin que el campo de energía de la espada la rechazara. Le había costado muchísimo, eso Inuyasha pudo verlo, pero aun así era increíble que ella lo hubiera logrado de todos modos. Aquella vez esa mujer le había robado a Inuyasha su collar de sumisión. Con algo de nostalgia se tocó de nuevo el cuello mientras los demás trabajaban y parloteaban sin cesar. Le era muy difícil acostumbrarse a la sensación ahora.

En la noche se quedaron a dormir. En un almacén oculto entre rocas erosionadas de la enorme habitación habían futones polvorientos y viejas mantas. Ichigo e Inuyasha los limpiaron como pudieron para que el gato y Kagome no los regañaran por dejarlas dormir en sitios tan poco higiénicos. Urahara les había dicho que podían dormir y que él y Mayuri seguirían con su investigación, por lo que Ichigo, Orihime y Kagome se habían tendido en sus futones, pero Inuyasha sólo se sentó en el suyo como siempre, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados y con el gato hecho un ovillo en sus piernas. Kagome le había insistido que se recostara cerca de ella, pero él sólo aceptó dormir sentado, atento ante cualquier eventualidad.

La noche pasó lenta y tranquila.

Al día siguiente los demás despertaron y se asearon en los servicios que había cerca. Esa base subterránea estaba bien equipada. Urahara de inmediato los recibió a todos con sus descubrimientos luego de saludarlos.

—Lo más que hemos podido ahondar en las características de Tessaiga es que nuestro Reiatsu no puede transformarla a lo que Inuyasha -san la transforma —les explicó—. Nuestro Reiatsu fluye por ella pero no la influye de ninguna forma —terminó, devolviéndole a Inuyasha su espada. Ichigo y Orihime estaban sorprendidos al ver que luego de esa noche Urahara no había descubierto nada más a lo que ya sabía.

—Keh! Y ya era bastante raro que Tessaiga los dejara tocarla —les dijo Inuyasha colocándose a Tessaiga al cinto otra vez.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tessaiga tiene una barrera, pero ahora recuerdo que sólo funciona contra los Youkai —le respondió Inuyasha pensativo.

—No es eso, Inuyasha —intervino Kagome—. Yo creo que sólo funciona contra los que odien a los humanos.

—Ah, es posible.

—¿De dónde habría sacado tu padre ésta katana? —se preguntó Urahara.

—Se la forjaron. El viejo Totosai. Es un viejo loco y excéntrico que siempre me saca de quicio de alguna forma —respondió Inuyasha recordando a Totosai y su malísima memoria.

—¿Es? ¿Entonces está vivo? —preguntó Urahara esperanzado.

—Bueno, estaba vivo la última vez que lo vi —respondió Inuyasha indiferente.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Puedes traerlo aquí?

—No creo que podamos, Urahara-san —respondió Kagome antes que Inuyasha pudiera abrir la boca—. Totosai-sama vive en la era Sengoku.

—Eso es muy malo.

—Pero si Ichigo-kun y Orihime-chan pudieron ir allá, a lo mejor tú también puedes ir, Urahara-san —aventuró Kagome.

—Vale la pena intentarlo —coincidió Urahara, mirando a Mayuri—. Está bien. Ahora volveremos a tu casa, Higurashi-san, y veremos si puedo ir a la era Sengoku a visitar a Totosai-san.

—Mierda. ¿Otra vez nos meteremos en ese gusano gigante?

Mientras Inuyasha protestaba, Mayuri se le acercó a Urahara.

—Espera, Urahara Kisuke. ¿No estarás haciendo esto de conocer a ese orate que menciona el Youkai para apartarme de la investigación, verdad? Esta vez estoy metido hasta el cuello en esto y por nada me lo voy a perder.

—Yo sería incapaz, Kurotsuchi-san —le sonrió Kisuke—. Pero me imagino que no puedes venir con nosotros a la era Sengoku, pues tienes deberes con la Sociedad de Almas, ¿verdad?

Mayuri apretó los puños ante la sonrisa de Urahara, pero no dijo nada. Mientras tanto Ichigo regresaba a su cuerpo. Y viendo a Inuyasha, con Nemu por detrás, que también lo miraba sin expresión pero fijamente, Kurotsuchi le dijo a Inuyasha:

—Espero que regresen pronto, porque me muero por ver si gano la oportunidad de diseccionarte…

—Dise... ¿Qué es eso?

—Mejor vámonos ya —le urgió Ichigo a Inuyasha, empujándolo por la espalda y sin mirar a Mayuri que se iba quedando atrás.

Los demás dejaron todo en la base subterránea y se despidieron de Mayuri y Nemu, que regresaron a la Sociedad de Almas. Luego todos regresaron a la estación de Kabukichou esquivando cualquier problema con nadie, al igual que la primera vez. Inuyasha no quería volver a ir en ese enorme gusano, como él llamaba al tren, pero no tuvo opción porque Kagome lo amenazó con no darle sukiyaki la próxima vez que lo cocinaran en casa si no se comportaba, e Inuyasha tembló con la idea.

En el trayecto de regreso no se encontraron de nuevo con las tres chicas de la guardia de trenes, sino que otras asistentes iban y venían comprobando todo. Fue un viaje tranquilo en el que Inuyasha fue sentado con los pies sobre el asiento casi todo el camino, con Kagome dormitando a su lado.

Ichigo había seguido el flujo de los eventos como si su mente estuviera en piloto automático. En otra situación no se lo habría ni planteado, sobre las cosas que estaba viviendo ahora. Pero Aizen estaba de por medio y su antigua amistad con Kagome sellaba sus acciones. Y estaba Orihime que ya estaba totalmente a gusto con Inuyasha y Kagome. Ichigo la miró. Ella dormía profundamente, apoyada, al igual que Kagome hacía con Inuyasha, en su hombro. Por lo que Ichigo no tenía más opción de seguir haciendo de niñera de ese loco de orejas de perro por todas esas razones. Además no podía negar que el tipo era confiable y divertido a su manera. Era un viaje de lo más extraño de todos modos.

Al llegar al distrito en que estaba el templo Higurashi todos se apearon del tren, y subieron la interminable cuesta de camino al templo. Al llegar esperaron que Inuyasha y Kagome saludaran a la mamá de esta y le dijeran a dónde iban y dónde habían estado. Aunque la mamá de Kagome jamás temía por su hija mientras estuviera con Inuyasha, se mostró sorprendida con la breve explicación que le dieron. Al salir los dos de la casa se metieron todos en la pagoda que guardaba el pozo del mundo exterior.

—No fue tan malo la primera vez, ¿No es así, Inoue? —le preguntó Ichigo a Orihime, mientras descendían por las gradas hacia el pozo.

—¿Te refieres al viaje a la era Sengoku o a otra cosa? —le preguntó Yoruichi, burlona.

—¡Al viaje desde luego, estúpido gato!

—¡Sí! Fue una experiencia muy divertida —respondió Orihime, sonrojándose.

—Esta será la primera vez que viaje en el tiempo —les dijo Urahara con el gato en su hombro una vez más—. Estoy un poco emocionado.

—No ganaremos nada con cursilerías —dijo Inuyasha tomando a Kagome de la mano—. ¡En marcha!

Deslizó un brazo por debajo de los hombros de Kagome y se metió con ella en el pozo de un salto. El pozo brilló cuando debieron tocar fondo, pero al asomarse Urahara a ver en su interior ellos ya no estaban.

—Bien —Ichigo tomó a Orihime de la mano y, como se habían acostumbrado a hacer, pasaron primero una pierna y luego la otra por el borde del pozo y se lanzaron dentro.

—¿No tienes dudas, verdad Kisuke? —le preguntó Yoruichi a Urahara, mirándolo con sus ojos de gato.

—No.

Y Urahara se lanzó al interior del pozo detrás de los demás para ser recibido con la hermosa luz que marcaba el salto entre eras.


	11. El Sabio y Olvidadizo Herrero

**Capítulo 10**

 **El Sabio y Olvidadizo Herrero**

Cuando todos salieron del pozo en la era Sengoku, al olfato de Inuyasha de inmediato le asaltó un olor conocido. Un olor que detestaba y que sentía que andaba cerca, pero no hizo ningún comentario porque a Kagome no le gustaría. Ichigo y Orihime también debían sentir algo porque estaban atentos mirando a su alrededor, concentrados en distinguir aquella energía que de seguro notaban. Y Urahara definitivamente lo sentía, pues él y el gato miraban entre los árboles, en la dirección que Inuyasha sabía que estaba el dueño del olor.

—Antes de que me pregunten, ese Youki le pertenece a Sesshomaru.

—¿Tu hermano está aquí? —le preguntó Ichigo a Inuyasha, sorprendido.

—Así parece.

—No empieces una pelea, Inuyasha —le advirtió Kagome.

—¡Keh! Sabes que hace tiempo que ese idiota y yo no nos peleamos —le respondió Inuyasha, mientras Kagome movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y Orihime trataba de encontrar la figura de Sesshomaru entre los árboles.

Sin haber podido ver a Sesshomaru, los demás siguieron a Inuyasha hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Urahara miraba maravillado a los aldeanos, feliz de haber podido comprobar que efectivamente le era permitido el viaje al pasado. Observaba todo con interés, por las costumbres tan antiguas que tenían los japoneses de entonces, además de lo antiguo en sus atuendos, sabiendo que para los nativos seguramente los extraños serían él y sus acompañantes. Ni Kagome ni Orihime se habían cambiado sus modernas ropas y también llamaban la atención y atraían las miradas como imanes. Al menos Orihime lo hacía, por su atuendo y su figura, mientras que a Kagome la saludaban todos con algo de veneración. Llegaron a casa de la anciana Kaede que los recibió con alegría y vieron que estaba con Miroku, Sango, y sus tres hijos; reunidos como siempre en su casa.

—Vinimos a verla hace rato, cuando notamos que el pozo se llenaba otra vez de presencias desconocidas —les contó Miroku, luego que le presentaran a Urahara y al 'gato parlante'—. Supusimos que serían ustedes, porque sus presencias no eran agresivas.

—Sí. Les he hecho traerme para hacer algo muy importante —le respondió Urahara con amabilidad, tapándose parte de la cara con su abanico.

—¡Keh!

—Inuyasha, parece que te has divertido —observó la anciana Kaede, mirándolo y a su usual pose de despreocupación, cuando este ya estaba recostado sobre el suelo.

—Así fue, Kaede-obaachan —le respondió Kagome sonriendo, y ocasionando que Inuyasha gruña y les diera la espalda—. ¿Dónde está Shippou-chan?

—Regresó a su escuela —respondió Sango, con sus gemelas en brazos como siempre.

—También vino Kohaku a ver a Rin, pero ya se fue —añadió Miroku, con su crio restante en brazos.

—¿Se llevó a Kirara con él? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que quería presentársela a este gato parlante —respondió Inuyasha, mientras el gato se le trepaba al hombro.

—Ni hablar, será en otra ocasión —le dijo el gato, divertido con la ingenuidad de Inuyasha.

Como habían regresado a la era Sengoku con Urahara para hacer algo específico, se despidieron de Miroku y los demás y salieron de la aldea otra vez, en dirección a la cueva de Totosai. No se habían alejado mucho de la aldea, y mientras caminaban por el bosque Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir en voz baja, mientras los demás notaban el Youki más poderoso que habían sentido hasta ese momento. Y en un claro del interminable bosque que tenían que cruzar encontraron a un hombre bien parecido. Parado junto a un árbol, él tenía largo cabello plateado, tan largo que casi podría arrastrarlo por el suelo. Vestía una armadura antigua y magnífica sobre un kimono blanco y tenía una especie de tatuajes en la cara y la frente; llevaba una enorme estola en el hombro derecho que arrastraba por el suelo, y dos espadas sujetas en el obi. Él hablaba con una niña de doce años que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol a la altura de aquél hombre, y la niña tenía un kimono doblado, de vistosos colores, sobre sus piernas. La niña era Rin y todos la reconocieron en el acto, menos Urahara y el gato. Orihime y Kagome suspiraron con la ilusión patente en sus ojos, a pesar de lo extraño que debería verse para alguien sensato el que una niña le sonriera con tanta devoción a un hombre mayor. Pero él no parecía incómodo, sino que respondía a todo lo que la niña alegremente le parloteaba, hasta que los miró llegar.

—Onii-san, buenos días —lo saludó Kagome. Como siempre que lo llamaba "Onii-san" sin su consentimiento, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha fruncieron el ceño—. Hola. Rin-chan.

Sesshomaru hizo un ruido con la boca. Inuyasha ni lo miró al pasar. Todos los demás lo veían con curiosidad.

—¡Hola, Kagome-sama! ¿Recién regresaron? —le respondió Rin alegremente, moviendo las piernas que colgaban sobre su rama.

—Acabamos de llegar.

Sesshomaru los estaba mirando a todos con una intensidad que los incomodaba. Desde Urahara con su atuendo verde y el gato al hombro, hasta Ichigo y Orihime, con los colores de sus cabellos.

—Te has hecho nuevos amigos, Inuyasha —comentó Sesshomaru, burlón.

—¿Tienes algo qué decir al respecto?

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más, viéndolos a todos de uno en uno una vez más. Ninguno le llamó la atención más que por el color de sus cabellos o el tamaño de los atributos de la chica, pero ninguno le interesaba en absoluto.

—Si no tienes nada más que hacer, desaparece —le dijo a Inuyasha.

—¡Keh!

Inuyasha y los demás comenzaron a alejarse. Las chicas se despidieron de Rin al pasar por su lado. Urahara se moría por conocer el poder del Youki de Sesshomaru y el de sus dos katanas, y se alejaba de allí algo desilusionado por no poder comprobarlo. ¿Serían tan poderosas como la espada de Inuyasha? ¿Una de ellas sería la legendaria espada celestial? En ese momento no podría saberlo, aunque la curiosidad lo estuviera matando.

—Ese imbécil no ha cambiado nada.

—Tú tampoco, Inuyasha —le respondió Kagome, caminando a su lado.

—El que comienza es él.

—Y tú le sigues el juego.

—Bah…

Luego que terminaran de discutir, decidieron que podían acelerar el paso, por lo que Kagome se subió a espaldas de Inuyasha y Orihime a la de Ichigo para poder llegar a la guarida de Totosai más rápidamente. Inuyasha no creía que Urahara fuese tan rápido, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando los alcanzó como si nada y se mantuvo corriendo a su ritmo. Al anochecer llegaron a un claro como era su costumbre, cazaron algo y encendieron un fuego. Cenaron con apetito pues no habían almorzado ni comido nada casi desde que salieron de Kabukichou en la era moderna. Durmieron con los sentidos atentos por si algún Oni o Youkai los atacaba de noche, pero no se asomó un alma en su campamento.

Al amanecer retomaron la marcha, y pronto llegaron al sitio donde vivía Totosai. Era un viejo volcán con lava en todas partes, e Inuyasha no quería que Kagome entrara en un sitio tan peligroso, pero ella lo acalló con la mirada y se metió dentro de aquél infierno con él sin admitir réplicas. La guarida de Totosai era una cueva formada con el esqueleto de algún Youkai grande, era espaciosa y profunda, y dentro, durmiendo, estaba un hombre de edad avanzada con una burbuja en la nariz que crecía y se achicaba con cada exhalación.

—¡Totosai! ¡Despierta, carcamán! —exclamó Inuyasha, empujando al anciano con su pie en la cara.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Totosai-sama? —saludó Kagome, mirando con reprobación las maneras de Inuyasha.

Ichigo, Orihime, Urahara y Yoruichi miraban incrédulos cómo el viejo no se despertó hasta que Inuyasha lo agarró de las solapas y lo abofeteó en el rostro repetidas veces, haciendo que la burbuja de su nariz se reventara.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Despierta imbécil!

—Oh, tu voz me suena.

El viejo había abierto los ojos y los miraba a todos. Tenía los ojos enormes y estaba calvo en gran parte de la cabeza; un martillo enorme de herrero yacía a su lado y una vaca con tres ojos los miraba desde afuera de la cueva. Se había acercado a oír el barullo.

—Estoy seguro que los he visto en alguna parte —les dijo el viejo a Inuyasha y Kagome, mientras el uno se enojaba y la otra sonreía.

—Son Inuyasha-sama y Kagome, Totosai —dijo una voz.

—Ah Myouga. Qué bueno que estés aquí —la reconoció Inuyasha. Estaba aliviado que Myouga estuviera allí para ayudarlo.

¿Dónde estaba el dueño de la voz? Ichigo y los otros no lo supieron hasta que Inuyasha se golpeó con la palma abierta de su mano en el cuello, y de allí se deslizó, aplastada, una pulga hasta el suelo. La pulga se infló de nuevo y miró a Inuyasha desde abajo.

—Ha pasado tiempo, amo.

—Sí.

—¿Qué necesita de la vieja pulga Myouga? —preguntó la pulga más extraña que habían visto. Al parecer estaba feliz al tener a Inuyasha allí.

—En realidad nada. Vine a ver a Totosai.

—¡Ah! Ese soy yo. ¿Verdad?

Inuyasha le cruzó la cabeza a Totosai con un coscorrón. Y un cómico chichón le salió en la cabeza.

—No hace falta ser tan violento, Inuyasha —razonó Totosai, que al parecer había reconocido a Inuyasha con ese gesto.

—¡Tú te lo ganaste!

—Pero si yo no hice nada.

—Deja de ser tan sinvergüenza.

Los demás observaron divertidos los intercambios de esos dos, hasta que Inuyasha miró seriamente a Totosai.

—Necesito un favor.

—Luego de romperme la cabeza debo reconsiderar hacerte nunca más un favor —replicó Totosai, empujándose con los dedos su chichón hacia abajo.

—Calla, que es importante.

—Te escucho.

—¿Puede decirnos cómo forjó a Tessaiga? —se adelantó Urahara dando un paso adelante, luego que Inuyasha lo mirara para darle la palabra. Totosai lo miró de arriba abajo, y a todos los demás que estaban allí aparte de Inuyasha y Kagome. Pero no comentó nada sobre ellos al responder.

—No puedo.

—¿No puede? —A Urahara le estaba costando ocultar su decepción.

—Ni puedo, ni debo, ni quiero.

—¿Por qué?

—Todos a los que les enseñé el arte de forjar una Youtou usaron mal el conocimiento que les inculqué. Es un arte muy peligroso —dijo Totosai, rascándose la oreja y luego soplándose el dedo.

—No queremos el conocimiento para forjar otra, sino para saber cómo funciona esta —le dijo Urahara, señalando a Tessaiga.

—Ya dije que no.

—Pero…

—No.

—¿Al menos podría ayudarme a entender cómo funciona Tessaiga? —Urahara pensaba agotar todas las opciones para convencer al viejo herrero.

—No hay mucho qué entender —afirmó Totosai, rascándose la otra oreja—. Tessaiga es un arma hecha para proteger. Protegió a Izayoi-sama en su momento y hasta ahora ha protegido muy bien a Kagome. ¿Qué más hay que entender?

Lejos de aclararle las dudas a Urahara, eso lo confundió más. Él y los otros se sentaron alrededor de Totosai pues la cosa pintaba para largo.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan poderosa?

—Según lo poderoso que sea su portador —respondió Totosai, ahora hurgándose la nariz.

—¿Cómo puede la espada tener tantas técnicas? —volvió a preguntar Kisuke.

—Tessaiga sólo tiene dos.

—Tiene más. Inuyasha-san me lo dijo.

—Son las que le imbuyó Inuyasha con el tiempo —reconoció Totosai, mirando a Inuyasha, que bostezó al ser mencionado.

—¿Y son destructivas? —inquirió Urahara.

—Todas lo son.

En ese punto Totosai era como un libro abierto. Urahara no dudó ni un momento en aprovechar su ventaja.

—¿Y qué me dice del Meidou Zangetsu Ha?

—Esa técnica es de Shishinki —respondió Totosai, pensativo.

—¿Quién?

—Ah no. Inu no Taisho se la quitó a Shishinki. Espera. Ahora es de Sesshomaru. Espera, que tienes razón. Tienes razón, ahora el Meidou Zangetsu Ha le pertenece a Inuyasha.

—¿Quién diablos es Inu no Taisho? —le preguntó Ichigo a Kagome, en voz baja.

—Era el padre de Inuyasha —le respondió Kagome, para que Orihime y el gato también la oyeran.

— ¿Y puede usarse para viajar por el tiempo y el espacio? —le preguntó Urahara, salivando antes de obtener su respuesta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si el Meidou Zangetsu Ha serviría para ir al pasado o al futuro —explicó Urahara, eligiendo mejor sus palabras.

Al oír eso, al fin Totosai se puso serio. Fue como si hubiese despertado recién, luego de oír esas especificas palabras. Mientras que Ichigo y Orihime estaban sorprendidos con el carácter de aquel anciano, Inuyasha estaba aburrido y Kagome expectante.

—Sólo si Tessaiga obtiene las habilidades curativas de Tenseiga —pronunció Totosai, lentamente.

Entonces Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron de piedra. La implicación de las palabras de Totosai debían ser un chiste, pero al pensarlo bien Totosai no bromearía con algo así. ¿Acaso Inuyasha debía quitarle a Sesshomaru lo último que le había legado su padre? Ichigo, Orihime y Yoruichi notaron de inmediato la incomodidad de Inuyasha y Kagome.

—Tenseiga… ¿Se refiere al Colmillo Sagrado? —siguió inquiriendo Urahara. Recordaba con emoción los informes y las leyendas de esa espada. Peligrosísima si era usada contra un Shinigami, dada su naturaleza.

—El mismo.

—¿Y cómo podría Inuyasha-san obtener esas habilidades?

—Inu no Taisho nos lo advirtió —intervino al fin la pulga Myouga, saltando en su sitio para reclamar la atención. A pesar de su tamaño, su ceño fruncido era evidente—. _'Jamás permitan que Tessaiga absorba a Tenseiga en su totalidad'_. Sólo eso nos dijo la vez que nos instruyó que Tessaiga debía absorber la técnica del Meidou luego de que Sesshomaru-sama la perfeccionara.

—No fue muy elocuente —observó Ichigo, sin entender del todo la conversación.

—Por supuesto que no lo fue —respondió Myouga—. Si Tessaiga absorbiera el poder curativo de Tenseiga, podría devolver el ciclo del tiempo hacia atrás con el Meidou en sus profundidades. Y con su habilidad siendo sólo de Tessaiga podría ir hacia adelante. Más concretamente, si se juntaran las dos habilidades en la espada, esta le permitiría a su dueño ir hacia adelante o hacia atrás. Bien usada, la espada le permitiría a su dueño ir a _donde tenga la obligación de ir._

—Y ahora mi obligación es detener a Naraku otra vez —dijo Inuyasha, que había estado callado por un rato.

Ahora, si todo ello era cierto, Inuyasha sí que tenía una difícil tarea por delante. Porque sabía que Sesshomaru no le daría a Tenseiga aunque él no la usara jamás y ni aunque Inuyasha se lo rogara de rodillas. La única forma de quitársela a Sesshomaru era en combate, pero ahora ese cabrón tenía a Bakusaiga, la cual le haría las cosas dificilísimas a Inuyasha.

Kagome sabía lo que Inuyasha pensaba, y más preocupada que nunca lo abrazó por detrás. Los demás podían sentir la desesperanza de la chica y la preocupación de Inuyasha pero no dijeron nada.

—Dijiste que irá donde tenga la obligación de ir —siguió Urahara—. ¿Eso significa que no irá a donde quiera su portador?

—A eso justo me refiero —le respondió Myouga con abatimiento—. Los tiempos que ya han pasado y los que vendrán no deben alterarse bajo ningún concepto, y todo está dispuesto a ser por una razón. Nada de lo que ha pasado debe cambiarse.

—Pero si el portador de Tessaiga viaja al pasado es precisamente para poder cambiar algo. ¿O no?

—Pues no —intercedió Totosai otra vez—. Si el portador viajara al pasado sería porque viajando al pasado haría lo que está supuesto a hacer para establecer el futuro. Sólo sería lo esperado y que ciertamente ha ocurrido. No cambiaría ni alteraría nada.

—¿E Inuyasha-san debe viajar en el tiempo ahora? —preguntó Urahara para resumirlo todo. El punto al que habían llegado al fin.

—Inu no Taisho nos habló de eso también. Él y aquella despampanante mujer de cabello dorado, hace 200 años —recordó Myouga, pensativo en sus recuerdos.

—¿De cabello dorado?

Kagome recordó lo que Inuyasha le contó acerca la mujer que le quitó su Kotodama no Nenju, el rosario para poder dominarlo. A lo mejor sería sólo una coincidencia.

—Kagome, ¿Ustedes creen que…? –preguntó Inuyasha, mirando inseguro a las incrédulas caras de Ichigo, Orihime y Kagome. Kagome sabía que él estaba pensando lo mismo que ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el gato, mientras Urahara, Myouga y Totosai los miraban confundidos.

—Hace unos días conocí a una mujer con esa descripción. Puede ser sólo una coincidencia, pero ella me quitó mi collar de kotodamas y lo arrojó al interior del Meidou —recordó Inuyasha. Lo recordaba a la perfección. Y también a aquella extraña y hermosa mujer.

Sus revelaciones habían sorprendido a Totosai. Y a Myouga también por las cómicas expresiones que mostraban.

—Antes que nacieras —empezó Totosai—, y antes que tu padre luchara contra _Ryuukotsusei,_ nos reunimos para discutir el futuro de sus espadas. Allí también estaba Saya, la vaina de Sounga —recordó Totosai, haciendo más confusión y aclarando otras cosas en las mentes de los visitantes—. Inu no Taisho fue a la reunión acompañado de una mujer hermosísima, que no era ni Youkai ni ningún espíritu. Ella no fue allí como su amante, así que no pongas esa cara —le dijo Totosai, viendo la molestia en el rostro de Inuyasha al oír lo que hacía su padre en el pasado—. Siendo honesto y si te lo pusiera claro, me atrevería a decir que de quien esa mujer estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano era de ti.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Habían sido Kagome, Ichigo y Orihime los que gritaron, mientras Inuyasha se encogía de puro miedo por el susto de su reacción. Totosai y los restantes los miraron con curiosidad.

—No es tan malo. Inu no Taisho pudo tener muchas mujeres si lo hubiera querido y hubiera sido sólo lo normal. Pero el amo sólo amó a la madre de Sesshomaru y a Izayoi-sama —aclaró Totosai inocentemente, pero el puño de Ichigo y el de Kagome se hundió en su cabeza.

—¡Totosai-sama, es usted un tonto! —exclamó Kagome, dándole a Totosai una mirada asesina.

—¡Viejo verde! ¡Estos ya son otros tiempos! —exclamó Ichigo, de alguna manera molesto por la insinuación de Totosai.

—A mí me parecen los mismos tiempos que en ese entonces —replicó Totosai desde el suelo, rascándose la oreja otra vez, mientras otros dos chichones le surgían en la cabeza.

—¡Cállate!

—Por favor, siga con la historia —pidió Urahara con cautela, casi viendo cómo Ichigo y Kagome escupían fuego.

Totosai sacó la cabeza del piso y con los dos nuevos chichones siguió hablando.

—Esa mujer estaba ilusionadísima con el nacimiento de Inuyasha. Ella le recomendó a Inu no Taisho muchas cosas que él ya planeaba hacer de todos modos con el hijo de Izayoi-sama, a quien él amaba tanto. La disposición de Tessaiga y Tenseiga, así como confinar a Sounga al pozo Come Huesos. Y… ¿Dices que te quitó ese collar sagrado que llevabas en el cuello, verdad? —le preguntó Totosai a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha asintió, cauteloso, con los sentidos alerta en dirección a Kagome.

—Pues esa mujer tenía una magatama muy parecida a una de las de tu collar. La llevaba colgada al cuello.

Entonces Kagome que perdió la paciencia. Volvió a estampar a Totosai contra el suelo a golpes, sin notarlo siquiera aplastó a Myouga, y agarró a cachetadas a Inuyasha, que no sabía cómo escapar a su suerte. Cuando Kagome se tranquilizó, los tres estaban medio enterrados en el duro suelo, mientras que los otros a su alrededor no se atrevían ni a respirar.

—Luego nos separamos, e Inu no Taisho fue al encuentro de Ryuukotsusei, donde fue herido de gravedad y luego fue a rescatarlos a tu madre y a ti de su principado —terminó Totosai, mirando a Inuyasha mientras ambos yacían en el suelo.

—Ya veo…

—¿Y ahora, Inuyasha-san debe obtener el poder de Tenseiga para poder usar el Meidou como método de transporte entre tiempos? —preguntó Urahara, para establecer la conexión con la historia de Totosai.

—No sólo entre tiempos —respondió Totosai incorporándose—, sino que el Meidou lo llevará a donde Inuyasha tenga que ir.

Totosai miró por fin a Urahara con intensidad, luego pasó la mirada por Kagome e Inuyasha, y luego examinó a Ichigo, Orihime y al gato desde donde estaba.

—¿Ustedes son Shinigami, verdad? —preguntó Totosai, aunque era obvio que ya lo sabía.

—Totosai, me sorprendes —le dijo Inuyasha, ya sentado de vuelta, con las piernas cruzadas—. ¿Cómo lo supiste a la primera?

—Porque los conozco, tonto. Y el que me dio el poder de Tenseiga me dijo cómo eran los Shinigami, y que también podría destruirlos con ella sólo agitándola contra ellos —respondió Totosai como si nada.

Ichigo y su grupo se congelaron al oír eso. ¿Una espada que podía matar Shinigamis? Había formas para matarlos, pero ninguna tan infalible como esa. Urahara se lo había estado sospechando, pues algo sabía de los increíbles poderes de Tenseiga.

—Se hacen llamar dioses de la muerte —siguió Totosai—. ¿Pero no se supone que un dios no puede morir? Un dios debería ser llamado como tal si, aunque lo ataques e intentes destruirlo, no muera, y cuya existencia y poder fueran absolutos. Quien me dio el poder de Tenseiga para ponerlo en Tessaiga la primera vez me lo dijo. Nadie en ninguna era debe ser llamado dios, porque nadie tiene esas características.

»Y también me habló del poder de Tessaiga, que si obtenía el Meidou y tuviera a Tenseiga en su interior no sólo viajaría por las diferentes eras, sino por las diferentes realidades que existen.

Otra vez Totosai los dejó perturbados con sus declaraciones. ¿No era esa la única realidad que existía? A lo mejor lo estaban malinterpretando.

—Cuando dice realidades… —siguió Urahara, tratando de armar el rompecabezas que la explicación de Totosai les había dejado.

—También puedes llamarlas dimensiones —le respondió Totosai, confirmando sus temores—. Otros sitios, en una tierra diferente y no me refiero al mundo de más allá de los mares. Otra dimensión que podría contenernos allí con otra realidad y otro modo de vida. Otros mundos.

—Mierda…

Inuyasha no había captado esa parte, pero Ichigo sí. Y estaba sobrecogido al pensar que Inuyasha tuviera que hacer algo así, un viaje interminable. Pero aun no podían confirmarlo, aún tenían esperanza en que tal viaje fuera sólo una suposición.

—Recientemente —continuó Urahara, ignorando a propósito el hecho que tanta información había debilitado moralmente a los demás—, alguien con un Reiatsu increíble se nos escapó, y vino a esta era a traer de vuelta a la Shikon no Tama. Lo logró, y también trajo con ella al demonio Naraku de vuelta a la vida.

—Ooohhh. Entonces el escenario donde, si ese alguien que se les escapó se mató o no se mató al enfrentarse con Naraku, el que se escaparan por el Meidou es una posibilidad —respondió Totosai, haciendo que Kagome y Orihime bajaran las cabezas. Los otros se preguntaban cómo lo sabría Totosai, cómo podría haber atado así los cabos que a ellos tanto les había costado.

—¡Viejo imbécil! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! —exclamó Ichigo.

—¿Y qué hice?

—¡Están tristes ahora!

—El no hizo nada… —le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha, mientras él se acercaba a Totosai crujiendo sus nudillos—. Seguramente Orihime-chan y yo pensamos que, si Aizen y Naraku usaron el Meidou juntos, el viaje que debes hacer para encontrarlos es un hecho.

La tristeza en el ambiente se cernía sobre ellos como la niebla.

—¡Oye! ¡No hagan algo como eso si no me he muerto aun! Ah… —empezó a protestar Inuyasha, pero Kagome se había arrojado hacia él y lo abrazaba en silencio. Inuyasha trató de calmarla abrazándola lo más fuerte que podía pero ella no dejaba de temblar.

—No te preocupes. Mira… ¡podrás acompañarme en el viaje!

—No, no podrá.

Esta vez Totosai no lo dijo con indiferencia, sino con un aire decididamente compungido. E Inuyasha supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Kagome no podría acompañarlo esta vez. Inuyasha agachó la cabeza hasta posarla sobre la de Kagome.

—Kagome es humana. Una humana con grandes poderes, sin duda. Pero ella no soportaría el ambiente dentro del Meidou creado para llevarte a donde debas ir —explicó Totosai—. Ella moriría con el simple contacto con la atmósfera interna del Meidou, sólo entrando en él.

Kagome se había sobrecogido y aferrado más aun a la túnica de Inuyasha. Este dedujo bien la preocupación que ella sentía por él al oír esas palabras.

—Diablos. Pero yo sí que podré resistirlo —dijo Inuyasha para tranquilizarla.

—Tampoco tú podrás.

Todos miraron a Totosai, incluidas las llorosas chicas. Inuyasha moriría si intentaba cruzar el Meidou.

—¿Y yo?

Ichigo había pronunciado esas palabras por sobre la cabeza de Orihime, que ahora lo miraba con incredulidad. E Inuyasha lo miró de forma parecida.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué pintas tú aquí?

—Si eres un Shinigami de nivel Capitán, no creo que no puedas —le dijo Totosai, sacándose más cerilla del oído con un dedo.

—Mierda, ¿cuánto es que sabes carcamán? —le preguntó Inuyasha, con voz alegre, tratando que Kagome sonriera e ignorando por ese momento las palabras de Ichigo. Pero Kagome no parecía querer soltar pronto a Inuyasha.

—Pues, he visto de todo en mi vida —respondió Totosai.

Trataron de calmar a Kagome y Orihime, que se veían desconsoladas. Orihime no podía dejar que Ichigo se le fuera así como así. Ese viaje era peligroso, y si ella no estaba con él para cuidarlo y curar sus heridas que de seguro tendría, ella se volvería loca.

—¡Pero el Meidou es mi técnica! Debo ir yo —protestaba Inuyasha.

—No puedes —insistió Totosai.

—Debe haber alguna manera.

—Sólo hay una.

—¿Cuál?

—No sé.

—¡Cabrón!

Inuyasha pateó cada centímetro de Totosai que podía alcanzar, con Kagome todavía aferrada a él. Y cuando se cansó, Myouga le habló algo acobardado de recibir un castigo similar.

—Inuyasha-sama. El amo nos advirtió de no permitir que Tessaiga y Tenseiga se unieran otra vez. Nos dijo que usted no podría con ese poder. Escuche nuestras razones por favor.

—No.

—Inuyasha-sama…

—¡Dije que no!

—Si tanto te quieres morir… —le dijo Totosai desde el suelo—. Debes ir a donde pertenecen estos Shinigami —añadió señalando a Ichigo, Urahara y Yoruichi.

' _¿También el gato es un Shinigami?'_ pensó Inuyasha, confundido al ver que Totosai señalaba también al gato.

—¿Debo ir a la sociedad… o como sea que la llamen?

—Debes ir allí y hacer que tu Youki te ayude a resistir el Reiatsu de cinco capitanes al mismo tiempo —explicó Totosai, sorprendiendo a todos—. Si sobrevives, entonces creo que podrás aguantar a la nueva Tessaiga y sus poderes, y también el ambiente del interior del Meidou, sin enloquecer ni morir.

—Bien. Me encargaré de ello —dijo Urahara inmediatamente, mirando a Inuyasha, que le mostró su aprobación asintiendo.

Mientras tanto Kagome y Orihime no podían verle ningún lado divertido a la situación. Orihime no podía pensar en una manera de detener a Ichigo, porque sabía que nada lo detendría en su búsqueda de Aizen, que estaba implicado en esa situación. Era desesperante para ella, pues sabía que si Kagome no podría con la atmosfera al interior del Meidou, entonces Orihime tampoco podría.

Y Kagome no concebía separarse de Inuyasha otra vez. Si tres años había sido demasiado para sus fuerzas, no podía permitirse estar separada de él de nuevo. La primera fase de aquél disparate empezaría en la Sociedad de Almas, donde ya estaba establecido que Inuyasha debería enfrentarse al reiatsu de cinco desconocidos. Ella había sentido los reiatsus de Toushiro y Mayuri cuando los conoció, y eran algo muy pesado. Cinco serían terribles y más si le caían a Inuyasha al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, creo que por ahora es todo, Totosai-sama —le dijo Urahara a Totosai, mirándolo con respeto—. Su ayuda ha sido invaluable.

—Pero si no recuerdo nada del asunto.

Se despidieron de Totosai y Myouga, y salieron de la cueva. Al llegar al bosque cercano Ichigo e Inuyasha tomaron direcciones diferentes, y ya alejados se sentaron con Orihime y Kagome donde pudieron. Estaban siendo vistos de cerca por Urahara y Yoruichi, que decidieron darles su espacio por un rato luego de recibir tantas cosas en las qué pensar.

—Kagome…

Kagome sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Tienes que escucharme —siguió insistiendo Inuyasha.

Ella no lo estaba mirando. Sólo estaba con la vista perdida al frente mientras estaba sentada al lado de Inuyasha. Él le buscaba la mirada, pero ella no lo miró desde que se sentaran en aquél lugar.

—Por favor —entonces Kagome levantó la vista. Inuyasha tenía los ojos cubiertos por su plateado flequillo salvaje, y temblaba ligeramente. Pero no estaba llorando. Llorar no le era tan fácil—. Es de Naraku de quien hablamos. Si tiene el poder para viajar por donde le dé la gana, con la Perla de su lado y el cabrón de Aizen de posible secuaz, no podemos esperar nada bueno. Y… se trata de algo muy personal. Es mi deber detenerlo.

—Lo sé —musitó Kagome, destrozada por la tristeza con la que Inuyasha le había hablado. Él sólo la miró, sabiendo que no bastaban las palabras para exponer lo mal que se sentía por ponerla así.

En otro sitio no muy lejos de Inuyasha, Ichigo la estaba pasando tan mal como él.

Orihime no decía una palabra, pero Ichigo tampoco había intentado decir nada. Él sabía que ella lo entendía y que al mismo tiempo no. Ichigo tenía el deber de encontrar y detener a Aizen, pero si ya no estaba en ese país o por lo menos en ese mundo, ya no era su problema. Pero Ichigo sabía que ella no pensaba así. Sabía que ella era consciente de que él no se detendría hasta encontrar a Aizen, y que no le relegaría la tarea de lidiar con el problema a ningún inocente que se encontrara en el camino de esos dos infelices.

Por eso Orihime sabía que Ichigo debía partir junto a Inuyasha. Y que ella, al igual que Kagome, no podría acompañarlos a ese lugar. Pero saber todo eso era justo lo que la lastimaba tanto, pues no esperaba menos de ninguno de ellos.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la aldea, Inuyasha dejó a la cansada Kagome en su propia casa junto a sus visitantes, y partió de inmediato a buscar a Sesshomaru. Sabía que lo tenía que hacer en algún momento y mientras más rápido se librara del origen de sus tribulaciones más rápido podría regresar con Kagome.

—Rin. ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

Al salir de la aldea otra vez, Inuyasha rastreó a Rin que estaba cerca y le preguntó el paradero de su medio hermano.

—Mi amo se marchó poco después que nos vimos en el bosque —le explicó Rin, extrañada que Inuyasha le preguntara por Sesshomaru si jamás le había importado antes dónde estuviera—. ¿Necesita a mi amo para algo?

—Sí.

Ante la confundida mirada de Rin, Inuyasha salió disparado de allí, buscando el olor inconfundible del aristocrático Youkai que era su hermano. Y tan concentrado estaba en ello que casi no notó la presencia que lo seguía de cerca.

—Deberías salir ya, que no jugamos a las escondidas —le dijo Inuyasha aburrido a Ichigo, que lo alcanzó de un salto.

—Pensaba darte apoyo por si tu hermano limpiaba el suelo contigo —fue la excusa que Ichigo le dio al llegar junto a Inuyasha.

—¡Keh!

Inuyasha no dijo nada más. Pero pensaba un montón de cosas sobre la participación de Ichigo en aquella situación. Aun no lo había aceptado ni pensaba hacerlo por razones de orgullo. Ya se lo haría saber a Ichigo. Pero muy en su interior Inuyasha sabía que Ichigo no aceptaría un no a su insistencia de ir en aquél viaje. Sería porque eran muy parecidos.

Llevaban buscando a Sesshomaru tres días, en que se sobrecogían al pensar lo que Kagome y Orihime harían y pensarían antes de su regreso a la aldea. Era algo bueno pensar en ello y apartar un poco sus mentes de lo que tenían delante. El tercer día de búsqueda fue cuando por fin el olor de Sesshomaru le llegó a Inuyasha con mayor intensidad e Ichigo sintió al fin su presencia letal.

Apresuraron el paso y se escondieron en la maleza cercana de donde estaba Sesshomaru. Pero para desgracia de Inuyasha e Ichigo, Sesshomaru no era ningún estúpido.


	12. Hermanos de Sangre

**Capítulo 11**

 **Hermanos de Sangre**

Habían pensado que unos simples árboles los cubrirían, que podrían esconder sus conocidas presencias de Sesshomaru. Con esa idea, Inuyasha e Ichigo se estaban camuflando detrás de unos enormes arbustos.

—¿Por qué no sales, Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru como siempre estaba un paso adelante de Inuyasha, por lo que este salió de entre los arboles donde había estado parapetado. Ichigo salió con él, pendiente por si debía atacar o defender, mientras Sesshomaru los miraba aburrido.

Al ver bien a Sesshomaru, Ichigo pensó que siempre había creído que Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán de la Sexta División, era el tipo más orgulloso y frío que se encontraría en la vida. No era necesariamente cierto, pues Ichigo se encontró tipos tan ecuánimes como Byakuya por el camino de batallas que había seguido desde siempre. Pero el hombre que ahora tenía delante era, con diferencia, el que más digno y orgulloso parecía. No sólo por su aspecto y actitud, sino por esa sensación que Ichigo sentía, de ser menos que él, y que sentía inevitablemente al mirarlo. Era como estar frente al miembro de una verdadera realeza, o arrodillarse ante quien se respeta de verdad. Y el aire majestuoso de Sesshomaru ayudaba a reforzar esa impresión.

—¿Qué asuntos podrías tener conmigo? —preguntó Sesshomaru, yendo al punto directamente, con su voz comandando superioridad.

Inuyasha respiró con algo de dificultad. No sabía cómo exponer la situación en palabras pues jamás había sido bueno para ello. No era nada fácil pensar en una manera de cómo iba a quitarle a su medio hermano lo último que le quedaba de su admirado padre. ¿Cómo estaba haciendo siquiera para poder planteárselo él mismo?

—¡Al carajo! ¡Entrégame a Tenseiga! —gritó Inuyasha, haciendo que Ichigo se cayera al suelo y que Sesshomaru lo mirara con más intensidad.

—Sorprendente. Yo pensaba que sólo eras un pelele en manos de una humana, como su perrito faldero. Pensaba que sólo eso harías de tu vida. Y ahora vienes a mí con algo totalmente inesperado —Sesshomaru los encaró a ambos, mientras ellos sentían que su Youki crecía y se calmaba, lentamente—. ¿Acaso ahora también quieres quitarme eso?

—No tengo opción. La necesito para algo —dijo Inuyasha con agresividad.

—¿Acaso se te murió alguien que te importe? —inquirió Sesshomaru.

—No es tu asunto.

—Si realmente esperabas que te entregue a Tenseiga deberías ser más educado, y al menos decirme para qué la quieres —dijo Sesshomaru, con calma.

—No te incumbe.

—Bien. Si así va a ser, desenvaina Inuyasha —dijo Sesshomaru al tiempo que sacaba a su espada Bakusaiga de su funda—. Las cosas que ni tu madre ni esas mujeres pudieron inculcarte respecto a educación y modales con quienes son superiores a ti, las aprenderás ahora.

Y antes que Ichigo o Inuyasha pudieran notarlo, Sesshomaru estaba ante ellos descargándoles a ambos una estocada encima. Ichigo rodó por el suelo y, sacando su pase Shinigami y presionándolo sobre su pecho, se transformó para protegerse de otro ataque, pero este no llegó. Inuyasha había dado un salto y se había alejado de Sesshomaru sin sacar todavía a Tessaiga. Era obvio que no tenía la fuerza ni la moral para quitarle Tenseiga a Sesshomaru, si no había hecho ni el intento de desenvainar ni de combatir con su hermano.

—¿Te has ablandado, Inuyasha? —se burló Sesshomaru, con su Bakusaiga colgando perezosamente de su mano derecha—. ¿Es que tanto tiempo de estar usando el Meidou como carroza de transporte no te ha endurecido? Chichi-ue debe estar revolcándose en su tumba.

—¡Cállate! Te voy a destripar.

—Si llevas cuatro años ladrando que lo harás y no lo haces aun, es porque no lo harás nunca.

—¡Cabrón!

Inuyasha sacó a Tessaiga y la agitó violentamente contra Sesshomaru, pero éste sólo se hizo a un lado, de modo que Tessaiga no le cortó ni un pelo.

—Y como siempre sólo agitas la espada como un salvaje. No tienes nada de elegancia ni de técnica. No sé por qué Chichi-ue se molestaría en darte tantas ventajas —le dijo Sesshomaru, sonando enojado por primera vez y mirando a Inuyasha con rabia—. Él y esa estúpida arcángel.

—¿Quién?

Inuyasha estaba aún más confundido con la afirmación de Sesshomaru. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a la mujer que Myouga y Totosai le dijeron que acompañó a su padre, antes que Inuyasha naciera?

—También sigues viviendo en la ignorancia —musitó Sesshomaru, notando el interés de Inuyasha por esa parte que jamás le había mencionado antes.

Sesshomaru agitó a Bakusaiga contra Inuyasha, y este apenas bloqueó el ataque con Tessaiga. El brazo con que Sesshomaru usaba a Bakusaiga seguía siendo muy pesado, y pronto Inuyasha se vio empujado por la fuerza superior de su hermano mientras bloqueaba con Tessaiga la letal caída de Bakusaiga sobre él. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Ichigo había desenfundado la espada grande de su espalda, preparándose para apoyarlo y pudo sentir la presión que Ichigo comenzó a liberar alrededor de ambos hermanos.

—¡No te metas! —le ladró Inuyasha a Ichigo—. Esta es mi pelea.

—Pero…

A Ichigo no le hacía gracia quedarse al margen. Inuyasha no tenía la voluntad, y aparentemente tampoco la habilidad para combatir a Sesshomaru. Decidiendo ignorarlo, Ichigo dio un paso adelante, pues jamás le había hecho caso a nadie en una situación como esa.

—Un simple humano no debe interferir. Apártate —le dijo Sesshomaru a Ichigo con autoridad y serenidad. Ichigo se acordó de Byakuya, pero contrario a lo que hubiese hecho si se tratara de Byakuya, y contrario a su propia voluntad y sin creérselo tampoco, Ichigo retrocedió. ¿Qué diablos tenía ese sujeto para imponerse de esa manera?

—Mierda.

Ichigo observó impotente cómo los hermanos se atacaban e Inuyasha lo daba todo para sobrepasar a Sesshomaru, sin lograrlo. Sesshomaru tenía toda la ventaja en el combate sin sudar una gota y azuzaba a Inuyasha como un lobo a una oveja. Los golpes de Inuyasha con Tessaiga, que a pesar de ser más grande que Bakusaiga, eran más débiles, y la fuerza de Sesshomaru los devolvía violentamente a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru atacaba tranquilamente, sin esforzarse en lo absoluto.

—No le estás poniendo empeño —observó Sesshomaru, sin dejar de acometer a Inuyasha con su espada—. Y ya me estás aburriendo.

Sesshomaru agitó otra vez a Bakusaiga contra Inuyasha, y este la bloqueó como pudo con Tessaiga, pero dejó al descubierto su torso y Sesshomaru le clavó su mano libre en él, como hiciera ya una vez, hacía más de tres años.

—¡Inuyasha! —le gritó Ichigo, a punto de mandarlo todo al diablo y de ayudar a Inuyasha. Levantó a Zangetsu, dispuesto a atacar.

—¡No vengas! Esto es…

—Muy bien dicho, Inuyasha —se burló Sesshomaru—. Como si todavía te quedara algo de dignidad que cuidar.

Sesshomaru estaba sobre Inuyasha, que estaba agachado y perdiendo altura a medida que la sangre se acumulaba a su alrededor saliendo de su herida.

—No es que quiera a Tenseiga… por capricho… —suspiró Inuyasha, escupiendo sangre—. La necesito…

—La educación lo es todo, Inuyasha —le expresó Sesshomaru, apretando a Bakusaiga contra la espada de Inuyasha..

—Vete… ¡a la mierda! ¡Kaze no Kizu!

Sesshomaru se alejó tan rápido que no lo vieron y apareció cerca de Ichigo, mientras los relámpagos del Viento Cortante destruían todo lo que se encontraban en su trayectoria más adelante.

—Eres sólo un híbrido estúpido —y desapareciendo de nuevo, Sesshomaru se puso por detrás de Inuyasha y le perforó la espalda con la mano desnuda y ya de por sí llena de sangre.

—¡Mierda…! —resolló Inuyasha, escupiendo sangre.

—Te vas a desangrar antes de quitarme a Tenseiga.

—¡Ese es mi problema! _¡Sankon Tessou!_

Sesshomaru desapareció otra vez para evitar las garras de Inuyasha, que abrieron un surco de cinco enormes grietas en la tierra delante de él.

—Muérete ya, no me hace gracia sentir tus entrañas ensuciando mis garras —le dijo Sesshomaru, agitando su mano ensangrentada contra el suelo para limpiarla de sangre.

Inuyasha se arrodilló y escupió más, mientras un enorme charco se formaba a su alrededor por sus otras dos heridas abiertas.

Ichigo estaba a punto de lanzarse al combate, aún si se jugaba el orgullo de los dos hermanos o si Sesshomaru lo despedazaba en combate, pero no dejaría morir así a Inuyasha. Había creído que Inuyasha podría con la tarea de obtener a Tenseiga, pero Inuyasha estaba desmoralizado por ello aunque no lo demostrara. De seguro le dolía tener que quitarle a Sesshomaru el último recuerdo de su padre. Por lo que Ichigo se alistó para arrojarse contra Sesshomaru, pero la voz de Inuyasha lo detuvo.

—Si quieres que me muera ya… ¿Por qué no usas tus garras venenosas? Si las hubieras usado con cada ataque… me moriría más rápido…

—Eso… te lo responderé si me derrotas… —le dijo Sesshomaru lentamente.

Inuyasha se rio con ironía y se veía que hasta reír le dolía mucho, mientras el charco de sangre crecía a su alrededor.

—Espero que me perdonen mis amigos pero no… no creo que pueda… yo tampoco quiero quitarte a Tenseiga… sólo debo cumplir lo que me encomendaron… por favor… ayúdame…

Sesshomaru abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, e Ichigo miró Inuyasha con pena. Sesshomaru no podía creer que Inuyasha le estuviera suplicando. Y de pronto notó a la espada que le quedaba en el cinto. Tenseiga palpitaba como un corazón y llamaba la atención de Sesshomaru.

—Las palabras correctas. ¿Eh? —musitó.

Sesshomaru clavó a Bakusaiga en el suelo y desenvainó con la mano ya libre a Tenseiga.

— ¿Esto es lo que quieres, Tenseiga? Pero asegúrate de mantenerlo con vida, pues su vida existe para que yo se la quite.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Ichigo alarmado, viendo cómo Sesshomaru había desenvainado su segunda espada y la sostenía a la altura de sus ojos. Pensó que quería rematar a Inuyasha y corrió hacia ellos dispuesto a defender a Inuyasha.

—No te acerques, Shinigami. A menos que desees desaparecer.

Ichigo se detuvo en seco al oír las palabras de Sesshomaru, viendo cómo éste no se movía ni lo miraba. Sesshomaru observaba a Tenseiga fijamente. Al final la clavó delante del sangrante Inuyasha y tomó otra vez a Bakusaiga del suelo colocándola en su vaina. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Qué… haces…

—No tengo ningún interés en rematar a un cachorro malherido —dijo Sesshomaru sin darse vuelta, luego de oír la débil voz de Inuyasha—. Asegúrate de mantenerte con vida, Inuyasha. Y cuando termines lo que debas hacer regresa, porque quien está destinado a matarte siempre seré yo.

-Sessho… maru…

Inuyasha veía borroso y la silueta de Sesshomaru alejándose por el bosque le era apenas distinguible. Perdió las fuerzas y se tumbó de bruces en el suelo. Tal vez Sesshomaru no había usado sus garras venenosas, pero las heridas de su estómago y espalda eran enormes y profundas, y jamás había perdido tanta sangre. Desde el suelo vio borrosamente la forma de una espada clavada delante de él y todo desapareció.

—¡Mierda! Esto parece una jodida piscina —dijo Ichigo colocando a Zangetsu en su espalda y corriendo hacia Inuyasha, pero sin moverlo ni tocarlo por no arriesgarse a empeorar su hemorragia. Jamás había visto a nadie perder tanta sangre, porque Inuyasha estaba ya con la piel blanca como la más limpia nieve.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo oyó la voz de Orihime por encima de los árboles y se puso contento de oírla llegar. Pero cuando sobre las copas de los árboles surgió una especie de criatura con forma de globo volador amarillo, largo, enorme y hasta con cara, Ichigo se sorprendió mucho. Vio cómo el globo o lo que fuera se acercó a él por encima de la copa de los árboles, y se transformó en un Youkai mediano. Era un mapache vestido de morado y con una hoja en la frente. Y un poco por encima de él, caían al suelo de pie Kagome, Orihime y Rin.

—Ichigo-kun, ¿Dónde est…?

Antes que Ichigo pudiera responderle, Kagome había visto a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo con el enorme lago de sangre a su alrededor y se temió lo peor. Con un grito de horror y dolor, Kagome se desmayó por la impresión.

—¡Kagome! —rápidamente Ichigo la sostuvo antes que cayera por completo al suelo, mientras Orihime se tapaba la boca con las manos al ver Inuyasha y Rin se agarraba a su ropa con fuerza—. ¡Inoue! ¡Ayuda a Inuyasha!

Orihime desplegó sus Shun Shun Rikka sobre Inuyasha y la hemorragia se detuvo, mientras su sangre volvía a su interior muy lentamente. Ichigo se llevó cargando a Kagome a un árbol cercano y Rin se arrodilló junto a Tenseiga, clavada en el suelo frente a Inuyasha, reconociéndola al instante.

—Esto le pertenece a mi amo. ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru-sama?

—Se fue —le respondió Ichigo—. Dejó a Inuyasha así y se marchó dejando esa espada aquí.

Rin se quedó mirando a Tenseiga. No comprendía las acciones de Sesshomaru, que a pesar que parecía despreciar los poderes de Tenseiga, era impensable el hecho que la haya dejado atrás así como así.

—¿Por qué dejaría aquí a Tenseiga?

Kagome se despertó apoyada sobre el árbol donde Ichigo la había llevado, y vio a Inuyasha dentro de la luz naranja que emitían los Rikka de Orihime. Se levantó desolada, caminó hacia él y cayó de rodillas junto a Inuyasha, derramando calientes y abundantes lágrimas.

—Tranquila, Kagome-chan. ¡Verás cómo lo curo en un santiamén! —le aseguró Orihime, con las manos sobre la brillante forma ovalada de sus Rikka, y esforzándose para apresurar el proceso, pues no soportaba la visión de Kagome tan destrozada. Ichigo se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó por el hombro. Orihime cerró los ojos al sentirlo y rezó por apresurar las cosas, pero la horrible herida de Inuyasha despedía el poderoso Youki de Sesshomaru y a Orihime le estaba costando repelerlo. Al menos Inuyasha ya no moriría, pero Orihime deseaba poder salvarlo más rápido.

El mapache que las había traído miraba todo de cerca. Rin le dijo rápidamente a Ichigo que se llamaba Hacchi. Rin le contó que él los había visto un día atrás mientras iba a la aldea de Kaede a visitar a Miroku, y que ellos iban en la dirección en la que estaban ahora. Que cuando vio a Orihime y Kagome tan desesperadas por saber algo de Inuyasha e Ichigo, les contó lo que había visto y ellas lo obligaron a traerlas. Rin se había subido por casualidad, cuando se preocupó por el estado de Kagome, que estaba muy débil y deprimida por todo lo que habían descubierto recientemente. Eso explicaba que se hubiera desmayado tan fácilmente al ver a Inuyasha tan malherido.

Ichigo le contó a Rin lo que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha habían dicho y hecho, pero ni Rin, ni Orihime, ni Kagome, que escuchaba apenas, pudieron hallarle ningún sentido a las acciones de Sesshomaru. Justo terminaba de contarles cuando Inuyasha comenzó a moverse.

—Yo… ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con voz firme ahora. Intentó levantarse, pero el campo interno de las Rikka de Orihime lo repelió hacia el piso otra vez.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué es esto?

—No te muevas, Inuyasha. Ya termino de curarte.

—¡No lo necesito! —protestó Inuyasha levantándose otra vez y volviendo a ser repelido por la pared de adentro hacia el suelo. No tenía espacio ni para sentarse en el suelo—. ¡Demonios Orihime, quítame esto!

Orihime notó que él ahora la llamaba por su nombre y se alegró que Inuyasha la tratara con más confianza. Pero pensó en no darle el gusto de todos modos, abriendo sus Rikka, hasta que vio a Kagome mirando a Inuyasha con una expresión clara.

Orihime retiró a sus Rikka para ver junto a Ichigo y Rin, cómo Kagome se lanzaba a los brazos de Inuyasha y lo tumbaba en el suelo sin dejarlo siquiera sentarse.

—¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele, Kagome! ¿No puedes tener más…?

Pero Inuyasha notó la desesperación con que Kagome se aferraba a él, y cómo ese simple acto de ella le dolía mucho. La abrazó con fuerza y posó su cabeza sobre la de ella, tratando de calmarla. Ichigo recibió a Orihime, que tampoco podía soportar esa situación tan desalentadora.

Rin había sacado a Tenseiga del suelo y miraba a Inuyasha y Kagome con la katana entre sus brazos. Inuyasha notó que Tenseiga estaba con Rin y la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué querría de mí ese granuja de Sesshomaru?

—Él simplemente te dejó desangrarte al irse. También sólo dejó a Tenseiga allí —le dijo Ichigo a Inuyasha.

—¡Keh! Y el cabrón ni siquiera dejó la funda.

—Allí está la funda, Inuyasha-sama —dijo Rin, señalando las raíces de un árbol cercano, en la dirección por donde Sesshomaru se había ido.

—Ah.

Inuyasha se levantó y levantó a Kagome con él. La chica estaba dormida. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Es que Kagome-chan no durmió mucho estos días —le explicó Orihime, notando la extrañeza de Inuyasha—. Y menos cuando notó que tú y Kurosaki-kun no estaban en la aldea.

Inuyasha se arrepintió por haber preocupado así a Kagome, y por no decirle que se iba a buscar a Sesshomaru. Sabía que se molestaría, pero ni por un momento pensó que se deprimiría hasta semejante punto. La mantuvo en sus brazos y la tuvo así junto a él, con los ojos ocultos por su cabello en señal de lamento.

—Supongo que regresaremos entonces —dijo Ichigo, con una mirada de asentimiento de Orihime y Rin.

—Hacchi-san, ¿Podrías llevarnos de vuelta por favor? —le pidió Orihime al mapache. Hacchi la miró, se sonrojó y gritó:

—¡Hasta el fin del mundo!

Se transformó en aquél enorme globo amarillo y largo mientras Inuyasha saltaba para subirse sobre él cargando a Kagome e Ichigo sujetaba a Orihime y a Rin por la cintura para subirlas. Rin miraba con tristeza el sitio por donde Ichigo le había dicho que se había marchado Sesshomaru. Nunca, desde que comenzó a vivir con la anciana Kaede, deseó tanto estar a su lado.

* * *

El viaje de regreso no fue ajetreado, porque iban cómodamente sobre el Youkai Hacchi. Orihime iba apoyada en Ichigo, que miraba a Inuyasha sentado más delante con Kagome durmiendo en su regazo y acunada en sus brazos. Rin estaba delante de todos, con Tenseiga en las manos.

Al llegar a la aldea Inuyasha llevó directamente a Kagome a su casa y, con la ayuda de Orihime y Rin, la tendió en la cama que Kagome había hecho traer de su época hacía meses para que ambos durmieran en ella. Una vez que estuvo bien seguro que estaba tranquila y cómoda salió afuera, donde Ichigo esperaba y donde, sorpresivamente, también estaban Myouga y Totosai.

—Bien muchacho. Has obtenido a Tenseiga… —lo felicitó Totosai, mientras la pulga Myouga saltaba sobre su hombro mostrando su aprobación—. Oye, ¿Dónde está Tenseiga?

—Más bien yo quisiera preguntarles por qué carajos no vinieron conmigo si notaron que encontré a Sesshomaru, par de imbéciles —protestó Inuyasha, con una vena latiéndole en la cabeza—. ¿Tenseiga? ¿No la traen ustedes consigo?

—¡Idiota! ¿Por qué tendríamos que tener a Tenseiga con nosotros? —replicó Ichigo.

—Yo la tengo —les dijo Rin, que acababa de salir de la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha—. Pero, no sé si quiero dársela, Inuyasha-sama.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron incrédulos Inuyasha, Totosai y Myouga.

—Rin, ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? —Ichigo tampoco creía haber oído bien. La niña debía de estar jugando con ellos.

—Mi señor no pudo entregarle su preciada Tenseiga a Inuyasha-sama —dijo Rin, mirando al suelo.

—No puedes asegurarlo, Rin.

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Nadie conoce a Sesshomaru-sama mejor que yo!

Rin les había gritado eso con convicción y algo de desesperación. No entendía las acciones de Sesshomaru y eso la preocupaba, pues tener en sus manos algo como Tenseiga y que Inuyasha e Ichigo insistieran que Sesshomaru se las había dejado tan fácilmente no se lo creía.

O más bien, se resistía a la idea de no haber estado allí para ver cómo su amo tomaba esa decisión tan trascendental sin ella. Se sentía abandonada.

—Niña, debes entender… —empezó Totosai, dando un paso hacia adelante.

—¡No se acerque!

—¡No seas tonta, Rin! —Inuyasha sentía afecto por Rin, pero eso no evitaba que perdiera los estribos rápidamente—. No me perjudiques más y entrégame a Tenseiga.

—¡Tendrá que matarme, porque no se la daré!

—No te pongas así…

La cosa con Rin se estaba saliendo de las manos, y ella estaba en una posición totalmente a la defensiva.

—Mi señor... no sé lo que mi señor está pensando… y Jaken-sama no está para decirme nada…

—Rin, está bien —Ichigo pensó que lo mejor era darle algo de tiempo. Además tampoco sabía qué hacer a continuación—. Hasta que sepamos qué más debemos hacer, puedes tener a Tenseiga contigo, pero nos la darás cuando te la pidamos.

Rin no respondió. Orihime había salido hacía poco para ver el barullo y abrazóa Rin por detrás. Rin se relajó al sentir a Orihime junto a ella, pero no les entregó la espada.

Ichigo e Inuyasha las miraron, vieron a Totosai y a Urahara, que acababa de llegar con Kaede y el gato y se alejaron del lugar, dejando a Kaede allí para que hablara con Rin.

—Está pasando por cosas propias de su edad —le dijo Ichigo a Inuyasha—. No te molestes tanto con ella.

—No sé si sean cosas de la edad o del estúpido enamoramiento que tiene con Sesshomaru, pero me entregará a Tenseiga de una forma u otra —siseó Inuyasha, aburrido.

—Ya, ya. Estás muy estresado Inuyasha —le dijo el gato que ahora iba sentado en su hombro mientras ronroneaba, e Inuyasha aflojó el semblante al oirlo.

—Ahora Inuyasha —le dijo Totosai, caminando junto a ellos—, cuando la protegida de Sesshomaru te entregue a Tenseiga lo que haré será re forjarla junto a Tessaiga y podrás pedirle que te lleve a donde tengas que ir. El asunto es… no sé si podrás con el Youki que tendrá Tessaiga a partir de ese momento.

—Claro que podré, viejo imbécil.

—Inuyasha, ¿estás seguro de querer seguir con esto? —quiso saber Totosai—. Tessaiga será una espada capaz de destruir las cosas de este mundo y las del otro. Bien usada hasta podrías desafiar ángeles y hasta más.

—Mierda, otra vez eso de ángeles. ¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?

—Pues…

Era verdad. Inuyasha jamás había oído de los ángeles. Ichigo había oído algo sobre ellos antes, pero eran algo más europeo y occidental en el mundo en que vivía. Pero si existían, ¿qué significado tenían para la Sociedad de Almas?

—Los ángeles son existencias creadas antes que los humanos, Inuyasha-sama —respondió Myouga, que parecía tener siempre las respuestas—. Existen muchos tipos y jerarquías entre ellos, y viven para siempre asistiendo a Quien los creó. Pero no sólo son ángeles de bien. Se han dado casos en que se han producido rebeliones contra el orden establecido.

Inuyasha miró confundido a Myouga, que estaba aún sobre el hombro de Totosai. Ichigo, Urahara y Yoruichi también miraban a la pulga con interés.

—Hace miles de años, en los mismos albores de la creación, los humanos empezaban a poblar la tierra allá, en el enorme continente del oeste, y las hijas que los humanos engendraban eran hermosas —siguió Myouga, atrayendo más la atención de Ichigo, Inuyasha, Yoruichi y Urahara—. Y muchos ángeles, viendo aquello, descendieron a la tierra y se emparejaron con ellas. Luego fueron castigados a ser encerrados en los círculos más profundos del infierno. Pero los hijos de aquellas uniones no perecieron con la inundación que experimentaron los humanos como castigo, o al menos no todos. Y ellos son los ancestros de los Youkai más antiguos y puros que se conocen. Y juraron no caer jamás en las garras manipuladoras de los humanos ni sus tretas.

—Por eso… es que los Hanyou somos despreciados —pudo ver Inuyasha, con la mirada perdida.

—Junto a una cuestión de poder y procedencia, está el viejo pacto que los Youkai juramos hace milenios —siguió relatando Myouga, feliz con su audiencia—. Pero con el tiempo y las diferentes generaciones, ese pacto se ha ido olvidando.

—Myouga-sama ¿cómo supo usted sobre todo esto? —le preguntó admirado Urahara, pues ni en los más confidenciales archivos de la Sociedad de Almas existía tal información.

—Es un conocimiento pasado por generaciones entre los Youkai más longevos —respondió con orgullo Myouga—. Inu no Taisho lo sabía y nos lo contó, aunque en el momento en que lo hacía no nos hiciera sentido. Luego comprendimos que el poder de Tenseiga iba más allá de restaurar las cosas. Mas no olvide esto, Inuyasha-sama: Tenseiga sólo le está siendo prestada. Pues le pertenece legítimamente a Sesshomaru-sama.

—¿Aunque él me la haya dado por su propia voluntad?

—No fue así. Tenseiga le pidió a Sesshomaru que le permita acompañarte en tu futuro viaje para mantenerte a salvo —intercedió Totosai, que había estado distraído—. Sesshomaru sabía que debías hacer este viaje, pues él también conoció a la mujer de la que le hablamos.

Al oír eso, Inuyasha se quedó frío.

—¿La mujer de las alas?

—Sí. Sesshomaru de seguro espera que le regreses a Tenseiga si logras regresar. Y yo me encargaré de que así sea, reforjándola otra vez fuera de Tessaiga.

—Creo… que sería lo correcto —reconoció Inuyasha.

Entonces era un préstamo. Inuyasha se sentía mejor, porque así sabía que no se la estaba quitando permanentemente. Pero le dieron algunos escalofríos al pensar que si Sesshomaru le prestaba a Tenseiga, era porque de alguna manera Inuyasha le importaba.

Pero luego recordó las heridas en su estómago y espalda y lo mucho que dolían, y se lo pensó mejor.

Rin lo había oído todo. Pues los había seguido todo el tiempo junto a Orihime, en silencio. Le había suplicado para que la dejara hacerlo y la acompañara, y saber qué pensaban todos. Y ahora sostenía a Tenseiga, sentada en la base de un árbol, y sabía que debía entregársela a Inuyasha. A la razón por la que Rin había conocido a Sesshomaru en primer lugar.

Sin poderlo evitar, lloró sobre Tenseiga hasta cansarse, mientras Orihime a su vez no se cansaba de consolarla.


	13. Tessaiga de los Cielos

**Capítulo 12**

 **Tessaiga de los Cielos**

Ichigo e Inuyasha regresaron a la aldea y a casa de Kagome e Inuyasha. Kaede aún estaba allí, cuidando de Kagome que aún no había despertado.

—Sería mejor llevarla a su casa, en su era —dijo Inuyasha, una vez dentro con ella.

—Tal vez. Pero es mejor no moverla por ahora —recomendó Kaede.

Orihime llegó poco después, y pasaron el resto del día en casa.

Kagome despertó algo desorientada en la mañana del día siguiente. Y lo que hizo de inmediato fue llamar a Inuyasha a los gritos. Pero este sólo se molestó un poco cuando Kagome casi le gritó justo en los oídos, al estar apoyado tan cerca de ella sobre su cama y notar que ella no lo había visto. Ichigo y Orihime entraron precipitadamente en la habitación para ver a Kagome abalanzada sobre Inuyasha una vez más.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien!

—Claro, tonta. No me moriría por algo así —bromeó Inuyasha con altivez desde el suelo, mientras Ichigo y Orihime sonreían al ver que las cosas se normalizaban un poco.

—¿Te duelen tus heridas?

—Sabes que no.

—Y…

Kagome de pronto escondió su rostro en la roja túnica de Inuyasha que la estaba sosteniendo fuerte contra sí. Ichigo y Orihime los dejaron solos.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Ichigo, Orihime, el gato, y Urahara, regresaron a la época de Kagome aquél día. Rin le había entregado la Tenseiga de Sesshomaru a Inuyasha y al hacerlo no se disculpó, pero Inuyasha no lo vio necesario pues entendía por lo que estaba pasando Rin, aunque su prioridad no era demostrarlo. Kaede y los demás fueron a despedir a Ichigo, Orihime, al gato y a Urahara al pozo. Totosai estaba allí, con Tessaiga y Tenseiga a su cuidado y prometiéndole a Inuyasha que las tendría listas para su regreso. Luego de despedirse de todos se lanzaron por el pozo de vuelta a su tiempo.

Salieron de la pagoda que lo contenía en la época actual y en el patio de la casa de Kagome, ahora decidirían qué hacer a continuación.

—Yoruichi-san y yo regresaremos a Karakura a alistar el equipo de medición que te llevarás, Inuyasha-san —dijo Urahara, cubriéndose la cara con su abanico como siempre y con Yoruichi sobre su hombro.

—¿Equipo de qué?

—Nada grande, te lo aseguro. Un dispositivo como este —le dijo Urahara, mostrándole a Inuyasha el celular gemelo al que tenía Ichigo—. Con esto podremos establecer comunicación.

—¿Para qué?

—Ya no discutas, Inuyasha —intervino Kagome, jalando a Inuyasha por una oreja mientras Orihime sonreía e Ichigo ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Bien. Ahora debemos ir a la Sociedad de Almas ¿no? —dijo Orihime alegremente, luego que Urahara y el gato se habían marchado bajando por las gradas del templo Higurashi. Orihime se había propuesto tratar de pasarla lo mejor posible antes que Inuyasha e Ichigo partieran, porque sabía que Ichigo iría con él aunque Inuyasha dijera que no.

—Bien, vamos —convino Inuyasha—. Pero antes dime quién es Yoruichi.

—Yoruichi-san es una amiga que…

—¡Es el gato parlante que estaba con nosotros! —intercedió Ichigo antes que Orihime le dijera a Inuyasha que había estado mimando y tocándole todo el cuerpo de gato a una belleza morena. Kagome los mataría a todos si se enteraba.

—¿El gato se llama Yoruichi? No se lo pregunté.

—Qué maleducado Inuyasha. ¡Yo sí le pregunté su nombre! —lo reprendió Kagome.

—Bueno, si lo veo otra vez se lo preguntaré.

—Ahora. ¿Cómo iremos a la Sociedad de Almas? —preguntó Kagome, mirando a Orihime e Ichigo.

Era una buena pregunta. Ichigo se llevó la mano a la frente con frustración cuando recordó que no le había pedido a Urahara ningún medio de transporte para ir a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Mierda. Esperen aquí, alcanzaré a ese imbécil de Urahara y le pediré que nos preste algo para…

—No te apresures, Ichigo —dijo de pronto una voz de mujer.

Todos giraron para ver el origen de la voz y vieron una de esas puertas corredizas dobles aparecer y abrirse de la nada. Y dos Shinigami salieron de su interior.

Uno de ellos era alto, con el cabello rojo y largo y tatuajes en la frente y una enorme sonrisa de tiburón. La otra era una hermosa chica pequeña y de cabello corto y negro, con un mechón que le caía por la cara. Ambos estaban vestidos del riguroso negro que siempre vestían los shinigamis.

—Rukia… Renji… —les habló Ichigo, sorprendido de verlos allí. Ichigo estaba aliviado, pues así no vendrían Toushiro ni su panda de locos o alguien peor, como Byakuya o Kenpachi.

—¡Hola Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun! —los saludó alegremente Orihime, adelantándose para presentar a Inuyasha y Kagome—. ¡Miren! Ellos son Kagome-chan e Inuyasha! –exclamó feliz, rodeando con ambos brazos los hombros de Kagome e Inuyasha.

—Hoh. La Teniente Matsumoto nos habló mucho de ustedes —dijo educadamente Rukia, mirando a ambos y pasando la vista dos veces por el rostro de Inuyasha—. En especial de ti. Tú debes ser Inuyasha.

—¿Tú eres el que destripó a Ikkaku-san? —le preguntó Renji a Inuyasha, antes que este pudiera responderle a Rukia. Las puertas detrás de él desaparecieron en la nada otra vez—. El hombre volvió muy tranquilo a la Sociedad de Almas. Seguro que lo debiste impresionar.

—¡Keh! Así soy yo.

—También nos dijo que eras un presumido —reconoció Renji, sonriendo más.

—¿Qué?

Todos excepto Inuyasha se rieron. El hecho que Orihime e Ichigo los consideraran sus amigos ya había bastado para Renji y Rukia, que sentían que podían confiar en Inuyasha y Kagome desde aquél momento.

—Y tú debes ser la sacerdotisa que viaja por el tiempo —le dijo Rukia a Kagome, amablemente—. La teniente Matsumoto nos contó que puedes destruir nuestro Kidou con tus flechas fácilmente. Eso es muy admirable.

—¡Sí! —respondió Orihime alzando los brazos y antes que Kagome abriera la boca—. ¡Kagome-chan destruyó una barrera de Kidou en la era Sengoku como si nada!

—No creo que sea para tanto —sonrió Kagome con modestia.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, Renji se les acercó a Inuyasha e Ichigo y les dijo:

—Estábamos listos ante cualquier emergencia. Aunque Aizen no esté en esta época ni en la tuya —le dijo a Inuyasha—, siempre estábamos atentos. Urahara-san nos llamó hace unos minutos, y por una casualidad Rukia y yo estábamos en las barracas de la Doceava División.

—¿Por eso llegaron tan rápido? —se extrañó Ichigo—. Tú no sueles ser tan diligente, Renji.

—Serás cabrón. Dado que el Capitán Kurotsuchi le dijo a Urahara-san que Rukia y yo estábamos allí, Urahara-san insistió en que viniéramos a recogerlos. Y nos mandaron con esto —dijo Renji, mostrándoles a Inuyasha e Ichigo una píldora negra—. Es una transformadora espiritual portátil —les explicó—. Es como la _Reishihenkanki,_ pero más práctica, y permitirá que Higurashi-san pueda ir a la Sociedad de Almas.

—¿Inuyasha no se tomará una? —preguntó Ichigo, mientras Inuyasha examinaba la píldora, del tamaño de una uva, entre sus dedos. Como era de esperarse, Inuyasha no preguntó nada sobre el montón de términos que Renji usó y que de seguro no entendía.

—Al ser un Youkai aparentemente resistente, esperamos que el Reishi de la Sociedad de Almas no lo purifique, aunque eso es justamente lo que debería hacer —explicó Renji, mirando a Inuyasha junto a Ichigo—. Pues su esencia es maligna de base y humana de mezcla. La verdad no sé en qué pensaran esos dos locos —añadió, refiriéndose a Urahara y Mayuri.

—¡Keh! Sus pobres defensas no podrán evitar que entre a su mundo —les dijo Inuyasha, con orgullo.

—Me alegra oírte hablar así —respondió Renji—. Porque lo mejor que podemos esperar es que desparezcas en el momento en que entres en el Dangai.

—¿Qué entre dónde?

—¿Inuyasha desaparecerá? —les preguntó Kagome, que se les había unido de repente junto a Rukia y Orihime.

—Sólo si es tan imbécil como para no tomarse una de estas —le aclaró Ichigo, quitándole la píldora negra a Inuyasha, y mostrándosela a Kagome.

—El problema es que sólo nos ordenaron llevar dos. Una para Higurashi-san y otra para Inoue —dijo Rukia.

—¿Qué?

Ichigo no podía creerlo. ¿A qué jugaban Mayuri y Urahara? ¿Acaso querían exterminar a Inuyasha?

—No importa. Soportaré cualquier barrera, y si es sólida la pulverizaré con Tessaiga —declaró Inuyasha, llevando la mano hacia su cinto, pero Tessaiga no estaba allí.

—¿Eh?

—Te dejaste a Tessaiga en la era Sengoku con Totosai-sama —le recordó Orihime.

—Mierda. No importa. Me bastaré con mis garras.

—Inuyasha, tómatelo con calma —le dijo Kagome—. No hace falta ir tan pronto.

—Kagome —le dijo Inuyasha—. Mientras más retrase el momento de la partida, más tardaré en regresar —Kagome bajó la vista con tristeza y pensando que Inuyasha no estaba siendo justo al jugar así con sus sentimientos, poniendo prioridades en contra.

—Bueno, si estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo, no me opondré —le dijo Renji a Inuyasha. Renji sentía verdadera curiosidad con este mocoso del que Rangiku tan bien hablaba.

—Bueno…

—¡No! —siguió empeñándose Kagome.

—Kagome…

—¡No creas que lo harás!

—¡No tengo opción! —exclamó Inuyasha mirando a Kagome a los ojos—. Si retrasamos más esto no acabaremos nunca. Y debo ver si puedo ser rival para el Youki de la Tessaiga que me espera en nuestra época. No podemos retrasarnos más.

Kagome lo miró con una tristeza que traspasó a Inuyasha como estacas ardientes. Pero no podía permitirse dejar que se lo llevaran la desesperanza por separarse de ella, ni el temor a desaparecer en el limbo de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Bien, vamos entonces.

Ichigo le dio la píldora a Kagome, que corrió a casa por dos vasos con agua, pues no creía que ella y Orihime pudieran hacer pasar esas píldoras tan grandes por sus gargantas. Regresó y, luego de recibir la aprobación de Rukia, Kagome se llevó la píldora a la boca y vació el vaso mientras Orihime hacía otro tanto.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome? —le preguntó Inuyasha, viéndola cerrar los ojos al hacer pasar aquella gran cosa negra.

—Sí —le respondió Kagome, abriendo los ojos para ver a Inuyasha—. ¿Me veo diferente?

—Bueno, no se supone que la píldora afecte tu aspecto, sino la composición de tu cuerpo —puntualizó Rukia, observando a Kagome—. Ahora podrás ir a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Bien —dijo Inuyasha—. ¿Por dónde vamos?

—Por aquí —respondió Renji.

Sobre él y Rukia estuvieron volando dos mariposas negras todo ese tiempo, y de la nada se materializaron dos puertas corredizas que se abrieron una detrás de la otra.

—Vamos —le dijo Ichigo a Orihime, luego de tomar su forma Shinigami y dejar su cuerpo bajo las gradas de la pagoda que contenía el pozo, para que no llamase la atención.

—Aquí vamos —le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome tomándola de la mano y entrando al interior de las puertas. Rukia y Renji entraron detrás de ellos.

De inmediato Inuyasha sintió que se le iba hasta el aire, y apareció en medio de un corredor largo y grande que parecía una cueva, y cuyo fondo no podía ver. Kagome estaba a su lado y se veía normal. Inuyasha no había hecho ningún comentario sobre lo que estaba sintiendo. Sólo le sonrió a Kagome con suficiencia y ella le devolvió una tranquila sonrisa. De modo que Inuyasha empezó a correr junto a los demás por la larga cueva.

—Pues, éste es el Dangai —le dijo Renji a Inuyasha innecesariamente.

—Ya lo había deducido.

—Por si acaso.

Mientras corrían, Inuyasha podía notar algo en las paredes del lugar. Eran como fluctuaciones de energía y parecían seguirlos a medida que corrían por el túnel. Pero el sitio se mantuvo quieto y lo único que Inuyasha podía recalcar de estar corriendo ya largo rato por el lugar era cuánto le costaba respirar.

—No puedo creer que sigas con vida —le dijo Renji—. Jamás nadie ha sido tan estúpido para venir hasta aquí sin ser un ente espiritual.

—Ya ves cuán… grande es… el poderoso Inuyasha…

—Te estás quedando sin aliento, poderoso Inuyasha.

Era verdad. Kagome lo miraba preocupada ahora, mientras Orihime e Ichigo se miraban con temor. Sólo Rukia y Renji no parecían contrariados.

Pero pronto se vio una luz al final del túnel. La luz se fue haciendo más grande y pronto salieron a un lugar abierto, a través de un portón como el que estaba en la parte alta de los templos japoneses. Habían salido a un sitio iluminado por el sol, y rodeado de edificaciones construidas más abajo. Sólo eso podía distinguir Inuyasha en aquél momento.

—¿Vinimos directo al Seireitei? —preguntó Ichigo mirando alrededor.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —le replicó Rukia, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—¡A mí no me recibieron tan bien la primera vez que vine!

—Bueno. Como venías a romper la ley…

Inuyasha no pudo más, y se arrodilló en el suelo, y pronto el ambiente se le hizo más pesado aún con la llegada al lugar de seis individuos salidos de la nada.

—¿Ah? ¿Ése mocoso es Inuyasha? —preguntó una voz grave y rasposa.

—No parece ser gran cosa —lo secundó otra voz femenina.

—Sólo hagan lo que les dijeron —los regañó la voz de Toushiro.

—Vaya. El niño tiene razón —dijo la voz de Mayuri.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Inuyasha pudo reconocer las dos últimas voces, pues no podía verlos ni moverse. Eran el chico de cabello blanco y el tipo del rostro artificial. Sabía que eran capitanes o algo así. Y entonces, las otras cuatro aplastantes presencias también debían de serlo.

—¿Qué le parece, Kuchiki-Taicho? —le preguntó Renji a alguien.

—Es muy remarcable —le respondió una voz fría e indiferente—. El que haya resistido cruzar por el Dangai y que ahora reciba los reiatsus de cinco capitanes al mismo tiempo es sin duda remarcable.

—¡A mí no me parece que sea gran cosa! ¡Así no me dan ni ganas de cortarlo! —exclamó el hombre de la voz rasposa.

—Alguien tan barbárico y retrógrada como tú no podría entenderlo —le respondió Kuchiki, como Renji le había llamado.

—¿Quieres sostenerme eso en la cara?

—Paren ya ustedes dos —dijo la voz de otra mujer—. Pronto acabaremos con esto.

Como esa mujer dijo, pasó un rato que pareció eterno y se terminó. Inuyasha terminó sentado con la cabeza agachada y las extremidades flojas. Alzó la vista y vio a Kagome sujetada por Rukia y Orihime. Y a Ichigo en el suelo boca abajo. Y cerca de él estaban cinco sujetos: el chico del cabello blanco, una mujer con lentes, una mujer con dos trenzas que le caían por detrás, un hombre con los ojos cerrados y el largo cabello bien peinado y un hombre enorme, con cabello salvaje sin peinar, y la tosca cara cortada de arriba abajo. Todos vestían el haori blanco de capitán de la Sociedad de Almas sobre sus negras túnicas.

—Mierda, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron? —ladró Inuyasha, viendo a Kagome agarrada a la fuerza por Rukia y a Ichigo en el suelo.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo Renji, mientras Inuyasha se levantaba y se preparaba para cortar a todos en pedazos con sus garras—. Esto no es lo que piensas.

—Uhh, parece que el chico aún puede dar algo. Todavía le quedan fuerzas para moverse —dijo el hombre del cabello salvaje—. ¿Tú destripaste a Ikkaku? —le preguntó a Inuyasha con curiosidad.

—¿Y qué si lo hice?

—¿Qué tal si te mides conmigo ahora? ¡Quiero ver que me destripes! —le sonrió aquél hombre, como un demente.

—Ya verás…

—¡Inuyasha!

Kagome se había soltado de Rukia y Orihime y se había lanzado hacia Inuyasha. Este la recibió atento, por si el grandote que tenía enfrente quisiera atacarlos, pero él sólo los miró aburrido.

—Mejor termina tus asuntos para que me des una pelea en condiciones —lo urgió aquél hombre, posando su delgada espada que había desenvainado sobre su hombro.

Orihime se había arrodillado junto a Ichigo y lo examinaba con pena. Inuyasha los vio y les ladró a los demás.

—¿Qué mierda nos hicieron?

—A ellos nada. Sólo a ti —le dijo Mayuri, que también estaba allí, sonriendo macabramente como siempre.

—Sé más claro, fenómeno.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! El hombre con orejas de perro —le respondió Mayuri.

—Te atacamos con nuestro reiatsu justo cuando entraste al Seiretei, para ver si puedes soportar el aura de tu nueva espada, y de paso para ver si podías soportar estar en la Sociedad de Almas sin ser un espíritu. Fue una recomendación de Urahara Kisuke. ¿No fue a eso a lo que viniste? —le preguntó Toushiro.

—Mierda. ¿Y por qué no me dijeron lo que harían?

—El factor sorpresa fue decisivo —siguió Toushiro—. Si te lo decíamos, podrías ponerte nervioso o algo podría fallar contigo internamente al saber a lo que te enfrentabas. Sin saberlo luchaste por vivir y lo lograste.

—¿Y por qué Ichigo está inconsciente?

—Porque él no habría consentido lo que haríamos. Sólo se lo dijimos rápidamente a Inoue Orihime y ella aceptó. Y tu mujer también, pero cuando te vio con esos ojos, se asustó y quiso que paráramos. Pero te recobraste y aquí estás.

—¿De qué ojos hablas?

Antes que Toushiro respondiera, Mayuri había estado chequeando unas máquinas parecidas a las que habían usado en la base secreta en Tokyo. Y silbó sorprendido.

—Vaya. En el momento en que te transformaste tu poder creció de manera exponencial. ¿Qué diablos eres tú, mi pequeño conejillo de indias? —le preguntó Mayuri a Inuyasha con interés.

—Como sigas parloteando te corto la cabeza.

—Vaya vaya.

—¡Oi! ¡Kurotsuchi! ¿Su poder es grande? —preguntó el hombre de tamaño enorme.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, energúmeno.

—Apártate de tu princesita y combáteme —le dijo el grandote a Inuyasha.

—Ya no molestes, Zaraki —le dijo Toushiro—. Lamento lo ocurrido —se disculpó con Kagome e Inuyasha—. Pero era necesario para hacer que Inuyasha resista el poder de su nueva Youtou.

—Maldición. ¿Cuánto les contó el tipo del sombrero? —protestó Inuyasha.

—Eso ya no importa Inuyasha. Gracias Toushiro-kun. Y a todos. Sé que lo hicieron con la mejor intención —respondió Kagome, mirando especialmente a Orihime y Rukia, que le sonrieron apenadas.

Ichigo empezó a moverse. Lo único que recordaba mientras sentía el suelo debajo de su cuerpo era haber salido a un sitio muy iluminado y que Orihime estaba cuchicheando con Rukia, y de pronto alguien lo golpeó por detrás y…

—¡Renji! ¡Será mejor que te prepares!

—Diablos.

Ichigo se levantó y buscó a Renji, y luego notó que Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán de la Sexta División; Zaraki Kenpachi, capitán de la Onceava División; Sui-Fëng, capitana de la Segunda División; Yadomaru Lisa, capitana de la Octava División; y Toushiro y Mayuri estaban allí, y que Inuyasha, que aún tenía a Kagome aferrándose a él, se veía como si acabara de conocerlos a todos… a la mala…

—¿Qué pasó?

Orihime le contó a Ichigo lo que pasó. Éste iba frunciendo el ceño más y más a cada palabra de Orihime y cuando ella terminó de contarle, Ichigo explotó:

—¡Byakuya! ¡¿Por qué hicieron así las cosas?!

—No recuerdo la obligación de tener que darte explicaciones, Kurosaki Ichigo —le respondió Byakuya con los ojos cerrados.

—Pero lo que hicieron…

—Basta, Ichigo. No molestes más a Nii-sama —lo reprendió Rukia—. Además no fue su idea. Inoue te dijo que fue Urahara quien ideó todo esto.

—Ese cabrón me va a oír.

—Bueno. ¿Vamos a pelear o no? —le urgió Kenpachi a Inuyasha balanceando su espada en su hombro con impaciencia.

—Sí… —estaba diciendo Inuyasha, deseoso de desquitarse de inmediato.

—Hoy no harán ninguna de esas cosas —les dijo de repente Urahara. Lo buscaron por todas partes y luego notaron que la voz venía de una de las pantallas cercanas a Mayuri—. Yo creo que ya probamos nuestro punto en cuestión. E Inuyasha-san ya probó resistir el impacto del reiatsu de cinco capitanes. Ahora sólo queda ver si puede resistir el Youki de Tessaiga.

—Mierda. Parecemos juguetes en sus manos —dijo Ichigo molesto. Internamente Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo.

—Bien. Ahora sólo deben volver por donde vinieron —les dijo Toushiro—. No se preocupen al llegar a su mundo, pues sus cuerpos volverán a la normalidad cuando lleguen. —añadió más para Kagome que para Inuyasha.

—Volvamos entonces —les dijo Ichigo dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta y todavía molesto.

—Espera…

Inuyasha se había quedado mirando alrededor. Se encontraban en lo alto de una especie de colina desde donde se veía todo el lugar. Era un sitio enorme y las edificaciones de abajo estaban rodeadas por un muro circular que se extendía a lo lejos. Detrás del alto muro había más edificios y casas, aunque por la distancia no se veía un alma.

—Esto es… ¿El más allá? —se preguntó Inuyasha, mirando al horizonte.

—Así es.

Rukia se había acercado a Inuyasha y lo miraba fijamente. La expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha era de profunda meditación, mientras miraba cómo ese mundo se extendía hasta donde le llegaba la vista. Rukia había sentido curiosidad al verlo tan pensativo si hacía rato se veía tan salvaje. Ahora su plateado cabello ondeaba al viento del sur que acariciaba la Sociedad de Almas.

—¿Y esto es todo lo que hay?

—Bueno, está el Seireitei —–le explicó Rukia, pacientemente—. Es la parte donde estamos y que está cubierta por el muro que nos rodea. Más allá está el resto de la Sociedad de Almas, con los distritos alrededor del Seireitei.

—¿Y todos los muertos vienen aquí?

—Así es.

—No lo creo.

Todos, incluidos Mayuri y Kenpachi, miraron a Inuyasha ahora. Hasta Byakuya abrió los ojos para ver bien al Youkai que no quería creer la verdad de su mundo.

Pero era verdad. A medida que su mirada iba hasta donde le llegaba la vista, Inuyasha se negaba a creer que Kikyō hubiese terminado en un lugar así. Terminar en aquél sitio era muy poca recompensa para alguien que había hecho tanto por los demás y que tan poco recibió como pago a una vida de dolor. Inuyasha no lo creía. El descanso eterno era preferible.

Siempre se hacía esa pregunta. Siempre, desde que Kikyō murió en sus brazos, hacía tres años ya. ¿A dónde iría su alma, aquella que dejó el cuerpo del que se le escapó ese día? Había visto la cálida luz de Kikyō subir hacia el cielo, y ese calor le había aliviado un poco el terrible dolor que amenazaba con destruirlo. Por momentos, Inuyasha creía que Kikyō estaría en el cielo, si la había visto ascender así. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, aunque sabía de sobra que al morir, él no podría ir a donde ella estaba, pues su única parada al morir era el infierno.

¿Por qué pensaba ahora todo eso? Acababa de salir de una terrible experiencia, pues hubo momentos en que sin saberlo pensó que todo se terminó para él, cuando esos cinco capitanes le habían vaciado su reiatsu encima. Eso, sumado al hecho que estaba en el sitio "donde iban todas las almas de los muertos". Internamente, Inuyasha quería ver a Kikyō allí. Sólo verla una vez. Aunque estuviera convencido que tenía a Kikyō junto a él. Kagome lo miraba con tristeza, sabedora quizá de lo que Inuyasha pensaba en ese momento.

—¿Y qué tal sí este es sólo un sitio de estadía para almas neutrales? —aventuró Inuyasha, consciente que todos los presentes lo escuchaban—. Si existe el Infierno entonces el Cielo también debe de existir.

—Éste es el Cielo —le dijo Rukia, tomándole el hombro sin saber por qué lo hacía—. O es lo más parecido a ello que existe.

—No. No lo es. Esto no puede ser lo que les espera a todos.

Todos los Shinigami presentes, excepto Ichigo, se sintieron amenazados de repente. Por la súbita postura y el encaprichamiento de su poderoso visitante, y su creencia que había algo más en el más allá. Algo mejor. ¿Qué más podría haber en el más allá? En la Sociedad de Almas la gente no sentía hambre y las condiciones les eran mejores que en sus antiguas vidas del mundo de los vivos.

Pero Rukia se puso a pensar, mientras Inuyasha la miraba y el temor inicial con sus palabras se desvanecía, siendo sustituido por una extraña sensación. En la Sociedad de Almas la gente podía seguir matándose, robando, engañando y eligiendo un mal camino para sus vidas. Como también podían dedicarse a continuar las existencias de sus almas con plenitud sin recurrir al mal. ¿En qué se diferenciaba eso del mundo de los vivos? ¿Qué sentido podría tener ese lugar si no cambiaba en los aspectos más importantes? ¿Tenía algún sentido su trabajo como Shinigamis si no cambiaban nada el futuro de los que llegaban a ese mundo? La gente del Rukongai, los distritos de fuera del Seiretei, no lo pasaban tan bien como se les predicaba cuando estaban a punto de ser enviados a la Sociedad de Almas. Si era así, morir no significaba la liberación.

Rukia no tenía respuestas, ni nunca antes había pensado en buscarlas con respecto a ese tema. Su fe en la Sociedad de Almas había sido tan férrea como la de Byakuya. Pero ahora veía tantas falencias que de pronto le era como si alguna convicción se le hubiera esfumado en su corazón.

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos, comprendiendo por su expresión que ella también debía estar pensando lo mismo que él. Debería existir algo más para ellos. Rukia bajó la mano del hombro de Inuyasha con lentitud.

—Vámonos Kagome.

Inuyasha dio vuelta y se dirigió resueltamente hacia la puerta, que ahora mostraba un blanco brillante en su interior. Rukia se quedó mirándolo reunirse con Ichigo y las otras dos, y aquél agradable viento del sur ya no lo era más. Kagome se despidió de los demás con una inclinación de agradecimiento que algunos le correspondieron inclinando la cabeza. Inuyasha sólo levantó la mano sin mirarlos. Sólo vio a Orihime e Ichigo, y sin darse cuenta les había hecho una señal para que regresaran con él.

Ichigo y Orihime sonrieron, y despidiéndose de los demás siguieron a Inuyasha y Kagome hasta la entrada al Dangai. Sólo entonces Inuyasha se giró para ver por última vez a todos, y hacerle un amago de inclinación a la pequeña Shinigami que lo miraba confundida. Luego los cuatro visitantes se miraron, y juntos se lanzaron hacia dentro de la puerta.

El trayecto de regreso al mundo de los vivos fue muy diferente al de ida, pues Inuyasha podía respirar mucho mejor. Pero éste ni lo notó, pues seguía pensando en el asunto de la Sociedad de Almas. Casi ni notó cuando hizo que Kagome se subiera en su espalda para poder ir más rápido, ni que Ichigo y Orihime iban junto a ellos de la misma manera.

Ichigo había escuchado la conversación de Inuyasha con Rukia y también estaba dándole vueltas al asunto. Todo cuanto sabía de la muerte, antes que Rukia le pasara sus poderes Shinigami, era que si eras bueno te ibas al Cielo y si eras malo al infierno. Si la Sociedad de Almas era el Cielo, y algunos de sus distritos eran un verdadero infierno, entonces la Sociedad de Almas misma era un infierno.

Ichigo casi lamentaba haber oído hablar a Inuyasha, pues este le había contagiado su convicción de que ese no era el final para quien se moría. Posiblemente algo más allá o alguna acción específica o algo era lo que les permitía a las almas de las personas el alcanzar un sitio donde descansar o estar por fin en paz.

Y pensándolo bien, aunque la Sociedad de Almas era un lugar en extremo enorme, parecía imposible que en algunos cientos de distritos se pudiera albergar a la cantidad de almas de muertos a diario, y desde los albores de la humanidad. Simplemente era imposible por simples cuestiones de espacio. Además que Ichigo, en todas las veces que visitó a la Sociedad de Almas, casi había visto solamente a gente con rasgos japoneses. Claro que existían de todo tipo de almas, pero era algo increíble ver que todos encajaran en un lugar así.

—La Sociedad de Almas era un sitio muy interesante —estaba diciendo Kagome, sobre la espalda de Inuyasha.

—Eso pensé yo la primera vez que fui —le respondió Orihime, sobre la espalda de Ichigo.

—Esas personas de blanco, ¿eran los capitanes? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sí. No pienses mal de ellos, por favor. Estaban haciendo lo que les pidieron.

—Lo sé Orihime-chan. Les estoy muy agradecida —le respondió Kagome, abrazando a Inuyasha por detrás rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Pero ninguno de los dos, ni Ichigo ni Inuyasha, notaron que de pronto salieron al mundo de los vivos. Justo por donde habían partido, pues salieron a la casa de Kagome desde el Dangai. Sólo allí salieron de su ensimismamiento.

—Bien. Con esta preocupación menos, ahora sólo queda ver si puedes con el Youki de la nueva Tessaiga —le recordó Ichigo a Inuyasha, que hacía a Kagome bajarse de su espalda con suavidad.

—¿Creen que Totosai-san ya la tenga? —preguntó Orihime, bajándose también de la espalda de Ichigo y arreglándose un poco el cabello.

—Sólo lo averiguaremos si vamos a ver —les respondió Inuyasha, entrando a la pagoda con el pozo. Al bajar, Ichigo fue a recoger su cuerpo de debajo de las escaleras, donde lo había dejado.

—¿Y si alguien lo hubiera encontrado? —le preguntó Inuyasha, burlonamente.

—Este fue el único sitio donde se me ocurrió dejarlo —dijo Ichigo, entrando de vuelta a su cuerpo.

Los cuatro se metieron al pozo de la forma en que estaban acostumbrados, y salieron afuera en la era Sengoku, donde la tarde ya estaba llegando a su fin y la noche acaecía. Un bonito color naranja les llegaba desde el horizonte.

—Los estaba esperando, Inuyasha —les dijo Totosai, que estaba sorpresivamente de pie cerca del pozo—. Tessaiga ya está reforjada con Tenseiga en su interior. Imagino que ya sabes si podrás resistir el aura de Tessaiga ahora.

—Ya verás.

Totosai le extendió Tessaiga a Inuyasha, que la tomó con manos firmes, pero inseguro de lo que pasaría a continuación. Tenía la confianza que todo iría a bien, pero al mismo tiempo tenía ansiedad por el arma que era suya y que ahora estaba a punto de ponerlo a prueba una vez más.

—Recuerdo que cuando la reforjaste la última vez porque se rompió, te tardaste varios días más —recordó Inuyasha, para distraerse un poco.

—Es que me daba flojera hacerlo más pronto —respondió Totosai, rascándose la oreja.

Luego que Inuyasha le diera un buen coscorrón a Totosai, Kagome le había tomado una de las manos con que sostenía a Tessaiga, y notó que Orihime e Ichigo los miraban sonrientes. Inuyasha sintió su apoyo y notó a los demás, Miroku y Sango, con sus hijos a cuestas, Shippou, la anciana Kaede y Rin, que habían venido a verlo también. Oyó los saltos que hacía Myouga para subirse en Totosai. Todos lo miraban con una sonrisa de apoyo, e Inuyasha así se sintió. Hasta Urahara y el gato estaban allí de alguna manera. El gato llamado Yoruichi le guiñó un ojo a Inuyasha.

—Ésta va por todos ustedes.

Kagome se había apartado para darle espacio a Inuyasha, y éste tomó con fuerza la vaina de Tessaiga, y agarrando la empuñadura con su mano libre la sacó en medio de un despliegue de luz y chispas amarillas. Tessaiga era enorme como siempre y no parecía haber tenido ningún cambio.

Pero no acabó de pensar eso cuando Tessaiga se volvió más pesada que nunca, pero no sólo era su peso en las manos el que sentía, sino otro más sobre todo su cuerpo. Era asfixiante y parecía empujarlo contra el suelo y amenazaba con aplastarlo. Pero Inuyasha luego notó que no era tan pesado como el de los cinco capitanes que le habían echado encima algo parecido. Y con renovadas fuerzas se levantó y esgrimió a Tessaiga hacia el cielo donde no estaba ninguno de sus camaradas cerca.

El _Kaze no Kizu_ salió raudo de la espada y ascendió más alto que nunca, levantando un increíble viento que elevó la ropa de todos, incluidas las faldas de las dos chicas del presente que gritaron y se taparon como pudieron, pero Inuyasha una vez más no lo notó, sino que miraba admirado su nueva Tessaiga.

—Te felicito —le dijo Ichigo con sinceridad, dándole un golpe en el brazo—. Con esto casi todo está listo.

—Sí…

Los demás felicitaron a Inuyasha, mientras Kagome se quedó un poco apartada en compañía de Orihime y Rin, las cuales sabían por lo que estaba pasando. Con la nueva Tessaiga en funcionamiento el viaje de Inuyasha era inminente.

—Bien —dijo Inuyasha envainando a Tessaiga—. Ahora…

Antes que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Inuyasha tomó a Kagome en sus brazos y se la llevó de allí. Todos los demás comprendieron que deseaban estar solos.

—Inoue… —comenzó Ichigo, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Orihime abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión, pues no había sido tan real el momento de la partida como ahora.

—Si…

Y ambos se alejaron entre los árboles del bosque. Y por esa vez ni Yoruichi sentía ganas de molestarlos al respecto.


	14. Luna Negra

**Capítulo 13**

 **Hasta Pronto, Kagome.**

Cerca de aquella cascada la calma era casi absoluta e interrumpida sólo por el sonido del agua cayendo y el flujo del río, como si éste pudiera quitar todas las cosas que no querían recordar.

Inuyasha tenía a Kagome abrazada y sentada sobre él mientras la sostenía con ambos brazos, apretándola contra sí lo más que podía sin llegar a lastimarla. Ella estaba sobre el regazo de él y él estaba sobre la rama del árbol. Su árbol. Ambos estaban sobre una rama de su árbol, aquél en que se habían conocido hacía años.

—Rayos. Parte de lo malo de ser tan tonto es no saber cómo reaccionar en situaciones así —comenzó Inuyasha, mientras apoyaba el rostro sobre la cabeza de Kagome.

—A veces es mejor no decir nada —le respondió ella moviendo su cabeza para mirarlo.

Inuyasha se quedó callado, sin saber realmente cómo exponer las cosas que cruzaban por su mente en ese momento. Era jodidamente difícil el pensar acerca de dejarla ir, aunque el momento no tardaría en llegar. Siempre era así.

Y además, como algunos días atrás, Inuyasha sentía el aroma de Kagome envolviéndolo y, como siempre, ese olor lo estaba volviendo loco.

Tampoco Kagome se sentía igual que siempre. Apartando el hecho que parecía que su corazón le iba a ser arrancado del pecho en cualquier momento, la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella la estaba desarmando y haciéndole olvidar por un instante lo feo de la despedida.

—Tú… tú no me ayudas…

—¿A qué te refieres?

Inuyasha la miró. Ella vestía un lindo vestido amarillo de una pieza, que le mostraba a Inuyasha sus piernas al descubierto mientras descansaba sobre él. A Inuyasha siempre le habían gustado las piernas de Kagome, la visión de ellas, lo suave de su tacto en sus manos siempre que la llevaba en su espalda. Y la sensación que le producía tocarlas, acariciarlas, besarlas y hasta lamerlas cuando le hacía el amor.

Sus pechos también lo eran todo. Tal vez los pechos de Kagome no fueran como los de Orihime, o los de aquellas mujeres en la Sociedad de Almas; o los pechos de Nana y Aoi, las chicas que trabajaban en aquella bestia que llamaban tren en la época de Kagome. Eran nombres y caras que Inuyasha podía recordar muy bien ahora, y sensaciones que rememoraba vívidamente. Pero antes, ahora y siempre, la mejor sensación que recorrería por sus manos y dedos serían los pechos de Kagome mientras los tocaba impunemente, casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué haces, Inuyasha?

Él bajó sus orejas de perro al oír el tono de Kagome, pensando que a ella no le gustaba que él la tocara en ese momento y de la nada. Pero, la sonrisa que ella le regaló y la manera en que lo miraba le comprobaron lo contrario.

—Supongo que si no nos veremos por un tiempo, podríamos despedirnos como…

—¿Animales? —sugirió Inuyasha.

—Más o menos.

Más feliz y emocionado que nunca, Inuyasha la besó, sintiendo que ella le correspondía el beso con hambre. Tiernamente al principio y luego con fiereza. Una esperada noche larga, con suerte, estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

—Asegúrate de mantenerte a salvo y ayudar a Kagome en todo lo que puedas…

—Sí.

Ichigo estaba junto a Orihime, sentados ambos en una roca en un claro del bosque, alejados de todos los demás. Era el mejor sitio para hacerle saber a ella cuánto la echaría de menos y para decirle adiós. Pero Ichigo era malísimo para las despedidas, pues al no pensar en las consecuencias de determinados actos, el pensar en encuentros eventualmente los guiaría a pensar sobre despedidas. Tampoco era un romántico ni un filósofo, pero podía pensar cosas muy profundas. El problema era expresarlas sin perder su máscara de chico fuerte.

Orihime lo miraba en silencio. Sentada allí junto a él en ese claro y escuchando sus consejos sobre cómo llevar las cosas en su ausencia. Pero él simplemente no podía encontrar las palabras para decirle cómo llevaría él las cosas sin ella. No sabía cómo decirle todo lo que cruzaba su mente, cosas que ni siendo torturado soltaría por pura pena.

—Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo la miró, y Orihime lo estaba mirando con sus ojos que brillaban como las estrellas sobre ellos. Ella simplemente se le pegó más, acercando su rostro al suyo y cerrando los ojos. Ichigo vaciló, pero aun así acercó su rostro al de ella. Se deleitó un momento que se le hizo eterno con las facciones de Orihime. Su rostro era angelical, iluminado por las estrellas. Lentamente, Ichigo se aproximó más, pues nunca fue un experto en esas situaciones. Hasta que al fin pudo hacer contacto con los labios de ella.

Tranquilamente al principio, sólo se mantuvieron así, unidos por sus labios sin moverse. Era Orihime la razón para que Ichigo explotara siempre lo mejor de sí, y fue ella quien comenzó a mover los labios, siempre con la lentitud inicial y rezando porque Ichigo no abriera los ojos para verla tan ruborizada, aunque estuviera oscuro. Feliz, ella notó que él también movía los suyos, acompañándola en su locura y su inexperiencia. Luego la lengua de ella, no sin un increíble acopio de valentía, se metió en la boca de Ichigo en un desesperado intento de mantener ese recuerdo en sus mentes para siempre. Una vez más, y agradecido con ella por todo, Ichigo le correspondió a su desesperación tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola contra sí. Así era ella. Siempre manteniéndolo a flote cuando él veía su mundo hundirse, inundado por la lluvia de su corazón.

* * *

Inuyasha había recostado a Kagome en la hierba cercana a su árbol sagrado, luchando por mantenerse en calma. La vista de antes, de Kagome suplicándole silenciosamente para que él le hiciera el amor, lo estaba matando. Después de todo, no había podido poseerla desde que el infeliz de Aizen había aparecido en sus vidas. Por lo que grácilmente la bajó junto a él de la rama de su árbol, y ahora la desnudaba prenda por prenda.

Primero estaba esa cosas llamada blusa, azul y que le quedaba muy bien a Kagome, pero ahora innecesaria como todo lo demás que tría puesto. Por debajo estaba ese vestido de una pieza, amarillo y corto. Inuyasha se lo sacó, disfrutando de la visión que ella le ofrecía. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero él seguía pensando que Kagome era exactamente igual a Kikyō. Era el mismo cuerpo pero con un corazón diferente, e Inuyasha estaba agradecido que ambos corazones lo hubieran amado como si fueran uno.

Lo que seguía era la ropa interior, pero Inuyasha decidió perder algo más de tiempo con las 'pantimedias' en cada pierna. Le sacó lentamente aquellas telas de un pie hasta jalarla por completo, para luego tomar el pie en sus manos, y besar y tocar cada centímetro de su pierna mientras ascendía.

Kagome lo observaba, entretenido con sus piernas, dejando ir algunos jadeos y gemidos ahogados casi con cada beso y el paso de la lengua de Inuyasha por sus muslos mientras subía hacia su ropa interior. Ella estaba consciente que no era la primera vez que estaban juntos de esa manera, pero ella aun sentía algo de vergüenza por mostrarse así. Además sus amigos estaban cerca. Sólo una pequeña búsqueda y podrían encontrarlos en esa situación, pero a medida que Inuyasha profundizaba sus expertos roces sobre la piel de Kagome, ese pensamiento desaparecía de su mente.

Inuyasha la hizo sentar y le sacó el sostén. Nunca había sido bueno para eso y aun podía recordar, y de seguro ella también, las veces en que simplemente se lo arrancó por calentura. Pero por esa vez, Inuyasha estaba tratando lo mejor posible para ser un 'caballero', como Kagome le había dicho que debía ser en situaciones así. Al final Kagome tuvo que ayudarlo para sacarse ella misma el sostén y cubrirse los pechos con los brazos después.

—¿Tiene algún sentido hacer eso?

—Sigue siendo embarazoso, ya sabes… —respondió Kagome, mirando a otro lado sonrojada.

Inuyasha le tomó los brazos y gentilmente los apartó de ella. La visión de sus pechos era clara gracias a la luz de las estrellas de esa noche, y como siempre Inuyasha pensó que podía morirse feliz luego de ver eso. La roja cara de Kagome no tenía precio.

—Ahora es mi turno de apenarte…

Kagome trataba de perder el miedo. Así que se acercó más al sorprendido Inuyasha, y trató de sacarle la túnica. Inuyasha sonrió al verla tratando de esconder su mirada de la de él. Su túnica roja cayó al piso y luego Kagome trató de sacarle la túnica amarilla restante sobre su cuerpo. Cuando lo logró, Inuyasha la miraba con el torso desnudo y una creciente sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —protestó ella.

—Te ves muy boba ahora.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?

Inuyasha la besó y la recostó otra vez sobre la hierba debajo de ellos. Con una mano sobre la cara de ella, la otra descendió acariciando su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Luego Inuyasha separó su rostro del de ella y bajó también, besando su cuello, su pecho, y aprisionó uno de los senos de Kagome en su boca mientras con una mano entretenía al otro. A Kagome se le iba el aire cada vez que Inuyasha lamía o encerraba con su boca sus pezones, y por poquito ella no casi no notó que la mano libre de Inuyasha había descendido hasta su prenda interior restante.

Inuyasha se hizo un poco para atrás, y con sumo cuidado le sacó a Kagome sus pantis blancas, mientras ella buscaba más aire. La prenda se deslizó por sus piernas con suavidad y pronto Kagome tuvo que poner una mano sobre su sexo para poder aliviar un poco la pena que sentía.

—Tú no aprendes, mujer…

—Tampoco tú…

Inuyasha le tomó la mano con que Kagome trataba de cubrirse y gentilmente la alejó de su entrepierna. La vista estaba a punto de enloquecerlo. Kagome tenía ahora las piernas abiertas y lo miraba aturdida y sonrojada, con su largo cabello negro esparcido por la hierba. Inuyasha se inclinó hacia los muslos de ella para lamer cada centímetro de su piel que pudiera alcanzar, mientras reducía la distancia hacia su vagina. Él la miró a los ojos otra vez cuando llegó. Kagome asintió mordiéndose un dedo.

Él la besó en su entrada, y mientras el momento pasaba más crecía la fiereza de los movimientos de Inuyasha con su boca y lengua sobre la entrepierna de Kagome. Muy pronto el movimiento de la lengua en su interior hacía que Kagome arqueara la espalda en medio de sus jadeos y se aferrara a la hierba con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando Inuyasha se separó de ella luego de sentir cómo se venía, la dejó yaciendo allí, con el sabor de ella en su boca.

—Nunca sabré… por qué eres tan bueno… haciendo eso…

Inuyasha jamás admitiría ante Kagome que él había aprendido eso y mucho más en su tiempo con Kikyō. Kikyō incluso le había dejado explorar y hacer cosas que Inuyasha estaba seguro que Kagome lo mataría con sólo mencionarlas.

—Sigo creyendo que no es justo —dijo Kagome, recuperándose un poco y sentándose frente a él.

Para ese punto Kagome ya no sentía pena alguna, y se mostraba ante él en todo su esplendor. Ella lo hizo sentarse, y agarrando esa especie de rojos pantalones que Inuyasha aún llevaba puestos, Kagome los jaló hasta quitárselos. Lo que salió a recibirla le hizo notar a Kagome cuán difícil debió haber sido para Inuyasha tener esa cosa atrapada dentro de sus pantalones.

Al fin estaban igualados, desnudamente hablando. Sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, Kagome se agachó ante él y con cuidado tomó su hombría en las manos, no sin perder detalle de la cara de Inuyasha al hacerlo y ver si él estaba tan avergonzado como ella. Pero Inuyasha se mantuvo calmo o al menos era bueno pretendiendo serlo. Kagome decidió subir las apuestas, y usando sus labios lo besó en la punta.

—Maldición…

Atrapó a Inuyasha con la guardia baja. Kagome jamás había sido tan atrevida pues siempre era él quien llevaba las riendas y hacía todo el trabajo. Especialmente en los días en que no estaba en peligro de concebir. Desde luego que ella disfrutaba de 'tener sexo' tanto como él, pero ella era pudorosa. Y ahora estaba besando y lamiéndole la erección con todo el amor del mundo y estaba segura que él se moría por introducirse en ella de una vez.

Kagome jamás había hecho nada parecido. Lo había pensado pero nunca llevado a cabo por su timidez al respecto. Pero ahora podía decir que estaba disfrutando al ver a Inuyasha tan rojo como ella e indefenso ante sus acciones. Por esos momentos Kagome sentía que ella tenía poder sobre él otra vez, el control de todo. Hasta que…

—Si sigues haciendo eso…

Kagome no notó entonces que estuvo lamiendo y succionándole el miembro y los testículos como si tuviese un hambre de varios días. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan atrevida? Inuyasha notó la súbita incomodidad de Kagome, y estaba a punto de decirle algo al respecto para calmarla, pero inesperadamente ella continuó con su labor en él hasta que Inuyasha no pudo controlarse, terminando de lleno en la boca de ella.

—Te lo dije…

El claro sonido de la garganta de ella al tragar luego de separarse lo estaba tentando mucho.

—Tampoco es que no me haya gustado —dijo Kagome, sonriendo traviesamente.

E Inuyasha se perdió al fin. Había tratado de contenerse todo ese tiempo, pero cada mirada, cada acción que Kagome había dicho y hecho, y cómo lo miraba ahora, gloriosamente desnuda luego de cumplirle un sueño largamente deseado, lo hizo perder la cabeza.

La tumbó en la hierba dándole la vuelta bruscamente, poniéndola así boca abajo e ignorando sus preguntas. Comenzó a besarle las pantorrillas, los muslos, subió a las nalgas de ella y a su espalda y allí vio una vez más otra cosa que siempre quiso intentar con Kagome pero que nunca se atrevió a pedirle. Definitivamente, incluso entonces que estaban a punto de separarse por tiempo indefinido, Inuyasha pensaba que Kagome se negaría a ello.

De todos modos Inuyasha le pasó la lengua entre las nalgas, justo en el centro de su trasero, haciéndola gemir con cada contacto. Su vagina parecía pedirle a Inuyasha que la penetre de una vez mientras Kagome movía las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hasta que Inuyasha posó la punta de su lengua en el último punto frágil que le quedaba a ella.

—Espera… ¿qué estás…? ¡haciendo…!

—No te preocupes —trató de calmarla Inuyasha, separando su cara del trasero de Kagome para hablar—. Sólo es un capricho mío.

Insegura de las sensaciones que la atravesaban al sentir la lengua de Inuyasha en tan extravagante lugar, Kagome apretó los puños y agarró la hierba con sus manos, mientras sentía cómo jugaban en el centro de su trasero. Era la primera vez que ella sentía algo como eso y mentiría si dijera que tal sensación le era indiferente. Pero Inuyasha acabó pronto con su obsesión en su trasero, dejándola otra vez sin fuerzas. De pronto él estaba sobre sus rodillas y con su entrepierna sobre sus nalgas, ingresando en su interior al fin.

—Cómo voy a extrañar esto —dijo Inuyasha, conectado a ella.

—Entonces… ¿A mí no me vas a extrañar? —bromeó Kagome, sintiéndolo en su interior.

Inuyasha se rio, y comenzó a moverse detrás de ella. Ella lo estaba jalando con las paredes de su sexo, haciéndole desear no separarse de ella nunca.

—Me moriré sin ti…

Comenzó a moverse más rápido, acariciándole a Kagome la espalda y el trasero, inclinándose hacia ella para besarle el cuello y amasar sus pechos con desesperación y sin dejar de moverse. Kagome también movía sus caderas hacia Inuyasha y no estaba siendo más callada en absoluto. De seguro cualquier pasante la oiría gemir pero ahora eso le importaba un carajo. El momento era suyo y ninguno quería que se terminara. Pero ese inevitable fin no tardaría en llegar mientras sus embestidas alcanzaban un punto crítico. Ambos soltaron sendos jadeos, saboreando el fin.

Kagome estaba exhausta. Planeaba quedarse allí, yaciendo debajo de Inuyasha que no se había separado y ni siquiera salido de ella.

—No lo dudes —le dijo Inuyasha con convicción, apretándola contra el suelo—. Regresaré…

Kagome hizo un esfuerzo enorme por girar cuando notó el tono que Inuyasha usó, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el rostro de él y sus ojos, antes siempre llenos de determinación, y que ahora sólo mostraban desesperación.

—Sé que lo harás. Y yo te estaré esperando.

Agradecido por tenerla a su lado, Inuyasha besó a Kagome una vez más, encerrando el frágil cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos. Deseaba que aquél viaje fuera rápido. Deseaba que terminara pronto. Deseaba que otro lo hiciera, aunque supiera con férrea convicción que nadie más que él podría hacerlo. Deseaba regresar con Kagome a la de ya, hacerla a su mujer una y mil veces más, para siempre. Kagome lo abrazó también, y allí se quedaron, deseando ambos que el momento que estaban compartiendo no se terminara jamás.

* * *

—¿Qué piensa de Inuyasha-san, Totosai-sama? —preguntó Urahara.

—¿Qué pienso de qué?

Estaban Urahara, Yoruichi, Totosai, Myouga, Kaede y lso demás afuera de la casa de Kaede, esperando que los desaparecidos hacía unas horas regresaran. Pero la noche era joven.

—¿Cree que será capaz de cumplir las expectativas de este viaje?

—No lo sé. Pero ustedes, siendo tan diligentes como son, ¿permitirán que Inuyasha se vaya así como así?

Urahara sabía de lo que Totosai estaba hablando. El hecho que la Sociedad de Almas le estuviera dejando a Inuyasha ir tras Aizen, y posiblemente tras Naraku también, era algo increíble para los estándares que cualquiera se esperaría. Pero tenían sus razones. Además, también Ichigo iría. Su Shinigami Sustituto iría con Inuyasha. Al menos tenían a uno de los suyos con aquél chico tan inestable o eso querían creer.

—Yo creo que le irá bien —afirmó Yoruichi, sentada sobre el hombro de Urahara y lamiéndose una pata—. Todo lo que nos ha mostrado hasta ahora es prueba suficiente.

—Espero que tengas razón Yoruichi-san.

—Inuyasha estará bien —sentenció Kaede. Ella y Rin estaban junto a ellos en esa noche mágica, que parecía decidida a mostrarles lo mejor de su espectáculo con las estrellas arriba. Todos esperaban que Ichigo e Inuyasha regresaran—. Ha superado muchas cosas en su vida. Esto será muy difícil pero estoy segura que él lo logrará.

—Además tiene que devolverle a mi amo su Tenseiga —recordó Rin.

Todos sonrieron. Inuyasha, Ichigo y las chicas se habían perdido por tres horas ya. Todos sabían que las despedidas podían tomar su tiempo, pero aun así era aburrido.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Urahara Kisuke?

De la nada, Kurotsuchi Mayuri apareció allí. Urahara lo miró sorprendido de verlo en la era Sengoku. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

—Tienes que mirar tu expresión, Urahara Kisuke —se burló Mayuri—. ¿Realmente creías que dejaríamos ir a ese perro loco tras Aizen así como así?

—No te preocupes, Urahara-san —dijo Renji, que también estaba allí y que había sido ignorado por el shock de descubrir que habían llegado a esa era—. Sí, vinimos a ver la partida de esos dos imbéciles.

Renji estaba en lo cierto. Detrás de él estaban Rukia y la pequeña Nemu, la teniente de Mayuri. Las sonrientes caras de Rukia y Renji calmaron un poco a Urahara.

—¿La Sociedad de Almas los envió para ver esto? —les preguntó Yoruichi.

—El Capitán Kyouraku de hecho. Ya que nos llevamos bien con Ichigo —explicó Rukia otra vez, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Y dónde está Inuyasha?

—Se despiden de sus princesitas —dijo Yoruichi.

—Ya veo…

Urahara les presentó a los cuatro visitantes a Kaede, Totosai y a todos los demás. Rukia y Renji estaban sorprendidos al conocer al legendario herrero que había forjado semejantes espadas. Mientras que Nemu estaba tan inexpresiva como siempre.

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Urahara Kisuke —dijo Mayuri, luego de las tediosas presentaciones—. Vamos a instalar nuestras máquinas para tratar de descubrir hacia dónde se irán esos dos muchachos.

Urahara suspiró. La Sociedad de Almas les había mandado su propio científico para ver que todo estuviese en orden y de paso para saber dónde se irían Ichigo e Inuyasha. Urahara no podría evitarlo.

—Esto va a ser muy interesante —sentenció Mayuri, sonriendo malvadamente.

* * *

—Bien, ¿Ahora qué debo hacer para ir a donde debo ir? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Totosai.

Era ya bien entrada la madrugada, y las estrellas refulgían arriba del negro cielo sobre la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Y se reflejaban como nunca en los ojos de Kagome y Orihime que estaban junto a Miroku y los demás, atentas a lo que le respondería Totosai a Inuyasha.

—Ah. No lo sé.

Totosai se cayó otra vez de su vaca cuando Inuyasha le pegó un soberano puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¡Viejo idiota! ¿Y cómo se supone que funcione el Meidou para transportarse entonces?

—¿Por qué debería saberlo yo?

—¡Porque tú forjaste la jodida espada!

—¿En serio?

Inuyasha estaba perdiendo más la paciencia desde que descubrió que Mayuri estaba allí, cuando regresó junto a Kagome del bosque. A Inuyasha no le caía bien ese sujeto, pero de alguna manera se tranquilizó de mostrar su mal genio al ver que Nemu y Rukia también estaban allí. Incluso Renji era un buen tipo. Pero con Mayuri era otra historia.

Por lo que al final Inuyasha decidió hacer las cosas a su manera. Se alejó de Totosai y desenvainó a Tessaiga. La sujetó con ambas manos, pues aún no se acostumbraba a la presión que esta ejercía sobre todo su cuerpo. Y concentrándose hizo que Tessaiga se tornara negra, lista para el Meidou.

" _Llévame a donde deba ir."_

Inuyasha la agitó con fuerza, y un Meidou completamente redondo salió de la espada y creció hasta ser muy grande. No absorbía nada e Inuyasha sabía que había hecho lo correcto por las pulsaciones de Tessaiga contra sus manos.

Se volvió para mirar a sus camaradas y amigos. Y para sonreírle a Kagome. Levantó una mano.

—Kagome… espérame. Te prometo volver a ti a como dé lugar.

Kagome le sonrió brillantemente, con la misma sonrisa que él adoraba y que era sólo para él. Inuyasha tuvo que armarse de valor una vez más, pues la sonrisa de Kagome lo había desarmado literalmente.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —le dijo Mayuri, que estaba leyendo en las pantallas de los artefactos que había instalado allí—. No quisiéramos que se pierdan en el limbo de esa cosa.

Mayuri dijo eso en su usual tono de voz, pero su actitud era diferente al observar el Meidou arriba de ellos. Era la primera vez que veía algo como eso.

—Mejor cuida de esa niña allí, cabrón —le espetó Inuyasha mirando a Nemu, que lo había estado mirando todo ese tiempo en silencio.

—¿En serio?

Inuyasha lo ignoró. Le guiñó un ojo a Nemu y le sonrió al ver que ella le guiñaba un ojo a su vez, sorprendiendo a todos. Luego de asentir, Inuyasha estaba a punto de partir y avanzó hacia el Meidou que flotaba en frente, pero Rukia apareció ante él e hizo que Inuyasha se detuviera cómicamente.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Sólo no tomes riesgos innecesarios —le dijo Rukia, mirándolo en sus ojos dorados.

—¿Qué te hace creer que yo haría algo así?

—Dado que tú y este idiota se parecen, pensé que no estaría de más aconsejarte —le respondió Rukia, exhibiendo una linda sonrisa—. Sé agradecido.

—Sobre tu tumba, enana.

Rukia no parecía molesta esta vez al oír que la llamaban así. Sólo suspiró.

—Siento que hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar —siguió Rukia—. Desde que fuiste a la Sociedad de Almas, una certeza en mí ya no existe.

Inuyasha permaneció imperturbable. Al menos al parecer alguien pensaba como él sobre ése circo que llamaban el más allá.

—Y me sería muy problemático si te mueres y no me sostienes tus argumentos sólidamente —explicó Rukia—. Así que asegúrate de no morirte.

Inuyasha sólo le sonrió, y Rukia le regresó la sonrisa. Renji estaba cerca y asintió a Inuyasha cuando Rukia regresó junto a él.

Mientras tanto Ichigo ya le había apretado la mano a Orihime y la había besado en la mejilla sin que nadie los viese. Luego de separarse de ella, ahora estaba junto a Inuyasha, en su forma Shinigami, y listo para saltar hacia esa negra esfera junto a él.

—¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas?

—Pues contigo idiota. No te veo atrapando a Aizen y a Naraku tú solito.

—Oh bien.

—Bien.

—¿Y creías que así de fácil lo aceptaría? —le gritó Inuyasha dándole a Ichigo un coscorrón que lo hizo agacharse cómicamente. Ni Kagome, ni Orihime, ni los demás se creían la conversación que esos dos sostenían.

—No tienes de otra. Le prometí a Kagome cuidarte las espaldas —dijo Ichigo, enderezándose.

—No lo necesito.

—Y ya me despedí de Inoue.

—Ése es tu problema.

—Y al final no impedirás que vaya.

Inuyasha miró a Ichigo bien por primera vez y vio su propia determinación mirándole desde aquellos ojos castaños, que lo miraban con furia y decisión. Aunque moriría antes que admitirlo, Inuyasha sabía que no podría haber pedido mejor colega para la aventura que les aguardaba luego de dar el salto.

Sorprendiendo a todos por su cambio de actitud, Inuyasha se volvió hacia Orihime, que estaba junto a Kagome, y le dijo:

—Supongo que yo también podré cuidarle las espaldas a este imbécil, Orihime.

Orihime le sonrió y miró radiante a Ichigo, mientras Kagome la abrazaba y Orihime a ella.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Inuyasha a Ichigo.

—No te retrases. No. No me retrases.

—¡Tú me retrasarás a mí!

—¡Eso lo veremos!

Inuyasha se dio vuelta una última vez para ver a Kagome y, con los ojos brillantes, golpeó a Ichigo en el brazo al girar hacia la gigante esfera negra.

Ambos dieron un salto hacia el negro Meidou, que se los tragó con su negrura e infinito vacío. Abajo se quedaron sus amigos, viendo cómo el Meidou se cerraba luego de recibirlos dentro y desaparecía en la noche bañada por la luz de las estrellas.

—Kagome-chan. ¿Crees que ya puedo llorar? —le preguntó Orihime.

—Te tardaste Orihime-chan. Yo estaba llorando desde que saltaron —respondió Kagome.

Las dos mujeres seguían abrazadas y mirando el punto en que el Meidou se había cerrado, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas mientras los demás no sabían qué decir.

Pero como Kagome había dicho, a veces era mejor no decir nada.

* * *

 **Este disparate continúa en Nevadas Noches de Verano.**


End file.
